


What’s to be

by Roxy279



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 111,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Werewolf au.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 322
Kudos: 713





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I’m so bad with summary’s anyways I wanted to try an au. I havnt before So I’m nervous as hell. Been working on this fic now for a couple of months. I hope it’s good. Clexa end game as usual.

Gustus sat at the kitchen table with his hands in his hair. His wife Indra across from him. Trying to process what his wife was telling him about their daughter Lexa.

Lexa was adopted

“I don’t understand love.” He sighed.

Indra got up and sat beside him. “When Lexa was last sick I took her blood to have it tested. As do any patients whom get influenza.”

He looked up at her. “And tell me again what you found?”

“Her blood...it is not like ours.”

“So she’s no A or B..”

“No. I mean the cells in her blood are different. They..it’s....It’s not entirely human.”

He huffed. “So what? Our daughter is a damn alien!”

Indra raised her eyebrow. “Do not raise your voice to me gustos Woods!”

He sighed. “I’m sorry love. I’m just...I don’t understand? Is she sick?”

“No. Infact She seems to heal a lot quicker then you or me. She’s the healthiest person I have ever come across.”

“Ok ok. So you said that she was only part human? What is the other part?”

“Canine.”

“A dog?” He chuckled. His wife looked at him unimpressed. “Again I’m sorry love it’s just. Your telling me our daughter is a dog.”

“No im not. I’m saying the other part of her is canine. You know Rose?”

“The vet?”

“Yes. I had her run some tests on it. It’s wolf.”

He rubbed his face up and down. “Wolf?”

“Yes.”

“This is insane.”

“You believe me though right?”

He held both her hands. “Of course I do love! I love you I trust you. It’s just. I’m trying to get my head around this.”

“So am I.” She squeezed his hands back.

“Ok.” He took a deep breath. “You said her blood is changing. How?”

“The wolf part of her blood is becoming more dominant.”

“So She is going to be full wolf.”

“No, she will never not be human Gustus. I believe that. Well” she placed her hands in her head. “It’s so hard to explain.” She shook her head.

“Take your time.” He said softly.

“Ok. So Lexa is thirteen. Like most thirteen year old girls her hormones are changing. For example it won’t be long till she gets her period. It’s part of life. I believe that what ever Lexa is, part of her change is allowing this wolf side of her come to the surface.”

“So your saying it was always there. She was born like this.”

“Yes darling.”

“What can we do? We don’t even know what it is we are dealing with here.”

“She’s our daughter....”

Gustus cupped her cheeks. “Oh love of course she is! I love her. This isn’t about that. I want to protect her and we can’t if we don’t know what it is we are dealing with. Wolf, alien, what ever she is love she is ours. She is our daughter...I’m a cop love. I try to help. My mind is at a loss because I don’t know what we are dealing with here.”

Indra lent forward and kissed him. “I feel the same.”

“Ok. So...alright. We need to do some research. We need to investigate but is there anyway you can slow down the process of her changing.”

“Into a teenager.”

He chuckled. “No love. Just slow down the process of the...let’s called it the transformation?”

“I have a friend that might be able to help.”

“Ok.”

“But I don’t know what that could lead to Gus. I don’t know what slowing down that process will do.”

He squeezed her hand. “We will deal with that as it comes love. Like we always do. Together. We need time to figure it all out.”

“You’re right.”

“I usually am.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well.” He smiled. “Lucky for you, you married a handsome detective.” She smiled slightly. “Hey. I promise I’ll figure this out. Ok?”

She nodded. Knowing her husband would get to the bottom of this. “Where are you even going to start?”

“You said she was born with this right?”

“Yes.”

“Then I have to start with her biological parents.”

“They are dead.”

“Yes. I know. This isn’t going to happen over night love. This is going to take a lot of time.”

They heard the front door burst open and could hear Lexa walked in followed by her best friend Bellamy laughing. “Mom? Dad?”

They looked at each other and smiled. “In here little one.”

She came into the kitchen and dropped her bag by her feet. “Dad. I’m not little I’m thirteen.” She shook her head and looked at Bellamy. “I hate it when he calls me that.”

Bellamy laughed. “Naawww Little lexie.” He said rubbing her hair.

She playfully shoved his face away.

Indra smiled and got some sandwiches out of the fridge that she had made earlier in the day. 

Both Lexa and Bellamy joined them at the table so they could eat.

Bellamy knocked Gustus shoulder. “Everyone is little to you uncle Gus.”

Indra smiled. “Yes it’s true darling. You usually can’t fit your big head through the doors in our house.”

He feigned hurt. “And yet you married this big headed man.” Her smirked and held up both his arms flexing. “But we all know the real reason why you married me.” He said kissing his big biceps. Gustus has a big build. He constantly was working out.

Lexa laughed. “Gross dad!”

“I’m a beautiful man little one and I am not ashamed.” He pointed his chin in the air. “It isn’t easy being this beautiful.” He ran his hands through his hair, Flicking it like a movie star.

Bellamy was laughing hard. “You are so funny uncle Gus.”

Indra placed the sandwiches in front of the kids and walked around to Gustus kissing the top of his head. 

She then sat down next to Lexa and kissed the side of her head. “How was the game.”

“We won.” Lexa smiled widely. “I scored the winning goal Mom!”

“So proud of you honey.”

Lexa went on to explain the whole game in detail. All the while Gustus and Indra looked at each other with adoration in their eyes. They didn’t need to exchange words but with just that one look they were both in understanding that they were going to do what ever it takes to help their daughter.

“Mom.” Lexa said interrupting her thoughts. “Did you hear me mom?”

Gustus scoffed. “No little one she was to busy checking out her husband.”

Everyone at the table laughed. 

Indra shook her head. “Start at the beginning.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean we have to move.”

Gustus squared his shoulders. “Lexa.” He warned.

“No.” She shook her head. “You both promised me!”

Indra sighed. “Lexa. We have to move.”

“No.” She stood with tears in her eyes. “I can’t leave Bellamy and Octavia. I can’t. They need me.”

“lexa!”

She ran from the living area to the front door. “Liars!” She called over her shoulder.

She ran as fast as she could. Lexa always felt better when running but this time a feeling in the pit of her stomach made her nauseated. She couldn’t leave Bellamy and Octavia, they are her family. They have grown up together, they protect each other, love each other.”

She seen the house and before she could run up the stairs, Bellamy and Octavia burst out the front door. Both of them with tears running down their cheeks.   
Lexa paused then ran at them hugging them tight. They were all crying. “I’m not leaving.”

Bellamy sniffled. “I’m not letting you leave.”

Octavia pulled back. “I’ll kick anyone’s ass.”

Lexa laughed. “Even Indra?”

Octavia scoffed. “Yup. Even Indra.”

Aurora came out side and watched sadly. “Come on kids I’ll fix you up something to eat.”

“Mom-“ Bellamy started.

“Now Bell.”

He sighed and held both Lexa and Octavia close and walked them inside.

...................

Indra was sitting watching her husband pace. “We have to convince Aurora to come.”

“Gustus... I don’t understand. Lexa is so sad. I...it’s almost like she is mourning and it’s not just her it’s the Blake children too.”

He sat down beside her. “I have read about this love.” Ever since he found out about his daughter he has done a lot of research on wolves. “Do you know how Lexa is very very protective?”

“Yes.”

“I believe that she is an alpha and that Bellamy, Octavia. Aurora, Me you are her pack.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“Think about it love. We have both read about this.”

“But I have been giving her a suppressent.”

“I know but she is wolf. She’s done this subconsciously. She is really mourning because her pack is splitting up.”

“And the Blake’s.”

“She’s scent marked them.”

She shook her head. “Are you sure we have to go to Polis.”

“Love. I have spent the last four years finding out Lexa’s family heritage and it all starts in trikru a tribe that originated from Polis. My instincts are telling me that we HAVE to go there and that we WILL find answers. I know it.”

“What if she won’t come?”

“I think she will.”

................

Gustus was pacing his living room with Indra and Aurora sitting down watching. He stopped and stared at her. “You have to come?”

“What? I can’t Gus, my job is here, my life is here.”

Gustus rubbed his face and sat in front of both the woman. “You have to trust me. We have to go to Polis.”

“Why?”

“I can’t explain it right now but it’s for Lexa.”

“Then go Gus.” She looked confused. “We will miss you all-“

Indra held the woman’s hand. “She would just come back here or they would come to us and vise versa, You need to come and you need to bring Bellamy and Octavia.”

The woman stood and huffed. “Let me get this straight, you want me to move my entire life without any explanation what so ever.”

Indra sighed. “We did.”

“What?”

“You called us. You begged us to come here, we did, we didn’t ask for an explaination, we came because you needed us too. We came and you told us about Lexa, we adopted her, she’s our child now and we love her. We are doing this for her.”

Aurora Frowned.

Gustus approached the woman and held her shoulders. “We wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. You know this.”

“But my job-“

“I spoke to a friend at Polis hospital, she’s already got a job for you there, it pays better.”

“My house-“

Indra cut her off. “Do what you want with it, the house we bought was right next to a house that was vacant. We bought that as well. It’s a gorgeous house, twice the size our yours.”

“I can’t live in your house.”

Gustus nodded. “I understand, so sell yours and pay us for the new house. Then it’s yours.”

The woman smiled. She looked at her friends and laughed. “This is crazy.”

“We know.” Indra shrugged.

“Do I at least get to see pictures of this house I’m buying?”

Gustus smiled widely. “Let me get my laptop.”

Audra looked at Indra. “This is for Lexa?”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me.”

“Yes, when the time is right old friend.”

The woman sighed. “It’s their senior year. What if Bell and O don’t want to move.”

Indra smirked. “If they don’t want to move I’ll run around the yard naked.”

The woman laughed. “We will see then.”

..............

Lexa was lying on Bellamy’s bed staring at the ceiling. “Hey.” Octavia jumped in beside her. “What does Anya have to say.”

Anya was Lexa’s cousin. She was in college and living in the dorms. Her mother had passed just as she started college and her father ran for the hills once he found out that his wife was sick. 

“Trust Aunty Indra and Uncle Gus... And blah blah blah.”

Bellamy laughed. “She’s just happy cause she will be closer.”

“Yeah.” Lexa chuckled. “She loves moms cooking.”

“And she loves having her washing done.”

All three laughed.

“Children!” Gustus called from down stairs.

All three sighed and went down stairs. The parents were sitting on the chairs.

Indra pointed at the chairs in front of them. “Sit.”

The three of them sat. 

Aurora sighed. “Bell, o, how would you feel about moving?”

Bellamy threw his arms in the air. “This is bullshit!” 

Gustus stood. “Sit down.”

“No.” He clenched his jaw. “You promised. Lexa is our best friend! And not only are you taking her from us.” He looked at his mother. “Now we are moving even further always.”

Lexa grab his hand. “Sit down Bell.”

He groaned and sat back down. 

Aurora smiled. “Polis is nice.”

Octavia sat forward. “We know mom, we don’t care how nice it is. Lexa doesn’t want to go.”

“I meant nice for us.”

All three eyes widened. “What?”

“I think we could all use a change but if you want to stay...”

“We can go?” Bellamy asked with tears in his eyes.

“Yes. We already have a house set up. We would all be neighbors.”

Lexa cried happy tears. “Really?”

The three older people smiled softly. “Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get into the story and we a certain blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Phew I really wanted to get this chapter out today.

Lexa stepped out of the car and looked at the house in front of her. 

Her new home.

She heard the passenger door shut and turned towards her best friend Bellamy. They all decided to move on the same day and managed to get a truck big enough for both families. Lexa, Bellamy and Octavia all drove up together. 

Bellamy threw his arm around her shoulders. They have been best friends since pre school. Bellamy was a bit on the chubby side in the sand pit and well kids are cruel. 

First day of preschool.

Lexa had a rough morning. The foster home she was staying in wasted their money on booze so when it came to packing Lexa’s lunch she didn’t have much, in fact she didn’t have any. So at lunch time she sat by herself looking sadly at the other kids eating there lunch while her stomach growled at her. She felt someone sit next to her and looked at a boy with freckles and dark curly hair. He got out his lunch and slid half his sandwich over to her. She looked at him confused. “I have heaps.” He pointed to his food. “Plus.” He shrugged sadly as he picked at his sandwich. “The other kids say I have to lose weight.”

She took the sandwich and placed it in front of herself then held his chubby little hand. “I think you are perfect. What’s your name?”

He smiled shyly. “Bellamy Blake.” 

“I’m Lexa.”

“Why you got no food Lexa?” He asked as he started to eat.

She shrugged. “My foster mom says I don’t need any.”

“Oh.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure I have heaps and heaps for you every single day!” 

She giggled. “Thank you.”

A girl sat down beside him. “Bell bell preschool is sooooo boring!”

He groaned. “This is my twin sister Octavia.”

“Hi.” Lexa waved shyly.

Octavia frowned. “Bell bell why you give her your food?”

Bellamy shrugged and whispered. “Her foster mom didn’t pack her any.”

“Oh!” Octavia quickly looked through her lunch box and pulled out half her sandwich. “Here!” She smiled and gave Lexa her half.

Lexa smiled. “thank you.”

And true to his word everyday Bellamy Blake asked his mother to pack extra for the girl at school and when Bellamy had told her why, she made sure to pack enough for the girl. 

On the second day of school Lexa turned up late and made her way to the play ground where she heard some boys taunting someone. In the playground three boys were standing in front of Bellamy and shoving him. She didn’t even think, she ran as fast as she could and used all her strength to knock over the main boy. He hit the ground hard and cried. “Don’t you ever come near him. You hurt him you hurt me!” The boys all nodded quickly and took off. She helped Bellamy up. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” She smiled.

“Thanks Lexie.” He smiled back.

By the time she was seven she had been in three different foster homes, most of them were average. One day the foster worker told her she would need to leave Ton Dc to go to another foster home. She ran to The Blakes that day with tears running down her face. They sat on the chair both in tears even Octavia who Was the toughest girl she had even met. 

When Aurora Blake got home that day and found the three of them Bellamy begged her to take Lexa in but Aurora was a single parent who worked at as a nurse and couldn’t afford it. He yelled at her and told her he hated her and ran to his room. Lexa and Octavia ran after him. Lexa paused at the bottom of the stairs and ran to Aurora and hugged her waist. The little girl looked up to the older women and smiled through her tears. “Thank you for all the school lunches Mrs Blake, Ill talk to Bellamy. He doesn’t hate you, he loves you and he’s just sad.” She let go of the women. “I will miss you Mrs Blake but don’t you worry I’ll make sure Bellamy and Octavia don’t stay angry for long.” With that she wiped her eyes took a deep breath and ran up the stairs.

She sat on her chair with tears in her eyes. Lexa was a special little girl and she wanted to help her. So she made a call to an old friend. “Indra.” She said into the phone. “It’s been a while.”

“Aurora?”

“Yes.” She smiled. Indra was married to a man named Gustos, he was best friends with her husband but once he died she lost contact, she couldn’t bare to see anyone who reminded her of her late husband. She had to heal and she had to do it alone. “It’s good to hear you.”

“Aurora, It’s beens 11 years.”

“I know.” She sighed. 

“Are you ok.”

“I’m...as expected I think.”

“The children?”

“Are great actually, Bellamy reminds me a lot like his father and Octavia is very strong spirited.”

The women on the other end laughed. “Like you?”

Aurora chuckled. “I think she got a bit of me and a bit of her dad.”

“Hmm. We have to catch up.”

“I know but first I need to ask a favour.”

“Of course anything.”

The next day Indra turned up with Gustus at her house. They all hugged and cried and sat to talk about the old days. It was a Tuesday which meant that Bellamy, Octavia and Lexa were coming home any minute from soccer practice. When they walked through the door they all looked sad. “Kids.” She smiled waving them over. “I’d like you to meet some old friends of mine and of your fathers.”

Bellamy’s eyes lit up looking at the big muscular man. “You are Gustus!”

He laughed loud and ruffled his hair. “And you are Bellamy. My god. You look exactly like him.” He smiled kindly. “And you.” He said turning to Octavia. “Must be Octavia and you dear look like your mother.”

She smiled. “Hi.”

Indra walked forward and looked at Lexa. “And what’s your name little one?”

“Lexa.”

“Lexa? That’s a beautiful name I’m Indra.”

“That is a beautiful name also.” 

Indra smiled. “Well.” She said sitting down. Both Gustus and Aurora sat down. “Can we talk to Lexa alone.” She said to the Blake children. They both nodded and ran off. “come sit?” She said to Lexa. Lexa sat down in front of them on the coffee table. 

Gustus smiled kindly. “We have heard so much about you little one.”

“You have.”

“Yes, Aurora has had only nice things to say about you and she also told us you might have to move soon.”

Lexa face dropped. “Yeah.” 

“Well I got offered a job here at Ton DC pd and my wife here actually works as a doctor and got offered a job here and we both looked over your file young one. We would like the opportunity to take you in?”

Bellamy having heard the whole thing round the corner fast with his sister trailing behind her. “Hold on sir.” He crossed his arms. “You will have to answer some questions first.”

“Bellamy Blake!” His mother scolded him.

Gustus chuckled. “It is ok.” He cleared his throat and got serious. “Ok young man what questions?”

“First off. Lexie is MY bestest friend in the whole universe.”

“Ok.” Gustus smirked. 

“I have one serious question. Who will be packing her school lunches?”

Indra smiled. “Well Gus works strange hours sometime I’m sure he will when he can but most of the time it would be me.”

“Will you make her favourite sandwich?”

“Yeah.” Octavia stood near her brother with her arms crossed. “And will you let her have sleepovers?”

“Will She Be able to still play sports?”

“Will She go to our school?”

Gustus laughed and looked at Lexa. “You have good friends here Lexa.”

“Yes.” She smiled.

Indra sat next to Lexa and held her hand. “I will make your favourite sandwich and you can do what ever you like as long as it doesn’t effect your schoolwork.”

Bellamy giggled. “Yeah that won’t be a problem she’s really really smart.”

In other words. “Octavia grinned. “She’s a nerd.”

Gustus ruffled her hair. “Good.” He smiled.

It was two days later that Lexa lived with Indra and Gustus. They forgot to mention that they had a visitor, their niece Anya . At first Lexa was quite intimated by the older girl but then one night not long after she moved in Anya snuck into her room. “Hey squirt.” She whispered.

“Anya?” She rubbed her eyes.

Anya threw a torch to her. “Come on.” She said as she opened the window. 

Lexa got up and put her jacket on and followed the older girl out. “Anya I don’t think we are allowed to do this.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “What Aunty Indra and uncle Gus don’t know won’t hurt them.” Anya climbed up a tree to the tree house in the back yard. She was always intrigued but then Indra said it was Anyas and she was welcome but Lexa didn’t want to impose. 

When they go to the top Lexa looked in awe. The tree house was the size of her bedroom and in it anya had a projector set up and a blanket fort. “Wow.” She said.

Anya smiled. “Come on squirt come sit down and watch this crap with me.”

“What movie is it!”

“Harry Potter.”

“Wow! Can Bellamy and Octavia come over one day and watch!”

Lexa sat down next to Anya. “How about this can just be ours.”

“Ours?”

“Yeah we are family now you and I.” She shrugged. “I just want something that’s mine and yours.”

Lexa smiled wide. “Ok!” She said hugging Anya tight.

“Ugh.” Anya giggled. “Don’t be gross squirt.”

Lexa giggled. “I’m gonna be the bestest cousin you ever heard of! I’m gonna take real good care of you Anya! We will braid each other’s hair and I’ll proctect you like I protect Bell and O and we will do everything together.” She scrunched up her face. “Well except talk about boys cause there gross.”

Anya laughed. “Sounds good.” 

“Cool! Now let’s get this movie started and ok.” She sighed. “You can tell me about some boys if you really really want to... cause Im a great cousin and I will listen.”

“Is it ok if I tell you about girls and boys I like.”

Lexa looked around the cubby house just in case someone heard. “I think I like girls too.”

“Cool.” Anya smirked. 

Meanwhile Gustus and Indra stood on their back porch watching on and smiling. “They know I’m a cop right? They know I can hear people sneaking in and out of the house.”

Indra laughed. “Leave them be Gus.”

When they started highschool Everyone thought Bellamy and Lexa were a couple. Both of them Would grimace When someone would say it. One night Lexa and Bellamy were lying side by side at his house watching a movie when Lexa sighed and looked at Him. 

“Bell?”

“Lexie?” 

“Bell. I’m gay.”

Bellamy smiled and then he covered his mouth to hide his laughter then he full on cackled. Lexa sat up and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry.” He said holding up his hands. “Lexie.” He smiled at her. “I already know. I mean who wouldn’t know? You are a gay disaster.”

“Excuse me? What do you mean I’m a gay “disaster.”

Bellamy fell back laughing. “Come on what about that Costia chick huh? She tried to talk to you today and you dribbled.”

“I did NOT dribble! I CHOKED on my water!”

Bellamy cackled again. “Yeah cause you tried to talk with a mouth full! Then when you finally stopped coughing she said “hi my names Costia what’s yours and you were like hi I’m Lexa what’s your name?” Bellamy slapped his knee. “It was the funniest shit I have ever seen!”

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled. “It was completely mortifying bell.” She sighed and lied down next to him. “So you’re ok with this.”

Bellamy sat up and looked at her seriously. “Did you really think I would care?”

Lexa sat up and looked away. “I heard you and your teammates once tease one another by calling each other faggots like it was so insulting being gay.” 

Bellamy sat there with his mouth open in shock he blinked once and turned to Lexa holding her hands. “Lexa....I’m so sorry, I’m sorry if I ever EVER made you feel like you couldn’t tell me something so personal and so important to you.” He blinked back tears. “When I use that word it’s just me goofing around with the guys I NEVER even thought for a second how it would and could effect a person. I’m so so sorry.” He shook his head. “I promise tomorrow when I go to school I’ll make the guys stop using that word! I promise I will never EVER make you feel like this ever again. You can tell me anything Lexie.” He said softly. “Anything.”

She smiled with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

He hugged her back with tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t Thank Me Lexie. I’m so sorry.”

The next day at school, Lexa walked past Bellamy and punched him on the arm playfully, his team mate called him a fag.

Bellamy pushed him up against the lockers. “Are you a homophobe?”

“No of course not!”

“Then don’t use that word like that!” He looked at his team mates. “I don’t want to hear that word or any word like that used as an insult again. We are better then that!” 

His teammates stood up proud of there captain and nodded in agreement. Never again in high school did the guys call each other that.

Present.

Bellamy placed his arm around her shoulders and Octavia walked ahead of them. “Come on bitches!” She yelled. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if your sister came with a volume button.” 

Bellamy smiled and kissed the side of her head. “Yup!”

Octavia looked over her shoulder. “I heard that. Hey!” Octavia said excited. “Look It’s Anya!”

Anya was standing on Lexa’s porch with her arms crossed. 

Octavia ran up to her an jumped on her back. “Wooooooo!”

Anya groaned. “Get off me O!”

Octavia got down and laughed while Lexa hugged her cousin tight. “Hey.” She smiled. “I missed you!”

“Hey squirt.”

“Anya.” Bellamy smirked. “Looking fine as usual.”

Lexa elbowed him in the ribs. “Gross! That’s my cousin!”

“What?! it’s a compliment!”

Anya rolled her eyes. “What ever bell boy and FYI I know I look fine.”

“What is this!” Gustus said getting out of the truck. “Do my eyes deceive me or is that my niece? She can’t possibly be here to help?” He looked around frantically. “Indra? Indra, I think I’m losing my mind.”

Indra stepped up beside him. “Don’t be ridiculous Gustus we all know Anya is here for my food.”

Anya rolled her eyes but smiled making her way down to them both. “You both suck.” She said hugging them tight.

They both laughed. “Come on. Let’s go look at our house.”

Aurora pulled up and got out of the car. Octavia ran to her. “Mom! Come on let’s check out our house! It looks huge from the outside!”

“You haven’t looked yet?”

Bellamy hugged his mother. “No way mom we will do it together.”

She smiled at her kids and they made there way in the house.

..................

Lexa was unpacking her bedroom. Anya was helping. Well not really, more lying on Lexa’s bed complaingin about being hungry.

“Ugh Anya get up.”

Anya rolled her eyes and sat up. “So you nervous bout school.”

“Not really.”

“Do you ever get nervous squirt.”

Bellamy came into the room. “Yeah every time a pretty girl looks at her or talks to her.”

Anya laughed. “Right I forgot you are useless with women.” She looked at her phone as it pinged. “Hey my friend is bored do you mind if she comes over to hang and maybe help. To be honest she’s probably more help then I am.”

Lexa laughed. “Yeah sure I don’t mind.” 

Both sets of parents went to get food. Lexa, Bellamy, Octavia and Anya we’re sitting on the porch taking a break. When a white mustang pulled into the drive way. 

Out stood a blonde. She had a leather jacket on and tight blue jeans with black leather boots.

Lexa lost her breath. 

The blonde paused at first and frowned and looked at them on the porch and then made her way to them.

Anya stood. “That’s my friend. Hey Griffin!”

“Woods.” The blonde smirked walked up the stairs. Clarke has the bluest eyes Lexa had ever seen. To be honest Lexa can’t think of one single person who she thought was as beautiful as this stranger. “You gonna introduce me or..”

Anya shrugged. “Right, Clarke.” And pointed to the blonde.

Clarke laughed and held out her hand towards Lexa. “Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Your eyes are incredible?” Lexa blushed when she realised she had said that out loud.

Bellamy laughed.

Lexa glared at her best friend and elbowed him in the ribs.

The blonde smiled softly at her and raised her eyebrow. “Um. Thanks.” She said taking the brunettes hand in her own.

Lexa felt a warmth spread up her arm. It was strange and she swore that Clarke felt the same because the blonde looked a bit shocked but then the blonde shook hands with Bellamy and Octavia so Lexa just shrugged it off.

“You will have to excuse my cousin Griffin she’s terrible with women.” Anya smirked.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Why is it oh dear cousin of mine that you are a woman of very little words but when you actually form full sentences you embarrass the shit out of me.”

Anya shrugged.

Clarke smiled kindly at her. “It’s ok I’m no good with women either.”

Bellamy wrapped his arm around Lexa’s shoulder and kissed her head. “Its Ok Lexie come on let’s go finish unpacking your room.”

“Right.” She smiled as he started leading her away. She looked over her shoulder and seen the blonde was looking at her smirking. “I like your eyes too Lexa.”

Lexa blushed and quickly walked away with Bellamy keeping up. “Why! Why do I do that!”

Bellamy laughed. “Well it’s entertaining for us!”

Lexa groaned.

She looked back over her shoulder. Octavia and Anya we’re talking to Clarke but Clarke was looking at Lexa. Her eyes burning to her core. 

Lexa gulped and shook her head.

.................

A couple of hours later and Indra cooked a roast for everyone.

Anya hadn’t left the kitchen the entire time Indra was cooking. Picking at the food and catching up with Indra. 

Lexa and Bellamy lazed about in the lounge room watching tv. The blonde chose to sit right next to her so their sides were touching. 

It was irritating.

Not because they were touching but because Lexa has always had a keen sense of smell. With the whole house smelling like beef roast Lexa sat confused as to why Clarke’s scent over powered all of it. 

She even moved to her room to get away from the blonde as her scent was making her feel a little dizzy but it didn’t help. Where ever she went in the house she couldn’t escape it.

Bellamy and Octavia always made fun of her sense of smell but it is what it is and at the moment Lexa’s nostrils were flooded with the scent of Pine cone and vanilla.

She chose to ignore it having thinking that maybe Clarke put too much perfume on. 

Some people do that not knowing how strong it is.

The whole time Clarke was in her house she felt the blondes eyes on her and every time she looked at her the blonde quickly looked away.

Lexa just blamed the whole strange experience on exhaustion.

when it was time for dinner everyone sat around the dining table. Indra and Gustus sat on opposite ends. On one side was Lexa, Bellamy and Octavia. On the other side sat Aurora, Clarke and Anya.

When they were being seated Anya was going to across from her but Clarke swiftly moved her so she was instead sitting in front of her. Anya raised her eyebrows at her friend. Clarke shrugged.

“So Clarke?” Indra Asked half way through dinner. “What are you studying?”

“Art.”

“That’s interesting.”

“Yes, art is my passion. What is it you all do?”

Octavia smiled at her mom proudly. “Moms a nurse!”

Clarke turned to her. “That’s great.”

Aurora smiled. “I like it.” She shrugged. “I start at Polis hospital next week along with Indra.”

“Awesome. My mother is a doctor there?”

“What is her name?” Indra asked.

“Abigail Griffin.”

“She’s the head doctor?” Indra looked surprised. 

“Yup.”

Lexa smiled. “How did you meet Anya?”

Clarke smirked. “She knocked into me I called her a stubborn bitch and we have been good friends ever since.”

Everyone at the table laughed.

Anya smirked at Lexa. “Lexa I’m so surprised you can actually form sentences right now.”

“What?”

“You know with how incredible Clarke’s eyes are and all.”

Bellamy and Octavia burst out in laughter. 

Lexa stood calmly making everyone stop laughing. 

Anyas eyes went wide. “Lexa....”

Indra scoffed. “Run child.”

“Shit!” Anya jumped up from her seat and ran towards the door.

Lexa caught her before she could leave and threw the older woman over her shoulder carrying her out the back she ran down the steps got near the pool then threw her in. 

Everyone went out the back and was laughing at the shivering Anya. “Bitch!” She Yelled.

Lexa shrugged and made her way inside.

Clarke was leaning against the door. He face was red and her eyes looked dialated. “You are really strong.”

“I work out.”

Clarke nodded and waited for her friend to get out of the pool. Her eyes never leaving the brunette.

After dinner Clarke said her thanks To Indra and Gustus and said goodbye to Everyone. “Lexa? Could you walk me out?”

Anya Frowned. “You know you are my friend right?”

“Yes and I have had enough of you for one day Anya.”

Gustus laughed. “I like her.” 

“Haha.” Anya rolled her eyes. “Later then bitch.”

Clarke looked at Lexa. “Leksa? Dula op Yu hod daun?” (Lexa do you mind?)

“Oh.” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, What language is that?”

Clarke shook her head. “Sorry it’s the native language of the trikru tribe. My fathers family heritage stems from them. So it is spoken quite frequently in my house hold.”

Indra and Gustus shared a glance. This is what they came here for.

“It’s beautiful.” She said softly. “And sounds strangely familiar?”

Clarke smiled. “So? Would you walk me to my car?”

“Oh! Ah yeah of course.” She said kindly.

When they got to the car Clarke lent against it. “So? You’re stuck in high school huh.”

“Yeah. Senior year.”

“Was it hard to leave your old school?”

“Not really. The Blake’s are my family so it all worked out.”

Clarke nodded. “It was really nice meeting you Lexa.”

“Yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I promise next time I won’t completely embarrass myself.”

Clarke laughed at her and ran her hand down the girls arm, Giving her goosebumps. “Compliments are always nice.” She held out her phone. “Can I have your number?”

“Oh yea sure.” She took the phone from Clarke and put in her number. “Well if it means anything. I really meant what I said.” She smiled gently.

“So did I.” Clarke smirked.

“Oh.” Lexa blushed. “Thank you.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around the Lexa’s waist and huggged her. At first she was still but then she wrapped her arms around the blonde and felt a sense of calm. The scent that Was surrounded Clarke made her feel a little dizzy but not in a bad way she realised. More in a way that makes her at ease. 

Clarke turned her head and inhaled. “You smell nice.”

Lexa laughed and pulled back. “Really? I have to shower I probably don’t smell the best.”

“No you smell nice.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “So I guess I’ll see you around.”

“You will most definitely be hearing from me Lexa woods.”

Lexa smiled as the Clarke got in her car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. This chapter feels long. 😟

It was Lexa’s first day of school. 

She had overslept which was completely unlike her but she had a restless night. She didn’t know what it was. It got so bad that she text Bellamy. He got up at one in the morning and climbed through her window to help her try and sleep. At first they just talked but then he put on one of his Boring history documentaries and she fell fast asleep.

They both slept past the alarm and only woke up with Octavia pretty much kicked down the door, dragging them out of bed.

All three of them got to school as quick as they could, got their schedules and found that each one of them were in seperate classes at the beginning of the day. So all went their seperate ways with the promise to meet up at lunch. 

So here she was running down the corridors looking for her class. Truth was... she was lost. 

It wasn’t like her to get lost but with the morning rush and the fact that she could still smell the a hint of what Lexa could only assume was Clarke’s strong perfume everywhere, she was distracted.

She was about to give up and go asked the office if they could help when she felt herself collide with another body and hit the floor. “I’m so sorry.” She looked up. 

Clarke was standing above her smirking. “All good.”

Lexa helped pick up the blondes books and paper. “I’m a bit lost and I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She Frowned at the blonde. “Aren’t you in college?”

“Yeah, I was just helping my uncle. Do you need help?”

“That would be great.” She smiled. “Sorry I ran into.”

“It’s ok.” The blonde smirked. “Was it my incredible eyes?”

Lexa could feel her cheeks warm up. She smiled at the blonde. “I slept in.”

Clarke took her schedule from her and raised her eyebrow. “Likely story.” She grinned. “I know where this class is, I’ll take you?”

“Thanks.” She started to follow her. “So I’m guessing you went here?”

“Yeah been in Polis my whole life actually.”

“That’s nice.” She looked at her watch. “Can’t believe I’m going to be late.”

“Don’t worry that’s Wallace’s class he’s always late himself.”

“Oh.” she smiled as she looked in the door. There were students in there chatting away and no teacher to be seen. “That’s a relief.” 

Clarke was lent against the wall and smiling softly at Lexa. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh.” Lexa blushed. “Ah thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Clarke smiled and moved closer to the brunette. “So Lexa Woods. What do you do in your spare time?” She said softly.

“I like to run.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. I feel free when I run. What about you?”

“My art.”

“That’s awsome.”

Clarke grinned and cocked her eyebrow. “You are the only person I have ever met that has told me that what I’m studying is awesome, most people tell me it will get me know where.”

Lexa shrugged. “You mustn’t have meant very nice people then.”

Clarke smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her folder and showed Lexa. It was a drawing of her from the day they moved in after she embarrassed herself. “Oh wow you even go the blush.”

Clarke laughed. “It was cute.”

Lexa handed back the paper. “You are very talented Clarke and anyone who tells you your work won’t get you anywhere is an asshole.”

“You’ve only seen one drawing.”

“I know talent when I see it.”

“Thank you Lexa.” She smiled. 

“Right well I better get in there. thanks for showing me the way Clarke and thank you for sharing your talent with me.”

Clarke smiled. “You are very welcome.”

...........

Lexa sighed literally counting down the seconds till the class ended. Wallace was boring. 

When he finally let them go she made her way quickly out of the room and wasn’t surprised to find Clarke waiting outside the doors as she could still smell her. “Hi again, Are you waiting for someone?”

“You.” Clarke grinned. “Didn’t want you to get lost again.”

“You don’t have too. Aren’t you going to get in trouble for being here?”

She chuckled. “No. My uncle is the principal and beside, I like you Lexa. I want to show you around.” 

Lexa blushed. “Thanks Clarke I like you too. Um this is going to sound really strange but I promise I’m not a freak.”

“Ok....”

“What perfume are you wearing? It’s so strong.”

“Oh.” Clarke looked taken back.

“Not in a bad way! You smell nice!” She sighed. “I’m sorry-“

“That’s ok.” She stopped Lexa. “I’m not wearing any perfume Lexa.”

“Oh.” She blushed. “I’m so sorry. It’s just that you..Ugh never mind.”

Clarke walked her to her second class and stayed close to the brunette. Their sides always touching. Almost protectively. Everyone was Looking at Lexa naturally since she was new to the school but for some reason having Clarke beside her distracted her from the stares and whispers. “You want to have lunch later?”

“I was going to meet Bell and Octavia, you’re welcome to join.”

“I don’t want to interrupt.”

“You wouldn’t be.” She smiled.

“Ok Great I’ll See you after class. I got to go help my uncle.”

............

Clarke had walked them to where Bellamy was waiting. When they got there Lexa sat down next to Bellamy and they talked about their first half of the day. Bellamy has his arm wrapped around Lexa’s shoulders like he always did laughing at the things Lexa was saying. Clarke sat and watched the interaction between them both. She didn’t have much to say until he left.

“You two make a cute couple.”

“Huh?” The brunette frowned. Looking over her shoulder at Bellamy walking with some new friends she realised the blonde was talking about him she laughed.” Oh. No he’s my best friend, we have known each other since preschool and our families are close.” She shrugged. “People always think that, I always forget. I’m gay anyways.”

“Oh so your single.” Clarke smirked and lent her elbow on the table with her chin resting in her palm.

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean I can flirt with you now?”

“Um.”

“And do things like this?” The blonde ran her hand down the brunettes arm softly leaving goosebumps behind.

Lexa blushed and had to take a deep breath. The blonde was doing things to her she has never felt before. She felt her whole body was on fire, whether it be Clarke natural aroma that was doing it or her very soft hands....she just didn’t know but either way as hard as it was she pushed it aside. Clarke as Anya had told her was into causal hook ups, Lexa was not. “I’m flattered really.” She said looking at the blonde hoping that Clarke would take notice of how she was reacting to her simple touch.

“But..”

“Ah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m not interested in a hook up.”

“Oh. That’s a shame.”

Lexa smiled. “I know it’s kinda annoying.”

“It’s admirable.” She smiled softly. “So Tell me more about yourself?”

“Not much to tell. I play soccer.”

“You’re an athlete?”

“Yeah why do you seem so surprised?”

“You just seem so.... cute.”

Octavia laughed walking up behind them having heard and slapped Lexa on the back. “Well She is a cutie wottie.” She playfully pinched Lexas cheeks. “But on the field She is the Commander.”

Lexa playfully slapped away Octavia’s hands making her laughed.

“Commander?” Clarke smirked. “I don’t see it.”

“Our first game is coming up, come and watch you will see.”

“I think I might, if that’s ok with you Lexa?”

“Of course.”

There was a scuffle behind them. A boy with a bald head and tattoos was pushed over by a bunch of hockey players. He was well built but seemed a bit shy.

“Watch where you are going freak.”

The boy rolled his eyes and picked up his stuff as he was about to stand the boy leading the group hit the books out of his hands. “I said watch it.”

Lexa snarled and jumped up from her spot beside Clarke. She ran in front of the bully and pushed him so hard he hit the other three behind him and they all fell. 

“What the Fuck.” The boy said getting to his feet.

Lexa got in his face. “I don’t like bullies.” She said calmly.

He smirked. “Yeah. What are you going to do about it new girl.”

“It’s simple really. If you don’t walk away. I’m going to knee you in your small dick and throw you over my shoulder.”

He smiled and stepped closer. “Try me dyke.”

She smirked and quickly kneed him in his balls. His eyes went wide and his face went red. He caught his breath and ran towards her. Expecting this move she bent down slightly and used the momentum and threw him over her head. 

He hit the ground and groaned. 

She slowly walked to him. “I better not see this shit again.” She rolled her eyes and walked over to the boy who was standing their in shock. 

Clarke hadn’t moved from the table. Her eyes were dialated again and her breath quickened.

Octavia was laughing and got up to help the guy pick up his books. “Here. I’m Octavia and that chick is my best friend, Lexa. We are new.” She shrugged.

He cleared his throat. “I’m Lincoln.” He smiled at Octavia and then looked at Lexa. “Thanks...”

By now Clarke has moved from the table to stand by Lincoln. “Lincoln.”

He nodded. “Clarke.”

“Why don’t you make your way to your class.”

“Will do.” he smiled kindly. “It was nice meeting you both? Do you work out?” He asked Lexa.

“Yeah I do.” She shrugged.

Octavia smiled. “Her dad, Uncle Gus is a cop, so Lexa, my bother Bellamy and myself often work out and learn how to defend ourselves.”

“Maybe we could work out together sometime?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll see you around?”

“Ok.”

When he left the whole courtyard was looking at them. They both shrugged and sat down starting to eat again. 

Lexa felt Clarke sit next to her. “He’s a friend of the family.”

“Yeah, he seems nice.”

Octavia perked up. “You know him? He hot!”

“Yes we are close but you don’t know him.” She asked Lexa.

“I do now. His name is Lincoln.”

Clarke smiled. “Right. You know I think he could have taken on those guys himself.”

“Yeah But I hate bullies.”

Octavia raised her hand. “Same!”

Clarke shook her head and smiled. 

.............

Lexa was walking home when she received a test mesage. She smiled when she seen it was Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa had been texting over the last couple of weeks. 

Lexa loved getting to know her better.

_Clarke: what’s my favourite colour? 🤔 green like your eyes 😏 let me guess yours is blue like my incredible eyes 😘_

Lexa laughed and her cheeks turned a bit red. She was never going to let that down.

_Lexa: now I won’t tell you my favourite colour 😝_

_Clarke: that’s because I was right. Wasn’t I? 😏_

_Lexa: 🙄_

_Clarke: 😆_

She learnt a lot of things about Clarke. 

Like her father passed and she’s the only child.

She is on a scholarship at Polis University.

Her favourite colour was green and so much more.

The blonde even called her a couple of days after they first met just to say hi.

When she got home she threw herself on her bed and contined texting

_Lexa: mean_

_Clarke: no. Just honest 😉_

_Clarke: Anyways I know this is hard but putting aside my incredible eyes for a moment...I was wondering if you would want to come with me some where in the next couple of days? I want to show you something._

Lexa grinned.

_Lexa: sounds like something a person would say before leading them to their death....😟_

_Clarke: Lexa. I have already killed you._

Lexa frowned. 

_Clarke: with my incredible eyes 😏_

Lexa laughed loudly. Anya had made her way to Lexa’s room. “Who you texting and laughing at?”

“Clarke.”

“Who? Wait Clarke Griffin?”

“Yeah.” Lexa shrugged. “She’s nice.”

“She is Lexa but look she’s not for you ok.” She lied down next to her cousin.

“What-no...”

“Cousin.” Anya sighed. “Clarke is my friend, she’s actually one of my good friends but she doesn’t do relationships, she does casual sex and we know that’s not you, I already told you this...”

Lexa looked away disappointed. “Do you think I should change that?”

“Would one night stands with no strings attached make you happy?”

“No.” She sighed. “I tried it once, I didn’t like it.”

“Griffin is a great friend Lexa but she’s not the relationship type.”

Lexa nodded. “Ok. Friend it is then.” She turned towards her cousin. “How are you?”

Anya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Fine Lexa.”

“Anya....”

Anya took a deep breath and turned towards Lexa. “I miss her everyday.” She said softly. 

“She would be so proud of you Anya.”

“That’s why I work so hard Lexa. Everyone thinks I’m too serious but god. She held on as long as she could...to see me start collage. She worked even though she was sick to save up for it. I HAVE to do well. I want to do well to make her proud.”

Lexa held her cousins hands. “Your mother would be proud of you no matter what you do.”

“Even if I turn out like my father? An cowardly alcoholic.” She scoffed.

“You are nothing like him. You are all Aunty Becca.”

The door burst opened and Bellamy ran in and jumped on her bed. 

Anya rolled her eyes. “I’ll let you both get some rest.”

“Anya.” Bellamy sat up. “You don’t have to leave cause I’m here.”

“I know bell boy.” She smiled. “I’m tired myself.” She said leaving. “Too much emotions for one day.” She said as she left.

“What was that about?” He said lying down next to her.

“Oh. She was just telling me that Clarke wasn’t the relationship type and talking about Aunty Becca.”

“Is she ok.” Bellamy asked concerned.

“I think so?”

He sighed. “Good. I miss Becca.”

“Same.” She smiled sadly.

“So whats this about Clarke?” He grinned. “She’s hot.”

“I know.” She sighed lying down next to him. “Sometimes I think I miss out by not being more....free.”

He turned to her. “You are free Lexie. Casual hook ups aren’t for everyone.”

“I’m such a bore.”

“No your not.” He laughed. “Lexie.” He said softly. “Is this about Costia.”

“She broke up wiht me after three years Bell cause she thought I was boring!”

“First off she did not break up with you she CHEATED on you, second off you are not boring!”

She groaned into her pillow. “I’m tired.”

Bellamy laughed. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Night bell love you.”

“Love you too lexie.”

Lexa turned back to her phone. 

_Clarke: ? Did you get distracted again._

_Clarke: thinking of my incredible eyes 😏_

Lexa laughed. 

_Lexa: i would love too._

.......................

Clarke had picked Lexa up at her house. She showed up dressed in a nice causal dress with high black boots, she also bought flowers for Lexa, Lexa had admitted to Clarke that she had a fascination with flowers and Clarke thought it would be a nice gesture. Lexa was confused because she knows this isn’t a date but it sure did feel like one.

They were sitting in the car driving, Lexa had looked over to Clarke who looked to her and smiled. “So where are we heading?”

Clarke smirked. “It’s a secret.”

It took them thirty minutes but they finally got to their destination, Clarke had driven her to a look out point. The blonde smiled and got out to sit on the bonnet looking out over Polis. “Wow.” Lexa said sitting next to the blonde.

“Yeah. I come here when I need to get away.”

“From what?” She asked gently.

The blonde looked at her sadly. “Just....stuff.”

“Well it’s a nice place to escape too. I bet it’s very popular with the ladies and gents.” She joked.

Clarke looked at her seriously. “I haven’t bought anyone here. You know not all they say is true-“

Lexa cut her off by holding her hand. “I know Clarke I was joking. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Clarke sighed. “Lexa I just want you to know that I’m not what they say I am.”

“Clarke-“

“No please just let me....” She took a deep breath. “I don’t actively go out searching for hook ups every night of the week. I don’t like have conquests and I don’t treat the people I sleep with terribly, I am respectful and I always make sure if I sleep with someone they know it’s just sex so we are both on the same page you know.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, I know you’re a good person Clarke.”

Clarke smiled sadly. “I don’t have many friends.”

“Why? you’re pretty awesome.” 

She shrugged and held Lexa’s hand and started playing with her fingers. “I don’t trust easy.”

Lexa squeezed her hand. “You should Let more people in and not just to your bed.” She joked making the blonde smirk. “You are kind and generous, you are funny too and smart and so so so so very talented Clarke. People would be lucky to have you in their life.”

Clarke blushed and looked away. She looked back at Lexa and smiled. “I think I will just start by having you in my life? Is that ok?”

Lexa nodded as Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s shoulders and bought her to her side. Lexa enjoyed the warm feeling she got but pushed it aside.

The brunette was looking at the sky smiling. “You are really beautiful Lexa.” Clarke said making her look back at the blonde. 

Lexa smiled back. “You are too Clarke.”

“How was training this week?”

“Good. I made captain and Octavia is co captain.”

“Wow.”

Lexa shrugged. “We will most likely get in to college on a soccer scholarship. We have been playing it since we were six. Even though I was in foster care aunt Aurora paid for my soccer fees and took me to all my games?”

“Aunt Aurora.”

“Yeah. Bell and Octavia’s mom.”

“Oh.” She smiled. “It’s nice that you have them Lexa.”

“Yes I know. I am very lucky. I don’t for once second of my life take it for granted.”

“So anyone on your team worth talking about.”

“Yes. Echo. She’s good.”

“Echo?”

“You know her?” 

“Ugh. Unfortunately. She’s Azgedan.”

Lexa chuckled. “You will have to tell me a bit about the clans Clarke.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” She grinned. “You spoke another language?”

“Trig?”

“And your father’s family comes from trikru?”

“Wow. You have a really good memory and Yes. His mother was trikru, his father was Skaikru. Their are thirteen clans altogether.”

“And What are you?” 

“Technically I am Skaikru but I will always consider myself a bit of trikru too. Skaikru and trikru have always been strong allies.”

“Allies?.”

“Yes a war was fought over 100 years ago, the clans refer to it as the Great War. The clans were not united and as such it caused of lot of unnecessary deaths. So the leader of trikru, Alexis made a treaty between all the clans and together with the other leaders shared out the lands evenly but some wanted more. The mountain wanted more. Anyways the leader of the mountain killed Alexis thinking that his death would end all the treaties but what he hadn’t accounted for was the fact that people called him Alexis the kind hearted for a reason. Everyone from all clans loved and respected him. Hence the reason why the war started. A lot of people died but most trikru people were killed.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“So what happned?”

“Well war.” The blonde shrugged. “Everyone for a short amount of time, they became one giant army but some clans didn’t join like floukru. They ran and didn’t participate. like cowards. Azgeda joined the mountain. But Skaikru and trikru lead all the clans and we were victorious and the new leader of trikru called for a truce. Many people were killed. So we have all stayed civil. Sometimes Azgeda needs to be put in their place.”

“Even now the clans exist?”

“Of course.”

“Who’s the leaders now?”

“Azgeda is lead my a woman named Nia. Her daughter is Echo, the leader of the cowards is Luna she’s about our age and I don’t think you would know the rest.”

“Luna?” Lexa chuckled. “She’s my goalie.”

“You poor soul.”

Lexa playfully shoved her. So who’s the leader of Skaikru and trikru?”

“Skaikru is lead by me.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Wow? Really?”

“Why do you look so surprised?”

“It’s just. You are so young and I’m sure it’s a big responsibility.”

“It is. That’s the reason I make my way out here sometimes.”

“I understand. Who is the leader of trikru.”

“Um. Well they are without a worthy leader right now, so I am.”

“Wow.” Lexa smirked. “You are amazing Clarke.”

Clarke blushed. “Not really.”

“The guys and girls must be falling over their feet to get to you huh? Oh great leader.”

Clarke knocker her shoulder playfully. “Shut up.” She chucked. “It’s why I don’t really commit to anyone. I have to much on my plate right now.”

“Then why the hook ups.”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Release I suppose.”

“You should stop trying to do things alone Clarke.”

Clarke smiled. “Maybe.”

When they got back to Lexa’s house Clarke walked her to the door and before Lexa could walk into her house Clarke bought her into a warm embrace. Lexa smiled into her shoulder. “Thanks for hanging out with me.” 

“Anytime.” Lexa smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa started walking back to her house from school, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Clarke grinning back at her. “Hey.” 

“Hi Clarke. What are you doing here?”

“My uncle insisted on seeing me.” She shrugged. “Where you heading?”

“Back home to change. I have training this afternoon and I left my stuff at home.”

“Mind if I tag along.”

“Of course.” She started walking again with the blonde keeping step. 

“Don’t You have a car?”

“Yes but I like walking.”

Clarke bumped her shoulder. “Weirdo.”

Lexa grinned. “You’re walking too.”

“Yeah with you though.” She shrugged. “I like spending time with you Lexa.”

The brunette blushed. “Me too.” She said quietly.

“So how’s your classes been?”

“Good. Some drag.” She smiled at the blonde. “You?”

“Same old.” She shrugged. 

Lexa has had friends before aside from Bellamy and Octavia but she thinks there’s something special about Clarke. Right now they are walking in silence but....it’s comfortable silence. It’s strange for Lexa cause she’s never had that with anyone before, she always feels the need to fill in the gaps but with Clarke it’s almost like everything that needs to be said and done is being accomplished just by here mere presence.

She looked at the blonde whom was curiously looking around the streets. 

The the blonde caught here staring and smirked. “It’s my eyes again isn’t it.”

Lexa groaned. “I am never going to live that down.

When they both got to her house. Bellamy was sitting on her bed reading a text book. “Hey Lexie.” He smiled. “I had to borrow some of your notes.”

Lexa grinned. “Oh yeah. Too busy sucking face with Echo?” The two had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now. Bellamy was smitten, he wouldn’t admit it though but Lexa has known him long time and she can tell.

Bellamy smiled. “Shut up Lexie.” He looked at Clarke and frowned. “Clarke?”

“Brendon is it?”

“Ah no. It is Bellamy.”

“Right.” She shrugged looking around the room seemingly done with the conversation.

Lexa waved Clarke in and directed her to the bed. “Shit.” She sighed. ” I’m just gonna run downstairs and grab a bottle of Gatorade before we go. Clarke? I’ll give you a lift back?”

“That would be great.”

When the door shut Bellamy looked at Clarke. “So what’s your deal?” He closed his book and stood up from the bed.

“Excuse me?”

“Look.” He sighed. “Lexa is my family and she’s not like you.” He said softly and carefully.

“Like me?” Clarke looked confused.

“Yeah. She’s sweet and kind she likes to date and she has been hurt before and I don’t want to see that again.”

“I’m not going to hurt her.” Clarke responded quickly. 

He scoffed. “Really? I was at a party last night and this chick Niylah couldn’t stop bragging about you and your...talents and she’s not the only one.” 

Clarke frowned. “Are you seriously slut shaming me brendon?!”

He held up his hands. “No judgement, for real your single and ready to mingle I’m down with that. My name is Bellamy by the way. All I’m saying is that Lexa is not one of your conquests.”

“I don’t fucking have conquests!” She moved towards him. 

“She tells me everything. She told me how you came on to her.”

“Yeah did she tell you how I quickly backed off when she said she wasn’t looking for a hook up.”

“Yes but I can’t help but think that you being here now-“

“Not that it’s any of your business but we are just hanging out.”

“Come on!” He laughed. “You have a car...you walked here with her when you could have driven. You like her.” He stood taller. “And anything to go with Lexa has to do with me. We have been through a lot together, she’s family, The sooner you learn that the better off-“

“Fuck off!” She snapped. “If Lexa didn’t want me here she would ask me to leave.”

“Hey I got some for all of us.” Lexa said coming into the room. She froze at the scene, Clarke and Bellamy were in each other’s faces. “Hey.” She pushed her way between them. She placed her hands gently on both their chest and pushed them apart. “What’s going on?”

“Brendon is an asshole!”

“It’s Bellamy! And Clarke is being a bitch!”

“What the hell.” Lexa looked between them. “What has happened in the past two minutes I have been gone?”

Clarke shook her head. “I’ll see you at practice Lexa.” She said softly leaving the room.

Lexa held her gently by the elbow. “Don’t be ridiculous, go wait for me down stairs. I’ll drive you.”

Clarke nodded and left glaring at Bellamy.

Lexa looked back at her best friend and sighed. “You went big brother on me didn’t you?” He shrugged. “Bellamy!” She groaned. “We have talked about this!”

“We protect each other Lexie. That’s what we do and that chick is nothing but trouble. She just wants to get in your pants!”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m a big girl Bellamy, Clarke and I are just friends. I like her.”

“That’s what worries me.” He said softly. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

She punched him in the arm. “I can take care of myself asshat.”

He groaned. “It’s hard being your best friend. You know it’s not like I can go beat up the girls that do you wrong...where as you have done that to some of the chicks I have dated.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “One. One girl when we were 11....she stole your lunch that’s a no go.”

Bellamy smiled. “I’m not sorry.”

Lexa smiled and punched him again. “Clarke is my friend. Treat her a such asshole.” She turned and left the bedroom.

He rubbed his arm. “Love you too!” He called after her.

................

Clarke was quiet on the way to the school. 

Lexa tried to talk to her but she could tell the blonde was upset so she backed off.

Lexa was warming up on the field and looked to the stands. Clarke was sitting down with her scetch pad, Lexa waved at the blonde and blonde smiled softly and waved back. She was surprised to find Lincoln sitting next to her.

Octavia bumped her shoulder. “Get in the zone commander.” The brunette grinned. “So easily distracted by chicks.”

Lexa jumped on her back. “Like your not going to show of for Lincoln!”

Octavia laughed. “That’s slander! I don’t show off for anyone! Now Get off me Commander, lets show this team ready to win.”

Lexa nodded and they both ran off in the direct of their team mates.

Having been a losing side for the last four years. Lexa and Octavia took no prisoners.

Afterwards she made her way out of the sheds. The blonde was leaning by the wall lost in her own thoughts. “Hey.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke smiled. “Hey Commander.” She smirked.

Lexa blushed at the nickname. “Hey listen about Bellamy. He’s just-“

“An asshole.”

She laughed. “No he’s just very overprotective is all.”

“Well.” Clarke grinned. “I don’t think the Commander needs much protection from what I seen.”

Lexa blushed. “That maybe so but we have been through a lot together. He’s my best friend.”

Clarke smiled softly and stepped closer. “That’s nice Lexa really it is.” 

Clarke frowned at the women walking up behind Lexa. “Nice work today Lexa.”

“You too Echo.”

Echo frowned. “Clarke?” She looked at Lexa. “You two know each other.”

“Yes Clarke is my friend-“

“No wonder why your team has a losing streak Lexa, having an Azgedan playing for you. They are used to losing. Isn’t that right Echo.”

Echo snarled. “That’s quite funny Clarke tell me who has more people, Azgeda or trikru?”

Clarke rushed forward. “You dare bring that up!”

“Yes I dare!”

Lexa stepped between them. “Both of you calm down!” Lexa gently pushed Clarke back and looked over her shoulder at Echo. “Give us a minute.”

“Ok commader.” She smirked. 

Lexa walked forward and hugged her. “Hey it’s ok.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunettes waiste and hugged her. “Sorry.”

“You have to be a little nicer to my friends. I’m lucky to have them Clarke.”

She raised her eyebrow and grinned. “I see us as the lucky ones.” Lexa blushed. “So what are you doing right now? You have any plans?”

“Yeah-“

Octavia bounded around the corner. “Lex! The girls wanna get some food. Come on! See ya Clarke!” She ran off

Clarke smiled. “Well if your not busy soon let’s hang out.”

“I’d love too.” She smiled.

“Great, I’ll call you?” She approached the brunette and hugged her tightly again. “You still smell nice.”

Lexa blushed. “Thanks so do you.”

.............

Clarke watched Lexa walk to her car laughing with her team mates. 

She could feel Lincoln behind her. “I don’t get it.”

“Me either.” She watched as Lexa got in her car with Octavia. “She has all the qualities of a wolf. She’s even scent marked her friends Bellamy and Octavia and family.

“I know I smelt it on Octavia, How is this possible?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Strange thing is. Her scent marking...I smelt a hint of it on Anya the first time I met her, it’s honestly what drew me to Anya, after a while I just assumed she was near a wolf and forgot about it.” She exhaled. “It’s almost like she’s an alpha.”

“A human alpha? That’s not possible Clarke. We know all the wolves in Polis. Maybe she was bitten?”

“No. If she was bitten it would have left a scent of the wolf that bit her, besides no one has survived a bite in over one hundred years Lincoln.” She sighed. “I don’t know what is going on and it’s driving me crazy.”

“The situation or her.”

She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. “Her scent is so overwhelming Lincoln. I have never felt anything like it before. You felt it right? When she took on those morons.”

“Yes.” He nodded. “She placed a protective barrier around me and you it was small but it was still there.”

“Hmm. This is so strange.”

“I think it’s time you speak to your mother about this Clarke.”

“No.”

“Yu ste alpha Klark ba disha ste nou som yu na gonplei soulom.” (You are alpha Clarke but this not not something you can fight alone)

She Growled and curled her lip. “Ai laik nou jos yu lukot ai laik Yu alpha.” (I am not just your friend. I am your alpha.)

He bared his neck. “Moba Klark.” (Sorry Klark.)

She shook her head and spoke softly. “No, I’m sorry Lincoln.” She held his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m just...She’s makes me dizzy.”

“Please. Clarke I know your mother is a sore subject but she will have answers. You must address this. I worry for not just you.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes. Lexa. If she is a wolf and is about to come to age just as we all have...I worry for her friends as well. She will have a blood lust like all wolves coming of age do. We learn how to control it through hunting but if she has never hunted a day in her life....”

“Ok.” Clarke nodded. “I’ll go see my damn mother.”

..............

Gustus sat in his car watching Clarke and Lincoln leave the parking lot. He picked up his phone and dialed his wife’s number. “Gus?”

“She’s a wolf.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes love. She just had what I’m sure is someone in her pack bare his neck.”

“Hmm. What do we do.”

“I’m going to continue to follow her.”

“Won’t she pick up your scent.”

“Love. Lexa has scent marked me. She will think it’s Lexa’s scent lingering on her clothes.”

“Why on earth would Lexa’s scent be on her clothes.”

“This blonde wolf I tell ya.” He chuckled. “She tries to get in as much hugs as she can. She keeps our daughter very close.”

She laughed. “Alright, just be careful we don’t know who we are dealing with darling.”

“I know love I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Surprised that A lot of people already guess that Clarke was a wolf. 😁 hope you all enjoyed it. So what do we think of everyone so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Clarke chapter

It was almost a full moon which meant that it was that time again. The times Clarke so dreaded.

No it wasn’t the shift, Clarke loves the shift and she loves running free with her pack and her clan. Wolves can shift at anytime but there’s something special about shifting together and running free. It’s truely her favourite time on month. 

Even though everyone seems a little frightened of her, her pack isn’t. Her pack includes lincoln, Miller and Jackson. They are also her advisors. She trusts them completely. They always respectfully tell her when she is being unreasonable. She appreciates that.

There are 13 clans altogether and each Clan has a leader but within each clan are multiple packs but each pack answers to their clans leader.

Every month before the full moon the clans come together to discuss matters of importance.

Clarke dreaded them.

As alpha of not just Skaikru but trikru she was required to come to all of these meetings.

And she found them boring. Nesasary but boring.

For example right now as she sit in a cabin built deep in the woods made especially for theses meetings all the ambassadors were raised from there chairs yelling about pointless shit.

Lincoln was behind her, Miller and Jackson where around the outside of the cabin somewhere keeping watch. 

Even though the cabin was deep in the woods, humans still wandered.

She hit her chair in frustration stood up and growled so deeply that every wolf froze. “Enough.” She snarled. She shook her head and sat back down. “Look.” She said more camly. “What’s the real issue here.”

Nia stood with her daughter Echo behind her. “The humans keep patrolling our lands!”

“Watch your tone Nia.” She snarled. 

Nia has always hated Clarke, trikru, Clarke, Skaikru, Clarke, humans and everything that looks like Clarke, smells like Clarke or anyone whom is related to or liked by Clarke.

Azgeda has always had issues with all the other clans. They once ruled all the wolves but when the Great War happned they were overthrown because of their barbaric way and some Azgedans aligned themselves with the mountain. As a clan they have a very rocky relationship with everyone else.

Nia however as an individual hates humans. Think they are worthless and if we’re up to her she would expose the wolves just so she could try to overtake human kind. 

The reason why she hates Clarke. 

Well. There are two reasons. 

Number one. Technically Clarke is alpha of two clans. Trikru and skaikru. Before Clarke was born the true leaders of trikru were murdered and Jake, Clarke’s father who’s mother Jessica whom is clarkes grandmother was trikru. As Jake was the leader of Skaikru, trikru voted for him to lead as Jessica was very well respected.

But...Jake had passed away. Abby having no ties to trikru other then having a daughter whom is part trikru thanks to her husband didn’t get enough votes.

Which bring us to the second reason why Nia hates Clarke, she believes Clarke doesn’t deserve her leadership. It is an honour to lead a clan let alone two and technically she hadn’t earned it.

So she is always challenging her, always trying to under mind her. Always trying to push Clarke. 

Clarke for most of the time remains calm. 

Truth is if Clarke really was to think about it. Maybe Nia had a point. 

Nia looks like she really wants to be at this meeting. Where as Clarke can think of better things to do. Clarke knows the scents of every member of her clans but can not put a face to their scent or name. Where as Nia as cold as she may seem talks about each wolf in her clan like she knows them personally. 

She never asked for this.

And to make matters worst she can’t stop thinking about Lexa.

“Yes Nia. They are patrolling the woods. It’s their job.”

“It’s not the lands belong to us!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yes they do.” She said camly. “But the humans don’t know that do they.”

“So we make it clear to them! Back in my day we used to attack humans that dare entered the forests and they stopped coming!”

Lincoln stood from his chair. “That’s outrageousness! That’s murder!”

“That’s the law of the land!”

“That WAS the law of the land it now isn’t.” Clarke stood in front of everyone. “I agree with Nia.” Everyone looked at her shocked even Nia and Echo. “This land is ours but.” She said turning towards everyone. “If we start killing random people then they will patrol more and will try and wipe us out.”

“So what do we do then.”

“We need our kind to become the rangers.”

Nia sat back and lifted an eyebrow. “Who-“

“There are already some wolves who are doing the degree. Once we can get one of us in then the rest will be easy.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Nia asked.

“Lincoln?” She looked at her friend. 

He stepped forward. “Miller.” 

“Nathan Miller...” 

“No.” Clarke turned back to Nia. “David Miller. He has come back from over seas and has personally expressed an interest in working in Polis again. I have urged him to take on this role already. He has agreed and I can not think of anyone whom would be more suited for the job. He is also very well respected amongst us all.”

Nia sat back. “It would be easier to kill them.”

“Well we aren’t.” She huffed. “What’s next.”

Nia smirked. “Someone from your clan is causing trouble. I have them here.”

“Who.” 

“Bring him in echo.”

Echo rolled her eyes and went outside to bring in the person.

A scruffy looking guy around clarkes age was pushed to his knees. He looked familiar.

“Who are you.”

“Murphy.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Full name.”

“John Murphy.”

Nia stood. “Yes you see John Murphy of the sky people was found under age drinking at a bar and telling everyone he was a wolf.”

Murphy smirked. “It was funny.”

Clarke growled at him making him bare his neck. “I don’t have time for this shit.”

“Moba.” He hung his head.

Clarke relaxed. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Got into an argument with someone for floukru.”

Clarke looked over yo Luna whoa see,Ed genuinely surprised by this information. “What was the argument about?”

“They tried to tell me I was a coward. Can you believe that, some one from Floukru tired to tell ME someone from Skaikru I was a coward. I am highly insulted.”

Clarke snickered and so did the rest of the ambassadors. 

Luna stood. “I will not put up with these insults!”

Clarke waved her off. “Why is he the only one here?”

Luna fronwed. “What?”

“Well it seems to me there was more people involved in this deilemma but only Skaikru is here.” She looked at Murphy. “Who bought you here?”

“I came willingly when Azgeda tried to corner me.”

Clarke smirked. “Luna. Your people are no where to be found. What a shock.”

Everyone laughed. “We are not cowards. I will make those involved come forward.”

“Well what’s the point now.” She sighed. “Yes Nia. Murphy made a terrible joke for which he will repay.”

“He nearly exposed us.”

Murphy scoffed. “Lady the only people in that bar were a 78 year old alcoholic and his 74 year old wife, a bar tender to busy to notice the shit I was saying and a group of meat heads who thought I was funny.”

“He will be punished by me.” She looked at him. “David Miller will become park ranger you will do night shifts with him for 6 months and I will have people from my clan watch the bar and tell me of any suspicion.”

Murphy sighed. “Awesome.”

Lincoln stood. “Might work out well alpha. Murphy is the best tracker in the clans.”

She nodded. “Good.”

...................

Clarke was alone in the cabin or so she thought.

Luna and echo hung back.

“Ugh. What.”

Luna snarled. “Why must you try your hardest to embarrass me every meeting.”

Clarke sighed and turned towards them both. “I don’t try to embarrass you Luna, your clan is an embarrassment all on its own, that’s not my fault.”

“When will you stop punishing us for things we can not control! What happned was over 100 years ago!”

“I’m not punishing you!”

Echo snickered. “Right.”

“Stay out of this Azgedan! Your mother already gave me a fucking headache!”

Echo shook her head. “I don’t agree with some of my mothers views but don’t stand there and act like she...we are your enemy. You can say what ever you want about her but you will never be able to say she’s isn’t loyal to her clan and to the wolves. She only wants what is best for all of us.”

“By killing humans?”

Echo took a deep breath. “Listen Clarke, me, you Luna...we are the strongest alphas in Polis. Every thing we do and say effects the clans. My mother is in charge of Azgeda right now but one day that will fall on my shoulders. Say what you want but she had a point. We a wolves. We should be able to run free through our lands. The humans are making that impossible.”

Clarke sighed. “And you Luna. Do you agree with Nia.”

“In a way yes. The land is ours.”

“I don’t even know why we are discussing this I came up with a solution didn’t I.”

“Yes.” Echo nodded. “And it pains me to say this but it was a good idea.”

“But.”

“But that’s solution won’t take place for at least a month or so. Some one is going to get hurt Clarke. The clans are getting impatient.”

“And why does that fall on my shoulders!”

“Why wouldn’t it.” Luna frowned. “You are the leader of two clans....”

“Not by choice.”

Luna scoffed. “What does she see in you...”

“What-“

“Lexa. I don’t get it. I don’t get what she sees in you.”

“Fuck you Luna!” Luna rolled her eyes and walked out. “Yeah walk away it’s what your people are good at.” Luna flipped her off over her shoulder.

Echo sighed. “You May not have asked for this Clarke but it doesn’t change the fact that you somewhat lead us all. Maybe you should start acting like it. So many of us depend on your leadership, like we did your father.”

Clarke stood closer to the women. “Don’t speak about him.”

“Why? Someone should.”

“You didn’t even know him!”

“No! But I respected him. So did my mother. You are right you didn’t ask for this. Maybe you should start earning the titles that have been given to you!”

Echo looked Clarke up and down then took off with a huff.

........................

Clarke was pissed off. 

She was agitated and angry, she has assignments to complete and she had to waste her whole night at the clan meeting.

She walked around Polis campus in a huff. First off she was hungry which also made her angry. 

Second she could smell Lexa but couldn’t find her anywhere.

She stomped her way down the Polis University hall haven given up on finding Lexa.

Everyone moved out of her way. Almost as if they could sense her agitation.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and without think she turned sharply and snapped. “What!”

Lexa back up into the wall surprised at the blondes outburst.

Clarke features softened and she went to touch the brunette but thought better of it and pulled her hand back. “Lexa...I’m so sorry.”

Anya who was standing next to Lexa frowned. “What the Fuck Clarke?!”

Clarke stood back. “I...um...I had a really really bad night.”

Lexa pushed her self from the wall and shoved Clarke back. The blonde was shocked for 2 reasons. Lexa really isn’t a pusher and two. Lexa just pushed her. Physically is should be impossible. Clarke can lift a car off the ground and toss it like it weighs nothing so for Lexa to be able to push her back was shocking.

Lexa got right up to her face. “We all have bad days, don’t be an asshole about it.” She shook her head and walked off.

Clarke stood their shocked. Until Anya hit her in the arm. “Go apologise asshole.”

Clarke shook her head and ran after the brunette. “Lexa Wait!” She said catching up and keeping up pace beside the brunette. “I’m sorry.” She said again.

Lexa huffed and ignored her.

“Hey commander what’s up.” Clarke frowned as the idiot from the meeting was greeting Lexa. “Oh I didn’t know you were friends with Clarke?”

Clarke frowned. “We were kinda in the middle of something...um...”

“John Murphy.” He grinned.

Lexa looked at her and frowned. “How could you not know his name?”

“What?”

“He’s part of your clan he told me so. So is Emori?”

“Who Emori?”

“She’s on my team....”

“Oh well the clan is pretty big. Look that doesn’t matter can we-“

“Do you usually behave like this?”

“Like what?” She asked confused.

“Snapping at people when you have had a bad day...not knowing people that are part of your clan?”

“Yes.” Said Murphy.

“What! No!” Clarke groaned. “Don’t you have somewhere to be Murphy!”

“Nope.” He grinned.

Clarke grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. He gulped. “I have been very nice you you Murphy.”

“Sha.”

“And you are being very fucking rude.”

“Moba..” he squeaked.

Lexa huffed and put her hand on Clarke chest. “Jesus Clarke let him go.”

Clarke looked ar Lexa and shoved Murphy away. “Report to me when you speak to Miller.” She snarled. “You say I don’t know your name well now I won’t forget it, John Murphy.”

“Sha.” He walked away quickly.

She turned to Lexa. “What’s wrong with you today.”

“He was part of the reason why my night was so shit.” Lexa rolled her eyes and walked away. “Can you wait please.”

“Maybe we should talk when you have had a better day.”

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly as she held the brunettes elbow making her stop and turn around. “I’m sorry. I only have a couple of friends cause I’m not good with people.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow. “You have been fine with me.”

“Yeah well you are special.” 

Lexa smiled softly and held the blondes hand. “So are you. You need more friends Clarke and you need an outlet for your frustrations.”

“But people annoy me.”

Lexa chuckled. “I think you would be surprised if you just let some people in.”

“I’m letting you in and your angry at me so....it’s not working out the best.”

Lexa smiled and poked her in the chest. “Listen to me Clarke Griffin. I don’t care how bad your day has been. No one deserve to be snapped at like that, I don’t put up with that shit. So maybe next time you have had a bad day text me, call me, come find me and we can talk it out.”

Clarke nodded. “Ok.” She said softly.

Lexa pulled her in for a hug and Clarke found herself sinking into the embrace. She sighed and nuzzled into Lexa’s neck make the brunette giggle. It put a smile on her face. The first genuine smile all day. 

Anya walked by them and slapped Clarke in the back of the head. “Idiot.” She muttered walking by away.

Lexa pulled away laughing. “Want to join us for lunch?”

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled. “I’m sorry Lexa.”

“I know.” She bumped her shoulder. “I forgive you, just talk to me Clarke. You really have to stop doing things alone.”

.............

Clarke was lying on her bed in her dorm room staring at her ceiling. Thing the last couple of days over.

The clans, her titles, what echo said....Lexa.

Her father always spoke so passionately about the clans. 

He was a proud wolf. 

He always ran free through the wilderness. She smiled thinking of him.

**Past.**

_Jake lead Clarke near a riverbank. Chuckling holding her around the shoulders._

_“My little princess nervous.”_

_“Dad I’m 8! And I’m not a princess!”_

_“Oh really? There’s red carpet leading from your room down the hallway.”_

_“Dad! You put that there!” She giggled._

_“And you loved it!”_

_She pushed him away. “You are such a dork.”_

_“Yup.” He held his chin up high. “That’s me!”_

_She sighed and sat near the river. “What are we doing out here dad.”_

_“Well.” He said sitting down beside her. “This here is trikru lands.”_

_“It is!” She said looking around. “Wow.”_

_“Yup. This river bank is where my father met my mother.”_

_“How did nana and granddad meet here daddy.”_

_“Dad got lost.” He laughed. “He got lost and he found your nana and the rest was history as they say.” He looked at his daughter and smiled. “He told me that when he got lost he could smell something but he couldn’t quit put his finger on it, he said what ever it was was calling to him, So naturally he followed the trail.” He smiled looking over the river. “He was shocked that there was a near naked women near the river.”_

_“What! Nana was naked!”_

_“Yes.” He chuckled. “She had just shifted and she was getting her clothes on. Anyways she turned towards him and she didn’t even flinched so dad aprroached her thinking that it was ok.”_

_“Then what happned.”_

_“He got within arms reach and smiled at her. He took that as an invitation to introduce himself but....she punched him so hard he fell backwards then threw him in the river.”_

_Clarke fell back holding her stomach laughing. “That’s so nana!”_

_He laughed. “Yes. It took him by surprise. So she took off into the woods and grandad says-“_

_“That I knew that I would marry that woman.”_

_They both turned towards the older mans voice. “Grandad!” Clarke jumped up and ran to him._

_“Kiddo.” He hugged her._

_“Do I get a hug?” He grandmother asked._

_“Nana!” She hugged her too._

_Abby walked up behind them smiling and kissed her father on the lips._

_“Why is everyone here.” Clarke asked._

_Her grandfather knelt in front of Clarke. “We know you are nervous about you first shift kiddo. We wanted to be here with you.”_

_“I’m scared.”_

_“Of what?” Her grandmother held her shoulder._

_“That it will hurt.”_

_She smiled gently. “You are brave young one. Do not worry we are here for you.”_

_She nodded. “Ok.”_

_She took a deep breath and felt her bones break and bend._

_She screamed._

_She could hear her mother and father._

_She could hear her grandmother and grandfather._

_Then she heard nothing but the nature around them._

_She blinked and opened up her eyes. She could see her family looking at her in wonder._

_She realised she was close to the ground so she went to stand but fell back down._

_“You have four legs now little one.” Her grandmother said gently._

_Clarke stood and for the first time in her short life she felt like she was were she was meant to be. She felt happy. So she ran. She ran up and down the river bank._

_When she stopped to get some water she looked beside her and she was greeted by a brown wolf. “Dad.” She said but it was through her mouth. It confused her._

_“We are connected through our minds.”_

_“Wow! Dad I feel so Awsome...like...like....I can take on the entire world!”_

_He knocked her lightly. “Think you can beat your old man.”_

_“Of course.” She knocked him in the water and took off._

_She ran to her grandmother and grandfather. “Your coat.” Her grandmother said in awe. “I have never seen a pure white wolf before.”_

_Her father ran to her an gently tacked her to the ground. “I’m still the prettiest! Right abs?”_

_Her mother rubbed behind his ear and then shoved him away._

**Present.**

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes thinking of her first shift. It was truely a magical moment between herself and her family. 

There was a knock at the door. She sighed and pulled her self off her bed. Anya made her way in. “Bitch where have you been.”

“Ah here.”

“Right well Lexa keeps texting me cause you aren’t answering your phone or messages.”

Her eyes widened. “Is she ok!”

“Yeah yeah calm down. She’s just worried.”

Clarke picked up her phone. “It’s dead. I’ll charge it.”

“Great.” Anya rolled her eyes. “What’s with you you seem a bit....not yourself.”

She shrugged. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Anything I can do.”

“I take care of myself.”

She smiled. “Yeah. How’s that working out for you...the whole lone wolf thing.”

Clarke turned sharply towards Anya. “What did you just say.”

Anya raised her eyebrow. “You are like a lone wolf.” She shrugged. “I said what I said.”

Clarke sighed. “Yeah, Lexa thinks I need to change that.”

“She’s not the only one. Must be lonely.” Clarke sat on her bed and Anya sat beside her. “What’s going on Clarke?”

“When your mom passed away did you feel....I don’t know like....so incredibly sad and disappointed that it feels like-“

“You will never be happy again.”

Clarke looked at her. “Yeah.”

“I did it ya know.”

“What?”

“The whole lone wolf thing. I was so angry and sad and just a mixture of emotions I felt as if a pin had of dropped I would have lost my shit.”

“Right!” Clarke turned towards her. “You get it.”

“Sadly. Yes. Can I give you some advice.”

“You will Anyways.”

“It’s true what they say. Misery likes company. My advice is...don’t go it alone.” 

“But what if I make other people-“

“Feel like you are?” She smiled. “That’s not going to happen. You have people that care about you. They want to help.”

“What if they can’t help though.”

“Well then...guess your fucked.”

Clarke laughed. “Fuck you?”

Anya slapped the back of her head. “Pull your head out and call my cousin.”

Clarke nodded. “Thanks Anya.”

“Don’t mention it. Like ever.”

Clarke smiled watching her friend leave.

She sighed and picked up her phone dialing Lexa’s number.

“Clarke? Are you ok.”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah I’m fine.”

She heard Lexa sighed on the other end. “You know I think that word has lost its meaning over time because when ever anyone says they are fine....they really aren’t.”

She laughed. “That’s true.”

“Do you want me to come over.”

“You have a game coming up Lexa. You have things to do.”

“But-“

“Look. Your right I’m not fine but I am dealing with it ok.”

“Um....no it’s not ok.... at all.”

“You don’t like walking away from a fight do you?”

“Are we fighting?”

“No of course not.”

“I don’t like walking away from the people I care about.”

“You care about me.”

Lexa laughed. “Yes you idiot! Of course I care about you. You’re my friend.”

Clarke frowned. “Friend?”

“Yeah. Of course. God Clarke I have been worried sick about you the only reason why I haven’t marched over to Polis campus is because Anya threatened me and look I’m not afraid of a lot by my cousin. She’s scary.”

“I can agree with that.” Clarke smiled sadly. “You are a good friend Lexa.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not over the phone.”

“Great I’ll come-“

“Lexa. No. When you have had your first game. I promise we will talk about it then.”

“Ugh, fine. You are so stubborn.”

“I am stubborn but as you know...my incredible eyes overtake that feature.”

“Ugh.” Lexa laughed. “I hate you.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was Lexa’s first game of the season. 

On game day her and Octavia have rituals that they follow since they were six.

She remembers the first time she played a soccer game. Lexa had made her way over to the Blake’s like she did most mornings and when she got there octavia looked just as nervous as her. So Aurora told them to go run some laps out the back.

So they did that every time they had a game. Today was no different.

It was early morning and they had just started their morning run. Usually they were quiet but today it seemed like Octavia had something on her mind. She kept looking at Lexa, then quickly looking away.

“What’s up O?”

“Nothing.”

Lexa pulled them to a stop a caught her breath. “Hey.” She said taking her hand. “It’s me. You can tell me anything.”

She nodded. “What do you think of Lincoln?”

“Lincoln?”

“Yeah.”

“Well.” She frowned. “He’s really nice actually.” She smiled. “I can proudly call him my friend, although he is a bit quiet.”

Octavia smiled. “Yeah. He doesn’t say much but when he does...”

Lexa smiled and started walking with Octavia beside her. “What’s wrong then?”

“I don’t know Lex.” She sighed. “He’s such a great guy. I’m having-“

“Doubts?”

“Yeah. Am I crazy?”

“No.” She shook her head. “You have had a bad run Octavia. I can understand you trying to protect yourself but do you know the difference between Lincoln and the other people you have dated?”

“No?”

“He’s got my seal of approval.”

Octavia laughed and ran a head. “What ever commander! Come on!”

They also had a big breakfast at Auroras. 

Then they had a light training session with Gustus, that didn’t happen till she was adopted but it’s still something that they do every game day. Gustus always try’s to embarrass her on her first game as well. Lexa’s hoping he’s forgotten that tradition but doubts it.

She was in the sheds with Octavia beside her, they were looking at the faces of their nervous team mates.

Luna stood beside them and bumped her shoulder. “I think they want a motivational speech gorgeous.”

Lexa smiled at Luna. They only really spent time together training but from what she has learnt about her she’s a really nice person. Pretty too. She was a really good goalie and the team captain before her. She didn’t take it bad though in fact she pulled Lexa aside and told her all the teams strengths and weaknesses.

“Today is our first game.” She said looking at the nervous faces of her team mates. “You all are nervous and that’s ok. I’m nervous too.”

Echo smirked. “Liar.”

The girls chuckled.

“Ok.” Ah shrugged. “I’m not nervous actually because I know that we are going to go out there and win this game. We have a championship team here in this room. You can’t see it but we can.” She said pointing at her and Octavia. “Anything that you want in your life you work for. We have put in the extra hours training and working out and it will show.” She looked at harper. “Harper here asked Octavia for help shooting goals and there were days where they were both out here till late at night. That’s dedication and that’s only one example for dedication this team has show. We are all dedicated to doing better. We will win this.”

Octavia smirked. “Lets go bitches!!”

...............

When Lexa ran out to the field she looked up at the stands like she always does.

Her mom and dad were there, same with Aurora and Bellamy, like always. They couldn’t come to all her games but they always came to their first of the season.

Anya was there too and beside her were Lincoln and Clarke.

Lexa waved to everyone. 

Octavia stood beside her and waved at everyone too. “Hey I’m surprised uncle Gus hasn’t embarrassed you yet. Something must be wr-“

“There’s my baby girl!!!” 

“Oh god.” Lexa groaned.

Gustus was standing up. “Right there!” He pointed. “Number 7!”

Octavia laughed along with the crowd.

He held up something. “What is that.” Both Octavia and Lexa said together. “I got that cream you wanted for that rash sweetheart! Don’t worry you will be fine!”

Lexa chuckled and gave him the bird. “Every single year.” She smiled running towards her team with Octavia.

“He gets more creative every year Lexa.”

Her team were all snickering. “Yeah yeah that’s my dad and he’s done that every year since I was 8.”

Octavia laughed. “Yeah man have I got stories to tell you bitches but for now.” She smirked. “We have a game to win.”

.....................

They had won and it wasn’t even a close game. It was 10 nil.

There was always going to be a party afterwards. Echo has a place that’s pretty secluded and her older brother didn’t have much rules. 

After the game Herself and Octacia made her their way out. There parents had already gone home aware of the celebrations.

She could smell Clarke before she could see her.

She was waiting with Lincoln and Bellamy. 

Clarke smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey. Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me Lexa.”

“Are you coming to the party.”

She looked over her shoulder at Echo. “Ah. I don’t know Lexa.”

“Come on Clarke I want to celebrate with all my friends.”

“Yeah but Echo...”

“Is my friend too. I already told her to behave.”

“Right.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

Luna jumped on Lexa’s back and kissed the top of her head. “Commander!”

Clarke glared at the red head. “Clarke.”

“Luna.”

The red head placed her arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “Enjoy the game.”

Clarke looked at the arm then back to Luna. “Yes.”

“Good. Are you coming to the party?”

Lexa smiled. “I’m trying to get her to go.”

“People aren’t really her thing. Isn’t that right Clarke?”

“I can speak for myself Luna.” She looked at Lexa and softened. “I promise I’ll be there.”

“Ok.”

“I’ll get a lift with Anya.”

“Cool!” Lexa moved forward and hugged her.

Clarke held her tightly and glared at Luna.

Luna rolled her eyes and walked off. “Come on commander!” 

Lexa pulled back. “I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah.” She smiled softly.

.........

They party was at full swing. Lexa had been there for a couple of hours now and was disappointed not to see her favourite blonde anywhere. 

“Hey.” Anya nudged her shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t come down to the sheds I had to go and get changed some crazy chick spilled their drink all over me.”

“That’s ok. Hey have um have you seen Clarke at all.”

“Clarke? Lexa we have talked about-“

“She’s my friend.”

“Ok. Well no I haven’t seen her.”

“Oh.” She said disappointed.

“That’s not the face of someone who is sad not to see a friend Lexa.”

“What? Friends can’t be disappointed when their friends say they are going to do something do be somewhere when they arnt?”

“Lexa...”

“Anya it’s fine.”

Anya sighed and pointed over Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa looked ans felt her heart in her throat. Clarke was leaning into a blonde woman against the wall laughing at something she was saying. The other blonde had her hands on her hips.

“Oh.” Was all Lexa could say.

Anya turned Lexa towards her. “Lexa?”

Lexa put on a fake smile. “I’m good.”

“Why don’t we go find Bell boy.”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

......................

When Lexa found Bellamy he was chatting up Echo and stopped when he had seen the crestfallen look on Lexa’s face. He held her to his side protectively and both of them laughed and joked with the people around them. She tried not to think of Clarke but it was hard.

It was nearing the end of the night when Lexa found her way out the back of the house to look at the stars. “Hey.” She heard a voice behind her. She looked back and seen Clarke making her way towards her.

“Hey.” She said softly looking at the stars once more.

“I’ve been looking for you-“

Lexa sighed. “Not you haven’t.”

“What-“

“You knew where I was.” She shrugged.

“Ok. So I knew where you were. I’m sorry I was-“

“Busy yeah I know.” Lexa looked at her. “I don’t like being lied to Clarke.”

“I didn’t-“

Lexa turned towards her and got close. “Yes You did. You lied when you said you had been looking for me all night, you lied when you said you didn’t lie, and you lied when you told me you would find me at this party. You lied.”

Clarke looked at her sadly. “I’m-“

“Sorry. Yeah you said that already.” Lexa shook her head. “You know Clarke unlike some people I appreciate friendships and loyalty, even the smallest bit of loyalty goes a long way with me. Like a promise that may seem small to you is big to me. A friendship where you just meet up every now and then to catch up means the world to me. I spent until I was 8 in fosters homes with people who didn’t give a shit. The only people I ever relied on was bellamy Octavia and their mother. I was lucky to be taken in my Indra and Gus, I gained a family in them and they adopted me. I don’t take for granted the little things in my life. Little things like promising to be somewhere then blow that someone off for someone else.”

“I didn’t-“

“I just said I don’t like being lied to Clarke.”

“I’m sorry.” She looked at her sadly.

“Yeah I know.” She sighed. “I better go look for bell and head back. I’ll see you around Clarke.”

“No wait!” Clarke said gently holding Lexa’s elbow. “Lexa, I’m. I....”

“What?”

“I will be better.”

Lexa shook her head. “Better at what Clarke? You were already pretty great.”

“I um. I...I’m not good..at..”

“At what? At being a good friend?”

“Apparently not.” She exhaled. “But I want to be.”

Lexa nodded and pulled back her arm. “I’ll see you around Clarke.”

Clarke went to grab Lexa’s elbow again but Lexa pulled out of her reach. “Lexa. Please!”

Bellamy stumbled out the back. “Lexie!” he chuckled at her best friend. “I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“Oh yeah. Where did you look?”

“Over there.” He pointed to the dark yard. “That place where people eat and that other place where people shit.”

Lexa laughed. “Well you found me.”

He noticed Clarke over her should and stood up straight with his arms crossed. “Is everything ok?”

Lexa looked over her shoulder at Clarke’s sad expression. “Yeah it’s fine.” She sighed. 

“No way Lexie poo poo. I’m am her for you you.”

She scoffed. “Please Don’t Ever call me that again.”

He giggled. “I’m drunk.”

“Yes you are.”

Clarke moved up towards them. “Lexa can we please talk.”

“I’m tired Clarke.”

“Just-“

Bellamy stood by Lexa with his arms crossed. “She said she was tired.” 

“I wasn’t talking to you! I was talking to Lexa!”

“Yeah well you had a chance to talk to her all night but your mouth was busy else where.” He snickered.

“Hey.” Lexa put her hand on his chest. “It’s ok.” 

“No it’s not.” He said looking over at Clarke. “I know we are knew here but in our circle of friends when we say we are going to do something we damn well do it. I would never in a million years push any of my friends aside for a quick lay!”

“Aren’t you just a fucking saint then!”

He scoffed. “You don’t deserve Lexa’s friendship.”

“Ok.” Lexa held up her hands. “Come on bell lets go home.”

Clarke moved up into his space till they were inches apart. “Fuck you Bellamy!” 

“Was the quick lay worth it. Did you get what you needed Griffin?” 

She lunged at him But was held back by Lexa. She gently put her hands on her chest and pushed her back. She was momentarily shocked that Lexa had the strength to hold her back. “Bell.” Lexa said over her shoulder. “Go wait inside.” He nodded and gave Clarke the finger on the way in.

“Fuck you!” She yelled at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Calm down.” Lexa said softly. Clarke took a deep breath. “You calm?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Don’t ever try hurt him again.”

“But he-“

“Clarke. Promise me.”

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut. “I promise.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Good. I’ll see you around.”

“Lexa-“

“Bye Clarke.”

........................

It was a couple days since Lexa had seen Clarke. Currently she was in the library studying when she heard someone clear their throat. It was Clarke and she was holding toe cups of coffee in her hand. “I got your favourite.”

“Oh.”

“Caramel latte, two sugars on skim.” she sat down and slid it across to Lexa.

“Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke smiled. “I think there may be some coffee in there somewhere amongst all that sugar.” Lexa smiled. “I Ah also drew you something.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She slid over a piece of paper. Clarke had drawn Lexa after the team had won the game the other night. Her hands were raised in the air in victory. Clarke got every detail down to every drop of sweat. “Wow. This is amazing.”

“No.” Clarke shuffled closer to Lexa. “You were amazing. The way you took charge and lead your team to victory...wow that was so unbelievable.” She lent her elbow on the desk. “That’s what I should have said last night. I should have been....present.”

Lexa nodded and looked down to her book. “It’s ok Clarke.”

“No it’s not.” She shook her head. “I’m not good at...letting people in Lexa and um...I kinda thought you would be busy with Luna.”

“Wait what? Luna? She’s my friend and FYI You had no problem letting me in.”

“No I don’t cause your special. Your amazing and you keep surprising me, I have honestly not meant anyone like you my entire life.” She shrugged. 

Lexa turned towards Clarke and lent in to whisper to her. “You’re special too Clarke. If only you could see that.” Lexa watched as more then one emotion passed over Clarke’s face. Blue eyes watered. Lexa cupped her cheek and wiped away the fallen tear. “You’re not perfect. No one is. You make mistakes and bad judgements. Everyone does.” She said softly. “You’re not a bad person Clarke.”

Clarke held Lexa’s hand and removed it from her cheek and sniffled. She looked down at their joining hands and chuckled. “God even your hands a beautiful.”

Lexa laughed. “Um thanks.” 

“Can you forgive me for the other night?”

“Yes.”

Clarke took a deep breath and smiled. “Just like that?”

Lexa frowned. “Of course.” She shook her head. “I care about you Clarke.” 

Clarke kissed the back of her hand. “Thank you. I care about you too. Can I sit here while you study?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Draw.”

“Ok one condition?”

“Anything?”

“Can you show me?”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah no problem.”

Bellamy rounded the corner. “Hey Lexie sorry I’m late.”

Lexa smiled at him. “Practice?”

“Yeah.” He huffed sitting down across from her. He looked at Clarke. “Clarke.”

“Brendon.”

“It’s Bellamy.” He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and kept drawing. “Whatever.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as well. “You’re going to be there tonight right lexie.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “I wouldn’t miss your first game Bell.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Isn’t it nice how we can make promises to each other and know that without a doubt we will see it through.” 

Clarke paused what she was doing and glared at him.

“Bellamy.” Lexa warned. 

He shrugged and pulled out his book. “Just saying.”

Clarke inhaled. “You “just say” a lot of crap Brendon.”

“It’s BELL A MEE.” He said slowly. “And if you don’t like it you can always leave.” He pointed at the exit.

“What? And miss out your your quick wit. Noooo. Beside I actually asked if I could sit here and Lexa said I could.”

He leaned over his books. “Well that’s the difference between you and I, I don’t need to ask I’m just welcome.”

Lexa rubbed her temples. “Both of you stop.”

They both looked at her. “Sorry Lexie.” 

“Yeah.” Clarke cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

After a couple of hours Bellamy lent back in his chair and stretched. “Yes I studied the crap out of that.”

Lexa laughed. “That’s Great Bell.”

“You wanna grab some food?”

“No I still have some study to do.”

Bellamy packed his bag and stood. “You need anything?”

“No.” She smiled up at him. “Go rest before you game yeah?”

He bent down and kissed her head. “Will do.” 

“Nice seeing you Brendon.” He rolled his eyes and flipped Clarke the bird over his shoulder. Lexa didn’t look amused. “He started it.”

“Clarke.”

“Look.” She said handing the picture that she drew to Lexa.

“Wow.” It was a drawing of Lexa studying. “You draw me a lot.” She smiled.

“Well you are gorgeous Lexa.”

Lexa blushed. “Thanks.”

“So um. You have plans tonight then.”

“Yeah Bellamy’s first game.”

“Do you mind if I tag along.”

“Of course not. You look gridon?”

“My dad did. Was the only sport he used to watch.” Clsrke looked at her watch. “I have to go. I’ll text you later.”

“Sounds good.” She smiled.

Lexa went back to study

A woman cleared her throat. “Hey can I sit.”

Lexa nodded and squinted trying to figure out where he’s had meant this woman before. “Have we meant?”

The woman squinted. “Oh yup meant you at the sleazy frat party.” She held out her hand. “Raven Reyes.”

Lexa shook it. “Right. Lexa Woods.”

“right captain of the soccer team.”

“Yeah how do you know?”

“My friends Monty and jasper.”

“Oh yes Harper and Maya boyfriends.” 

“Its Nice to finally meet you, Bellamy is dating my friend echo, she talks about you and Bellamy a lot.”

“All good things I hope, It’s Nice to meet you.” 

Raven smirked and sat down beside her. “So polite, So What brings you to the Polis library.”

“Studying.”

“I’m here on a scholarship at Polis University.”

“I have friends that go there, are you new?

“Yeah actually I just transfer.”

“Can I ask why?”

The girl frowned. “I don’t know really I just woke up one day and wanted to change schools and moved here.”

“How did you know of this place.”

“I knew someone who actually went here.”

“Oh.” She smiled. “So a scholarship?”

“Yup. I told you I’m a genius.” She grinned

Lexa smirked. “What are you studying?”

“Engineering.”

“Cool.”

“Oh! By the way who is that hot chick with the sharp cheekbones you are always with.”

“Um. I’m not sure-“

“Yeah you know she’s got dirty blonde hair and looks like she could kill a man.”

“Oh.” Lexa laughed. “That’s my cousin Anya.”

“Ahhh. Well I just want you to know now that I’m gonna marry that chick.”

Lexa laughed. “What you haven’t even meant her.”

“Please you’ve just meant me I am charming am I not.” She smirked and stood. “You will have to introduce us one day.”

lexa laughed. “Yeah I will.”

“Cool we’ll commander.” She stretched. “I need a coffee.” Lexa caught sight of the women’s leg brace. “I was in an accident.” She shrugged.

Lexa stood and smiled. “For some reason...I highly doubt that it would stop you from doing most things.”

Raven smirked. “You are right. So want to join me for a coffee commander.”

“Sure.” 

Raven wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “We are going to get along great.”

“I would hope so you are gonna marry my cousin right.”

Raven laughed. “First coffee is on me commander. Let’s go.”

................

Anya was waiting for her at home. Her and her cousin had plans to watch movies that night. Lexa always enjoys spending time with anya.

Through the movie Anya paused. “Hey. You know i ran into that chick Luna the other day.”

“Oh?” She turned her head. “Do you like her?”

Anya laughed. “No not like that. She was actually asking a lot of questions about you.”

“Really? Why wouldn’t she just asked me.”

“Well it was more like, what’s your favourite flower. Favourite thing to do ect ect.”

“I’m still confused as to why she didn’t-“

“She likes you you fool.” Anya laughed. “God you are useless.”

Lexa sat up. “She does?”

“Yeah.” Anya sat up to sit beside her. “She’s nice. She’s attractive. Why don’t you ask her out.”

“Oh. Ah, I don’t know Anya, I got a lot on my plate.”

“Little cousin.” Anya sighed. “Clarke-“

“It’s got nothing to do with her. She’s my friend Anya.”

“Look.” Anya sighed. “If she is just your friend. She would be happy that you are trying to date.”

“I doubt that. She’s not a big fan of floukru.”

“Ugh this clan bullshit...honestly, shit drives me insane and besides it’s not up to Clarke who you do and do not date.”

“I know Anya.”

“So....”

“I’ll think about it ok.”

Anya smiled. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke will make mistakes. Also raven! I love raven and I love Lindsey and side note I so happy she got a lead on a new show. She’s such an underrated actor. Anyways drop a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa went to Bellamy’s game with Octavia and Anya, she was surprised to find Clarke had arrived early and saved them seats. The blonde shrugged. “I didn’t want to be late.”

Lexa smiled and sat down beside her. “Thank you.”

“Griffin.” Anya nodded. She looked in front of them and groaned. 

“Cheekbones?” Raven smiled.

“Lexa remember that crazy chick I told you about that spilled that drink on me?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well that’s her.”

Raven stood up and smirked. “We have meant actually she already knows I’m the smartest person anyone will probably ever meet. Hottest too actually.”

Lexa chuckled. “Hey Raven.” She hugged her new friend. “This is Octavia?”

“Sup.”

Lexa pointed to Clarke. “This is Clarke.”

“Hi.” 

Raven frowned. “Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke frowned and sniffed the air, her eyes widened, Raven was a wolf and she smelt familiar. “Yeah, have we meant?”

“Ah. No.”

“Are you sure? I think we should talk a bit because I can tell you are from a clan.” 

Lexa frowned. “How can you tell that?”

“I have excellent intuition.” She looked at Raven. “What clan?”

Raven stood with her arms crossed and her head held high. “I don’t answer to you.”

Clarke snarled. “Ai leak Leda Skaikru en trikru!” (I am leader of Skaikru and trikru!)

Raven glared. “Den?” (So?)

Lexa stood between them both. “Let’s clam down.” She smiled and held Raven’s shoulder. “I must apologise Raven, Clarke is not good with people.”

Raven scoffed. “Yu don a human spitch gon yu, ste Yu su yu ste.” (You have a human speaking for you are you sure you are leader.”)

“Jok Yu!” 

“Jok Yu!”

Lexa turned towards Raven and looked her in the eyes. “Calm down now.” She said in a low tone.

Raven started to sweat. “What.” 

“Calm down.” Lexa said slowly 

Raven eyes widened when she realised she was starting to bare her neck.

“Da Jok?”

Clarke pulled Lexa back slightly. “It’s ok Lexa.”

Lexa took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok.” She backed up. 

“I apologise Raven. Let’s start fresh. We should talk later.” The blonde said more calmly.

“Ah yeah.” Raven shook her head. “Yeah definitely need to talk.”

Lexa smiled kindly at Raven and pointed to Anya. “And cheekbones is actually my cousin Anya.”

“You owe me a new shirt.” Was all the woman said.

Raven shook her head trying to move past what had just happened. She looked at Anya and grinned. “You’re right cheekbones I do. Are you free Saturday?”

“Excuse me?”

“Saturday....are you free, we will go shopping for your new top.”

“I don’t shop.”

“Then how do you look so fine.”

“Online shopping.”

“Hmm.” Raven rubbed her chin. “We are in a pickle then aren’t we gorgeous cause I don’t roll that way so if you need a new shirt you will have to come with me?”

“How about you just give me the cash.”

“I don’t carry cash.”

Lexa, Clarke and Octavia chuckled.

“That was my favourite shirt. So I suppose I have no choice.”

“Great!” Raven clapped. “It’s a date!”

“Ahhhh nooo.”

“I’ll pick you up at five on Saturday? Where’s your dorm?”

“East side and it’s not a date.”

“Five it is!”

“It’s not-“

“So Who are you people here supporting?”

Octavia laughed. “My Brother Bellamy. He’s the quarterback.”

Clarke raised her hand. “I’m here cause she’s here.” She pointed to Lexa. “Brendon’s a bit of an asshole.” She shrugged.

Raven laughed. “Well she’s hot blondie but not quite as hot as her cousin.”

Anya groaned. “Ugh. Do you have a mute button.”

“Well.” Raven got closer. “I have many bottons gorgeous you are free to explore.” She winked and turned back to the field 

Anya gulped and was left speechless. They sat and Lexa leant near her sister ear. “Close your mouth you might catch a fly.”

“Shut up.” She mumbled staring at the back of Raven’s head.

.......................

After the game Raven left in a hurry but Clarke followed her. When no one was looking she pulled the women into a dark corner near the stadium and growled. “Who are you.”

“Fuck you.” Raven pushed her back.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Let’s start fresh, I’m Clarke I’m leader-“

“Of Skaikru and trikru. I know.”

“You aren’t from here.”

“No. I’m from Ton Dc.”

Clarke frowned and stepped back. “Ton Dc?”

“Yeah.” Raven stood up straight fixing her shirt. “You know that place.”

“Lexa is from there.”

“What was with that by the way, she’s not wolf and she almost made me submit.”

“I’m not sure.....” she shook her head. “What are you doing here?”

“Going to college.”

“That’s not what I meant Raven. What clan are you from?”

Raven sighed. “Look. My wolf....I just...I woke up one morning with this incredible...no...it was more like a...like....”

“Like what?”

“Like something was calling to me.” She shrugged. “It sounds crazy right but it’s true. I just woke up and I needed to move.”

“Why here.”

“I don’t know exactly. I know of this place obviously my birth parents are from here.”

“Birth parents?”

“Yeah they are dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. They were no good. Anyways. When I got up that morning I started looking at campuses and came across this one and it’s like it all clicked into place. I just knew I had to come here.”

Clarke rubbed her face. “Fuck why isn’t my life ever easy.” She sighed. “What about Lexa?”

Raven rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know. I have seen her around....”

“And.”

“Look. You clearly are protective of her so no matter what I say you are going to think I’m a creep but I’m not.”

Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glowing. “I am protective of her and I also have the same concerns as you. That’s why I need to know what you are feeling and what you are thinking when it comes to her. I....I will try...really really really hard not to get angry.”

“Well fuck that sounds promising.”

“Raven.” She said between her teeth. 

“Ok. Fine.” She huffed and looked away with red tinted cheeks. “I need to be near her.”

“What....” Clarke growled. 

“See.” Raven threw her hands up. “See you think I’m a creep but I swear to you. It’s not sexual.”

“Then what is it.”

Raven leant back against the wall. “I don’t know ok.” She said softly. 

Clarke sighed and held her shoulder. “I need you to think, Tell me what you feel when you are near her.”

“Ok. I feel this....this....overwhelming urge to protect her at all costs even if it means I die doing so.” She shrugged. “I need to be near her day and night. Some times I sleep in my car outside her house.”

“What!” Clarke shoved her against the wall.

“I know! I know how this sounds! It’s fucking insane! I can’t help it! My wolf...she wants me near her! “

“How long have you been following her.” Raven looked away. “How long Raven!”

“There was a party two months ago she accidentally ran into me.”

“Is that when you starting feeling this.”

“No. I felt it as soon as I drove over the Polis boarder...it just got worst when I bumped into her.”

“Did she notice anything?”

“No.”

Clarke stood back and starting pacing. “What the Fuck....”

“Can you tell me what’s happening to me?”

Clarke stopped and looked at the women. She actually did look concerned. She looked genuinely like a good person. “I will find out. I promise. You can not sleep outside her house anymore.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Raven.”

“I’m sorry.” She stood straighter. “I’m pretty much an open book man...and I don’t lie. So I’m telling you right now, I can’t promise you I won’t do that...I need to be near her. I need to keep her safe.”

“Alright.” Clarke sighed. “Can you promise me if you need to do this you will do it in your wolf form and out of sight.”

Raven thought about it. “Yes. That I can promise.”

“Are you getting close to Anya to get to Lexa?”

“No. I’m going to marry her because she’s hot as fuck and smart as shit and we would make pretty awesome babies.”

Clarke grinned. “Can I please be there when you tell her that.”

“Sure. Like I said, I’m an open book.”

“One last question. Do you know what clan you are from?”

“No.” She said softly. “My parents were no good. I didn’t know much about them. I just know they are from here and that they are both wolves.”

“But you know trig?”

“Yeah I studied it. I’m a genius you know.”

“Ok. Would you like me to find out what clan you are from?”

“You can do that?”

“I can certainly try.”

Raven smiled. “Thanks Clarke.”

“You are welcome.” She smiled back. “Creep.”

Raven chuckled. “Fuck you blondie.”

.............

Lexa was eating dinner with her parents and Anya. It has been a couple,of weeks since Bellamy’s first game. 

Things went on as usual except now she had a new friend in Raven. The outspoken women was a very loyal and compassionate person. She also didn’t have a lot of money and no parents. Lexa knew what that felt like so she told her new friend she could come over when ever she wanted and well that’s exactly what raven did. 

Funny thing was Lexa didn’t find it intrusive. She genuinely enjoyed Ravens company. Sometimes she would come over and study and there would be not a lot of words exchanged but Lexa felt comfortable. She stayed a few nights too.

At first Lexa thought she may have been attracted to Raven which made her feel so guilty because she knew Anya liked Raven as much as she denies it. But one night when Raven was over somehow during the night her new friend ended up spooning her and she felt nothing. All she felt was safe. She didn’t feel anything sexual for her at all in anyway. Raven even got changed in front of her and again. Nothing. 

She told anya of how she was feeling one day. “So she slept in your bed.”

“Yeah.”

“And she spooned you.”

“Yeah.”

“And you seen her half naked.”

“Yeah.”

“And you felt nothing.”

“Yeah.”

“You sure your gay?”

Lexa laughed. “Anya!”

Anya smirked. “Why you telling me this for?”

“Because I know you care about her. I was so worried I may have been attracted to her.”

“Lexa. I’m glad raven has you as a friend. Truely.”

“Really.”

“Yes. She’s been through quit a lot and she needs some good people in her life. I do care about her but she’s not my girlfriend and I have no right to get jealous and even if she was I wouldn’t get jealous anyways.”

“Really?”

“Yeah little cousin. I trust you and I trust Raven. I know you weren’t attracted to her and vise Vera. You both have some common ground you know. I get it. I really do.”

“You don’t care if she stays over.”

Anya grinned. “Not at all.”

The room to her bedroom burst opened. “Lexa!” Raven stood at the door and took a deep breath. “Take you top off.”

Lexa looked at Anya and then back to raven. “What?”

Anya chuckled. “Yes. What?”

“Oh hi Anya.” She grinned. “Nice you see you, you look fine as usually. Now Lexa. Take your top off.”

Lexa stood. “Raven what the hell.” She frowned.

“I’m so confused man. Like really. I’m really really attractive to your cousin but Like I think I may be attracted to you but I need to make sure.”

“That’s so weird, I was just having this conversation with Anya. Turns out I’m not attracted to you at all.”

“Ouch.” Raven chuckled. “Take your top off.”

Anya elbowed her cousin. “She won’t go away till you do.”

“Seriously!” She groaned and took off her top leaving her in her bra and jeans.

Raven looked at her then frowned. Then she looked at Anya and walked up to her quickly holding the back of her neck and kissing her passionately.

Anya kissed her back. Raven pulled back and smiled. “Finally.” Amd kissed her again.”

“Ah hello.” Lexa wavey.

Raven playfully pushed away her face. “Shhh busy.”

“Be busy somewhere else raven.”

Anya smiled. “Let’s go talk.”

Lexa was pulled from her thoughts there was a not at their door. Gustus got up to answer it and Lexa was shocked that Clarke was standing with Gustus. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to tell your father I’d come back after dinner but he-“

“Is annoying. Yeah I know.”

Gustus smirked. “I’m annoyingly handsome.” 

Indra laughed. “Sit down Gustus and Clarke please take a seat. Have dinner with us.”

“Oh. I don’t want to impose.”

Anya scoffed. “Since when.”

Lexa got up and pulled Clarke over to the table. She got Clarke a plate and dished her some dinner. 

Clarke smiled. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Indra smiled. “What brings you over this way Clarke?”

“Just wanted to see Lexa. I would have called Lexa but my phone died and I walked here.”

Lexa held her hand to her chest dramatically. “Walked...are you sick?”

“Ha Ha.” Clarke smiled. 

Anya started talking to Gustus and Indra. Lexa lent in. “Are you ok?”

“Just got a lot going on right now and you said that if I feel...stuff I should call you or text but my phone died.”

“You can charge your phone here. Do you want to hang out and watch some movies. I’ll make us pop corn and” she lent in closer. “I have a secret staff of candy. If I don’t hide it dad eats it all.”

She laughed. “Yeah that sounds nice. Are you sure?”

“Yeah then I will drop you off tomorrow morning.”

“Oh...you want me to sleep over.”

Lexa laughed. “My friends sleep over all the time Clarke.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah even Raven stays over.” She frowned. “Although I think that was more to do with mom’s cooking more then anything.”

“Who’s that?” Indra asked.

“Raven.”

She chuckled. “That girl...you know Anya she keeps referring to you as her soon to be wife.”

Gustus laughed hitting the table. “What! Does she really?”

Anya blushed.

“Yes.” Indra smiled. “Quite a bright young lady. I will for sure be at that wedding.”

Anya groaned. “There will be no-“

“I call godmother!” Clarke raised her hand.

“What! That’s not fair Clarke! I’m her cousin.”

“Ya snooze ya lose Lexa.” She pointed at Anya. “Right Anya.”

Anya was red. “Umm.” Clarke pulled out her phone and took a photo. “What the hell clarke.” 

The blonde held up her finger. “Hold on.”

“Clarke.....”

“Annnnnnd sent.”

Lexa smiled looking at the reply. “Raven still thinks your hot even though you are red.”

.............................

Clarke was asked by Lexa to go wait in her room while she spoke to Anya.

Looked important.

She stood in the room awkwardly. 

This isn’t the first time she’s been in Lexa’s room but this time felt different.

If only the brunette knew what she did to her.

She could feel her heart beating and her stomach was full of anticipation something she hadn’t felt....well ever. She’s a wolf. Wolves don’t get nervous.

She walked over to some awards Lexa had hangin on her wall.

Mathletics. 

Soccer.

Science.

Debate.

This list goes on.

Clarke had no awards. On her walls hung her paintings. 

She was an under achiever in school. People told her she could have done much better but truth is....Clarke had no interests outside of art. 

Her father didn’t mind. He had a whole room dedicated to drawing she had done since she was a little girl. Her first drawing was a funny stick figure that was meant to be him. He framed it and it still hangs there to day.

Yes her father was very supportive...her mother....not so much.

And it’s not her passion for art that Abby doesn’t approve of its her lack of desire for anything in life.

When Clarke thinks about it maybe her mother is right. Maybe if she had of worked harder she could have more, be more. Maybe being the leader of two clans wouldn’t be so unbelievably overwhelming. 

Truth is Clarke didn’t have to worry about money. Her father was very successful and left all his money to her.

As of late. She felt like a failure. 

Everyone expected her to be great but as she looks at all the things that Lexa has done compared to herself, she’s just reminded that Clarke...isn’t good enough. 

Not good enough to be alpha or leader.

Not good enough for Lexa.

Lexa walked up behind her. “You want to shower?”

She turned and smirked. “What are you trying to say Lexa?” 

Lexa rubbed her chin pretending to think about it. “I’m trying to say....you smell Clarke Griffin.” She playfully pushed her in the bathroom laughing. “I’ll get you some clothes you can wear.”

“Thanks.” 

Lexa went through her drawers and pulled out a red sweater and black sweatpants. “Towels are in there. I’ll go use the spare bathroom.”

Clarke quickly jumped in the shower and then stood in front of the mirror. 

Clarke has an issue. 

The clothes that Lexa gave have her scent all over them and it was making her dizzy.

Physically she felt like she could pass out.

She held on the the basin not quite sure of what to do.

So she picked up her phone. “Clarke?”

“Lincoln.” She whispered. “I need some advice.”

“Are you ok.”

“Not really.” She moved the furthest away from the door in the bathroom so she couldn’t be heard. “What do you do when a scent is so overwhelming it makes you want to faint.”

“Oh.” He sighed. “Lexa’s?”

“Yes.”

“Clarke have you-“

“Yes Lincoln! I spoke to my mother...Look help me.”

“Ok. You need to pick up something of hers that has her scent and smell in for a while. Breath it in.”

“Oh...well shit Lincoln that’s not creepy at all!” She whispered yelled. “Are you crazy!”

“It’s like if you work at a dump or a dog food factory the more you are surrounded by it the more used to it you become. Trust me.”

Clsrke closed her eyes and groaned. “This is bullshit.” She hung up and picked up Lexa’s sweater. “For fuck sakes.” She sighed. She held the sweater to her face and inhaled. 

She fell back a bit and decided maybe it was best to sit on the floor.

She held the sweater up to her nose again breathing in the overwhelming scent and she could feel herself slowly feeling better.

After a couple of minutes she held the hoodie to her chest and sighed in relief. She put it on and read what was on the front. “Commander.”

When she walked out Lexa wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet so she sat on the bed. 

When the brunette walked into the room Clarke could have died.

Or so she felt.

She completely forgot how to breath or function simple words. 

Lexa was in a black singlet and black boyshorts that showed off her legs.

She walked over to her tv and bent over to go through her DVD collection.

Clarke quickly averted her eyes and tried to turn her body to face the other way afraid the brunette might have caught her staring but in doing so she fell backwards of the bed.

“Clarke!” lexa said running to the other side of the bed. “Are you ok, are you hurt?”

Clarke groaned and sat up slowly. “I hurt my ass.”

Lexa laughed. “I’m sorry. Would you like me to rub it better.”

The blonde shook her head and scoffed. “Why don’t you kiss it instead Lexa.”

Lexa fell back on the bed laughing. “You wish!”

Clarke stood and rolled her eyes. “Stupid comfortable bed.”

“Hey! Don’t blame the bed...”

“Whatever commander. Where did you get this sweater from by the way.”

“My old team made it for me.”

“Oh.” She smiled. “It’s comfortable.”

Lexa smiled. “Looks good on you.” She said soflty. “Now I’m going to go to the tv for a second can I trust you can sit on the bed without falling off?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully hit her with the pillow making her laugh. “The commander is a comedian, who would have thunk it. I’m surprised you have no awards in here for your jokes Lexa.”

Lexa smiled an sat down beside the blonde. “They are just awards.”

Clarke turned towards her head rested on her elbow. “It means you have achieved things. That you are good at things.”

Lexa frowned. “People that are good at things don’t get awarded all the time.”

Clarke shrugged. “I have no awards....”

“So?”

“So. Nothing. Let’s watch a movie.”

“No no no. You came here for a reason let’s talk about it.”

Clarke sighed. “You wouldn’t understand Lexa.”

“Then help me too.”

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Everyone wants me to be this great unbelievable awesome leader and all I am is an artist. I didn’t even want it to begin with. It was given to me. I didn’t earn it.”

“If you had earned. Your words not mine. Then do you think it would make you feel better about the whole thing?”

“Maybe.”

“Let me get this straight? So when your father passed there was a vote?”

“Yes. Trikru voted I was next in line for leader of Skaikru.”

“Your mother?”

“Not interested.”

“Ok. So are these trikru clan people. Are they smart.”

“As a whole. Yes.”

“Ok. So they chose you Clarke.”

“Yes but only cause of my father.”

“No. They voted you in for a reason.”

“Lexa-“

“Listen Clarke is not going to pretend to understand this clan business ok. But it’s just like any type of leadership. People vote who they want to. If trikru or Skaikru didn’t want you they would not have chosen you. Maybe you didn’t earn it but it sounds like an honour right?”

“Yeah but-“

“So earn it.”

“Lexa-“

“You are so much more then what you think you are Clarke and you are the only one who can’t see it. People look to you for answers because....they respect your opinion. I’m certain you would not have been voted to lead both of your clans if you were not worthy.” 

Clarke smiled softly. Lexa had a way with words. “Thanks Lexa.”

“You are very welcome.” She smiled. “Alright so we are watching Bridget Jones diary.”

“Ugh. Really Lexa.”

“Yup.”

“But I-“

“I got chocolate.”

“Don’t....what Sort?”

“Caramel of course.”

“Fine.” She huffed.

They sat against the headboard and played a movie. When ever Lexa looked at Clarke she always caught her staring then look away quickly. “Clarke you’re being weird.”

“Sorry.”

Lexa paused the movie. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah fine!”

Lexa un paused the movie and lied down. Clarke slowly lied down beside her. Clarke lied on her side looking at the brunette. “Can friends cuddle.”

Lexa laughed. “Yeah of course.” Lexa smiled and hugged clarke’s waist burying her nose in the back of Clarke’s neck. 

“Um. I hate to break this to you Lexa but I’m not the little spoon.”

“Mmm.” She sighed. “I don’t see you fighting this Clarke.” 

“Lexa. Roll over.”

Lexa giggled and held the blonde tighter. “Nope.”

Clarke groaned. “Fine but only this once.”

“Sure.” She laughed. “Go to sleep.”

“Stupid commander.” She mumbled but with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter and I didn’t realise till I had read over it. I’m like shit.

Lexa was warming up for a training session when she heard a whistle. She turned and rolled her eyes playfully at her team mate Luna. “Nice.” Luna smirked.

“Keep it in your pants Rivers.” Lexa grinned.

Luna chuckled and starting stretching. “Can’t help it sweetheart you are just so god damn good looking.”

Lexa sat down and starting putting her boots on. “Shut up.” She chuckled.

“Mmm.” Luna took off her shirt. “You are gonna have to make me.” She smirked.

Lexa grinned. “See you out there!.”

Lexa had been practice shooting for goals, she hadn’t missed one. Luna walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and swung her around. “Commander! Commander!” She started chanting.

The rest of the team shortly joined her. Lexa rolled her eyes. “Cut it out.” She smiled. “Good session today team! Hit the sheds!”

They all left except Luna. “You got plans this weekend?”

“No.” She shrugged.

“Well would you like to see a movie with me?”

“That sounds like fun, who else is going?”

Luna laughed. “No one, it would just be me and you.”

“Oh like a date?”

“Yup. My treat.”

Lexa frowned. Luna was friendly and kind, Everyone she talked to someone was always saying something nice about her. She was gorgeous too, not as gorgeous as Clarke, she shook her head at the thought of the blonde. Clarke was just a friend and nothing more. “Yeah. Um. Ok.”

“Great.” Luna leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Come on Commander.” She said pulling the brunette to the sheds.

..................

Clarke watched from the grandstand. Bellamy and Anya were sitting next to her. “Go Lexie.” Bellamy smirked.

“Go Lexie?” Raven said walking up the grandstand. She looked a little pained as she sat next to Anya.

Anya placed her hand on her thigh. “Ok?”

“Ugh yeah. Long way up ya know.” 

Anya smiled softly. “I won’t sit up here next time-“

“It’s fine cheekbones.”

“You sure.”

“I’m not physically incapable.” She snapped.

Anya leaned towards her and looked her straight in her eyes. “Did I say that?”

“Yeah-“

“No I didn’t. Do not put words in my mouth Reyes or you can fuck right off. I am my own person and I can speak for myself. I was simply asking if it would be easier to move to the bottom cause either way it doesn’t bother me but I don’t like seeing people I care about in pain.” 

Raven looked at her shocked then looked at Clarke who was too busy staring daggers at Luna. “I’m....sorry.” She frowned. “A lot of people see the brace and think I’m useless.” 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Hands up who thinks Raven is useless?”

Bellamy kept his hand down and so did Anya. Clarke however raised her hand. The blonde turned towards her and shrugged. “Shes annoying.”

“Well.” Anya watched the training again. “That I can’t argue with...”

Raven shuffled closer to Anya and kissed her cheek. “Sorry.”

Anya turned and looked at her. “I don’t mind sitting at the bottom.” She said softly. 

“No I like it up here too.”

“Ok.” Anya said looking back on the field.

“So.” Raven grinned. “You care about me. Some first date Huh.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Wasn’t a date.”

Raven chuckled. “What ever you say cheekbones. So anyways we were talking about Lexa.”

“Yeah. Luna is flirting with her. Five bucks says she makes a fool of herself on the first date.”

Raven snapped her head to the field. “Clarke...isn’t she from floukru?”

Clarke grunted.

Bellamy laughed. He looked to the blonde who was sitting there with a frown on her face. “I like Luna.” He shrugged. “She’s a nice girl, stays out of trouble, god even her exes talk her up.”

Clarke stood up quickly.

“Where you off to princess.” Anya piped up.

“Just remembered I have to be somewhere.” She mumbled.

..........................

Lexa hadn’t seen Clarke for a couple of days, she’s even tried texting her but she just gets short answers back. She was starting to worry something was wrong.

She was lining up to get a coffee when she seen the blonde sitting against a tree reading a book. Lexa left the line and made her way to the blonde. 

“Hey.” She said making the blonde look up.

Clarke looked shocked to see her but after a second or too she smiled. “Hey back.”

“May I sit?”

“Yeah.” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Of course.”

Lexa smiled. “Where have you been you have been so quiet these last couple of days.”

“Oh. Um no where just been busy studying.”

Lexa bumped her shoulder. “I have missed you.” She smiled.

Clarke smiled back. “Yeah yeah me to.”

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Nothing much. I was going to go to the lookout. Um would you like to join me?”

“I can’t I have plans. Luna asked me out on a date.”

“Oh.” Clarke Frowned. “Oh ok, um where is she.....what are you both doing.”

“Movies.”

Clarke scoffed. “How cliche.”

Lexa laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with going to the movies as a first date.”

“Do you already plan on having more dates with her?”

Lexa shrugged. “She’s nice.”

Clarke shrugged. “Don’t like her personally.”

Lexa grinned. “Really? I couldn’t tell.... Everyone loves Luna.”

“Yeah And that’s exactly why I can’t stand her, I like to be different. Someone has to not like her to make her strong, I’m perfect for the job.” She smirked.

“Oh yeah.” Lexa laughed.

“Ah ha. I can already name three things I don’t like about her. One, her stupid hair, two her stupid smile and three, her stupid hair.”

“You already said hair” Lexa laughed. 

“Well what can I say. It’s stupid.”

Lexa chuckled. “She’s nice Clarke.”

“Or......” Clarke held yo her finger pretending to go over something in her head. “Or.....is she just a serial killer who wants everyone to like her. Like dexter!” Her eyes lit up. “Yup that’s it. She’s a serial killer, getting everyone to like you is EXACTLY what a serial killer would do.”

Lexa was clutching her stomach in laughter. “What....” she gasped trying to catch her breath. “You are so weird Clarke!”

Clarke huffed. “You’re the one dating a serial killer....so who’s weird?”

Lexa sat up. “You.” Lexa Ok poked her shoulder. “You Clarke Griffin are weird.”

Luna noticed Lexa from the coffee stand. “Lexa?” Luna ran over to them. 

Lexa wiped her eyes and smiled. “Hey.” She said standing up.

Clarke stood up with her. “Clarke.“

“Hmm.” Clarke glared at her. 

“You have something to say Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head. “Her families tribe floukru ran in the war of the clans.” She looked at Lexa.

Luna glared. “Actually my clan chose to not fight and avoid bloodshed.”

“Well...ran, avoid. Still cowards.” She shrugged. “So Luna? Are you are serial killer?”

Luna looked at her confused. “No....”

“That is EXACTLY what a serial killer would say.” She walked off and held out her hands smiling at Lexa. “Good luck Lexa.”

“Just ignore her she’s weird..” she looked at Luna. “I would love to hear more about your families history?”

Luna smiled. “And I would love to tell you about it.” She sighed. “You know what they say about Griffin, right?.”

Lexa stopped smiling and frowned. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

“Makes it hard Lexa everyone talks about her.”

Lexa sighed. “She’s really kind.”

“She just called me a serial killer and my family cowards.”

“She was joking!” The brunette laughed.

Luna shrugged. “Anyways I seen you and I had to say hi and tell you I’m looking forward to our date.”

“Yeah.” Lexa smiled. “Me too.”

Luna kissed her on the cheek. “See you at practice.”

Lexa nodded and smiled watching the red head walk off.

..................

Lexa was sitting in her dorm studying when she heard her phone vibrate.

Clarke: _Still going to the movies with the serial killer._

Lexa chuckled and shook her head.

Lexa: _Yes Clarke._

Clarke: _She’s literally taking you to a dark place._

Lexa smiled at her phone and shook her head

Lexa: _That’s generally what cinemas are like Clarke_

Clarke: _I think you should cancel the date for your own safety and come with me to the look out._

Lexa rolled her eyes 

Lexa: _So you can take me to a dark place?_

Clarke: _Yeah but I’m not a serial killer_

Lexa smiled.

Lexa: _But you’re weird._

Clarke: _Yeah wonderfully weird. Can you say you know of a wonderful serial killer?_

Lexa laughed.

Lexa: _Lmao_

Clarke: _Come on Lexa, for your own safety..._

Lexa smiled. 

Lexa: _I’m a big girl I can take care of myself Clarke. We can go to the look out another time?_

Bellamy came into the room and sat down beside her. “What Cha doing?”

“Studying, texting Clarke.”

“Oh yeah. What’s she doing?”

Lexa scoffed. “She’s trying to convince me that Luna is a serial killer.”

Bellamy Frowned. “What?”

“She’s just being funny.”

“Sounds like she’s being jealous.”

Again Lexa scoffed. “No she doesn’t see me like that bell.”

He shrugged. “Hmm. Well either way are you looking forward to your date.”

Lexa smiled. “Yeah of course. I’m kind of nervous.”

“That’s normal Lexie just be yourself.”

She smiled and hugged him.

.....................

Clarke threw her phone to the side. The thought of Lexa going on a date with that coward set her on edge. She was in her dorm room when there was a knock.

“Fuck off!”

“Teik ai in?” (Let me in.)

Clarke groaned and opned the door so Lincoln could come in, behind him was Raven who looked on edge.

Lincoln huffed. “I figured you would be in her sulking after finding out about the date.”

“I am not sulking.” 

“Really?”

“I’m concerned for her wellbeing. Being associated with that coward and her family.”

Raven started pacing. “I second that. Clarke I am not ok with this.”

Lincoln raised his eye brow. “Who are you to be concerned about Lexa’s love life.”

Raven threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t know! Clarke you said you would help me!”

“I’ve been busy Raven!”

“Oh yes. I can see you are fully booked sulking in your room like a wounded pup!”

Clarke growled. “Don’t push me Raven....”

Raven ignored her and started pacing and started talking to her self. “I somehow have to find out where they are going and follow them or get there before them so they don’t see me. Yeah. That’s a good idea. I wonder if Anya knows where she is going. I’ll ask her.”

Lincoln looked at Clarke shocked. “Someone want to tell me what’s going on?”

“When are they going on this date.” Raven asked. 

Clarke sighed. “You can’t follow them Raven.”

Raven growled and walked up to Clarke. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Lincoln pushed her back. “Do not touch my alpha.” He looked at Clarke. “What the hell is going on.”

She sighed. “I don’t know lincoln ok. I’ve done some research but it’s not concrete.”

“Research?”

“Yes.... I went through some books in the library, there are legends but that’s all they are.”

“Legends start from something.” Lincoln said as Raven started pacing again. “What did these legends say.”

“That once every three hundred years or so a very powerful alpha is born. This wolf isn’t like any other alpha. We know an alpha can control its pack and it’s clan but this alpha can control every wolf.”

“What’s that got to do with me.” Raven snapped.

“These alphas when they are born, they are born with a number of other wolves that are born to help that alpha. They become generals and second in command. Protectors....but that’s irrelevant because Lexa isn’t a wolf..

“Clarke.” He sighed sitting next to her. “Have you spoken to your mother.”

“I haven’t had time Lincoln and how the hell did you hear about the date.”

“Octavia told me.”

“Octavia?”

“Don’t change the subject.” He sighed. “Look. I’m getting worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Cause she’s starting to sent mark you as well.” 

“Chit!” She stood up and growled. “I am an alpha! Your alpha!”

He bared his neck. “I know Clarke. Take a deep breath and calm down,”

She took a deep breath and sat down beside him, Raven taking a seat on her other side.

“Who was the last wolf you were In company with.”

“You and Raven.”

“Ok. I was afraid of this so I called Miller.”

“You have no authority to be dealing with our pack Lincoln!”

“Do you trust me Clarke?”

“Of course?”

He got up and walked to the door and opened it. Miller walked in and frowned. “Whoa.” 

“What?”

“Alpha. I mean no disrespect but you smell like another pack.”

Clarke lost colour to her face. “I need to see my mother.”

“Let’s go now.”

“This isn’t normal.” She Frowned. “She’s not an alpha. She’s not even wolf.”

Raven growled. “I need to find out where Lexa is.”

“Raven...” Clarke warned. “Look I can’t believe I am saying this but Luna. She’s ok.”

“What you like her.”

“No! She’s a coward. No. All I’m saying is. Is that she is ok.”

Raven looked ar her apologetically. “I can’t help it.” She said softly. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Fine. Don’t be seen.”

“Again with the orders I don’t answer-“

“I’m not asking as a Alpha or a leader I’m asking you as a friend.”

Raven softened after that. “Yeah ok.”

“Mochof.”

“Pro.”

...............................

Clarke walked into the hospital and sighed. She hadn’t spoke to her mother in a year or so.

As she walked in she caught sight of Indra and Aurora talking to one another. When they noticed her they waved politely. 

She waved back. 

She made her way to her mothers office and gently knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Clarke walked in. Her mother was sitting behind her desk going over paperwork she looked up and froze. “Your scent? You...you don’t smell like you.”

Clarke sighed. “Hi mother.”

“Clarke.” She stood. “I’m sorry. It’s good to see you? Did you mate with someone?” She asked confused.

“Nope. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Ok.” She waved her over. “Come in Come in.” 

Clarke sat at the desk and looked around the office. “How have you been mom.”

“Sad. My child isn’t talking to me.”

Clarke groaned. “I can’t get into this right now.”

“You asked for space. I have given that to you. What more do you want.”

Clarke growled. “My father back.”

Abby took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. “Me too.” She said sadly. 

Clarke took a deep breath. “This isn’t why I’m here I need to ask you a few questions.” Abby nodded. “Is it...can a...human scent mark.”

“No.”

“No?”

“That’s right no.”

“Well you must be wrong cause that scent you smell is human.”

Abby Frowned. “Not possible.”

“Mom. I’m telling you Lexa is human.”

“Lexa? Indras daughter.”

“Yes.”

Abby sat forward. “That’s What I can smell on her. Lexa? But it doesn’t smell the same as you.”

“How do you mean.”

“Well Indra has a scent. It’s not her own though but you....it’s almost as though your scent is blending with hers.”

“How...”

“She must be wolf.”

“I’m telling you mom. She’s not.” She sighed. “Everything about her screams alpha. Everything about her screams trikru but I can’t smell wolf on her.”

“Ok. How about I invite Indra and her family to a dinner at home.” She smiled. “It means you have to come.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah.”

“I want to talk Clarke. I want to talk about your dad. I lost him too.”

“I know. I will be there.”

..............

It was an hour before her date with Luna. Lexa decided to go causal. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing tight black jeans with a a loose fitting singlet. She had her hair down over her shoulder. 

There was a knock on the door, she opened it and frowned. Clarke was standing there, her hand in her pockets looking sheepish. “Hey.” She smiled.

“Hey.”

“Can I come in.”

“Of course.” She stepped aside. “But my date is soon.”

“Oh yeah.” She chuckled nervously. “I forgot you had your date with the serial killer.” Lexa sat on her bed and chuckled. “You look gorgeous by the way.”

Lexa smiled at the blonde. “Thanks. So what brings you here?”

Clarke shrugged and sat down beside her. “Well my mother is going to invite your family to dinner I just wanted to give you and heads up and also, I missed you.” She smiled.

“You seen me yesterday.” 

“Yesterday?” Clsrke rubbed her chin. “Nope don’t remember that.”

“Clarke we had lunch together?”

“Mmmm. Nope doesn’t ring any bells.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “Remember you stole my fries.”

“Oh!” Clarke clicked her fingers. “Oh yup. I had a date with some fries, that’s right.....”

Lexa laughed and lied back on her bed. “I’m a bit nervous?”

Clarke laughed and lied down on her stomach beside the brunette. “Yeah well I would be too, you are going to date a serial killer.” Lexa smiled and stared at the ceiling. “Hey.” Clarke got her attention. Lexa looked at her, the blonde was frowning with her jaw clenched. “The serial killer is lucky.”

“What?”

“Anyone who gets to call you their date is lucky. You have nothing to be nervous about Lexa Woods.”

Lexa smiled. “Thanks.” She gently moved some hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Anyone would be lucky to call you their date too you know.”

Clarke sighed and looked away. “Maybe.”

“No not maybe.” She smiled again.

They stared into each other’s wyes smiling, the knock on the door interrupted them. Lexa got up off the bed and opened the door. Luna was standing there smiling. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress with black heals. “Wow.” Lexa said. “You look great.”

Luna smiled. “You look hot. How can someone look so hot and so causal at the same time?”

Lexa smiled. “Thanks.”

“Your mother let me in. I’m sorry I’m early but I thought we could grab a bite to eat.”

“Yeah. That sounds great. I just have to use the bathroom.”

Lexa stepped aside letting the red head in. She frowned when she noticed Clarke lying on Lexa’s bed. The blonde got up and stood in front of Luna. Lexa excused herself. 

“Clarke?” Luna looked at her confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my friend.”

“Do you usually lie on your friends beds.”

“Nope. Just Lexa and Anya I guess.” She shrugged. “So movies huh? Cliche much...”

“What’s your problem.” She whispered yelled. 

Clarke shrugged. “Don’t have one.”

“Bullshit. You are here right before my date with Lexa which I’m sure she has told you about.”

“So?”

“And You were lying on her bed. What game are you playing!”

Clarke frowned. “I’m not playing any games.”

Luna scoffed. “Look this is completely inappropriate. I plan on taking Lexa on as many dates as she will let me and I don’t want you lying around on her bed or trying to crash our dates.”

“Fuck off.” She hissed. “I’m not doing anything but visiting my friend.”

Luna smirked. “You are starting to smell like her....alpha.” She scoffed. “You are starting to smell human. How pathetic.”

Clarke Growled. “You better watch your mouth you floukru coward.”

“You don’t scare me skaigirl.” 

As Clarke was about to respond Lexa came out of the bathroom. “Ok I’m ready.” She smiled. She walked over to Clarke. “You are welcome to stay here Clarke?”

“Will brendon Be here?”

Lexa chuckled. “He was coming over to borrow some notes.”

She shrugged. “Ok.” She smiled.

Luna rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have your own room.” She asked sweetly.

Clarke smirked. “Yes I do but.” She jumped back on Lexa’s bed. “Lexa’s bed is much more comfortable.” She smiled putting her hands behind her head. 

Lexa laughed as Luna was pulling her out the door. “Bye Clarke.”

“See ya. You got mace right?”

Lexa shook her head and laughed.

.......................

Luna And Lexa were sitting in the cinemas waiting for the movie to start. Luna has been quite.

“Hey, are you ok.”

Luna nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“You have just been quiet.”

She sighed. “Sorry.” She held the brunettes hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah, it’s silly really.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Um ok.” She turned to the brunette. “I was a bit taken back by seeing Clarke Griffin in your bed and right before our date.”

“Oh.” She Frowned. “Why were you put off I don’t understand.”

“She’s Clarke shes...”

“My friend.” Lexa squeezed her hand. “She’s my friend Luna. Bellamy is always on my bed.”

“Yes but nothing can possibly happen between you both. You’re gay...”

“So? Octavia lies on my bed too.”

“She’s like your sister and she doesn’t sleep around.”

Lexa took her hand back. “Yeah well neither do I.”

The red head sighed. “You’re right I’m sorry.”

“I’m allowed to have female friends. They are allowed to hang out in my room and laze around on my bed Luna.”

Luna grabbed her hand gently. “I know I’m sorry. I guess I got a bit jealous. I’m sorry.”

Lexa sighed but smiled at the red head. “I have really been looking forward to this you know?”

“Yeah Me too. Can we start over?”

“Ok.” 

The movie was spent with the pair of them holding hands, Luna would whisper something funny in her ear every now and then. 

Luna drove Lexa home and walked her to her door. “Hey.” The red head smiled. “I’m sorry about ruining the start of our date.”

“It’s ok.” 

“No it’s not. I promise our second date will be so much better..I mean if you want.”

Lexa chuckled. “I do.”

Luna leaned in and so did Lexa. They were about to kiss until they heard a big crash behind the door and some yelling.

“What the hell!” Lexa said opening the door. The scene made her jaw drop.

..........................

Bellamy entered Lexa’s room and was shocked to see Clarke lying on Lexa’s bed. He knows Lexa has her date tonight. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too brendon.”

“Who let you in and it’s Bellamy...”

“Lexa obviously.”

He chuckled. “You crashed her date!”

“No. She’s on her date isn’t she?”

“But you are waiting up for her.”

She sat up quickly. “No im not.”

“God you are so fucking obvious.”

“Whatever” she huffed. Lying back down.

He huffed too and started studying. “It’s just sad.”

She sighed. “She said I could stay here brendon you got a problem with that take it up with Lexa.”

“Oh don’t worry.” He chuckled. “I will be.”

A couple of hours went by and the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. Until there was a knock on the door. Bellamy opened it. “Echo.” He said surprised. “Ah Hey.” 

She smiled at him. “Hey.” Walking in. “Your mom said I’d find you here and Indra let me in before she left for work...” She stopping in her tracks watching Clarke come out of the bathroom. “What the fuck!” She snapped. 

Clarke looked up at her confused. “Azgeda...” 

Echo turned on Bellamy. “We went out on one date an you’re screwing her!”

“What! No!”

The woman turned to Clarke. “hold on.” She said calmly but echo launched herself at Clarke tackling her to the ground. “You bitch!” She sceamed punching the blonde.

Clarke grunted and managed to push her back so she could quickly get up. “What the actual fuck!” She huffed getting up in echos face. “As if I’d be caught dead with someone whom would associate with Azgeda!”

Bellamy was holding echo around the waist, she was clawing at his hands to get to the blonde. “Fucking let me go Bellamy!”

Bellamy groaned as echo elbowed him. “Why don’t you just get out Clarke!”

“What the fuck did I do! She attacked me!” Echo picked up the lamp behind her and threw it at the blonde. She ducked and it hit the door with a loud thump. “Are you crazy!” Clarke Yelled. 

The door burst opened Lexa stood their shocked. Her room was a disaster. “What the hell?”

Bellamy groaned. “Just get out Clarke!”

Luna appeared behind her and smirked. “Fun Just follows you around huh Griffin?”

Lexa pushed her way in the middle of the room. “What the hell is going on!”

Echo pointed her finger at Clarke. “She fucked Bellamy!”

Lexa shook her head and walked to the blonde.

Clarke eyes were glassy, she tried to move past the brunette but the brunette out her hand on her chest. “Stop.” She said softly.

The blonde looked away but Lexa cupped her cheeks looking into the blondes eyes. She wiped blood off her lip making the blonde hiss. Bellamy groaned making Lexa look over her shoulder. Echo was trying to still get free from him. 

“Enough Echo.” She said in he low Commander voice. Everyone in the room froze. Even though echo looked like she wanted to rip Clarke to shreds she looked at the blonde confused as the scent that was coming off of Lexa.

“Lexa. It’s ok...” Clarke said sadly.

Lexa looked at her then and felt fire ignite in her. “No.” She shook her head. She turned around and faced Echo. Bellamy was still holding her from behind. “Let her go Bellamy.”

“Lexie-“

“Now.” She glared at him.

He swallowed nervously and did what she asked. “She-“ Echo started.

“Enough!” She Yelled, making Echo flinch. “Who the hell do you think you are!”

“I’m-“

“I’m not done!” She cut her off. “Clarke is a guest in MY house. How dare you come in here and accuse her of such a thing and then to attack her.” She snarled and took a threatening step towards her making echo back up. “What Exactly was she doing when you decided to put your hands on her?”

“She was coming out of the bathroom-“

“Oh.” Lexa laughed sarcastically. “I see? Now it all makes sense.....Clarke came out of the bathroom and that makes you think she was sleeping with my best friend?”

“Well it’s Clarke-“

“Does she have a reputation of sleeping with people who are in a relationship?”

“No but-“

“So you walked into MY house and attacked MY friend for no GOD DAMN REASON!”

Echo didn’t answer. She bared her neck a bit and was breathing heavily sweat was starting to drip down her neck.

She then looked over her shoulder at Bellamy. “And YOU!” She looked at him disappointed. “You ask Clarke to leave? After your....whatever the hell she is attacked her? What? It’s Clarke’s fault somehow?”

“She She....”

“She What Bellamy!”

“Im Sorry.” He said softly.

“I am not the one you should be apologising too!” She looked back at Echo. “Bellamy is a good man! He would never cheat! He would never ever hurt another human being like that, we have known each other since we were kids but even people who haven’t known him as long as I knows he is a loyal person! Clarke is a good person....she doesn’t deserve to be hurt because of your own insecurities!” Lexa moved towards echo forcing her against the wall. The woman bared her neck and looked at the ground. The brunette held her chin and made her look at her eyes making the woman wimper. They were now nose to nose with the woman. “Don’t you EVER lay your hands on her again! I am going to walk Clarke home. When I get back my room better be in the condition it was when I left and that lamp was a gift from my mother. I’m going to send you the link to where to replace it you will send me a copy of the receipt so I know it’s done. And it better be done tonight. Am. I. Understood.”

“Yes Commander.”

She turned to Luna. “I don’t appreciate the way you just spoke to my friend Luna.” 

Luna’s eyes were wide at the scene in front of her. She looked at Clarke hoping for an explanation but when she realised she wouldn’t get one she looked down to the ground. “I apologise Clarke.” 

The blonde just shrugged.

“I’ll call you.” Lexa sighed. 

The red head looked disappointed but nodded in acceptance.

Lexa gently took the blondes hand and led her out of the room. She paused at the door with her back facing the three of them and looked over her shoulder to echo. “Oh and Echo.....if I were you I’d be getting a lot of rest tonight, tomorrow at training is most probably going to the the worst day In your high school life.”

“Yes Commander.” Echo swallowed.

“Good.” She snarled. “You have 1 hour to get this place in order and if I find out the Bellamy has helped.” She took a deep breath. “So help me god.” She said with her eyes shut.

“It will get done Commander and I will do it alone.”

She looked at Bellamy. “We will talk later.”

“Ok Lexie.” He nodded. She left and slammed the door. She held Clarke’s hand and led her outside. 

She didn’t talk at all to Clarke on the drive home. Clarke was staring at her in awe. She had heard of the Commander in action but she had never seen it up close and personal. 

This was mind blowing. 

Lexa as far as Clarke knew was human and she just made an Azgedan wolf submit. 

Once they got back to Clarke’s dorm, Lexa sat Clarke on the bed and started opening her med kit. She gently wiped away the blood on Clarke’s lip. “Are you Ok Lexa? You have been quiet.”

Lexa sighed and sat next to the blonde holding her hands. “Clarke.” Her voice trembled. “I am so embarrassed my friends treated you this way. I hope this doesn’t Stop you from coming around and visiting.”

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “Don’t apologise for them. Thank you.”

She Frowned. “What for? What could you possibly be thanking me for?”

“For standing up for me.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “No one as ever done that before.” She smiled. “It was pretty cool to see the Commander in action though.”

“You must’ve had known very nice people.”

“I guess not.” She shrugged. 

“Well you have me now.”

Clarke’s face lit up when she said that. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Lexa smiled back. 

Clarke cleared her throat. “So what was the date like with the serial killer.”

Lexa shrugged. “I...I don’t know. It was ok I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I just don’t think it will work out between us.”

Clarke smiled. “Well...I’m glad I was really concerned for your safety, well that was until I saw you in action tonight.” 

Lexa laughed and looked at her clock. “Well I’m going to head back.”

“Ok. Just text me when you get back Ok?”

“Of course.” She stood up and held out her hand for Clarke to take then pulled the blonde up and wrapped her in a warm embrace. “You didn’t deserve the way you were treated tonight Clarke.”

“Thank you.” She said softly. She pulled back and frowned. “Completely off topic Lexa But I seen some needles in your room?”

“Oh yeah.” She shrugged. “I’m diabetic.” Lexa cupped her cheek rubbing it gently. “Make sure you ice your cheek ok?”

“Ok.” 

She watched as Lexa left her house. 

This wasn’t right. 

As a wolf your sense of smell is so strong that you can smell sickness when near it.

Lexa was not diabetic at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s everyone thinking. I’m loving the theories and the comments in general.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people are not going to like this chapter.

Lexa hadn’t seen or heard from Clarke in a few weeks. 

She was concerned but Anya insisted that sometimes Clarke does this. She just goes into isolation.

The thought of Clarke being sad and alone physically made her sick in her stomach and as much as she wanted to find the blonde Anya made her promise that she would give her space. So as hard as that seemed that’s what she has been doing.

So she has been going to school, practice and had a couple of games but if she was being honest she didn’t feel like herself. She was kinda of hurt Clarke wouldnt come to her if she was sad. 

The only person who has been able to get her smile is Raven. Her new found friend has been by her side ever since they met in the library. 

Lexa really like her. She was funny, loyal and she loved how she made her cousin squirm. 

Bellamy has been by her side too obviously. He knows why she’s a little lost but he’s not a fan of Clarke so he wouldn’t understand but either way he came over every night, helped her study, watched movies....the usual. She loved him.

Octavia kept her busy working out and playing soccer. She’s wasn’t as....emotionally available as Bellamy is but she showed her love in different ways.

They both had convinced her to go to a party that was happening at Polis campus. She didn’t really want to but she couldn’t think of anything else to do.

Raven wasn’t keen on the idea either but after Lexa agreed to go, she said she would join them.

The party was at full swing when they all arrived. Octavia greeted them at the door already drunk. 

Lexa spent the night constantly being hit on by men and woman but she was having fun. She wasn’t drinking though but she was amused as always watching the Blake’s get drunk. 

She thought she could smell Clarke’s scent but couldn’t see the blonde anywhere. 

After a couple of hours she excused herself to go to the bathroom. she was directed down the hall by some drunk guy. She knocked but no one answered so she just walked in. The sight in front of her made her freeze in her tracks. Clarke had a woman pinned against the basin with her hand down the strangers pants kissing frantically barely taking time to breathe. 

Lexa dropped her purse making them both turn their heads. Clarke’s eyes widened and she jumped from the woman. 

“Lexa?” She gasped.

“Sorry.” Was all the brunette said quickly closing the door. She stared at the door for a couple of minutes trying to understand why she was upset. Her stomach felt heavy and her eyes stung. She also had a lump in her throat. She blinked then moved back from the door and made her way back out to the party. 

She bumped into Bellamy who straight away realised something had upset her. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing just feel like going home now.”

“You’re lying.”

“Bell. I’m not feeling well ok I just-“

“Lexa!” Clarke called from the hall.

Lexa took a deep breath and pretend like she didn’t hear the blonde. “Can we go please.”

Bellamy seen the blonde trying to make her way through the crowded hallway. He knows something had happened. “Ok.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go get O.”

“Lexa!” She heard the blonde again. 

Lexa kept walking hoping that she would lose the blonde. Bellamy tapped Octavia on the shoulder as they were walking out. “Come on, Lexa doesn’t feel well.”

Octavia giggled. “Me either.” She shrugged walking ahead of them.

Lexa felt a tug on her elbow making her stop. She turned and found the blonde out of breath. “Lexa didn’t you hear me?”

Lexa felt sick seeing the red marks on the blondes neck. She shook her head. “No.” She lied.

Bellamy pulled her into her side protectively. “We are taking her home she doesn’t feel well.”

“Oh. Um can we talk at all?”

“I don’t feel well. Just....text me.” She turned but felt the blonde grabbed her hand. Lexa knowing where her hands had been quickly snatched her hand back. The blonde stood there frozen. “Don’t touch me.” She said quietly. “Please.”

Clarke stuffed her hands in her pockets and nodded. “About what you-“

“It’s none of my business.” She said quickly. “I really have to go now, I don’t feel well.”

Clarke’s eyes glistened. “Ah Yeah um ok. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Lexa nodded. Bellamy led her away glaring at the blonde. “What happened?”

Lexa shrugged. “I’m just tired Ok?”

“Lexie-“

Raven ran to her side and held her shoulders. “What’s wrong!”

Lexa shrugged and looked over her shoulder to Clarke once more.

Raven went to move towards the blonde but Lexa held her back. “Raven please. I’m not feeling good.”

Raven nooded and glared at the blonde. 

“Please I just want to go home.”

He nodded as well and the both of them lead Lexa to the car.

.................

The next day Lexa didn’t leave her room. Her phone kept vibrating but she eventually turned it off. She didn’t really feel like talking to anyone. Bellamy stayed in the room keeping an eye on her. He tried to get her to talk but she just kept brushing him off. He called Anya and asked her to come around.

He made an excuse to leave and five minutes later Anya was knocking on her door. 

She lied down next to her cousin both of them looking at each other. Lexa sighed. “So...I caught Clarke with her hands down some chicks pants. Literally..”

Anya sighed. “I told you-“

“I know. I didn’t know that I cared about her like that till I seen.. and now I’m just, I don’t know.”

Anya hugged her. “Talk come on. This is what we do.”

Lexa sighed. “I just, I don’t know why I feel like this! I don’t have the right to feel like this Anya. Clarke isn’t my girlfriend. She’s just my friend and it’s frustrating that I feel so fucking.....I just feel! Ugh.” She sighed. “I feel so sad.” She said quietly. “And I shouldn’t because Clarke is my friend.”

Anya held her hand. “You are allowed to be upset. Thy don’t call it a crush for nothing little cousin.”

“Its not just that.”

“Then what else is upsetting you.”

“Clarke deserves so much more then a quickie in a frat party bathroom Anya.”

“I know this. She’s very hard on herself.”

“I wish she would let more people in.”

“I know that too. As it stands though she is single and she can do whoever or whatever she likes.”

“I know.”

“She needs a friend Lexa but you take the time you need. Ok?”

“Do you think it’s possible that maybe she could want me more then just a friend.”

“I can’t answer that for you. All I know is that she cares about you and she values your friendship I guess the question is whether or not that is good enough for you.”

“Of course it is.” She smiled. “I’m so glad Clarke is in my life.”

“Then can you answer her text messages or call her so she can stop bothering me.”

Lexa smiled. “I will soon. I just need a little bit of time to come to terms with the fact I have feelings for her.”

Anya hugged her cousin. “Don’t give up on her Lexa. She’s one of the good ones.”

Lexa frowned. “I know she is but how do you know that.”

Anya crossed her arms. “You are going to be upset.”

“Anya....”

Anya sighed. “I went through a very dark period after mom passed away. I drunk a lot. I slept with a lot of men and women. She found me on the bathroom floor at some party. Apparently there was some guy who was trying to undress me.”

Lexa shot up from the bed. “What!”

“Lexa...”

“Who the fuck was it! Who Anya! I will kill him.....” she started to pace. 

Anya stood in front of him. “Clarke took care of it. I don’t know what she did but he left campus the next day and she helped me get back to myself.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I was embarrassed. I was ashamed.”

“I’m your cousin Anya. I love you. I would have helped. You had nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. Fuck...your mom died Anya.”

“I wanted to be alone.”

“I don’t get that. I don’t understand. I remember what it was like to be alone. I would never wish for that I would never actively seek out for that.”

Anya sighed and sat back on the bed. “I wouldn’t want that now that I know what it was like. I would never go it alone again Lexa.”

Lexa sat down next ot her cousin and held her hand. “I would have helped.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“I know.” She sighed. “I was hurting. I’m not strong like you Lexa. I can’t...when I am in pain...I find it hard to accept help. Me and Clarke have that in common. I didn’t want to burden you or uncle Gus and aunt Indra because I believed at that time that no one could possibly understand what i was going through. Mom....she was one of a kind and she will never get to see the big moments in my life, graduation, marriage, kids. Even the small things...that’s a pain that I simply can not describe. It’s a pain I couldn’t deal with so I drunk and in had sex.”

Lexa knelt in front of Anya taking her hand. “Anya listen to me. Aunt Becca...she was so incredibly awesome, she was kind and loving and she had this fierce strength. A strength I have seen in you over and over again. I will never understand anyone’s need to be alone but I can promise I will listen. You can tell me anything Anya. Anything! And I promise I will always be there for you. I love you anya. You are my family. I would literally give you my body parts if you needed them.”

Anya wiped her eyes. “Can I tell you something.”

“Anything.”

“I think I love Raven.”

“Can you tell me something I don’t know.”

Anya laughed and pulled Lexa up for a hug. “Thank you Lexa.”

“I never want you to be going through anything alone ever again Anya.” She held her shoulder looking into her eyes. “You have to trust me when i say having your family annoy you asking you all the time if you are ok or constantly checking in on you is a better alternative then being alone. Trust me when I say that Anya. I don’t remember much from my time in foster care but I can remember the feeling of abandonment, of loneliness. It is a pain I wouldn’t wish on anyone. I’m keeping my eyes on you cousin.”

Anya smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When her cousin left Lexa slept with thought of the blonde on her mind. She decided that she wanted Clarke in her life even if it was as a friend. She is lucky to call Clarke her friend and if she is going through something then she wanted to be there for her. So when she woke she decided to turn on her phone.

5:03. am  
Clarke: Hey Lexa, Just checking you got home Ok?

6:08  
Clarke: I’m just realising that you are most likely still in bed. Sorry I hope I didn’t wake you.

7:30  
Clarke: I’m sorry again for texting you so early I didn’t sleep the best last night. I hope you’re feeling better. I have been worried about you.

8:11  
Clarke: if your not busy I’d love your company up to the look out. I mean we don’t just have to do that I just like your company in general.

8:32  
Clarke: Lexa can you text me to let me know your Ok?

9:00  
Clarke: you must still be sleeping. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to Help make you feel better. I can get you some supplies.

10:00  
Clarke: Ok I’m officially worried. Please call me.

10:35  
Clarke: just ran into brendon he told me you’re still unwell?

11:00  
Clarke: Lexa? 

12:01  
Clarke: I’m sorry about last night. Can we talk?

12:33  
Clarke: it must’ve been nice to see that. I’m sorry.

12:45  
Clarke: I miss you.

1:00

Clarke: you obviously don’t want to talk, that’s ok. I’ll try again tomorrow. I hope you are ok Lexa. 

Lexa sighed and put the phone back on the bed. She needed more time. Bellamy walked in with some food and sat down beside her. “Eat lexie.” He Asked.

She groaned but took the food. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Ok.”

“Or the history channel.”

She chuckled. “No Bell not again!”

He smiled and hugged her to his side as he set up the lap top. 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” She said soflty.

Raven stood there with a smirk. “What are we watching?” She got in the bed behind Lexa and spooned her. 

Instead of feeling uncomfortable Lexa felt.....at ease. 

Bellamy shrugged. “What you want to watch Lexa is horrible at choosing.”

“Am not!”

He rolled his eyes. “Really Lexa...you like romantic crap.”

Raven laughed. “Let’s watch a superhero movie.”

Lexa laughed. “Ok and there’s nothing wrong with a little romantic comedy...just sayin.”

Raven squeezed her. “Whatever you say commander.”

..................

Clarke’s looked at her phone and groaned, Lexa still hadn’t text her or called her. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to rid the imagine of Lexa disappointed face when she found her in the bathroom with Niylah. Or the way she snatched her hand back when Clarke tried to touch her. She ran her hands through her hair and growled.

Herself and niylah had an arrangement. They both didn’t want anymore then sex. So when ever they would meet it was usually to have sex. 

The last couple of weeks had been hectic. She had been dealing with getting Miller into the park ranger role. There had been a few to many close encounters with the humans and the wolves. So Nia was breathing down her neck.

And also. It was the anniversary of her fathers death. 

Clarke wasn’t stupid she knew Lexa wasn’t sick. The thought of the brunette avoiding her made her physically ill.

There was a knock on the door. She groaned. “Go away!”

Another knock. 

“Fuck off!”

Another knock

Clarke groaned and stomped her way over to the door and swung in open harshly about to scold the person but stoped when she realised it was Anya. “Anya? Is Lexa ok?”

Anya rolled her eyes and helped herself in the room. “She’s fine.”

“Brendon said she was still unwell.”

Anya huffed and sat at her desk. She crossed her arms looking at the blonde. “You going to tell me what happened?”

Clarke huffed and fell onto the bed face first. “No.”

“No?”

Clarke rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “No I don’t want to talk about the shitty day I had yesterday, I don’t want to talk about how I need to find some sort of release to forget my shitty day and I definitely don’t want to talk about how disgusted Lexa looked at me when she found me or how she flinched when I tried to touch her. No I don’t want to fucking talk about it.” 

Anya sighed. “She’s not disgusted with you Griffin.”

“She won’t text me or return my calls Anya.”

“She will. She just needs some time?”

“Time for what?”

Anya chuckled. “You’re oblivious Griffin.”

Clarke frowned and sat up. “What?”

She shook her head. “Look just give her some time ok?”

Clarke swung her legs around. “I can’t lose her Anya.”

“You know you were my friend first right?”

“Yeah but you’re an asshole?”

Anya grinned. “That i am.”

“Lexa is....She’s special.”

“Yes I know.” She got up and sat next to the blonde. “The first day that uncle Gus and aunt Indra bought her home it was one of the best days of my life.” She smiled. “She was eight and it looked like she had been through hell and back, she had clothes on that were way to big, she looked so skinny like she hadn’t been fed properly and she looked guarded like she was trying to protect herself, It made me so sad cause she was so young you know? But.” Anya smirked. “But she looked at me and she smiled. Gus and Indra told me she was an orphan, someone dropped her in at a hospital when she was 2-3 and that she had been in foster care ever since, the people that had her were crack heads, they starved her and beat her and here she was smiling at me. She walked right past Gus and Indra stood in front of me with a smile on her face and took my wrist and put this on it.” She held out her wrist and on it was a beautiful silver bracelets. “Then she hugged me and dad took her away to show her her room. I just stood there shocked ya know looking at his bracelet and trying to figure out how in the fuck did this kid find the money to buy this bracelet I started to think maybe she had stole it. She had nothing on her Clarke nothing but a black garbage bag.” Anya smiled with tears in her eyes. It’s the first time she ever saw any emotion in the woman. “Indra then looked at me and told me just before they arrived home they took her to the shops to get supplies, school supplies books ect but she refused everything but this bracelet. They tried to reason with her ya know she wouldn’t take anything from them so the only way they could was by telling them that she would get a monthly allowance and that to get that she would have to do chores.” Anya laughed. “So Lexa bargained with them.”

“Bargained?”

“Yup.” Anya grinned. “Told them to give her two months advance of her allowance that way they could get her school supplies and she could get his bracelet.”

“Why did she want it so badly?”

Anya grinned again. “On the way home they asked her what was so important about the bracelet, she told them she had seen on television that it was a tradition to buy something when a new family member is introduced to the family and that she wanted something special for her big cousin.” Anya wiped her nose looking away from the blonde. “She told them that she wanted to make sure that I knew that the bracelet was from her so she would work for it and Clarke she worked for it. Two months straight she would get up before anyone and clean and do washing, gardening any little chore that needed to be done she did it.”

“Wow.” Clarke smiled. “She sure is something huh?”

Anya looked Clarke dead in the eyes. “She is special, unique, one of a kind. You will never meet anyone like my cousin that’s why I swore to her that day I first laid my eyes on her that I would protect her. I know you care about her Clarke-“

“No-“

Anya held up her hand and took a deep breath. “Don’t lie. Don’t speak just listen.” Clarke nodded. “I know you care about her more then a friend cares about a friend. I can see it in the way you look at her, the way you speak to her and about her. I seen it the way you looked like someone slapped you when you watched Luna flirt with her and how you avoided her for two days after and how you conveniently turned up right before her date with Rivers. You care about her.”

“Is this where you tell me that I’m not good enough for her Anya cause I already know that thanks and FYI Luna’s entire blood line is a bunch of cowards I just thought she deserved better.” 

Anya scoffed. “The only person who thinks your not worth shit Griffin is you. You show it in the way hmmm I don’t know you fuck a woman in someone else’s bathroom at a sleazy frat party.”

Clarke stood up quickly. “I told you yesterday is not a good day for me and never fucking is!”

“Yeah.” Anya stood calmly. “We all have shit days and I don’t judge you for how you choose to get relief from it. I judge you because you want Lexa and your not willing to work for it.”

Clarke looked at her dumbfounded. “Anya! I’m not good enough for her!”

“Says you.”

“And brendon!”

“Bellamy is protective.”

“He’s an asshole!”

“Hey.” Anya held up her hands. “You get any arguments from me.” Anya sighed and stepped towards the blonde. “You are a really good person Clarke but if you want Lexa then you have to pull your head out of your ass cause she deserves the absolute best and right now and believe it or not so do you.”

“Everyone I have ever loved has let me down or left me.”

“Lexa isn’t one of them and neither am I.”

“Anya.” She said quietly. “She won’t talk to me.” She chuckled sadly. “She probably won’t be able to look me in the eyes again.”

Anya shrugged. “So what you going to do about that Griffin?”

..................

She walked to Lexa’s house wanting to get some fresh air and also thinking of what she could say to her favourite brunette. 

She had two coffees in her hand. Hers and Lexa’s favourite.

She paused at the house ready to enter that is until she heard a growl.

She sniffed the air and new straight away who it was. 

She placed the coffees down and made her way to a shrub of bushes, when she rounded she got ready for the pounce. A black wolf with brown eyes jumped on her pinning her to the grown and growling in her face. “Get off Raven.” She bared her teeth.

“Fuck no! You think I’m letting you any where near her!”

“I’m here to make things right! To help!”

“Fuck off!” She snarled and growled at her again. “Just like you were suppose to help me! Helping me would help her! How the Fuck are you a leader off two clans!”

“Raven don’t make me hurt you!”

“I knew going to that party was a bad idea!”

Clarke started to feel her claws come out of her hand as she tried to make Raven submit. The the women wouldn’t budge. She was strong. 

Looking into Ravens eyes, the ferocity she has in them right now, the protectiveness made her realise how lucky Lexa was to have such a friend. A friend that she felt was so much better then she was. 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned her head to look at Lexa’s house. She looked back at Raven who was easing up a bit. “I’m a big fucking screw up.” She said with a shakey voice. “Is that what you want to hear Raven? I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing....” Raven huff and back up of her sitting on her back legs. 

“I’ll tell you where you start. By helping her.” She looked towards the house. “She’s not human. What I’m feeling isn’t right. You need to stop being such a scaredy pup and find some answers even if you don’t like them. Even if it means speaking to your mother, from what I gather you have issues with her but that shouldn’t matter. And FYI. Just so you know I don’t think you did anything wrong that night. You are single as a Pringle and ready to Mingle. It’s how you went about it. You disappeared for almost two weeks and didn’t respond to anyone’s text messages or phone calls. Be fucking better Clarke.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Cause it is. What...you think your the only one with a dead parent and Mommy issues. You think your the only one who feels pressure.” She shook her head. She walked up to Clarke. “News flash Blondie. We all have our own shit to deal with but we don’t do it alone.” Raven growled. “I’ll kill you if you hurt her again.”

Clsrke frowned. “You mean that don’t you.”

“Yes.” She huffed. “I do. I really mean it. I’ll rip your throat out and I won’t feel any guilt. Any remorse. Id kill for her. Id die for her.” She shook her head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Clarke and you are too busy fucking around to help me.”

“I’m sorry.” She said again. “I’m seeing my mother in the next couple of days and I have been researching Raven but it’s all wolf stuff and Lexa’s not-“

“She’s not human.”

“What?”

“Clarke I don’t care what anyone says. Lexa is not human. I don’t know if she is a wolf I have no fucking idea I just know that she’s not human and I think you know it. You know she’s not human too you are afraid of facing the truth. Well it’s time to women up Clarke. Lexa needs you. She needs us.”

“You’re right.”

“What are you afraid of.”

“Her reaction.”

Raven sighed. “Look....the woods. Not just Lexa, I’m talking Gustus Indra and Anya, they are...special.” She sighed. “Even the Blake’s are special Clarke. I have never felt any type of love they give out so freely. Maybe Lexa will be angry and disappointeded that she’s not entirely human but she will get over it. She will be able to see past that.”

“I can’t lose her.”

“This isn’t about you.” Raven said softly. 

“ Ok. Just give me-“

“Don’t ask me for time Clarke.”

“Ok.” 

Raven sighed. “Can I trust that if I leave here you will make shit better.”

“I won’t leave here until I do.”

“Ok.”

................

Lexa work up to someone knocking on her door. When she opened it Clarke was standing there with a coffee in her hands. “I got you coffee?” She shuffled on her feet. “It’s your favourite. Your dad let me in.”

Lexa stood aside and let the blonde in. She handed the coffee to the brunette. “Thanks.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged and sat down.

“Can I sit.”

“I’m really busy Clarke.” She sighed. “Thanks for the coffee but I’m just about to go run some errands.”

“I can come?”

“Ahhh.”

“Lexa.” Clarke kneeled before the brunette. “I’m really sorry you had to see that.”

“Me too.” She sighed. “I was so worried about you. You disappeared...and I just assumed you were doing anything else but....that.” Clarke went to talk. “It’s ok Clarke you don’t owe me an explanation.”

“I just. You...I don’t want you to look at me differently. I mean you wouldn’t even touch me.”

“Your hands were down someone’s pants Clarke.”

“Oh.” She gulped. “Yeah. I um I cleaned up.”

Lexa stood abruptly. “Clarke it’s ok. I don’t really need to hear anymore. Next time just lock the door.”

Clarke frowned. “Next time why don’t you knock.”

“I did.”

“Oh.” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Ok.”

“Look.” Lexa rubbed her temples. “I’m not feeling the best still.”

Clarke backed away. “I get it. Um that wasn’t...I mean it isn’t a good day for me that day.”

Lexa sighed. “Yeah it’s ok.”

“It’s not Lexa. It’s...um look.” She sighed “Can I please just sit and talk?”

Lexa nodded. Clarke sat down next to her. “It was the anniversary of my fathers death.”

“Oh Clarke.” Lexa held her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Clarke turned her hand over and started tracing the lines of her palm. “He was an engineer. One of the best in the country actually and sometimes he had to work away but most the time he was home.” She smiled. “He worked from home cause he just loved being a dad. He loved everything about it. Packing lunches, the school runs, parent teacher interview, the talks just everything it was my birthday he made his was back for a party and well he didn’t make it.”

Lexa shuffled closer to her. “What happened?”

“Their was an accident on the road. A couple had been drinking and they swerved into traffic. Dad had stopped and ran to the car, from what the other witnesses say he told them that the driver was dead but the passenger wasn’t.” She sniffled. “The car was upside down and they women’s seatbelt wouldn’t come undone so he got in the car and did everything he possibly could to get her out. According to the witnesses the girl was badly injured, they were worried it was her back so he had to handle her so carefully” the blonde cried. “He gently handed her over to one of the people that were there but before he couldn’t get out the car caught on fire and he died.”

Lexa held the blonde around her waist. “I am so sorry.”

Clarke wiped away her tears. “Mom didn’t take it well. At first it didn’t even seem to bother her. She worked and worked and worked until they forced her to have leave....” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Yeah.” She wiped her nose. 

“Clarke that’s terrible, is that the reason why you don’t get along?”

“No. I understood, everyone grieves differently, I stopped talking to her when I found out she was seeing my dads best friend. Marcus Kane, he’s nice enough. I’ve known him since I can remember I’m just so hurt cause they lied to me about it. For like a year.”

“I can’t stand liars. I’m sorry Clarke. There’s no excuse.”

“He tries and gets me to talk to her, it’s annoying.” She sighed. “I never handle that day well Lexa. I tried to keep my mind off of it but the more I tried not to think of him the worst it got so I went to that party and me and Niylah we have been together before I just wanted to forget for a moment but the way you looked at me.” He eyes watered and her lip trembled. “Made me feel worst then I had the entire day.”

“Clarke...I didn’t mean to make you feel bad....I was shocked.”

“You must think I’m disgusting.”

“No I don’t!”

“It’s ok Lexa I think I am-“

“Clarke!” She said firmly and looked at the blonde in the eyes. “I do not think you are in anyway disgusting. I think you are wonderful and funny and there’s so much good things I could list about you.”

“But you looked disappointed.”

“I was because I think you deserve so much better then a frat party hook up.”

“Maybe I don’t.”

Lexa cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears. “You do Clarke.” She said softly. “Did you enjoy it. Did it work?”

“No. It only ever seems to make things worst.”

“Then why bother.” She said gently. “You could have texted me. I would have come to you we could have gone to the lookout. We could have sat and ate ice cream and watch Netflix, we could have gone for a work or studied. Anya would had offered to take you the gym. You could have come over and had a bicker rest with bellamy I know how much you both enjoy that.” Clarke laughed. “There was so much you could have done.”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone with my problems.”

“You. Clarke Griffin are not a problem. You are our friend. You can’t fight everything alone.”

“I’m not good at letting people in.”

“We will just have to change that then.” She smirked. “Hey hold on.....it’s your birthday today!”

“Lexa.” Clarke chuckled. “It’s fine really.”

Lexa picked up her phone and held her finger out to Clarke. “Shhh I’m on the phone. Hey Anya! Guess who’s birthday it is today?”

“What Lexa no-“

“Clarkes. I know right get the gang together let’s go to the drive in?”

“What?”

“Love you Cousin.” She smiled

“Lexa? You don’t have.”

“Come on!” She pulled the blonde up. “We are going to celebrate.”

“Um.ok.”

Lexa smiled and hugged the blonde. “Thank you for telling me Clarke.” She said softly.

“Thanks for listening.”

Lexa pulled back. “Will you tell me more about him?”

“Ah sure.”

“Ok! So go home and get ready and we will pick you up Ok?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that’s that. This was a really hard chapter for me to write. I thought so many times about not putting it up. About deleting it even though I knew that it was important to Clarke’s character arc, why...well I hate upsetting people but then I realised that this is a safe place really, usually when people write fics they are upfront about Clarke and Lexa not being end game. But as you all know I am alllll for a happy Clexa end game. So rest assured that even though this has happened Clexa is most definitely end game. Clarke has to deal with the things that are bothering her which she really doesn’t. So leave a comment. I will listen.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door with Anya was standing beside her. “Come on griffin get your ass up!” Anya banged in the door.

Clarke opened the door and groaned. “Ok ok.” She rolled her eyes.

Anya huffed and walked off. 

Lexa smiled. “Ready then?”

Clarke shoved her hands in her pockets. “Lexa. I have never really celebrated my birthday.”

Lexa held her shoulders. “Hey, I think your worth celebrating but if you want we don’t have to go but I really think you would enjoy yourself.”

Clarke sighed. “Ok can I leave if I’m not enjoying myself?”

“I’ll drive you back.”

Lexa held Clarke’s hand all the way to the car. There were five cars in total most of them her team mates, Clarke got a lift with Anya Lexa Bellamy and Octavia. They all wished her a happy birthday even Bellamy. 

They stopped to pick up raven who jumped onto anyas lap and kissed her. She went to kiss Lexa on the cheek but Lexa pushed her away. “Don’t be gross.” Making the whole car laugh. 

Clarke laughed too. “Brendon? Quick question? The azgedan gonna be here tonight?”

“What? Echo? Yeah.” He shrugged. 

“Oh joy.” She rolled her eyes.

Lexa smiled. “Don’t worry Clarke, Echo will behave herself she’s not stupid.”

“I dunno Lexa she thought I was banging Brendon. That’s shits disgusting.”

Octavia cackled and slapped her knee. “Damn straight.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Gees thanks o.”

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “Be nice.”

“Just being honest.” She muttered. “Disturbing shit.”

Lexa chuckled and squeezed her thigh making her jump. “Sshhhh.” She smiled.

When they got to the drive in everyone got out of their cars and went to get food. Lexa went off to talk to one of her team makes about a soccer matter so the blonde stayed in line. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned and Echo. “Hey. I ah never got the chance but I just want to say I’m sorry.”

Clarke frowned. “An azgedan apologising? That’s new.”

Echo shook her head. “I’m not my mother.”

Clarke shrugged. “It’s ok just so you know I think brendon is gross and I think he’s an asshole.”

Echo grinned. “He’s not so bad. He’s sweet actually.”

“Ugh gross. It’s my birthday don’t make me sick.”

Echo laughed making Clarke smile. “For real though Clarke I am really sorry, Lexa was right I let my own insecurities get to me and you paid the price. I have been hurt before and I jumped to conclusions but putting that aside we need to talk about what happened in Lexa’s room.”

“I’m working on it.”

“What is she?”

“Look.” She sighed. “Lexa....is my....responsibility. Ok. I’m dealing with it.”

“Are you? Cause her scent is everywhere. My brother you and Luna are the strongest wolves in Polis Clarke and we can smell what she is doing...soon others will. I’m worried for her.”

“You are worried about Lexa?”

“Of course. She’s my friend. My captain and she’s a really good person. I want to keep her safe.”

Clarke nodded. “I appreciate that Echo. I am dealing with it, I believe my mother will have some answers.” The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. “Listen...I know...I mean, Azgeda has a rocky relationship with the clans but I want you to know that I actually in some way admire your mother.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” She shrugged. “She hates my guts but she is very dedicated to her clan. I respect that.”

“Thank you Clarke. She’s not perfect and she has a lot of learning to do but I believe her heart is in the right spot.”

“I think I have some learning to do as well.”

“Yes like I don’t know....stop punishing floukru for shit that happens hundreds of years ago.”

“They hive echo.”

“Maybe. Don’t you think you should talk to their leader though.”

“Luna is-“

“Good person whom is also dedicated to her clan.” Echo lent in. “Look Clarke, Lexa doesn’t like her like that.”

“No thats-.”

“It’s ok. I won’t tell anyone. I just think you should give Luna a chance.”

The blonde nodded. “I promise I will try.  
The blonde held out her hand. Echo smiled and gripped her forearm.

Raven walked up to them both smiling. “Finally! We are all friends!”

Clarke huffed. “Let’s not get too carried away.” Bellamy stood beside Echo and hugged her to his body. “Ugh maybe we should reconsider this friendship.”

Echo laughed and pushed her playfully. “Be nice Griffin.”

Lexa came and stood beside her. “She’s the second person tonight to tell me to be nice to brendon. It IS my birthday ya know.”

Lexa laughed and ordered the blonde some food.

The night went on smoothly, Lexa stayed by her side the entire night and Clarke got on really well with the soccer team. She even had a chat with Luna, whom also shared the same concerns as Clarke. 

She made a promise to echo to come by her home and talk about floukru. 

Raven kept a close eye on Lexa but mostly she spent her time with Anya. 

She found herself to be having fun. No one really watched the movie everyone way mainly just goofing around. 

Clarke made some new friends in Echo. 

She also made a friend in a girl called Emori, whom was trikru and her boyfriend Murphy whom she obviously already met. she found his snark funny as annoying as he was she found him to be a genuinely good person.

Octavia stayed around Lincoln most the night. Octavia had confided in her that she really liked him. 

She got along with a girl called Harper and through her she meant Monty the sweetest guy on the planet. 

She goofed around with jasper a lot, he was in her pack as well, He was dating a girl from the soccer team her name was Maya she was shy but very kind.

All in all Clarke had a lot of fun and made a lot of new friends and she realised that she didn’t really know her clans as well as she had thought.

But her favourite part of the night was how Lexa stood by her and held her hand. 

When the night was coming to an end Clarke got a lift home with Lexa and Anya. Lexa walked her to her dorm.

“So.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she opened her bedroom door. “Ok ok I enjoyed myself.”

“And you made new friends. I told you people would love you Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke sighed. “It’s hard to let people in Lexa.”

“It’s easier than you think.” She sighed. “I need you to promise me something. I need you not to disappear again. I mean if you want to be by yourself at least answer your texts or phone calls you know.” Lexa sighed. “I was so worried about you Clarke.”

Clarke moved closer and loooked into Lexa’s green eyes. “I absolutely will. I promise and Ah I don’t know if it means anything to you but Ah. You were right. I think I deserve more then a frat party hook up. I’m going to stop that.”

“I think that’s great Clarke.” She pulled box out of her pocket and gave it to the blonde. “Happy birthday.”

The blonde looked at it then looked back to Lexa. “What is it.”

Lexa laughed. “It’s a present Clarke.”

“Lexa. What..you shouldn’t have.”

Lexa shrugged. “I wanted to. Go on open it.”

Clarke noddd and opened the box. In it was a beautiful necklace that had a paintbrush in the end of it. “Lexa.” She gasped and looked at the brunette. “Lexa It’s...I”

“Would you like me to put it on?”

“Yeah.” She said still in shock. 

Lexa smiled and turned Clarke around. She gently moved her hair to one side, the touch made Clarke shiver. When Lexa has clipped it on She held the charm in her hand admiring it. 

Lexa smiled. “I hope you-ommff.”

Clarke threw herself in Lexa’s arms making her stumble back. Lexa smiled and held the blonde tight. “I love it Lexa this is the nicest thing anyone has ever bought me. Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome.” Lexa pulled back. “I better get back home.”

Clarke nodded. “Text me-“

“When I get back. I will.” She smiled and kissed Clarke on the cheek. 

Clarke blushed. “I’ll be waiting.” She said softly.

The brunette smiled over her shoulder. “Bye.”

“Bye.” She said still in shock. 

When the brunette left Clarke fell backwards on her. “Fuck.” She whispered. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

...............

Anya sat down next to Lexa with a huff. “So....”

Lexa looked at her with her eyebrow raised. “Sooooo?”

“Clarke was showing me the present you got her.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m glad she likes it.”

“Actually.” Anya held up her finger. “I think she has shown every single person that has walked passed her or glanced in her direction.”

Lexa blushed. “Well at least she’s interacting with people now.”

Anya scoffed. “you are obvious little cousin.”

Bellamy sat down in front of them. He groaned. “If I hear Clarke tell one more person about that damn necklace I’m gonna scream.”

Lexa smiled. “You will leave her alone Bell.”

“Gees Lexa could you be more obvious?”

Anya smirked. “That’s what I just said.”

Bellamy laughed. “So. How you feeling lexie. ready for the game this week.”

“Yup. The team gets on well and we are all focused.”

“Nice.”

“Well I just came here to tease my little cousin, I have done that now I can go to class.” She smirked. 

“Love you to Anh.”

.......................

Clarke was just leaving her art class when Niylah had tapped on her shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Clarke smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Did you catch up with your friend that night?”

“Ah yah. Alls good.”

“Excellent Clarke. Have you got plans tonight. There’s this party-“

“No im busy.”

“Oh.” She said surprised. 

Lexa was walking up behind Niylah smiling at her. “Lexa!”

Lexa stood beside Clarke. “Hey.”

She looked at Niylah. “Um this is Niylah.”

Lexa held out her hand. “Hey I’m Lexa.”

“Wow.” Is all Niylah said. She took her hand slowly. “I’m sorry it’s just that you are absolutely stunning.”

Lexa blushed. “Thanks?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Niylah is a friend and she’s also Trikru, they tend to say what ever is on their mind.”

Niylah grinned. “That’s true, you know, I’m a photographer, well I’m studying photography and I have literally never seen anyone like you, can you be my subject sometime.”

“Oh.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know.”

“I will pay you!”

“Ummm.”

“Ok.” Niylah held up her hands. “Can I buy you a drink some-“

“Weren’t you on your way somewhere Niylah.” Clsrke cut in.

“But-“

“Come on Lexa.” She said grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her away. 

Lexa looked at the woman. “It was nice meeting you.”

Clarke scoffed. “I’m so gonna talk to her.”

“Clarke? I’m so sorry wasn’t that the girl-“

“What are you sorry for?”

“Well She Just Asked me out and she was just with you...”

“Oh no.” Clarke laughed. “No no no. She actually asked me to a party tonight most likely to hook up but I declined.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. 

“It was a bit awkward.”

“Yes.” She smiled. “But everything se said was true. You are stunning.”

..................

Raven and Anya we’re making out on her bed. Anya pulled back. “I have to tell you something.”

“Ok.” Raven looked at her confused. “What’s up buttercup.”

Anya laughed. “You say weird shit sometimes Raven.” She cupped the brunettes cheek and smiled. “I love you raven reyes.” Raven froze and her eyes widened. Anya sat up. “Raven?”

“Um.”

Anya stood up and started collecting her things. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“No wait!” Raven stood in her path.

“It’s ok raven. I...Um.” Anya said rubbing the back of her neck. “I thought you may have felt the same. It’s good. We are good. I’m just gonna-“

“I love you too anya!” Raven pulled her to her body.

“You don’t have to-“

“Anya woods. For real. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“Oh you just looked so-“

“I have to tell you something.”

“Shocked.....what? Oh god are you like in a relationship or something.”

“No! You are the only one for me no. Can you sit for a moment.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.” Raven stood up straight with her hands behind her back. “Anya woods. I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I knew you would be the one for me but I have a secret one that I feel we should discuss before this goes any further.”

“Any further...”

“Shhh.”

Anya grinned. “We have already had sex Reyes.”

“Yes but now we have officially declared our love for one another.”

“Ok.....”

“Ok.” She took a deep breath. “Here it goes. Anya.....I’m a wolf.”

Anya look unamused. “A wolf.”

“Yup. I know this is hard to grasp-“

Anya started laughing and stood up. “You are so weird raven but I love you.” She held her hips and kissed her.

“Anya. I’m serious.” She pulled back.

“And I’m seriously wanting you naked right now so stop messing around.”

“That is so....I...naked...yup I want that too.” She stood pushed Anya back on the bed and stood up again. “Ok. Look. You will have to see it with your own eyes.”

Anya raised an eyebrow. “Raven seriously. I have a busy week and I want to make love to my girlfriend.”

“This is important-wait did you just call me your girlfriend?”

“Yeah...”

“Yes! One step closer.”

“Closer to what?”

“Marriage...duh.”

“Ok.” Anya laughed. “Take of your clothes and get into bed.”

“Fuck I love how bossy you are.” She took a deep breath. “No. I have to show you. We seriously can’t go any further untill you see. Just please don’t scream.”

“What-“

Raven growled and shifted into her wolf form.

Anya screamed and jumped on the bed and moved close to the wall. “Fuck!”

There was banging on the door. “Hey everything ok In there!”

Anya looked at the door then at the wolf who had its head titled. She got off the bed slowly and opened the door. “Yeah sorry seen....a spider.” Then quickly slammed it shut.

She closed the door and knelt down in front of the wolf and slowly reached her hand out to touch it. When it let her touch her she looked into its eyes. She knows those eyes. “Raven?” She said softly.

Raven back away then changed back into human.

Anya stared at her. “Fuck...” she said softly.

Raven put on a shirt and some underwear. “So yeah. I’m a wolf cheekbones.”

“I have....so many....questions.”

“I just have one.”

“What.”

“Do you still love me. I mean can you still-“

Anya cut her off by kissing her. “Of course I love you.” She smiled. “So your a wolf.”

“Yup.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. 

“Little annoyed you didn’t tell me first off.”

Raven scoffed. “Yup. That would have went down well.”

“True.” She kissed her. “Well I have heaps of questions.”

“And I’ll answer every single one but first I have to tell you something else. It’s about Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I knew people would be angry. I have read all the comments and I have listened. I disagree with some of you and I can see where some of you are coming from. I want to address some things first. I never said Clarke was perfect, she’s far from it actually but is she a bad person...I don’t think so...at least that’s not I want to portray. Clarke is single, she has a lot of responsibility and deals with it in her own way. Now if they were together and she did what she did I get it, but this isn’t a cheating fic. Clarke has a lot of growing up to do and a lot of self reflection. The truth about Lexa will be revealed soon. How will she react? Should she be angry? Will she be angry? How will anya be now she knows about wolves. Also side note I love Anya and Raven together. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke was seen waiting on the porch impatiently. Her arms were crossed her legs kicking back and forward on the swing chair and her head tilted up towards the sky wanting this night to be over with.

It was Saturday night and the woods were due at the griffins household for their long awaited dinner.

Clarke was afraid of what she might find out and also her mother was driving her up the wall.

When the woods turned up Clarke jumped off the porch and ran to Lexa’s door opening it up quickly and pulled the brunette into a bone crushing hug. “Thank god! My mother is driving me nuts!”

Lexa laughed and hugged her back. “Can’t be that bad.”

The blonde huffed. “You have no idea.”

Indra and Gustus got out of the car. “Clarke.” They both said.

“Mr and Mrs Woods.” She smiled.

Her mother was waiting at the door and greeted them all. She froze when she shook Lexa’s hand. “Lexa, your mother speaks very highly of you.”

“That sounds like her, tell me Mrs Griffin do you do the same for your daughter?”

Indra shes widened. “Lexa!” She looked at Abby. “I’m so sorry abby, my daughter must have left her manners at home.”

Abby chuckled. “It’s fine. To answer your question Lexa, yes I do. Although I wish that Clarke would have chosen a more...stable career path I’m still very proud she is my daughter.”

Lexa smiled kindly. “That is nice to hear. Have you seen her work she is incredible.”

“I’m afraid my daughter’s talent is one she keeps to herself.”

Lexa frowned and looked at Clarke. “Clarke. You should show your mother your work.”

“Oh she’s probably not interested-“

“She just said she was.” She raised her eyebrow. “So difficult.” She grinned.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Ha Ha Lexa.”

Abby smiled. “Come in and make yourself comfortable. Clarke could you help me in the kitchen.”

“Sure.”

When they were alone Abby got close. “She’s not human.”

“What is she then....I didn’t tell you this but she made Echo submit.”

“The ice nation wolf.”

“Yes, I was in her room and I found needles mom. She told me it is for diabetes.”

“No. No she hasn’t got any health issues, we would be able to smell it.”

“Exactly!”

“Her friends? The Blake’s?”

“Smell like her. Even Mrs Blake.”

“She scent marked them?” Abby said in awe. “How?”

“I don’t know.”

Abby looked out into the lounge area where Gustus and Indra were looking at her suspiciously. “I bet my last bottom dollar that they know.”

“Who the Blake’s?”

“No. Her parents.”

“No way. They are human.”

“Yes, they are. After dinner I want you to take Lexa for a walk.”

“Ok.”

....................

Once Clarke and Lexa left Abby sat down with both Gustus and Indra. “This is a lovely home you have here Abby.”

Abby sat back and sighed. “Let us all stop. We need to talk about your daughter.”

“What about-“ Gustus started.

“She’s not human.”

Indra and Gustus looked at each other then back to Abby. “Neither are you.”

“No I’m not. I’m a warewolf and so is my daughter but I gather you already know this. So what is Lexa?”

“That’s what we moved here to find out. She got the flu when she was 13. I ran some tests and found-“

“The Canine gene.”

“Yes.”

“And...”

Gustus held his wife’s hand. “We didn’t know what we were dealing with so my wife had to surpress it.”

“How?”

“We told her she had diabetes, it’s actually hormone surpressents.”

Abby lent forward. “How did you end up here?”

Gustus sat froward too. “Lexa is adopted. I was lead here. We believe she may come from a clan called trikru?”

Abby Frowned. “Trikru?”

“Yes. Do you know of anyone from trikru that had a baby about 17 years ago?”

Abby’s eyes widened. “Oh dear.”

“What?”

“About 14 years ago. Trikru was at war with the mountain men....well the clans have alsways been at war with them but this war...this was between trikru and the mountain. They are Also a wolf clan but evil. They took wolves and did horrible experiments on them. Killing them, once a wolf went in they never came out. Alexander, the leader of trikru had a wife. Her name was Linda...had gone missing whilst she was pregnant. It was rumoured that the mountain got to her. He went mad with rage but before he did he made a treaty with Skaikru. My husband Jake Griffin was the leader of Skaikru. He made good relations with trikru as his mother was also trikru. They both came up with a plan to destroy the mountain but then Linda was taken. She had been missing for 2 weeks.”

“What happened to her.”

Abby’s eyes watered. “Our pack were scouting. I was here with Clarke she was only a baby but...” Abby shook her head. “But there was a howl....it was nothing like I have ever heard before.” She paused and held up her hands so she could collect her self. “Such pain and such sorrow. Wolves from all 12 clans could hear it. It was 6 hours later when Jake returned home and I could tell something in him broke. He didn’t speak. He walked up to me and hugged me he then showered and made his was to Clarke’s room. He held her for hours.”

“Did he say what happened?”

“It took a couple of days but they found her in pieces. She was literally ripped to pieces.”

“And they baby?”

“Was presumed dead. I don’t understand how you could know of this information though Gustus. How could you possibly find a link between Lexa and trikru?”

Gustus sat back. “Lexa was bought into the hospital by a man when she was just 4 years old. It took me some time to find out whom that man was but I did.”

“Who?”

“His name was Dante Wallace.”

Abby shook her head. “No he was leader of the mountain men.”

“ He was in hospital of his death bed, could barely talk but he managed the words, Polis and trikru. That’s why we came here.”

“Why would he.....”

“I don’t know.” Gustus shrugged. “I have been a cop since I was 18 years old. I know a guilty man when I see one. When I mentioned Lexa’s name, he looked remorseful not guilty and with the little strength her had he asked if she was ok. I showed him some photos of her and he looked....like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He died that day.” He sighed. “If what you say is true and Lexa is the biological child of this Alex and Linda. I don’t know why he helped her but he did and I thanked him for it.”

Indra smiled at her husband and held his hand. “She may not be blood but she is ours. Do you understand Abby?”

She smiled. “Yes But we have to talk about Lexa and these surpressents. You have to tell her and you have to take her off of it.”

“Why?”

“There are 13 clans in Polis. 13 packs. Clarke is the alpha of Skaikru. Luna the alpha of floukru and Echo is the alpha of Azgeda and three days ago....Lexa made echo submit.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Even on these suppressents she’s very strong. Strong enough to make an other alpha submit, I am afraid that the longer you wait the more control Lexa will lose of her wolf. When wolves come of age we teach them how to control their wolves. Lexa has had no teachings. I’m afraid for her and the people she cares about. As soon as she walked into this house her wolf was trying to make me submit.”

“What? Why?”

“Well there is some...amniosity between myself and my daughter. I can tell you now that your daughter is very protective and she cares very deeply for mine. She most likely did it as an instinct to protect Clarke.”

“Shit.” Gustus sighed. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t. I need to talk to my daughter and come up with a plan. I need time to know how to address this, I have never personally come across something like this.”

.....................

When the woods left the driveway Clarke turned to Abby. “So?”

Abby sighed. “Sit down this will take a while.”

After telling Clarke everything she started pacing. “They did what!”

“They thought they were protecting her.”

“They have been lying to her!”

“Clarke.”

“She has no idea! She will not handle this well!”

“How do you know that!”

“Because I know what it’s like to be lied to mother!” She growled. “How dare they lie to her like that! They made her believe she was sick for fuck sakes!”

“Clarke go for a run and calm down!”

“No! We need to come up with a plan mother! If she finds out any other way it won’t end well for her or anyone who is near her!”

“I know.” Abby said holding her shoulders. “I know. Shift and go for a run. You need to calm down.”

Clarke growled at her and made her way through her back yard that lead to the Forrest, she howled as she felt her bones click into place. Her fur was white. As white as snow. She shook herself and howled again. Then took off into the woods.

It was past midnight when she found herself lurking around Lexa’s house. She was surprised that Raven wasn’t around.

She snuck into the yard and was surprised to see Gustus on the porch. He looked sad and tired.

She approached him.

He looked up at the noise but he didn’t flinch like other humans would. He sat there calmly watching her.

She stalked towards him and growled. 

He sighed. “I have been expecting you Clarke.” He said softly. “I can tell it’s you. It’s your eyes.” She huffed and circled around him. “I’m assuming that you growling at me means you spoke to your mother.” She sat down in front of him and growled again. He rubbed his face up and down. “I have spent the last three years trying to find information to help my daughter and it lead me here. Still I feel lost. I’m a cop. Sometimes in cases you hit a dead end. I feel as though I’m at a dead end. All I have now is more questions but the only people whom can answer them are dead and now.” He laughed sadly. “I have to somehow explain to my daughter that she is a warewolf and she will ask questions.” He smirked. “You know she will Clarke. She will ask heaps and I have nothing for her.”

Clarke walked towards him and placed her head in his lap. “We never meant to make things worst. You have to believe me. We just didn’t know what we were dealing with.” He gently ran his hands through her fur and Clarke let him.

“I just want her to be ok.” He knelt in front of her and bared his neck. 

Clarke understood somewhat why Indra and Gustus did what they did. Gustus reminds Clarke of her father. So protective yet so kind. 

“Will you help us.” He asked. She huffed and hit him with her tail making him chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He sighed. “Your mother told us to keep giving her The surpressents.”

Clarke growled. “Talk to your mother. Not me.” He stood. “I’m taking her and yours lead on this one Clarke Griffin.” He walked to his back door. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” He paused and turned to her with sad eyes. “I know you care for her Clarke, I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Clarke tilted her head. “I like you. I trust you but I’m asking you to not pursue her till we get past....this.” Clarke growled. “I know it’s not what you want to do.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry for asking. I just want what’s best for her.” He walked slowly to her. “Like I know you do.” Clarke let out a huff. “I’ll speak to you soon Clarke.” He smiled walking inside.

...............

Once Clarke got home her anger had calmed down. 

Abby sat on the lounge room chair waiting patiently. “Feel better.”

Clarke just growled at her. “What are we going to do.”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t know Clarke. Her wolf has been on a leash since she came of age. I have never heard of this before. She wouldn’t have control.”

“Like someone who’s bitten?”

“Yes. Even worst though. Humans that are bitten and can live through the bite have a little control. They are like pure bloods that come of age. Lexa....I have never felt such power before.”

“It wasn’t like that when I first met her.”

“I think being in the company of other wolves is making the alpha in her go stir crazy.”

“Like being trapped in a cage wanting to get out.”

“Yes. Exactly and I believe that she is the daughter of Alexander and Linda which makes her the rightful leader of trikru.

The blonde shot up from her chair. “Jesus Christ mother! She doesn’t even know she’s a wolf she doesn’t know anything about our exsistence and you are already claiming she’s the trikru alpha! Are you kidding me!”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Clarke. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to tell me what the hell to do!”

“What do you want to do?”

“Tell her!”

“Clarke....that’s not a good idea.”

“She will be pissed ok. Yeah. But at least she will be in the loop!”

Abby stood facing her daughter. “You are the leader Clarke. You are an alpha. What is your alpha telling you to do?”

Clarke sat down in a huff. “It’s telling me to wait till I have more answers for her. It’s telling me that either way she is going to be angry at every single person that has kept this from her.”

“Something else is bothering you. What is it?”

“Gustus told me I can’t pursue Lexa till we sort this shit out.”

“Perhaps it’s for the best.”

“Mmm.”

“You care for her.”

“Yes. I do mother. I do care for her and now I know this unbelievable life changing thing about her and I have to lie to her about it. She will never forgive me. She specifically told me she doesn’t like liars.”

Abby got up and sat next to her daughter. “We aren’t lying to her to hurt her. Neither are Indra and Gustus. They were scared and didn’t know what they were dealing with, they love Lexa. With every bit that makes them whole. They’d never hurt her intentionally.”

“I know and that’s what makes it so much worst is that I fucking understand why.” She sighed. “I just don’t want to hurt her mom.”

“I know.” Abby wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “We will figure it out.”

“How.” 

“I will have to ask around, so will you.” She sighed. “You know what tomorrow is?”

“Of course.”

“Come to his grave stone with me Clarke. Come say hello.”

Clarke has tears in her eyes. “Ok.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid tomorrow. Not why we have to deal with this.”

“Yeah.”

...............

“Anya.” Raven was walking beside her girlfriend. “We can’t say anything.”

“Why.” Anya turned sharply towards her. “She deserves to know.”

“Because we don’t know! We don’t know what she is.”

“Who the hell is we!”

“We don’t out other wolves Anya. I told you that.”

Anya huffed and walked away. 

Raven pulled her behind a building and gently pressed her into the wall. “Listen to me.” She said soflty. “Trust me. It’s not the time.” Ravens phone rung. It was Clarke. “Hold on ok.” She answered. “Hello.”

“Reyes, I need you at my mothers.”

“Why is everything ok.”

“I have information about Lexa.”

“Thank fuck. I’ll be there soon and um....I’m bringing Anya cause I told her about me being a wolf. Ok bye!”

Raven Looked at Anya. “Ok. So we have to go somewhere and we will get answers.”

“Really?”

Her phone chimed. 

Clarke: you did what! Reyes....

Raven: need the address Blondie.

.....................

When Raven drove them to Clarke’s. Anya gasped. “Clarke is a wolf!” She smirked. “Makes sense.”

Clarke was standing at the door. “Reyes.” She smiled pleasantly. “I am literally going to kick the living shit-“

“Your a wolf!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked inside. “Fuck...why...” she said rubbing her temples.

“We love each other blondie.”

“Awesome.” She sighed. “Just awesome.”

Anya gently held Clarke’s shoulder. “I knew your room smelt like dog.”

Clarke smiled and pushed her playfully. “Come sit down this will take a while.”

At the end both Anya and Raven sat their speechless.

Anya sighed. “What the actual hell were aunty Indra and uncle Gus thinking!”

Raven held her hand. “They were thinking they were protecting her.”

“I know! But why not tell her now.”

“You don’t think I want to.” Clarke said softly. “It’s killing me.” She said sadly.

Raven sat next to her and held her knee. “You smell.....sick.” She frowned. “It’s making you sick.”

“What is?”

“The lie.” Raven said surprised. “It’s phycially making you sick.”

Clarke’s eyes watered. “I can’t....I’m going to lose her.”

“Hey.” Anya said sitting next to her. “Your not. I get it. You can’t tell her without Answers so let’s get to work.”

“What do you mean.”

“I mean I’m helping and I guess Raven is too.”

“Yeah dude. I also have to find out why I am the way I am.”

“You would both do that.”

Anya placed her arm around her shoulder. “How many times have I told you not to fight shit alone.”

“Call your pack blondie and let’s find the answers the quicker we do the quicker we can tell her right?”

“Thanks. I guess we start with a pack meeting.”

...................

Later that night Clarke called a pack meeting.

Clarke asked Anya to stay back but she refused. 

They were all sitting waiting for Clarke to talk it was Nia whom spoke first. “You bought a human...”

Anya rolled her eyes.

Clarke sighed. “Yes. I need to ask you all questions. Does anyone know anything about the true alpha.”

Nia sat back and tilted her head. “Yes. Only legends though. What is this about.”

“I believe the true alpha is here.”

Lunas eyes widened. “Lexa....”

Clarke nodded. “It’s a theory.”

Echo whom was sitting next to her mother sat back with wide eyes. “It makes sense.”

Nia looked at her. “What does. Speak child.”

“She made me submit mother.”

“You? The captain....she’s human!”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “She’s not and I believe that Raven is her protector.”

Raven waved. “Sup.”

Clarke had explained what Gustus and Indra have done. Everyone sat thier sitlently.

Nia hit her chair. “This is exactly why the humans are vile.” She looked at Anya and snarled. “To surpress ones wolf is cruel and dangerous.”

Everyone nodded in a agreement.

“Hey.” Anya stood forward. “They did what they did cause they didn’t know any better.”

“Shut up human.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m human..Clarke’s a bitch my girlfriend is kinda crazy and your old. Now that we have that out of the way let’s talk about how the fuck we are going to help my cousin.”

Clarke stood before a fight could break out. “Anya sit down.”

She rolled her eyes but did as she asked. 

“This is all just theories.”

Nia sighed. “Is that what your wolf is telling you cause you smell sick.”

Clarke growled. “My wolf is telling me that she is whom we think she is. We don’t know how to approach the situation. That’s why I called you all here.”

Nia frowned. “She could be deadly. We are all in danger.”

“What would you Nia.”

Nia looked shocked. “You are asking for my advice?”

“Yes. Echo has spoken highly of you and I agree with her on some subjects.”

Nia looked at Echo and smiled. “Very well. She can’t be taken off the supressents straight away as for telling her....I think you should.”

Clarke looked at her surprised. “Really?”

“Yes. She’s a wolf and she has every right to know that. She has been hidden from the world for far too long. You say you want to wait for answers but you already have more then enough information to tell her. How she takes that...well thats up to her. She will be angry no doubt. Which is why it’s important to slowly wean her off the surpressents. Especially since tomorrow night it is a full moon.”

“Thank you Nia.”

Nia looked surprised. “You are welcome. Now what about the human.”

“My name is anya. Use it and I won’t go around calling you the old wolf.”

Nia smirked. “I like this human echo.”

Echo chuckled. “She’s a character all right.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

Ever since the clan meeting it was decided that they would tell Lexa the night after. Well....it was the day that they were going to tell her. 

Clarke has been thinking of ways all day to approach the situation with caution.

It was setting her on edge.

She kept thinking of how upset Lexa would be.

How angry.

How hurt.

And honestly even though she understands that Indra and Gustus did what they did because they weren’t equiped to handle the situation she was pissed off that it was now her that had to break the news to Lexa.

Because she is leader and all that....

Clarke rolled her eyes at the thought as She paced the living room in her mothers house. 

Usually in shitty situations being home tends to make someone feel as ease.....but....right now she had her pack, lincoln, Miller and Jackson watching her intently and her mother standing with her arms crossed...and Clarke knows..she just knows that her mother is dying to say something. She also felt sick...and that was also pissing her off so needless to say being at home in this shitty situation is doing fuck all.

“Where’s Raven?” Abby asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes...cause here we go. “At Lexa’s with Anya. They want to be there when she is told.”

“What about the Blake’s.”

“Why would I care where they are?”

“Because they are her pack.”

“Not officially-look I don’t have time to baby the Blakes it’s bad enough I’m the one who has to tell her this shit.”

“Don’t get snarky Clarke im asking a question.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Have you found out anything about Lexa’s birth parents?”

“Yes actually. That night when your father and Alexander found Linda. He was wearing shoes. It had blood all over them. When he got home that night he went to the basement and stripped his clothes and put them into the washer all but his shoes. I found them took a sample and asked Indra for a sample from Lexa.”

“And....”

“She is most definitely their daughter.”

Clarke clenched her fists. “Awesome....just....awesome.”

“I’m sorry have I disappointed you somehow...”

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. “This isn’t about us. Not only do I have to tell Lexa she’s a wolf and her parents have been lying to her, I also have to tell her that her birth mother was literally ripped to pieces...this isn’t about me or you mother?” She shook her head. “What about the suppressants?”

“We just have to wean her off them. There has never been a case like this before Clarke.”

“So let me get this straight.....I have two of the best doctors in Polis and you are both useless!” 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Yes Clarke we are useless...”

Clarke growled. “Is this a joke to you!”

Lincoln stood up and got between them. “Clarke you need to calm down.”

Miller snickered. “Always fun with the Griffin women right.”

Clarke turned towards him and snarled. 

He held up his hands and bared his neck. “Moba.”

Jackson sat next to him placing his hand on his knee. “We have all asked around. There has never been a case like this before.” He said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke deflated and looked at the people in the room. They really wanted to help. They were helping in their own way and here she is taking this shitty situation out on them. She shook her head and sat down. “No. There’s no need to apologise. I’m sorry. I’m just so...pissed off!”

Lincoln nodded. “Rightfully so I think.”

She smiled softly at Lincoln. She can always count on him to have her back. Even if he doesn’t completely understand. “Ok.” She sat back. “I have been doing some thinking about Lexa’s wolf.”

“I bet.” Miller snickered.

“Miller...I swear to fucking god I’ll snap your neck!”

“Ok ok.” He bared his neck.

Clarke looked around calmly. “We can’t take her off the suppressants till the full moon passed. I believed that if she cuts down to even two a day that the moon will bring out her wolf.” They all nodded in agreement. Miller raised his hand slowly. “What.”

“So if Lexa is this true alpha what does that mean exactly.”

She sighed. “I don’t know I will deal with that after I tell her.”  
..................

Lexa was walking home from school. It was after dark as she had just finished training.

Bellamy wanted to walk back with her but echo had wanted to cook dinner for him and octavia and she made it sound important so he couldn’t.

She hadn’t seen Clarke for over a week and it was making her anxious.

She always found the blondes presents calming.

She was worried. She had texted Clarke all week and all she got back was short responses.

Lexa: Hey Clarke. Are you ok? I haven’t seen you in what feels like forever. I feel like something is wrong.

Clarke: I’m fine Lexa. I actually was going to ask if I could come over tonight with a few of my friends from my clan.

Lexa smiled, she felt honoured that Clarke wanted to share this part of her life with her. 

Lexa: Of course!.....Although I was kind of hoping just to have sometime with just you.

Clarke: miss me have you...missed my incredible eyes 😏

Lexa rolled her eyes at her phone but smiled fondly. Clearly the eyes thing is something that would always be bought up and she was ok with that.

Lexa: honestly...yes. Very much.

Clarke: I have missed you to Lexa. I really have been busy and I will explain it all to you but I need you to meet these people. It’s important. Then after that you can have me all to yourself.

Lexa: Ok I’ll be home in 10 mins.

Lexa smiled. She felt so happy she was going to see the blonde. Just as she was about to send another text, She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She paused and looked around to see if she could see anything as she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

So she walked a bit quicker.

She was at least ten minutes from her house.

She heard a russle in the bushes so she stopped for a brief second.

Which was a mistake.

she heard something behind her run but before she could react some one had grabbed her from behind and held something sharp on the side of her neck. “Don’t move.” She heard a deep voice as someone covered her mouth. “And don’t make a noise.”

Lexa stayed calm. 

Her father was a police officer.

He had taught her self defence.

And the most important thing to do in these situations was to be calm.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything her father had taught her flashing behind her eye lids. Just as she was about to stomp on his foot she heard a growl that stopped her in her tracks....but Lexa found it strange because it didn’t frighten her. It made her feel calm. 

She opened her eyes to look for the animal that made the noise but only found Raven walking towards them but not the Raven she’s used to. Happy go lucky smart ass Raven. No walking towards them her friend had both her hands clenched by her sides and somehow it look threatening like she was holding back from exploding, she also had a look in her eyes. Such deep hatred and for a quick second Lexa felt lucky that it wasn’t aimed at her. “Let her go now....” 

Lexa froze cause again. Raven sounded different her voice was lower...scary even but that didn’t matter to Lexa. She wanted Raven to leave and save herself. “No Raven stay back!”

The man that had her chuckled deeply. “You must be her protector. Well I have one of those too.”

Lexa heard a man to her right laugh. “Really this is her protector.” He scoffed. “She’s a cripple.”

Lexa tried to lunge at him but was held back and what ever was against her neck slid in a little. “Shut up!” She said ignoring the stinging in her neck.

The man in his defence looked shocked and dare she thinks....scared.

Raven snarled. “I’m warning you.” 

The man behind her whispered in her ear. “Time for you to sleep now little wolf.” Lexa eyes widened and before she could respond she felt the needle go in her neck the last thing she seen was Raven running towards them.

.......................

Raven growled. “No!” She said running towards Lexa whom was now unconscious and being held by the unknown man.

The mans “protector” ran at her but she side stepped him and pushed him so hard he landed on the other side of the street.

The other man threw Lexa in the back of the car and calmly got in the front.

Raven ran ar the car and pulled at the handle but it would budge. So she started punching the window. The car started up and took off. Raven panicked and punched it again making the window shatter just in time for her to hold on the the opened widow. She screamed as the glass cut threw her hand but she pulled herself to the window and grabbed the man by the back of his hair with her feet running on the ground. 

The car swerved and she lost grip of his hair but held on firmly to the car. “Fucking stop dickhead!” She grew her claws and managed to cut his face. 

“Ahhhh you bitch!” he slowed the car down and came to a stop as blood ran into his eyes.

“Yeah you ain’t seen nothing yet!” 

She looked down to lexa. “Come on Lexa wake up!” Just as she was about to pull herself threw the window She felt something hit her side and she fell to the ground. The other man was now on top of her. She grunted and head butt him in the face breaking his nose and jumped up as the car took off again. She jumped at the car latching her claws through the metal of the boot. 

The car started swerving and speeding up. 

She was losing grip.

Then she felt the protector jump on her back making her losing complete grip and fall the the gravel. She rolled on her stomach and watched as the car took off. “No!” She roared. As the car left her sight. 

The man laughed and changed into a wolf running into the Forrest. 

Raven shook her head and shifted and ran after him.

..................

When Lexa work she was in what looked like a shed. Half the shed was caged. Off. And there was one small window in the side that wasn’t caged. She tried to remember how she got where she was right now. She felt her neck and and her eyes widened in panicked. She got up quickly and pulled at the sage door. “Help!”

The door to the shed opened. A man with dark hair and a fresh cut down his face walked in smiling. “Well hello little wolf.”

“Who the hell are you!”

“My name is Cage wallace.”

“Look Cage. I don’t know what You are doing but my father is a cop. He will find me and then throw your ass in prison.”

Cage chuckled and grabbed a chair to sit down. “I’m not afraid of humans little wolf.”

“Humans? What...”

He smirked. “They haven’t told you. Have they, I had a feeling that they didn’t....you don’t smell full wolf but just enough, to me anyway.”

“Told me what. What the are you on about...”

He tilted his head to the side. “You are a wolf.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Ok look Cage. Let me out and I will help you. Ok. My dad he’s good with people like you he will know exactly what to do.”

“Oh.” He laughed. “Oh you think I’m crazy.” He took off his jacked and pants. 

Lexa moved to the back over her cage.

The man the cracked his neck and smiled at her. 

Lexa watched as his bones cracked and broke, how his skin was replaced with fur. He had shifted into a grey wolf.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she pushed back into the wall holding her hand over her mouth to suppress the scream sitting in the pit of her stomach.

He then turned back to a human and dressed. “Do you think I’m crazy now?”

“I...idont..I’m..”

“I knew the moment you stepped foot into Polis.” He smiled sitting on the chair again. “I could smell you from a mile away. I will never forget your scent.”

“I I don’t understand, have we met before.”

“Yes. I was when you were introduced to me by my mother. You are trikru. Your mother had you in mount weather. I am your equal in every way.”

“No-“

“Yes. When you were born you were born to be my mate. To bare my pups. I am the strongest alpha and you are of equal strength. Our children would be absolutely unique in every way. We would dominate all the clans. King and queen alpha with our children by our side.”

“I’m gay.”

His chuckled. “Technicality.”

“Wait, just. Hold on...you said I was bought to mount weather but how did I end up where I did.”

“Little wolf..My father did not agree with my mothers ways. He stole you. I haven’t seen him since. He’s most likely dead.”

“I’m not a wolf cage you have it all wrong.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah I think I’d know!”

“There are marks on your leg.” He said Ponting to the part of her leg she injects herself with.

“Yes I have diabetes.”

He laughed. “No you don’t. Wolves can smell when a person is ill. You are not ill. You have been surpressed. My love.”

“I’m not your love!”

“I’m guessing your human parents knew.”

“No they wouldn’t lie to me.”

He shrugged. “Probably thought they were protecting you.”

She walked up to the cage and hit it. “Look just let me the fuck out.”

“I’m letting your wolf out and then you will see. You will see that you are meant to be my mate.”

“No! Let me out!”

“It’s almost full moon.” He sighed. “I’m doing this for you. The mountain men need us. The wolves need us. You will see Lexa. You will see that side by side we can do such great things.”

“Great things...”

“Yes. I want to unite everyone. Something that no one has ever done before. We can do that together better then any leader before us...better then Clarke Griffin.”

“Clarke?”

He chuckled. “She thinks she is the strongest wolf in Polis. She’s wrong.”

“No...no she isn’t.”

“Oh little wolf. She is. She’s a wolf. The clans are all wolves.” Lexa blinked back her tears. He walked up to the cage carefully and genuinely looked sad for her. He placed his hands over her fingers that were through the cage. “Everyone has lied to you your entire life. I will never lie to you. You can ask me anything and I will be honest with you. I would die for you and I don’t care if you are gay. You can have as many female lovers as you please. I will still die for you.”

“Just let me out then!”

“Little wolf.” He said slowly. “It’s almost full moon if I let you out then you could hurt someone is that what you want.”

“I’m not a wolf...”

He gripped her fingers a little tighter and placed his forehead on the cage so he could look in her eyes. “It’s two hours until it’s full moon. In two hours time you will shift. If you don’t then I will let you out. I swear it.”

Lexa frowned. “No-“

“I haven’t hurt you-“

“You put a needle in my neck. And my friend better be alive!”

He pulled back. “I would never harm your protector. I would never harm you. Two hours that’s all I ask.”

Lexa frowned. “Then you will let me out.”

“Yes. If that’s what you wish. I’m not here to hurt you Lexa.” 

“Then why did you bring me here.”

He gave her a protein bar through the cage, she took it hesitantly. “Because I think it’s wrong what has happened to you. I think it’s wrong that the people, you call your family and your friends have been lying to you. If I had of approached you any other way you would have thought I was crazy.” Lexa looked sadly at him. “Don’t be sad. Being a wolf is a great honour. I am here to help you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke pulled up in Lexa’s drive way with Lincoln, Miller, Jackson and her mother, when she stepped out of the car and smelt the air, she was expecting the soothing scent of her friend but she couldn’t smell her favourite brunette. “She’s not here?”

He mother stood beside her looking at the house. “She’s probably running a bit late Clarke?” Her mother tired to assure her.

“Hmm.” She shook her head. “Ok well lets go inform the woods.”

.........................

Indra and Gustus let them in, Anya was sitting in the lounge area with her arms crossed. “Hey have you guys seen Raven?” She asked

“She’s not here?” Clarke looked around as if to find her.

“She went outside for a walk and she’s not back yet.”

Gustus sat next to his niece. “I’m sure she’s fine. Just needed some air is all. None of us are looking forward to this.”

Clarke sat down and explained her plan.

She thought that they would have reacted badly but they were ok with it. More concerned about Lexa’s reaction then anything else.

They waited thirty minutes before Clarke started to feel like something was wrong. “Where is she?”

Anya was tapping her foot. “Clarke....Raven didn’t go that far? I mean is it a wolf thing to be out this long.”

Indra stood up to try and calm them both down. “Lexa had soccer practice.”

Clarke took her phone out of her pocket to dial Lexa’s number. “She should be here by now?” She groaned as it went to voice mail.

Gustus stood. “Maybe she’s with the Blake’s.”

“Right.” Clarke sighed as she dialed Octavia’s number. 

“Griffin!” Octavia said on the other end.

“Hey better Blake. Have you seen Lexa?”

“Yeah we had practice. Me and Bell came over to Echo’s for dinner. Why?”

“She’s not home yet. She text me and told me she was ten away. It’s been over that.”

“Oh. Well I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. I’ll ask Bell. Hold on.”

“Clarke?” Bellamy said on the other end of the phone. 

“Brendon. Have you seen or heard Lexa?”

“No. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’m sure she will turn up soon.”

“Ok. I’m going to try and call her.”

She rolled her eyes. “You do that.” She hung up. “Oh I”m going to try and call her. Shit why didn’t I think of that.” She shook her head. “Honestly don’t know what she sees in the idiot.”

Gustus smiled. “He’s a good kid.”

“Mmm.”

He held her shoulders. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Something isn’t right. I can feel it.”

Abby stood by her daughter. “You are a little on edge Clarke maybe you need to sit down.”

“No.” She growled. “Something isn’t right. Lincoln with me!” She said moving out the front door. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Come on.” She took off running.

She ran for five minutes and stopped when she could smell blood. Ravens blood and Lexa’s scent.

“What is it Clarke?” Lincoln asked beside her.

“She was here. So was Raven.” She growled.

Lincoln smelt the air. “So were other wolves.”

Clarke knelt down near the spot she believed Lexa last was and sniffled again and smelt something she hasn’t in a very long time. “Mounon!” She growled.

Lincoln frowned. “I can smell a sedative.”

Clarke breath stared quickening and her face was going red. With each breath she took there was a growl. 

“Clarke breath.” Lincoln to reason. “Control your wolf Clarke! For Lexa!” She growled and ran back to the house as fast as she could with Lincoln trailing behind him.

Everyone stood and looked taken back as she barged her way through the front door. She stood with her fists clenched. “When was the last dosage she had...” 

“Would have been at lunch.”

“It is now 6 pm. When will the suppressants wear off.”

Inda looked at her worried. “It last eight hours each time.”

Clarke moved towards Indra threatingly. “Are you telling me that she won’t have any surpressenes in her body in 2 hours time.”

“Yes.” She stumbled back. 

Clarke made her way to the back yard and hit the door so hard it came off it’s hinges. She want to the middle of the yard and growled so loudly that it shook the house. 

She shifted along with Miller and Jackson. She looked to the sky and howled....callling trikru And Skaikru wolves to her aid.

Gustus stood with his wife and Abby and watched them run into the wildlife. 

Lincoln turned to them. “Something has happened to Raven and Lexa.” He took off after his pack.

Anya looked shocked. “What...Where are they going?”

“Trikru headquarters.” Abby replied. 

Gustus paced. “I’m gonna call it in.”

“No.” Abby said sternly. “This is a wolf matter.”

“I’m not standing here while my daughter is out there!”

“Then don’t. But you will have to do this alone.”

“He won’t be alone. Take us to trikru head quarters.” Indra said sternly.

Abby nodded. “Clarke is angry. I have never seen her that angry.”

Anya gripped her hair. “Come on let’s go!”

.............................

When Clarke arrived at the headquarters she stalked up and down the patio.

Once everyone gathered she used her mind to link with a pack of all 60 Skaikru wolves. 

And 53 trikru wolves. 

“Lexa has been taken. We must find her.” She threw Lexa’s shirt in the middle of the pack with her mouth so they could smell her.

Murphy snarled. “She’s a human.”

“Anyone who has meant Lexa knows that’s not true. She’s wolf and she has been taken by the mounon.”

All the wolves growled. 

“Her story is a long one. We don’t have time to discuss. I want every wolf from trikru and Skaikru looking for her.”

“Sha alpha.”

“Lincoln, Miller and Murphy you are with me.”

Murphy huffed. “Why me.”

Clarke stalked towards him growling.

Murphy got down low baring his neck. “Because you are the best tracker....and because I fucking said so!” She latch on to his neck making him wimper.

Emori crawled over to her. “Moba alpha. Moba. He’s got a big mouth that is going to no doubt get him killed one day. It shouldn’t be today not when you need him.”

She let go and snapped at Emori. “You come with us. That way I might not kill him!”

“Sha alpha.” She bared her neck. “Of course.” She nudged Murphy making him her Ok all four. “Go sniff her shirt John. Let’s find her.”

He huffed and smelled it.

She walked up beside him nudging him. “You better not let me down Murphy.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” She howled and followed Murphy. 

..............................

Bellamy tried to call Lexa again. It had been an hour and a half since he spoke to Clarke. 

Echo had bought him and Octavia out to echo and her brother roans cabin. 

It was lovely. 

They were surrounded by woods but near by he could see a small stream of water.

The sounds of nature was truely relaxing.

Echo walked up behind him. “Still no answer?”

“No.” He frowned. “It’s just not like her.”

Echo sighed and sat down beside him. “Bellamy? Can I ask you something.”

“Of course” he smiled. “Anything.”

“Do I need to be worried about you and Lexa?”

His eyes widened then he burst out laughing. “What?!”

She huffed. “I’m serious!”

“I know that is why it’s so damn funny.” She placed his hand on her knee. “You know she’s gay right.”

“Yes but I wasn’t talking about her feeling towards you. I was talking about your feeeling towards her.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “Look. I love Lexa but like I love Octavia.”

“Like a sister.”

“For sure. She’s my sister. My best friend.”

“What am I?”

“You’re my girl.” He lent over and kissed her. “My love for you is not like my love for Lexa.” He snickered.

She smiled. “I bought you and your sister out here for a reason.”

“You did?”

“Yes. There is something I need to tell you both. Something I need to show you.”

“Is everything ok?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go get your sister. Just stay here.”

He watch worried as she walked inside and looked down at his phone. “Come on Lexa. Pick up.”

.........."................

Clarke growled. “This is no use!”

“Alpha. There is simple no trail.” Murphy tried to reason.

Lincoln nudged her. “It’s been an hour and a half Clarke. The surpresent will wear off. The full moon is out. There’s no stopping this now. Where ever she is that’s going to happen.” Clarke growled. 

Murphy shook his head. “Alpha. From what you have told us is it true that she will be like a wolf coming of age.”

“Yes But worst.”

“Ok. I was there on the night of your birthday. She has made a pack.”

“Your point?”

“Well when a wolf feels scared or like they are in danger what is the first thing the do.”

“Find comfort in their pack!” Clarke walked over and licked Murphy’s snout. “Good job. Emori?”

“Sha?”

“Lead us to Echo!.”

“Follow me!”

.............................

Bellamy sighed, there was still no answer from Lexa. Just as he was about to stand up and find out what was taking Echo so long, something caught his eye. 

He stopped and looked back towards where he thought he seen a pair of green eyes. 

He gasped a big black wolf came out from behind the bush that was near a big oak tree. 

It was on its stomach and wimpering. 

He didn’t know what to do. He’s never dealt with a dog before let alone a wolf. 

But yet somehow he felt compelled to help this wolf. 

“You hurt buddy?” He said kindly.

The wolf whined more and lied on its back.

He made his way down slowly. Towards the wolf, he stopped about a metre away. “Ok buddy where are you hurt? Maybe I can take you to a vet.”

The wolf slowly crawled towards Bellamy. 

He held out his hand. “You can sniff if you like buddy I’m not threat I just want to help you.”

Just as the wolf got near. Echo stopped out with Roan and Octavia. “Bellamy! No!”

“It’s ok. It’s friendly I think it’s hurt.”

He turned back towards the wolf who was now snarling at him. “Whao.” He held up his hand. 

The black wolf jumped at him and bit his hand making him scream.

Octavia ran down the steps. “Bellamy!”

She skidded behind him ans started pulling him back. The Black wolf looked at her and tilted its head. It sniffed the air and growled and Jumped at her and biting her forearm.

Echo looked at Roan and nodded. The shifted and ran towards the wolf knocking it over. 

It got back up quickly and lowered its head and growled. 

“Fuck!” Echo said trying to resist bowing to the alpha. “Fuck. Roan. It’s Lexa!”

Roan was no better. He was down on his stomach trying to resist baring his neck. “Fuck you!” He growled and lunged for the wolf’s throat.

Before he could a white wolf had knocked him to the ground. “Back Of Azgeda!” Clarke snarled and turned toward the black wolf. 

Lincoln had seen Octavia and shifted to his human form running towards her. He looked down at her arm, his face fell and his eyes watered. “No...”

“Lincoln?” She whimpered. 

Clarke stalked towards Lexa. “Lexa?” Lexa growled and tried to make Clarke submit. “Lexa it’s me Clarke.” Lexa growls louder. “You will not make me submit Lexa.” She growled back. 

Lexa lunged at Clarke but Clarke side stepped then shapeshifted to human quickly getting Lexa’s wolf form in headlock. She cut off air supply. “Shhh. It’s ok Lexa. It’s ok.” Lexa’s body went limp. Clarke looked at echo. We need a tranquilliser! Now!”

Echo shapeshifted and ran to the house. She ran back out and gave it to Clarke then went by Bellamy’s side. Both Blake’s were now unconscious. 

Once she injected Lexa she gently laid her on the ground. “Echo. Get me some clothes and hurry up I don’t know how long the tranquilliser will last.”

Echo nodded with tears in her eyes. 

She knelt by the Blake’s. 

Murphy was next to her. “Alpha. No human has with stood a bite in over 100 years.”

Lincoln shook his head. “Don’t say that!”

Echo ran out and gave them all clothes. Clarke quickly changed. We need to get back to trikru headquarters.” Roan shifted and went to pick Lexa up. “She’s mine don’t touch her Azgeda!”

He huffed. “My names roan.”

She ignored him and picked up Lexa. “Come on Azgeda. You can drive.”

“What’s the point....”

“So that we can give the Blake’s a fighting chance. That’s why asshole.” She looked at Echo whom was crying over Bellamy’s body. “Echo. Give me your phone.”

She nodded and wiped her tears and lead them to her Jeep. She looked down to murphy and emori. “Make your way back to head quarters.”

“Sha.”

Once they were seated in the car she called her mother. “Clarke!”

“Mom. Lexa bit Bellamy and Octavia. We are making our way to headquarters.”

“Oh no...”

Clarke looked down to Lexa and ran her hand through her fur. “Mom. I need you to not be negative right now. Let Indra and Gus know what is happening and...it’s time to tell their mother.”

Clarke stuck her head out the window and howled. Letting the wolves know that the mission is complete. 

Some Skaikru wolves jumped out of the bushes and ran beside the car. One of them was Jackson. 

Clarke moved to the back of the Jeep and opened the door for him to jump in. He shifted in the car and straight away started looking over the Blake’s. “Clarke...”

Clarke growled at him and held Lexa in her lap once more. “I know Jackson.”

He nodded. 

When she looked at the window she seen Raven limping and howling. “Stop!” She yelled at Roan who slammed on his breaks. When the car stopped Raven jumped in and starting growling. “Raven what the fuck happened!”

“It was the mountain. I tried to chase him down but the fucker got away.” She sniffed Lexa. “What did you do to her Clarke. I told you if you hurt her I would kill you.”

She huffed. “She bit the Blake’s Raven. We gave her a tranquilliser.” Clarke ran her hair through Lexa’s fur. “I wasn’t quick enough...”

Raven lied her head on top of Clarkes hand. “This isn’t your fault. Don’t think about could have beens. Let’s think about now.”

Clarke nodded. “You’re right.” She sighed. “But when we figure this out. Who ever is responsible for this is as good as dead.”

Roan groaned from the front. “We have company.”

Clarke looked behind her and coming up at a fast speed was 10 dirt bikes. “Fuck.” 

Everyone looked at the back as all the dirt bikes drove to the side and a car drove up the middle. The sun roof opened and two people stood up with grapple guns. “Fuck Roan hit the gas!” Clarke roared.

But it was two late. They shot and got both of the back doors. “Fuck! Hold on to the Blake’s!” She held Lexa close and watched as the car slammed on its brake. The car swerved and the doors ripped off. 

She jumped over the seat to the back. “Jackson! Echo! Get the Blake’s over the seat!”

“What the Fuck do we do Clarke!” Lincoln said.

She looked at him and held her hand around the back of her neck and held her forearm resting her forehead on her own. “What ever happens don’t let them get her or the Blake’s. If you have to leave me behind you do it.”

He nodded. “Sha alpha.”

Clarke growned as a bike got closer. Then jumped on the bike taking it out.   
She heard more then she seen the bikes and the cars drive past her. The two people that came off the bike lied motionless. 

She calmly walked to the bike and sat on it. “Fucking mounon!”

She turned the bike over and pressed down on the gas as far as it would go. 

They probably didn’t know that her father used to take her out every weekend to bike ride.

He always used to say it was a skill that would come in handy.

He would laugh right now.

She seen the car Still ahead. The two bikes lagging behind she drove up beside one and kicked it so hard the bike flew off the ground and hit a tree.

The other bike tried swerve into her but she braked slightly having them miss then grabbed the driver by the collar and threw him behind her having the bike lose control and blow up as it hit a tree.

She growled as she sped up And came up to the car. 

It did nothing.

It didn’t try to take her out.

Didn’t try to block her way.

Whom ever was driving just let her through.

She didn’t have time to think of why.

She shook her head and sped up to the car. It looked like lincoln had taken out one. 

She watch in horror as the person on the back of the bike used a spear gun to take out a wheel. 

The car crashed into a tree.

“No!”

She jumped off her bike ran to the car. 

She felt something hit the back of her leg. 

She pulled out a dart. “No.” She growled and shifted. Her mind was fuzzy. She tried to get on all fours but kept falling. 

She felt her eyes become heavy and in her vision she could see the mounon walked calmly to the car.

“No.” She roared.

She felt another dart in her back. 

She roared again and got up on all four.

...................

Raven came to it and rubbed her head. She was bleeding. She heard her door open and she quickly back up covering Lexa’s wolf form. 

Cage was standing there smiling. “Well hello. I’m Cage.”

“How about.” Raven grunted. “I just call you scar face.” She smirked looking at what she had done to him.

He sighed. “Don’t make me hurt you. She cares for you.”

Raven spat at him. “Fuck you scar face.”

He wiped of the spit then grabbed her by her arm pulling her out of the car.

Echo, Roan and jackson got out of the car.

Cage stood there calmly. 

Behind him. Clarke in her wolf form was trying to walk to them. 

“Listen.” He sighed. “You best get those humans to a doctor. I’ll let you leave here with out a fight if i can just take Lexa-“

“NO!” Clarke roared now crawling on all four. 

He rolled his eyes and shot her again. It hit her in the shoulder.

The blonde was now on her belly growling and barely moving. 

Raven stood up shakily. “I’ll die before I let you take her.”

“Well. She would never forgive me if I killed you.”

He moved back to the car. Echo, Roan, Lincoln and Jackson all stood together. 

Cage had his wolves behind him. “It should be Lexa’s choice.” He said.

Raven limped out of the car. “Are you serious? You crazy fuck! You abducted her and ran us of the road!”

He nodded. “Yes. Because it’s wrong that you have all been lying to her.” He sighed. “That tranquilers won’t last long. She needs to be with me for everyones safety.”

Raven roared. “She needs to be with us!”

He rubbed his face. “You do not have the capability to help her.”

“And you do!”

“Yes.” He said camly. “I mean her no harm. I’m only trying to help her.”

Clarke whimper and shook her head standin up. “Then let us take her to her family!”

“She will kill them... You will be extremely lucky if her friends live.”

Raven roared. “That’s your fault! We were going to tell her! We were going to help her!”

Just as cage was about to respond everyone froze when they felt the hairs on the back of the neck rize.

Lexa in her wolf form made her way out of the car. 

“My love.” He smiled.

Lexa bared her teeth at everyone ready to attack.

“Lexa.” Clarke connect with her mind.

Lexa snarled.

“Lexa.” Clarke tried again. She could now not move.

Raven shifter again and went up to Lexa. “Lexa?”

Lexa snapped at her.

Raven bared her neck. 

The black wolf moved up to her and sniffed her neck. She purred. “Come on Lexa. Come home.”

Lexa roared bringing everyone to their knees. All except Cage. He stood their camly. 

“Lexa.” Clarke groaned.

Echo looked at Clarke. “Clarke, she’s so strong...”

Cage spoke. “Everyone stay still and stay quiet.” He looked a Lexa. “Lexa. Little wolf.” Lexa walked towards him. Snarling. “Come home.”

A mountain man behind her tried to fight the submission. 

Lexa roared and ran at him. In one moved she ripped his head right off her body and started ripping in to his body.

“Fuck....” Roan said.

Cage held up his hand. “Shut up.” He knelt. “My love. Come now.”

She looked at him with blood dripping down her mouth.

“No!” Clarke growled. “Lexa! Come home to your family....and freinds!” Lexa paused and looked at Clarke. She strode over to her and sniffed her neck and purred. “Come home Lexa.” Lexa moved in front of Clarke and looked into her eyes. She tilted her head. “You can’t trust him.” She said weakly. “Come home.”

“Little wolf.” Cage said still standing in the same spot. “Come.” He held out his hand. “I mean you no harm.”

Echo snarled. “Lexa! Look at what he has done to Clarke! She is your friend.”

Lexa looked at Echo then starting running towards her.

Raven jumped in from of echo. “No Lexa!”

Lexa growled. “Yeah yeah.” Raven scoffed. “Your a big bad alpha but I won’t let you hurt your friends. You will have to kill me first. You gonna kill me.....my alpha....”

Lexa nudged her and pulled her till Raven was standing near Cage. “Are you serious?” Raven sighed.

Lexa looked at Cage then to Clarke and growled.

Cage held up his hands. “She was trying to get to you little wolf. I don’t know what her intentions are. Most likely will lock you up. She doesn’t understand you like I do. She doesn’t understand your power. You put everyone you care for in danger by being near them on a full moon I am merely trying to help you.”

Lexa walked back to Clarke then liked her nose then walked back to Cage. “Lexa....” Clarke turned her head. “I can help you Lexa...please. Stay.”

Lexa paused and looked at Cage. “She can’t come. We can not trust her. She has a very deep hatred for anything and anyone whom is not trikru and is not skaikru.”

Clarke huffed. “Lexa....he’s right.” Lexa faced Clarke. “He’s so right but I’m trying and I am changing. Look at me and Echo....she’s my friend now and Luna and I can hold a conversation now. I took Nia’s advice Lexa. Nia! I’m changing. I’m listening and I will listen to this man if that what it takes for you to stay. I will listen to him Lexa and I won’t hurt him even though I really really want to.”

Cage sighed. “The choice is yours Lexa.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and looked at everyone else. She noticed something in the car and she walked towards it. 

The Lexa started whimpering and howling. 

“Lexa.” Clarke tried to walk but failed. “It’s not your fault.”

Lexa looked at her the growled so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears. She walked up to bellamy and Octavia and licked them. She lied on top of them and whimpered.

Cage walked towards her. 

“Don’t fucking touch them! Don’t you Fucking touch her Cage!”

He ignored her and knelt by Lexa. He ran his fingers through her fur. “This is what I was trying to stop.” Lexa snapped at him. And he held up his hands.

“Stop....” Lincoln scoffed. “If she was with us this never would have happened.”

He looked at them and walked back to the car. “You’re wrong. She made wolves submit until she was let out, then she killed them all. I tried to stop her but I didn’t want to hurt her. She knocked me out and ran away and here we are. She is a little more lucid. I can help her better then any of you.”

Lexa licked both Octavia and Bellamy and made her way to cage. She let him pat her head and then got in the back of his car. Raven following behind.

“Lexa!” Clarke tried to move.

As Cage was walking away Clarke growled. “If you care about her like you say! You will give us the address where she will be!”

“I don’t trust-“

“A number then! A fucking number!”

Cage sighed and pulled a pen out of his pocket and a pad. He wrote down a number then handed it to Lincoln. “She is not a prisoner.” He looked at the Blake’s. “I really hope they pull through.” He turned then looked at Clarke. “I believe we will see each other soon Clarke Griffin and I believe that eventually we will have to come to an understanding.”

She snarled at him. “I believe it will take all of my self control not to rip your fucking head off.”

He shrugged. “We will see.” 

..................

When Clarke woke she Was in her human form and lying in her room at the trikru headquarters. She could feel every ache and every pain. 

She remembered how she got there.

She felt tears fill her eyes thinking about Lexa walking to Cage. 

She got up off the bed and out some clothes on.

She made her way down the hall.

One bedroom door was opened. 

The Blake’s lied on one bed each. They were hooked up to some machines and had something going into their system. 

Their mother sat between them both. It has looked like she hadn’t slept and she sniffled and blew her nose. Her eyes were red raw from crying Clarke assumed.

“My babies.” She sobbed.

Her mother was Looking at the monitors and writing stuff on her clip board.

“What can we do.” Indra Asked coming and standing behind her friend holding her shoulders.

“Nothing.” Abby said sadly.

“Bullshit!” Aurora Yelled. “Your a god damn doctor! Do something!”

Clarke walked over to the Blake’s and turned to their mother. “The canine gene...it’s complicated. When it’s mixed with human blood it is so powerful that it can completely wipe out the human cells.”

All of them turned towards her. 

“You’re alive aren’t you!”

“Yes. But I was born this way Ms Blake.”

“How can we Help.”

“You can’t.”

She cried. Indra sat down beside her and held her while Gustus paced. “What about my daughter.” 

“She chose you go with-“

“Clarke that’s Lexa-“

She sighed. “Really Gus. Wow I had no idea...” he went to argue but Clarke held up her hands. “You know what the problem is. Is that all of you. Gus, Indra and Aurora, your all doers. Helpers. Fixers. And the reason why you feel like you do right now is because we are telling you that there’s nothing you can do but trust me. Trust when I say....if I could stop this....I would. This is up to them now and their bodies.”

Gustus sat down next to Indra and cried. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Aurora wiped her face. “How could you have known? Don’t blame yourself. This isn’t anyone’s fault.”

He nodded. “I’m going to find who took Lexa and I’m going to kill them.”

Clarke sighed and sat down. “She made a choice.”

He shook his head. “No she’s was......not herself. We are her family! She would not just walk off for no god damn reason!”

She stood up quickly and face the man. “There was a reason! You and your wife are the reason!”

“Don’t Clarke-“ he warned.

“Don’t what! Huh old man! What the fuck are you going to do! You shouldn’t have lied to her!”

“I didn’t have a choice!”

“Yeah! Well Lexa did!” She turned and picked up a lamp hurling it across the room. “And she didn’t choose me!”

“You....”

“Us...I mean us.” She said more calmly still facing the wall.

Anya came into the room. “She didn’t chose any of us because of what she did to the Blake’s.” She wiped her face of the tears. “My cousin and my girlfriend...are they in danger Clarke?”

“I don’t know.” She said sadly.

Indra sighed. “How long can the turn take.”

“If they turn. It can take weeks.”

“What about Lexa. What do we do.”

Clarke slumped down in the chair. “I have to talk to her.”

“Can you do that?”

“Yes. Cage gave Lincoln a number. I just don’t know who to approach it.”

“Well figure it out Clarke.” Her Mother huffed.

“Excuse me.”

“You are a leader. Fix this!”

“Oh would you like me to snap my fingers mother!”

“I would like you to have answers! Not more questions!”

“What would you have me do!”

“What a surprise! Another question! I don’t know Clarke! Show her your boobs kiss her I don’t know just do something!”

“Oh would you like me to go get my handy stripper pole mother?”

Roan chuckled making the woman freeze. 

Then they looked at each other and laughed. “I’m sorry honey. I guess I’m feeling pretty useless as well.”

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes. “It’s ok.” She looked around the room. “I get it. I’m sorry Gus. I don’t mean it.” She said sadly.

He sat down beside her. “I know.”

“The truth is...”She said looking at the Blake’s. “They are both strong. In all honestly. I think that if anyone could make it it’s the Blake’s.” 

“Why on earth would he even approach a wolf.” His mother asked.

“He would have felt a pull towards her.”

“Well at least if he lives saves me the effort to tell him.” Echo said sadly walking into the room.

Clarke frowned. “You were going to tell him.”

“I thought he already knew about wolves. Fuck Clarke Lexa made me submit.”

“Hmm.” She walked up beside Bellamy and scoffed. “Don’t worry. He will live just to spite me...she lent down toward him. “You hear me brendon. Your an asshole. No doubt when you become a wolf I will have to kick your ass more then once but knowing Lexa she won’t let me.” She rolled her eyes.

Aurora Smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. “Close are you.”

She huffed. “Hardly But Lexa cares about him so. I tolerate him.”

She chuckled and ran her hands through his hair. She took a deep breath. “I think they will be ok.”


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa held her head and groaned as she woke up. “Ugh.” She said trying to sit up. She felt a weight holding her down. She blinked opened her eyes and realised that width was an arm.

An arm that belonged to Raven. A very naked Raven.

Lexas eyes widened and she sat up quickly. When she did she felt cold at the front of her body and that when Lexa realised that she was also like her friend, very naked. “What...” 

Raven groaned then rubbed her eyes. “Lexa?”

“Raven..We are both naked-“

Her friend laughed. “Nothing happend Lexa. You wouldn’t do that to your cousin and neither would I. Do you remember what happend?”

She frowned. The last thing she remembered was Her bones cracking and an overwhelming hunger. “I’m a wolf.”

“Yup.”

“You’re a wolf”

“Yup.”

She remembered briefly a white wolf on all fours with the bluest eyes she had ever seen looking at her sadly. “Clarke....she is a...” she said softly. “Almost everyone I know is a wolf.”

Raven chuckled and sat up. “Yup.”

She sat their shell shocked. 

She was a wolf.

Clarke was a wolf.

She frowned when she remembered what Cage had told her. “Probably thought they were protecting you.”

“My parents knew...” she said sadly.

Raven sighed. “Lex-“

There was a knock on the door. Lexa pushed her and raven down and covered themselves. “Come in.”

Cage walked in the a plate full of food. “I bought breakfast.”

“Thanks.” She said softly. She looked at cage, he was dressed in a suit and even with the wound down his face he still didn’t seem that threatening to Lexa. 

Raven sat up and took the plate from him. Not caring about modesty. “Thanks scar face.” Lexa elbowed her. “What?!”

Cage smiled and sat down beside Lexa and ignoring Raven. “How do you feel?”

“Confused.”

“To be expected.”

“What happned I can’t really remember....”

“Well. That’s because your wolf took over for a while. What do you remember.”

“Clarke being hurt...Bellamy and Octavia. I hurt them.”

Raven held her hand. “That’s not your fault.” She glared at cage.

“After we left there we came here and I had to lock you up. You were trying to attack everyone. Well everyone but Raven.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He waved her off. “You are safe now. So is your family.”

“Will I be a a danger to everyone-“

“No.” He said soflty. “You will learn to control your wolf.”

She nodded. “I have so much questions.”

He stood. “Why don’t you both get dressed and we can talk.”

When he left Raven stood up and started getting dressed. “Why did you make us come here Lexa?”

Lexa frowned. “I...I can’t remember.”

“You had a choice between him and Clarke and you choose him, I know you woods. You are smart like me. There is a reason why you dragged me here at least tell me why.”

Lexa stood and started getting dressed herself. “I.....I would have chosen Clarke.”

“Yeah well your wolf didn’t.”

Lexa frowned and sat back down after putting on her pants and a shirt. “My wolf. Is it like separate from me?”

Raven sat on the bed near her. “Your wolf is apart of you.” She said softly. “But she will be like a....like your inner being. I guess. Every time you have felt conflicted or your instincts have kicked in. That’s her.”

“I think I felt her when Anya’s mother got sick.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I could smell the sickness. I....I felt something inside of me, it told me to tell Anya what I felt.”

“Yeah that would have been her. So I’ll ask again. Why are we here?”

Lexa closed her eyes trying to concentrate. Then she felt a spark..... “I believe that I can get answers here, answers that Clarke couldn’t give me.”

“And...”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Bellamy and Octavia might not make it Raven. I have to find some answers. For them.”

Raven stood. “Ok but just so you know Woods, Griffin would literally move hell and earth for you. If it’s answers you wanted. She would have got them for you one way or another.” Raven held out her hand.

Lexa took it standing up. “Something is drawing me to him...I just don’t know what.” She looked around the room. “But we will figure it out.” Raven nodded and pulled her but Lexa held her back. “I’d never choose Cage over Clarke. She’s my.....my friend.”

Raven smirked. “Friend?”

“Shut up.” Lexa smiled. “Really though. I can feel her ya know.”

“Clarke?”

“No my wolf. When ever I think of Clarke. It’s like she’s trying to claw her way out. Trying to get to her. If I’m here. There’s a reason for it.”

“Alright well, let’s get this shit over with.”

.................

“Where are we.” Lexa asked as they walked beside cage down a hall. It reminded her of a hospital. Smelt like one too.

“We are in Mount Weather.”

Raven looked around. “I thought this place was destroyed.”

“For someone whom hasn’t lived here long. You do know a lot Raven.”

“Yes. It’s called reading.” She rolled her eyes. “Plus Clarke is my friend and she’s the leader of two clans. If I wanted to know something she would just tell me.”

Lexa smirked and hit knocked her shoulder playfully. The women looked at her and smiled. 

“It was destroyed in the Great War.”

“That was started by you.” Raven pointed out.

“You seem intelligent Raven but perhaps you need some help with your math...I wasn’t around over 100 years ago...”

Raven went to argue but Lexa held her arm getting her to stop.

She could feel Cage getting angry so she also placed her hand on his arm. He turned to them both. “I’m sick of being blamed for things my ancestors did. I’m sick to death of our people hiding away. People that had absolutely nothing to do with that war....none of the clans are as innocent as they claim to be especially your precious Clarke Griffin and her clans.. Trikru ordered Skaikru to find survivors of Mount Whether and murder them in cold blood. Some were just children.” He sighed. “But here I am. Do I hold that against her?”

Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Sounds like it.”

“No. I don’t.” He sighed. “I could have killed her last night....”

“Cage...” Lexa warned.

“What little wolf. She is the leader to two clans that order us to stay away. I could have killed her but I did not. For two reason. One...you care for her and I meant what I said. I’m not here to harm you and two...she is only doing what her previous predecessors have done.”

“Ok.” Raven said impatient. “All the clans suck. What’s that got to do with Lexa.”

“I want to unite everyone. Myself and Lexa can do that.”

“How?” Lexa asked.

“We are the true alphas Lexa. We mate-“

“Dude she’s gay!”

“Its not physical.” He said calmly. “It doesn’t have to be physical. It’s also spiritual.”

Lexa sighed. “I...I’m so confused...”

“You spent the first four years of your life here.”

“What?”

“Yes.” She looked around as if waiting for memories to kick in. “Come let us sit and I will explain.”

When they sat Raven held Lexa’s hand. “Let me tell her.” She looked at Cage.

“You don’t know the full story.” 

“I know some. You can fill in the blanks if you like but I’m her friend she should here it from a friend.”

“I’m her friend-“

“Please.” She said camly. 

He nodded.

“Lexa. Your birth parents were trikru.”

“They were.” Her eyes widened.

“Yes. This is what I know, What Clarke found out.”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah I told you she would move hell and earth for you Lexa.” Raven looked at Cage. “I realise some of it will be incorrect I ask that you wait till I’m finished.”

He nodded again.

“Your mothers name was Linda and your fathers name was Alexander. They were both the leaders of trikru. Near the time your mother was pregnant she was taken.” Cage went to interrupt. “You promised.” She pointed at him. He nodded once again. “There was a war going on between trikru and mount weather. It was believed that they were yet again taking wolves and experimenting on them. So triku called a war. Skaikru helped as they were allies and have been for years. They spent months fighting and looking for her. As the story goes it was a full moon and you will learn that each full moon packs of wolves run free. Anyways this one night there was a terrible scream. A scream so full of pain and anger. Then there was a howl and it was so painful to hear that the wolves turned to Human.”

“Because it was so loud.”

“No.” Raven said softly. “Because the howl was so powerful that whatever pain that wolf was feeling he made everyone feel it that night.”

“What happened?” Lexa asked with tears in her eyes. 

Raven squeezed her hand. “Alexander had found Linda...ripped from limp to limp.”

Lexa eyes filled with tears. “Who...”

Cage came and sat next to Lexa taking her other hand. “Now it is mine turn.” He looked at Raven. “Your mother was not taken-“

“What-“ Raven said.

“I let you talk. You let me talk.”

She sighed and nodded. “Your mother came to us.”

“Why?” Lexa asked softly.

“Because she knew she was carrying a true alpha and she was scared.”

“Of what...”

“Not what. Who.”

“I don’t understand.”

“His name was Titus. He was an advisor to your mother and father. He was the one whom told your mother about you being a true alpha. He had convinced your father that when you were born to take you from trikru and raise you alone. He wanted to hide you and draw blood from you to give it to other wolves to make them as strong as you. Your father was not a good man. He didn’t believe a woman could be a true alpha. So he wanted to make male true alphas with your blood.”

“Can you even do that?”

“Yes. So your mother ran and my mother found her and offered her sanctuary and the only reason why your mother even accepted that was because my mother was also carrying a true alpha. Titus knew she ran. So he convinced your father that she was taken.”

“Why?”

“Because of his personal vendetta against mount weather. He asked us how we can....do what he asked with out actually asking it of course and we turned him away.”

“Who killed Linda?” Lexa asked softly.

“We don’t know.”

“What!” Raven scofffed. “How convenient!”

“It’s true.” He looked at Lexa. “She gave birth to you and she went missing. We don’t know what happened.”

Raven hit the table. “Clearly it was someone here! Why would she just up and leave after giving birth to her child!”

He sat back. “My father believed it was someone here. It’s true what you say Raven. It must have been someone here.”

Raven held up her hand. “Can I ask a question. Why did your father take Lexa out of here.”

Cage sighed. “My mother....how can I say this....my mother was in love with your mother.”

“What...”

“Yes. Your mothers death drove her mad, especially when she found out how she was found. She became cold and distant. She lost her mind. She wanted us to train as soon as we could walk....she was harsh...but she was more harsh on you. So my father took you. I remember the night he left.”

“You do?”

“Yes. He came into my room with you and told me you would be safe. He knew my mother would not be cruel to me. I remember kissing you on your little head.” He touched her forehead. “He told me he loved me and left. I haven’t seen him since. I don’t even know if he’s alive of dead.”

“He passed away.” Raven said.

“Oh.” He said sadly.

Lexa wiped her face and held his hand. “What happned to your mother.”

“She....killed herself.”

“I’m sorry.” She said softly.

Cages phone rung,meh looked down at it and sighed. “She has been calling all morning.”

“Who?”

“Clarke Griffin.” He shrugged.

She held out her hand and cage handed it to her. “I’m going to take this alone.” He nodded and lead Raven out of the room.”

She slid over the answer button. “Cage you son of a bitch! I have been calling all damn morning! You-“

“Hello Clarke.” She said soflty.

“Ass......Lexa?” She said softly. “Lexa....” she said again. “I’m...I was..where are you? Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” She said sadly. “Just found out that my biological mother was horrifically murdered and my biological father was a misogynistic asshole. Oh and I’m a wolf and my parents have been lying to me.”

The line went quiet. “Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this...but he’s lying to you Lexa-“

“He’s the only one who has been honest with me Clarke!”

“We were going to tell you. We had a plan. He completely went about this the wrong way.”

“And my parents...they went about it the right way did they.”

“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke sighed. “Gustus and Indra....they were scared-“

“They should have told me Clarke! You should have too!”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Lexa. Can you please listen to me-“

“No all of you have been lying to me-“

“Please...” something in Clarke’s voice cracked making Lexa back down and take a deep breath. “Let me tell you a memory that I hold close to my heart. Can I do that?”

“Clarke-“

“Please.”

“Ok.” She replied softly.

“From the time I was old enough to remember I have always known that I was a wolf. My parents never hid it from me. They told me from the time I was born I suppose and when I was eight I was coming to age which means that my wolf was coming to the surface. My father took me to a lake near the trikru territory. Laughing and joking all the way there because you see....I was so nervous for my first shift. He had invited my grandparents...my grandmother was trikru, my grandfather Skaikru. My mother was there too and I felt this....incredible sense of confidence I have never felt before. I shifted and it hurt but when I turned to my family...all i could see was the pride in their eyes. I ran around with my father all day long in my wolf form. It’s the best memory I have, it was such a happy moment.”

Lexa smiled. “That’s nice Clarke.” She said soflty. “But what’s that got to do with this.”

“That’s what you should have had.” Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. “You want to know something. If you were to ask any wolf a majority of them will tell you that there most cherished memory is of their first shift and Fuck...that should have been you. That could have been you.” She said soflty. “I knew that no matter what I told you you would be angry but....I would have taken anything you would have thrown my way because you could have had that...”

“You don’t know that Clarke-“

“Yes I do....Lexa.” The blonde sighed. “Your mother and father....fuck they love you so much. So much so that your mother literally bribed a doctor to diagnose you with diabetes so they could keep you safe. Your father....he cut down his hours so he could try and find answers for you and Anya literally found out like two days ago and she doesn’t give a fuck. She loves you. It would have been hard. Fuck yes. I don’t know a damn thing about being a true alpha. But you would have been here with them. With us. This all....in some way could have been a happy memory for you and he....he took that from you. From them! And he’s lying to you...”

“No-“

“My father was a good man Lexa.” Clarkes voice broke. “He was such a good man. He would not have befriended someone whom wanted to hurt you or any child...anyone....Come home. Come back and we can figure this out together.”

“I can’t...I hurt Bellamy and o...” Lexa covered her eyes and cried. “They are going to die-“

“That’s not your fault. I know I can hear it in your voice that you care for that man but....this all could have been avoided. They aren’t dead Lexa. Yes it’s true that no one has survived a bite in over 100 years. You know them better them I do. Do you think they will die Lexa.”

“They are strong.”

“What ever happens. You should be here with them.”

“I don’t believe Cage is lying Clarke.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok...you believe him and I believe you. We can work this out. You just have to come home to do that. Come to the trikru headquarters.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen Lexa but....if you are afraid of what you may or may not do because you are a true alpha then Cage wouldn’t mind filling us in on how to help you.”

“Ok.” She sighed. “Hold on I’m going to talk to him.”

“Why don’t I talk to him?”

“Are you going to be nice?”

“.......yes.”

“Ok. I’ll get him to call you back.”

“Ok. Um....Lexa.”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

Lexa smiled. “I miss you too.”

“Would you like a photo of my incredible eyes Lexa...”

Lexa laughed. “You are so full of yourself.”

“Hey...you are the one who told me that.”

“Whatever. I’m going to go now ok.”

“Ok. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.”

“Sha.”

“What?”

“You are trikru. Sha means yes.”

“Sha.”

“See you soon Lexa.”

.......................

When Lexa disconnected the phone Clarke took a deep and calming breath. Lexa was ok. She was fine, angry but fine and she is coming back to all of them.

Then phone rung. “Cage?”

“Clarke.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Lexa wants to come home.”

“I know. Like I told your pack member..she isn’t a prisoner here as this is also her home.”

She scoffed. “Yeah you trying to convince her that her father was evil-“

“He was-“

Clarke shout up from her bed. “Did you fucking know him did you!”

“Did you?” He replied calmly.

“I knew my father. That’s enough for me to trust that he wouldn’t associate with the man you have painted!”

“Believe what you will Clarke. That’s not my concern. My only concern is Lexa-“

“Don’t you fucking dare say she’s your concern! You fucking abducted her!”

“To Keep her and her loved ones safe!”

“Bullshit!” Clarke roared making the walls shake. “You don’t even know us! You don’t even know her!”

“She’s my mate!”

Clarke growled lowly. “No she isn’t. You choose your mates.”

“Not always..sometimes there is an inevitable pull towards someone. You know that.”

“Then I will tell you that I have felt that pull as well! Does that make Lexa my mate!” Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head. “This doesn’t matter right now. I need to know about how to keep Lexa safe.”

“Then when I bring her to the trikru headquarters we can talk.”

Clarke groaned. “Great. I’m going to have to give you safe fucking passage. Even though all I want to do is rip your fucking heart out.”

“You don’t scare me Clarke.”

“You tranquillised me with what...four darts. I must scare you a little.”

“No-“

“It’s all good.” Clarke grinned. “You don’t know her like I do. She is loyal. She is good and she will never leave her family no matter what bullshit you fill her head with....So good luck with that. I’ll see you when you arrive and don’t worry you won’t need to tranq me this time. The next time you even think about doing that you will be lucky if I don’t fucking rip your head off your shoulders.” 

She hung up and took a deep breath to calm down.

Everyone stood up. “She’s coming home.” Everyone started to sigh in relief. “With Cage.”

“What!”

“Lincoln. I need you to make sure the mountain men have safe passage. Spread it.”

“Sha alpha.” He ran out the door.

Gustus looked shocked. “You can’t be serious.”

“Gus...I don’t trust him either but Lexa does and right now she feels.” She grit her teeth. “Safe with him. So we have to respect that right now.”

Indra shook her head. “But-“

“But nothing indra.” She sighed and walked towards the women. “We fucked up. I just want her home where she can see all of us and know that we all care about her and would never hurt her. Not intentionally and if that means we have to play nice with the Cage. That means we play nice.”

Anya held Clarke’s shoulder. “Aunty, uncle. We need to follow Clarkes lead on this. We need to trust her. I know I do. Do you?”

“Yes.” They both replied.

“What about Raven?”

“She’s fine. I couldn’t speak to her but if she wasn’t Lexa would have said so.”

Anya nodded. “Next time she says she’s going for a walk I’m going with her.”

Aurora stood. “Clarke what does this person want with Lexa?”

“From the brief conversation I have had with him, it seems to me like he believes that he is a true alpha and that they are mates.”

Anya scoffed. “She’s gay!”

Clarke smirked at her friend. “Yes but not all mates establish their relationship through sex. It’s.....”

“Spiritual.” He mother added.

“Is it uncommon or something.”

“Very.” Clarke added. “Connecting two souls is....very uncommon because well soul mates are rare. Humans do it to you know but they just don’t know that they are doing it.”

“Have you known any in your life Abby?”

“Actually.” She looked at indra and Gustus. “Indra and Gustus are soul mates.”

Gustus grinned widely. “And here I thought you were into me for the big guns.” He held flexed his arms.

Indra rolled her eyes and smiled. “I have always known that but how can you tell.”

“Your scent. All people have their own unique scent but soulmates, Theirs blend. You both have the same scent.”

He looked at his wife and grinned. “Next time you tell me I smell...”

“Shut up.” She smiled. She looked at Clarke sadly. “Did Lexa...is she?”

“She’s upset. Yes.”

“Oh.” She looked away sadly.

“Hey.” Clarke walked up to the women and took her hand. “Listen. Lexa maybe a true alpha. She maybe be angry or even a little hurt but she’s still your daughter and your daughter has an incredibly big heart. She’s so caring and understanding and thoughtful. She may not understand today but she will eventually because....it’s Lexa and she’s....she’s so good and we are all just...just a shit show compared to her.”

Gustus walked to his wife and wraped his arm around her waist. “We will get through this. We are her family.” He kissed her head.

Anya wrapper her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “You are good too Clarke.”

She smiled at her friend. “Thanks Anya.”


	16. Chapter 16

Trikru headquarters had been around for hundreds of years. It’s old but over time it had been remodelled. It was what some may call a cabin mansion.

It was a log cabin that was 2 stories high. Had 18 bedrooms. 

Clarkes family spent a lot of time here. 

Clarke spent a lot of time here. Mostly good memories. 

Trikru and Skaikru always held meetings here and always met for a full moon. 

The second level was surround by a balcony right a round the house.

Right now in the lower level Clarke sat with everyone on a porch that again went right around the house with stairs that lead down to the drive way.

Beside her Gustus was tapping his foot nervously. She looked at the man. He had his arms crossed and he looked lost in his thoughts. Indra sat beside him her head lent on his shoulder. Clarke couldn’t help but feel sorry for the Woods. They aren’t bad people. They love Lexa. 

Lexa has a good support system.

A good family.

She sighed thinking of the Blake’s. They are practically Lexa’s siblings. Aurora was inside with them. No change had happened and her mother assured her that was a good sign.

Anya sat on her other side. She didn’t look bothered but Clarke knew her better then that. She shoved her shoulder with her own getting Anya to look at her. Anya smiled slightly then looked back at the driveway.

Her pack, trikru and Skaikru wolves were scattered around the cabin. 

Lincoln stood near the bottom of the steps. What was happening to Octavia was effecting him greatly. He barely slept and when Clarke had asked him to go sleep he declined. He wants to be here for this. He blames Cage for what has happened and Clarke can’t really blame him for that.

She mind linked with him. _“I can feel your anger Lincoln.”_

Lincoln looked over his shoulder then back to the driveway. _“Am I suppose to be happy alpha.”_

_“No. You can be angry just don’t do anything stupid.”_

_“Can’t make that promise.”_

Clarke growled making everyone look at her. She then spoke loudly. “Go round the back now Lincoln.”

“But-“

“Now.” She snarled.

“Sha alpha.”

Anya scoffed. “Yeah the telepathic shit isn’t weird at all....”

They heard the car before they seen it. When it came into sight everyone stood.

She could feel how angry Gustus was. “Gus.” She said gently. “I need you to bring it down a notch.”

“He took my daughter Clarke.”

Clarke sighed. “You need to trust me.”

“I do.” He looked at her softly. 

“Then calm down and if you don’t have anything nice to say don’t say it at all.”

He huffed. “Fine.” 

The car stopped and Raven was the first to get out. She slowly walked around the back of the car and opened Lexa’s door. Clarke can only imagine that that was to protect her. It seems as though Raven also didn’t trust Cage.

Lexa stepped out of the car. 

She looked sad and tired. 

Her eyes found Clarke’s and she smiled softly at the brunette smiled back. Just a little. 

Cage then stepped out of the car.

Clarke held back her growl back he eyes narrowed onto him. He must have felt it cause he looked up at her. He looked uneffected.

Anya was the first to break the silence. “Baby!”

Raven smiled. “Babe. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

Anya ran down the steps and jumped into Ravens arms making her groan as she was still injured. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine now.” Raven smiled. “Besides you should see the other guy.” She smirked looking towards cage.

Anya took her hands and kissed the bandages. “What happened?”

“Later ok?”

Anya cupped her cheeks and kissed her. “Next time you decide to leave for days and days how about letting me know first.”

Raven smiled. “Ok.”

“I love you so much Raven.” She said softly. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

Anya then turned to her cousin. She took her in her arms and held her tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“They love you so much Lexa. Please remember that.”

“Ok.”

Clarke looked at Indra and Gustus. “Give us a minute.”

They both nodded.

Clarke walked down the steps and glared at Cage. She shook her head and looked at Lexa.

Lexa walked to her and hugged her tight. Clarke wrapped her arms around her. She could feel Lexa sigh in her shoulder. “Hey.” She said pulling her back and gently caressing her cheek. “It’s ok.”

Lexa traced the cut on her lip with her thumb and gently touched her black eye. “You’re hurt.” She said softly.

Clarke looked at Cage and snarled. “Next time.” She said looking back at Lexa. “I won’t be useless.”

“You are never useless Clarke.”

She smiled and hugged her taking in her scent. “Come on.” She said pulling back. She looked over her shoulder and waved over indra and Gustus.

Indra practically ran to Lexa hugging her tightly. “My baby.” She cried. Indra never cries“ We love you so much.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around indra. “I love you too.”

Gustus waited and when indra pulled back he took the girl in her arms and picked her up off the ground. “We love you little one.”

“I love you too.”

He placed her down. “I don’t mean to make this about me.”

“Oh god.” Indra sighed.

“But....little one guess what?”

“What?” she smiled.

“Your mother.....smells just as bad as I do.”

Lexa smiled. “What?”

Clarke laughed. “They just found out they were soulmates.”

“Oh...is that why the smell the same.”

“Yes.” She smiled and held out her hand. Lexa took it. “Come on let’s go inside.” She looked at Cage. “You can come to scar face.”

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed. 

“What?” She shrugged.

.................

Once inside. Aurora ran to Lexa hugging her tightly. Lexa cried in her arms. “I’m sorry.”

She pulled back. “I don’t blame you. This isn’t your fault.”

Lexa’s bottom lip trembled.

Clarke held her shoulder and lead her to the big oak table in the room. In the middle of the table was a wolf and two big oak trees carved into it.

Anya sat down in Ravens lap who was already at the table. “Ya little cousin. We all know who is at fault.” She glared at cage.

Raven hugged her around the waist. “Not now babe. Trust me.” She said soflty.

Cage sat down at the table calmly. “You are Lexa’s cousin.” 

She stared at him. And didn’t respond.

Clarke sat down and pulled out a chair for Lexa to sit in. “Anya?”

“What Clarke. You told me to be nice....I’m being nice by not talking to the man whom abducted my cousin.”

Lexa sat down next to Clarke. “Anya he has good reason-“

“Bullshit!” She slammed the table.

Raven held her and kissed her neck. 

Clarke stood. “Anya. God for a walk.”

“No...”

“Anya. I have you an instruction and whilst you are a guest at my headquarters you will do as I ask!” Anya stood. “Come back when you are calm.” 

Anya rolled her eyes and left.

Raven went to get up. “Not you Raven you stay.”

“I’m going after-“

Clarke growled. “Mother. Can you please in from our guest of the house rules whilst being in another wolfs home.”

“Yes honey.” She stood. “If you are welcomed in to another alphas house you are to respect that alphas word. If you don’t you won’t be welcomed back. It’s an old law.”

Raven huffed. “Fine.”

Clarke sat down and held Lexa’s hand. “Sorry. Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“No thank you she smiled.

“Ok.” She sighed looking at cage.

Anya came back in and seemed to have calmed down. 

She looked at Clarke and nodded and sat back in Ravens lap.

“Let’s talk.” Clarke said calmly. 

Cage nodded. “Let’s talk about Lexa’s parents.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow. “What would you know about Indra and Gustus.”

“My apologies. I meant her biological parents.”

“Again. What would you know about them.”

“Well-“

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Lexa. I do want to speak to you about your parents. In fact my mother knew them but I don’t want to talk about the past i want to talk about the present and how we can help you. Is that ok?”

“You said you wanted to help me find answer.”

Clarke held the back of her neck and stoked it gently. “I do and I will but right now. We are here to help you with your wolf. I need to know about a true alpha. I need to know how to help you.”

“Lexa.” Cage said gently. “You can always learn at mount weather. You are always welcome.”

Gustus looked at him with such fury you would think he was a wolf

“Her family is here.”

“I am her family too.”

He slapped the table and laughed. “That’s funny.” He turned to his wife. “Indra I don’t remember seeing him at our table do you.”

“Gustus.” Clarke warned.

Gustus threw up his hands and shook his head. 

Lexa growled. It shook the table. “Do not talk about me like I am not here.”

Clarke laid a hand on top of Lexa’s. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Lexa turned to her parents. “Are you both sorry.”

Gustus ran his hand through his hair. “Why don’t we talk about this in private.”

Cage crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Why? Are you ashamed.” He shrugged. “You should be.”

Clarke stood up abruptly hitting her chair back across the room. 

Her pack ran in ready to pounce.

Clarke lent down on the table. “We are here for a reason.” She said carmly. Looking at Cage. “I don’t care if you are a true alpha, a leader, a fucking alien from out of space. If you care for Lexa like you claim. THEN YOU WILL RESPECT HER PARENTS!” She took a deep breath and looked at Lexa. “Lexa.” She said softly. “I understand that your upset but.” She sat down. “This isn’t helping. You came here for help and that’s what I intend to do. Talk to your mother and father later.” She held her hand. “Please.”

“I just want to see Bell and O.”

“Ok. Why don’t you go to Aurora and I’ll speak to the mounon.”

She nodded and followed Aurora to the room. She looked back at Cage and glared. “Let’s go for a walk.”

He nodded.

..................

“So.” Cage said walking beside Clarke. “This is trikru.”

They had just starting walking around. Mainly in silence. The Trikru headquarters were surrounded by Forrest and was near a riverbank. 

“Yes.” She said shortly. 

“Tell me Clarke. Do you enjoy being leader?”

“No.” 

He looked genuinely shocked. “I wasn’t expecting that answer.”

“Why?”

“Most wolves like power and by all means you can be very very powerful.”

Clarke stoped walking. “I don’t give a shit about power.” She glared at the man. “Never have never will. I want to know what it is you want with Lexa.”

The man stopped and sighed. “Do you believe in true mates?”

Clarke groaned. “She’s not your true mate.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because she’s gay genius!”

He chuckled. “You can have a true mate you’re not physically attracted to Clarke. I am a true alpha and she is my equal.”

Clarke laughed bitterly. “She’s not your equal she’s so much better then you on every level.”

“You don’t even know me but know this myself and Lexa are going to change the clans.”

“How.”

“We are going to unite everyone.”

“Everyone is already United.”

“No. They’re not. Everyone has a clan I plan on making just one clan. Trikru and Skaikru have been ruling the clans for hundreds of years. You have never been at the bottom of the feeding barrel so I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Everyone is united through the coalition. Everyone is entitled to be proud of where they come from.”

“And the mountain. Can they be proud.”

“You stole people for generations! And look.” She snarled. “Nothing has changed but that’s not the point right now. I need to know about how to help Lexa and-“

“It is the point. You are so hell bent on holding on to a past that no longer matters!”

Clarke growled and grab him by the shirt throwing him against the tree with her arm under his chin on his throat. “It does matter! It’s not my fault your people did what they did!” She backed up off him. “You say it doesn’t matter but let me ask you this. If you had knew of a person who....steals. Everyone knows this person is a thief. Everyone knows that, that person no matter where they are or who they are with will steal something. If you held an event that had...jewels and possessions.... that were worth a lot of money would you not keep a close eye on that person?” He stood up straight with his chin in the air. “I’ll take your silence as your answer.” She got closer to him. “Your people stole wolves for generations doing god knows what to them. So much so that it caused a war and...and instead of your people learning from that....realising that what you were doing was wrong...owning up to your mistakes....you all kept on doing the same shit. So much so that it caused yet another war and don’t give a fuck what you have told Lexa. Linda was murdered by the mountain.” She threw her hands up in the air. “And here we are again. You stole Lexa. What should have been a grand moment in her life....you took that from her for your own selfish reasons and made her believe that it was all for her and she believed you...and that’s, That’s my fault. I fucked up. I knew Lexa wasn’t all human. I knew and I...I denied it, I avoided that. She should have been told so much earlier. So we lost her trust. I will own that. I will earn back her trust but don’t stand their bitching and moaning about how your people are at “the bottom of the feeding barrel” Bullshit when you have done nothing worthy of being treated anymore then that.”

His shoulders slumped a little and he looked at the ground. “I am trying now.”

“No. You are using her-“

He quickly looked at her then. “I’m not.”

“She’s 17 in her last year of high school and your filling her head with all this true mate, true alpha bullshit.”

“You don’t believe it?”

“I believe that Lexa is special. I always thought that from the very moment her scent invaded my senses. What I do and don’t BELIEVE though is irrelevant. Here’s what I KNOW. If she is indeed this true alpha I need to know how I can help her through her shifts. To control her blood lust. To ease her into her life-which by the way she wants to return to. If you care for her like you claim you do-“

“I do!”

“Then tell me what to expect.”

...................

Clarke and Cage walked back inside the cabin. “Wait here.” She told him. 

Aurora was crying near the door. “What is it?”

“She’s....taking it hard. It’s sad to watch. She’s such a good person Clarke. She would never hurt them.”

Clarke held her shoulder. “Go make yourself some tea. I’m going to go in.”

Clarke slowly opened the door. Both the Blake’s were set up on a single bed hooked up to machines. Between them sat Lexa with her face in her hands crying. 

She walked behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

The brunette jumped up from her seat and snarled. “Don’t.”

“Lexa.” Clarke said soflty. “It’s ok.”

She laughed. “Ok? Look at them! I did that! Me!”

“Lexa-“

Lexa’s eyes went red. “And it all your fault.” She ran at the blonde pushing her against the wall. “It’s all their fault! They should have told me!” Clarke looked at her sadly. Lexa’s teeth started to show. “Say something!”

“What can I say.” She said soflty. “What do you want me to say?” Clarke touched Lexa’s cheek soflty and wiped away her tears. 

Lexa’s eye went green again and her teeth retracted. “I can’t loose them.”

“Really....even Brendon.” She grinned making Lexa smile. Oh how Clarke loved her smile. In this moment Clarke realised that there isn’t anything that she wouldn’t do that make the brunette smile. The thought scared her a bit. “Come on Lexa. They will be fine. In fact I’m sure that they will survive just to spite me.”

“Clarke.” Lexa wiped her tears smiling still. “Stop.”

“You’re smiling.” She said softly. “I love seeing you smile.”

Lexa walked to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her burying her face in the blondes neck.

Clarke sighed and hugged her back, holding her tightly. All Clarke wanted to do is protect her. She pulled back walked to Bellamy’s bed. “Brendon. Just so you know....I went to your house the other day and rearranged all your nerdy history books just to piss you off. So you better get up and deal with that.” She then looked to Octacia. “Oh and Octavia....I stole you stash of candy. I ate it by the way. So good luck getting that back.”

Lexa laughed. “Are you serious.” Clarke pulled out a Lolly pop from her pocket. “Clarke!”

Clarke smirked. “What?”

“When they both wake up they are going to be so-“

“Exactly. When.” Clarke walked closer to her. “When they wake up.”

“Right.” Lexa smiled.

............

Clarke watched from the porch as Lexa hugged Cage good bye. The hug was lasting what felt like forever.

Just as she was about to growl. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

It was Murphy. He was standing to her right. “What do you think?” She asked him.

“He’s not like her.”

“Explain.”

“I broke into his car as you requested. I got a good sniff of his scent.”

“And.” 

“He does smell unique but not like Lexa. It’s different.”

“The tracking device.”

“Anya did that when you sent her outside. As instructed.”

“Did you check the perimeter while we took a walk.”

“Emori did alpha. Just as you asked. He did have people stationed around....”

“You’re pausing, why?”

“Emori tells me that she found them non threatening.”

“Hmm.” She looked at him. “I want to know where he goes.”

“Raven is much more tech savvy then me. Can’t we ask her.”

“No.” Clarke sighed. “No. We have to keep Raven out of this.”

“Can I ask you a question alpha.”

“Sha.”

“What does your wolf tell you when it comes to this mountain man.”

“She’s telling me to be cautious.” She looked at him. “You and Emori will be part of my pack.”

His eyes widened. “It’s an honour but why?”

“You are a bit of an ass but I like you.” She smiled. “I like Emori better though just so you know.”

He chuckled. “Don’t blame you.”

“I will scent mark you most likely tomorrow. It will be good to have you both in the pack Murphy.”

“I’ve never really....been a part of anything before. I’m not good with...friends. Actually I’m not good with people....”

“Same.” She shrugged. “I’m learning though. You will too..just...Can you stay out of trouble.”

“Me and trouble have an understanding.”

She smirked. “Is that right.”

“Yes. I have excepted that trouble will always get in my way and trouble understands that it won’t move aside.”

She chuckled and shoved him playfully. “Go rest asshole.”

He smirked and walked away.

When the car drove away Lexa turned back reluctantly. She walked up to Clarke and sighed. “What now.”

Indra stood beside Clarke. “We go home-“

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not leaving Bellamy or Octavia.”

Indra frowned. “You need to come home Lexa.”

Lexa shrugged. “I’m not...I can’t...not yet.”

Before Indra could argue Clarke held her shoulder and made her stop. “It’s cool. Listen. Aurora is here anyways. It’s a big cabin.”

Indra walked to Lexa. “Is that what you want.”

“Yeah.” She looked at Her mother sadly. “It is.”

Indra eyes welled up. “Ok.....I’ll have your stuff bought around.”

Lexa nodded. 

Clarke mind linked with her. _”Lexa....she is your mother.”_

Lexa looked at Clarke. _”What would you like me to do Clarke?”_

_”Is this really how you want to leave things?”_

Lexa sighed. “Mom.” Indra looked up hopefully. “I love you and dad. I get it on some level. I just need some time is all.”

Indra cupped her cheek. “We love you very much. I hope you know that.”

Indra held her hand against her face. “I do mom. It still hurts though.”

Indra bought her in for a hug. “Take all the time you need but never ever forget. That we love you.”

......................

Gustus stood next to Lexa as Indra was getting in the car. “I don’t regret it.”

“I know.”

“I do regret ever hurting you little one. We would never do that intentionally.”

“I know that too dad.”

He sighed. “Don’t ever forget who your family is Lexa.”

“Dad-“

“Lexa. I have been a cop for so many years now I forget how long...I’m a good cop because I have good instincts. That man. Cage. The cop in me is telling me that he is someone to be weary Of. Some of the things he says doesn’t add up-“

“Dad-“

“No.” He held up his hand. “I’m not going to stand here and argue with you. I’m just letting you know.”

She nodded. “I believe him.”

“That’s your call little one. Now. I don’t care if you’re a werewolf warecat, alien or a damn trump supporter. You are to go to school.”

“Yes dad.”

“Good.” He sighed and bought her to his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

.............

When Indra and Gustus left Clarke showed her to her room. 

“Do you spend much time here?” Lexa asked softly.

“Not really. I did as a kid though.” She smiled. 

Lexa sat down on her bed. “I don’t want to hurt anybody Clarke. What if Bell and O...what if...”

“Hey.” Clarke knelt in front of her. “We will figure this out.”

Lexa smiled and seen that Clarke was still wearing the necklace she got her. She gently held it in her finger tips. “You don’t trust Cage. Do you?”

Clarke sighed and sat next to her. “No. I don’t know him and he’s given me no reason to trust him.”

“Clarke-“

“Lexa....look. The things he wants they are-“

“Possible?”

“You do realise that he wants to mate with you right? Is that what you want?”

“He said it’s not physical?”

“But is that what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want.”

“Did he explain what mating....is?”

“Not really.”

“Well mating isn’t like a marrige beteen humans where you can end it when ever you want. It’s eternal. It’s more then a promise in sickness and in health it’s....a feeling.”

“What do you mean.”

“I mean when you mate with someone. You can feel their devotion to you and vise versa. It’s not a promise......it’s just a feeling of knowing, of completion. It’s so special Lexa...your souls they entwine. Forever. Mating is so serious. So rare because like I said it’s more then a promise. In some ways the spiritual side is way more intimate then well...being intimate. Some people have tried mating and have failed because their souls don’t connect.”

“What about true mates.”

Clarke smiled. “True mates are like soulmates. The myth of soulmates is that humans were once born with four arms and four legs and a god split them up. Even since then souls have been trying to reconnect. Your mother and father for example are soulmates.”

“What’s is a true mate.”

“A true mate are two people whom were born to love each other. Their very existence is to be by each other’s sides. They always find one another in any life. Their souls connect, they are not lost.”

“Either sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled sadly. “Can I ask something of you.”

“Of course.” Lexa turned to her seriously.

“I want you to learn about the clans Lexa. I want you to learn about our kind. Come to meeting and be with us on a full moon. Learn about our culture and our history. Then make a decision.”

“And what if I decide to mate with Cage.”

Clarke held her hand. “I will support you.” She said quietly. 

“Ok, Clarke. I will do as you ask.”

Clarke smiled. “Thank you.”

“How hard is this wolf thing going to be.”

Clarke sighed. “Hard. But not impossible.”

“Clarke I really don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I know. I have come up with a plan. It will all work out Lexa.”

“Ok. Can you stay here with me tonight?”

Clarke smiled. “Sure.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to get this chapter right. By the way any thing in italics from now on with be when they mind link. Let me know what you think.i love all the comments.

The Trikru headquarters always held a bit of serenity for Clarke. 

Maybe it was because she spent most her childhood here and it always bought back good memories.

Or maybe it was because it was away from all her troubles. Her leadership. School. Her mother. Her friends....people in general....

Maybe it was the nature. 

Maybe it was all of the above but whatever it was Clarke could always guarantee that in the worst of times if she was to come here she would always feel at ease.

It annoyed Clarke how she never really knew the questions to any answers when it comes to herself. She has spent her whole life feeling lost and unsure.

Unsure of relationships.

Unsure of her leadership. 

Just.....unsure.

But she did feel calm being here.

So....being awoken by loud growling, huffing and yelling was a shock...and extremely annoying. Very annoying considering for the last week or so Lexa and Clarke had been sharing a bed and right now She was spooning Lexa and her nose was buried in Lexa’s hair. 

“Fuck you you ice nation fucker!” She heard from outside the window.

The brunette, Clarke had discovered is a very heavy sleeper. So the noise coming from outside didn’t even make her stir. 

She sighed holding Lexa a little tighter. Hoping that what she was hearing was just a stupid dream and she could go back to sleep in Lexa’s arms.

She loved it.

She loved waking up being wrapped around Lexa’s body. 

It wasn’t even sexual.

Of course Clarke found Lexa attractive and the thought of doing more with her then friends usually do with each other crossed her mind. She Even woke up from an embarrassingly erotic dream on more then one occasion but...it was more the sexual. Right now even with the yelling outside she didn’t want to leave her current position.

Another growl had her opening her eyes. “Get out of my way!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Seriously.” She’s mumbled

She carefully pulled herself away from Lexa and started to getting dressed. 

She was pissed off. First off she wasn’t a morning person. 

In fact Clarke recalls a paper she wrote in 4th grade titled “why mornings are stupid and why we should all start the day at noon.” Her teacher gave her an A as he explained. “You just spoke so passionately.” 

She angrily put on her pants then threw a top over her head. She titled her head to the ceiling and took a big breath. “I won’t kill anyone.” She said softly.

She looked over to Lexa whom was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and so comfortable all she wanted to do was get back into bed.

She heard more growling so she walked outside on the balcony that overlooked the drive way.

Near the entrance of the house One of the skaikru wolves was being held back by Lincoln and Miller, While Roan was holding back Echo. 

She growled and jumped down towards them making everyone go silent. She slowly turned to the wolf she didn’t know. “What is your name?”

“Atom?”

“Do I know you?” She snarled.

“No-“

“Then why the fuck are you here in my headquarters waking me up!”

“She started it!”

Clarke looked towards Echo whom shrugged. “He got in my way.”

“You’re not welcome here!” Atom growled.

Clarke turned towards him and got in his face. “Says who!”

He gulped. “Shes...she’s ice...”

Clarke grabbed him by the throat and bought him to her face. “Who told you she wasn’t invited here?”

“No one.” He said grabbing her arms trying to get out of her hold.

She threw him on the floor and started growling. 

He submitted but that wasn’t good enough for Clarke. So she kept pushing. She kept calling his wolf. 

And then he shifted.

When he finished he got on down with his belly to the ground and bared his neck. _“Please...please.” He whimpered._

“Who is the leader of Skaikru ans trikru?”

_“You....you are!”_

“Who gets to decide who comes and goes at this headquarters.”

_”You do!”_

“That’s right. Stand up!” He stood up on all fours. “Lincoln?”

“Sha.” He said proudly. 

“But him on watch duties. If he goes out of line I want to know.”

“Sha.”

Lincoln walked away with the wolf scurrying after him.

Clarke turned to Echo. “Sorry bout that.”

She shrugged. “Any change.”

“If there was I would have told you.”

Echo rolled her eyes.

Roan stepped forward. “My sister just wants some answers Clarke. It’s been a while.”

“I know.” She said walking towards Echo. “I promise if I knew anything I’d tell you.” She nodded. “Why don’t you go in.”

Clarke watched as the two ice nation siblings walked in the house. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked up. 

Lexa was leaning over the balcony having watched the whole exchange.

She raised her eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you have to be so....so...mean.”

Clarke laughed. “Yes. Breakfast?”

“I’ll meet you down stairs.” She grinned. “Big meanie.”

...........

Lincoln was on the kitchen cooking. He loved to cook. He has been sad and everyone could feel it. He really cared about Octavia. The same way Echo cared for Bellamy. Both of them have grown close because of what they were going through. They both held the same sadness in their eyes.

Clarke walked next to him. “Need help?”

He looked at her shocked. “Oh. Ah. No.”

She frowned and looked around the kitchen. There was food scattered everywhere. There was so much food to cook. “Surely there’s something in here I can do?”

“Clarke.” He deadpanned. “You can’t cook.”

“Excuse you?”

“You can’t cook.” He repeated.

“I can too!”

“You can too what?” Lexa walked up behind them.

Lincoln smiled. “She can’t cook.”

Lexa laughed. “Yeah. I know.”

“What...how could you possibly know that?!”

“You burnt popcorn.”

“I did not burn that pop corn Lexa! The instructions told me to cook it for that long.”

Lincoln chuckled. “She made Mac and cheese once. Worst experience of my life.”

Clarke gasped. “You said you liked it! You know what. Pfft. Cook yourself then asshole.”

Lincoln laughed as she walked away. It was good to see him laugh even if it was at her expense.

Lexa caught up to her and hugged her from behind. She’s been very affectionate since she arrived. Clarke wasn’t complaining. “You can’t cook.” She giggled. “How about you make some orange juice. Can you do that?”

Clarke turned in her arms. “Of course I can make juice.” She walked towards the kitchen. “Can I make juice? Really.” She mumbled. As she looked in the cupboards. _“Lincoln.”_ She mind linked with him. _“Where is the thing to make juice.”_

_“The juicer?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You don’t know how to make juice do you Clarke?”_

_“You will tell me how to make the damn juice and it will be the best damn juice we have ever had.”_

He laughed. 

“You need some help lincoln?” Lexa called from the table.

“No thanks Lexa. Why don’t you go see Bell and O.”

Lexa looked at her phone after it pinged. “Ok.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes because she knew who she was texting. 

She sighed as she got the juicer and hit it on the counter a bit too hard. She got a look from Lincoln but he didn’t say anything. 

It was the second night here when Clarke went up to her room ready for sleep when she had noticed that Lexa wasn’t there. She walked to the window and seen the brunette out on the drive way. She was talking on her phone.

Just as she was about to mind Link with the brunette she got an incoming call of her own phone.

“Hello?”

“Indra?”

“Yes.”

“Hey. What’s up.” 

“Just wondering how Lexa is doing.”

“Oh...she hasn’t called?”

“No I’m afraid not.” The women said sadly.

“Not Gustus?”

“No.”

“Oh I’m sorry indra.”

“It’s fine. The girls have been keeping me busy.”

“Girls?”

“Anya ans raven. I like her.”

Clarke smiled. She could here them both in the background laughing. “Sounds like your having fun.”

“Yes. We are playing monopoly and Raven is cheating.”

“I’m not fucking cheating!”

“Babe you hid the money!”

“They fell on the floor!”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah sounds like fun.”

“So how is she.”

“She’s well. Been exploring trikru. Learning about our culture. We have books here.”

“Do you think we could read them too.”

“Well only wolves are allowed...”

“Oh.”

“But I trust you and Gus. I’ll bring them around during the week.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

“You’re welcome.” She looked at the window again and seen that Lexa was making her way back to the house.”

“I got to go. I’ll call you?”

“Of course. Bye Clarke.”

She waited till Lexa came up the stairs. She entered the room and smiled softly at the blonde. “Hey.”

“Hey, who were you talking too.”

“Oh.” Lexa looked down at her phone. “Ah. Mom.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah just chucking in.”

Lexa was lying to her. It hurt Clarke more the time should, she hid it though by smiling. “Good. I’m going to go get a snack.” She said and left before the brunette could say anything else.

The blonde didn’t know why she didn’t say anything. If she really had to think about it, it would probably be because she wouldn’t like the answer.

It’s not that she’s jealous of the Cage, more a lack of understanding as to why lexa cares for him so much.

Clarke thinks Bellamy is an asshole...but she understands why Lexa loves him. He’s loyal, he is kind (to people that are not Clarke) they have know each other since child hood....

She loves Octavia, Again because she is loyal like her brother, dedicated, hard working, kind...

But Cage......she just doesn’t get it.

And why lie about talking to him. It’s not like Clarke will be angry and even if she was angry Clarke is certain that Lexa will tell her in no uncertain terms to fuck off.

So why. Why lie. 

She knows she could just ask the brunette but it hurts that Lexa wouldn’t tell her straight up.

Then again. Clarke was lying to her. 

With holding truth actually but still she put a tracker on Cage’s car and never told Lexa.

So Clarke decided that night that she didn’t like this feeling....she didn’t like that Lexa wasn’t being honest with her and she would hate for Lexa to feel like  
she does right now. She promised herself she would never hurt her. So she is going to come clean to the brunette. 

........................

When Clarke finished making the orange juice which in her opinion is the best damn orange juice she had ever tasted. She went looking for Lexa. She wasn’t in Bellamy and Octavia’s room.

So she made her way at the back where she could smell her.

When she walked out the back she could see Lexa talking to Atom.

The blonde rolled her eyes. 

_“Really?”_

Lexa stopped talking and looked over her shoulder and smirked at the blonde then went back talking to Atom. At the end he nodded and walked away.

Lexa walked to the blonde. “He’s harmless Clarke.”

She huffed. “He’s still got to learn his place.”

“I agree but it’s not entirely his fault.”

“What?”

“From what I can tell from the small amount of time that I have been here there is some animosity towards the ice nation.”

“And...”

“And really Clarke the anger he holds isn’t even his own. His grandparents may have been in the great war. In fact I don’t know one single person whom I have come across that has any reason to hate the Ice Nation.”

“What are you trying to say?”

The brunette stood closer to her. “I’m saying that all this hate, all this stupidity is from a war that was so long ago. Tell me you don’t feel the same hate as Atom. Tell me the reason why you dislike Azgeda is because of what happned all those years ago.”

“There are other reasons Lexa.”

“Nia?”

“Yes. Nia.”

Lexa fronwed. “I can understand that I suppose. I will have to meet this Nia but....Roan and Echo are nothing like her or what people say she’s like.”

“So you have been here for a week and you have it all figured out do you?” It wasn’t rude the way she said it. Just a matter of fact. Lexa is smart perhaps she got this whole leadership thing a lot more easier then she did. 

Lexa must have sensed her confusion. She step closer to the blonde and gently held her hand. “Clarke, I’m not telling this to offend you. Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset. I’m bit annoyed actually. Why are you telling me this Lexa?”

“You are the leader, you can make them see that Ice Nation are not all monsters. I mean Echo is your friend.”

“I have been told all of my life that they can’t be trusted.”

“Then maybe you need to spend some more time with them and make that judgement yourself.”

Clarke ran her hand through her hair. “Oh yeah...and is that what you’re doing? reserving your judgement?”

“Clarke-“

“I mean you think I’m an asshole because I put Atom in his place. He was invited here by my second to train. That is a privilege and yet he came here acting like an entitled asshole and insulted my friends and yeah Echo is my friend and I trust her. He made the pack look bad so in a way I have done what it is you have asked but I did it my way...when you are the leader you can do what ever it is you please.” She shook her head and walked off.

Lexa pulled her back gently. “Clarke-“

“What.” She snapped. 

“You told me to learn, I’m learning.”

“Yeah I didn’t tell you to undermind and make me feel like shit did I?” She shook herself out of the brunettes grip and walked inside the cabin. She could feel the brunette following her.

“Clarke wait.”

She shifted and ran through the house out the back.

..................

Clarke always felt free running through trikru in her wolf form.

Maybe it’s because this is what she used to do with her father.

Maybe it was all the open space.

She didn’t know, just more answers she didn’t really know the answer too but when ever she did go for a run it seemed to calm down so she could have a clear head. 

Her wolf is funny like that. She will urge Clarke to run when upset but when someone makes her angry she urges her to fight.

Most of her life she feels as though herself and her wolf clash.

It’s maddening.

She bought it up with her parents at some stage and they were a little taken back. People don’t usually clash with their wolf it’s very uncommon. For a long time Clarke thought that there was something wrong with her. 

She felt at times like her wolf wanted to claw her way out. Going for a run helps. When she thinks about it that maybe why she enjoys the full moon so much.

Either way it’s just more questions about herself she doesn’t know the answer too.

Her argument with Lexa had her wolf going mental. Clarke wanted to find the brunette and hash things out where as her wolf didn’t really want to talk calmly she wanted to fight. Clarke was sad, her wolf was more angry. So Clarke did what she does. She runs.

Sometimes Clarke wishes her wolf would fuck off.

But Being out in the open gave her a clearer head. It made her think that maybe Lexa had a point, her wolf didn’t argue so maybe that was something they agreed on just slightly.

Everyone was a little cautious of the ice nation and yes Nia is a pain in Clarkes ass but really they have never done anything since Clarke has been in charge to deserve the hostility.

But Lexa did undermind her by going to Atom. He deserved what he got and Lexa should have just backed up.

But then again Lexa was the kindest person she has ever meant so it’s not all that surprising.

Clarke sighed as she swam around in the lake that was near the cabin. 

She was gone for a good couple of hours trying to make sense of things.

Someone cleared their throat.

Echo stood by the river with some clothes in her hand and placed them on the ground then turned around.

She sighed and dried her self and got dressed wondering where the brunette was.

She huffed and sat down looking over the water. “Probably on the phone to scar face.” She mumbled bitterly.

“Hey.” Echo said sitting down next to her.

“Hey.” She ripped up some grass and threw it. “Thanks.”

“It’s ok. Fighting with the commander?”

“Kinda.” She looked at Echo. “Hey Echo?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you Take me to Azgeda?”

“Oh....today?”

“Maybe tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’ll let my mother know. Why?” She asked.

She shrugged. “I was thinking about your encounter with Atom this morning and I’m not ok with that, with the way people see you.” She pumped the girls shoulder getting her to look at her. “You know, your mother pisses me off but I respect her. I would like to get to know my friends clan better.” Echo smiled sadly. “Hey and who knows when Brendon wakes up maybe you can take him with you. I would be forever grateful.”

This made Echo chuckle. “Yes because my mother is going to be so pleased.”

“Would that stop you?”

“No.” She said with her chin in the air. “No. I love him.”

“Eww.” 

Echo chuckled. “You want to talk about why you’re out here.”

Clarke shook her head. “It’s just....I feel like I’m trying so hard to keep Lexa here. I feel like she doesn’t want to be here.”

“So tell her.”

“You make it seem so easy.”

“Because it is, look, Lexa is my friend too but if she doesn’t want to be here and don’t tell my mother this but if she doesn’t want to be here. It’s her loss.”

“Trikru growing on you?”

She smiled. “It’s nice. The clan is nice. Bellamy will be trikru. It’s.....”

“Nice.” She smirked.

“Shut up.” She bumped her shoulder. “For real though Clarke. This is your clan and it’s a good one, so is Skaikru. If Lexa wants to run off to be with the mountain men, people she doesn’t know then.....screw her.”

“Hey.” She Warner lightly.

She smiled. “Sorry. I just mean-“

“It’s her loss.”

“Yeah. She’s still my friend no matter what clan she is in.”

“The mountain is no good Echo. You know that.”

“Yeah I do but maybe Lexa needs to learn that herself.”

“He’s lying to her.”

“The commander is smart. She will catch on.”

“If she doesn’t she might get hurt.” She said softly. “I don’t want her to go.”

Echo looked at her sadly. “In the end, you have to face the fact that, that maybe a possibility and you need to address your feelings for her.”

She laughed at the thought. “And how does one do that?”

“Well Bellamy asked me out on a date.”

“Poor soul. Didn’t know what you were getting in to huh.”

Echo laughed. “I rejected him the first time. Then he asked me out again.”

She held her shoulder. “Poor soul...you said yes didn’t you.”

Echo shoved her away playfully. “No actually I rejected him again.” She sighed. “He wrote me a letter.”

Clarke cackled. “He wrote you a love letter!”

Echo blushed. “It was more like a note actually.”

“What did it say?”

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. “It said, I don’t care where you are from, or who you are. I’ll wait. You’re worth it.”

She moved closer to her friend and grabbed her hand. She held it as Echo cried. “He will be ok Echo.”

....................

Clarke found Lexa sitting against a tree with her eyes closed. 

“Hey.” She said looking at Clarke.

“Hi.”

Lexa stood. “Clarke I’m sorry.”

“I know. Me too. I get what you’re trying to say.” She sighed. “Lexa I have to tell you something?”

“Why do I feel like this is going to piss me off.”

“Cause it most likely is. I wasn’t going to tell you but I promised I wouldn’t hide things anymore and I promised you we would figure this out together but...I need you to understand.”

Lexa looked concerned. “Clarke? What’s going on?”

“You trust him?”

“Who?”

“Scar face.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “His name is Cage Wallace, Clarke.”

“You trust him, you trust his word but I don’t trust him.”

“Ok...”

“So I put a tracker on his car.”

“Clarke!”

“You trust him but I don’t.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Have you done anything else?”

“No.”

“Have you found anything with this tracking device?”

“No.”

Lexa sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause...I feel like...I don’t know it’s stupid.”

Lexa held her elbow. “No. Let’s talk this out. No secrets remember.”

Clarke shoved her hands in her pockets and laughed. Lexa telling her no secrets when she is hiding some herself.... “Ok.” She looked at Lexa. “Ok I feel like you trust him more then me. I feel like you believe his word over mine and that’s why I felt like I couldn’t tell you.”

“That’s not true, I-“

“I told you my father was a good man Lexa. I told you that.”

“I never said he wasn’t.”

“But you kind of do believe that he wasn’t because.....you believe him....Cage, when he tells you that shit about Alexander. Good people don’t associate with shitty people. They don’t have family dinners and spend the day with one another. My father would have called him out on his behaviour I would even go as far as saying he would have broke the treaty if he knew of such disgusting behaviour.”

Lexa stepped closer to her and took her hands holding them gently. “That’s what I want to figure out Clarke but why tell me this now?”

Clarke looked at her sadly. “Because I hurt you before all of this. I don’t want to hurt you Lexa. So I’m telling you straight up. I don’t trust that man and I will do what ever it is necessary to protect you and my two clans. So yes I put a tracker on his car and I have Murphy and Emori watching his every move. You don’t have to like it but it is what it is. He has done absolutely nothing to earn my trust and I just can’t fucking figure out what he’s done to earn yours.”

“He..he-“

“He what Lexa? Is it simply because he told you first? Is that why you trust him more then your own family and friends? Cause if the only reason why you trust him more then me, more then us--“

“No-“

“Then that’s some kind of fucked up and maybe you need to also figure out why it is that you believe this this this.... stranger.” She walked away but again Lexa pulled her back.

“Don’t make me the bad guy. I did nothing wrong.”

“He did.”

“What.”

“He did you wrong and yet you are so forgiving towards him. I mean he literally drugged you and locked you up. Himself and his goons ran us off the road whilst we were trying to help The Blake’s, whom only got bitten because he took it upon himself to let you shift for the first time without the company of your pack, family and friends. He fucking tranquillised me Lexa! He tranquillised me trying protect everyone! He tranquillised me cause he was trying to get to you! And he knew I would stop him!” She took a deep breath. “But here we are now. You....you stayed....but I can’t help but think that the only reason why is because of pitty and obligation. Because Bellamy and Octavia are here.” She huffed. “So Damn fogiving towards him and you haven’t once picked up the phone to call your parents and they love you!” she felt tears well up in her eyes. “They fucking love you. They are hurting because they think you hate them. They did what they thought was right. They did what they did with the little information that they had and yet you can’t even pick up the phone and say hello.....but you call him.” Lexa’s eyes widened. “Yeah I know...you don’t think I know but I do. You call him every night.” She walked to Lexa’s space and held up her finger. “And not one call to your mother and father.” Clarke stood back. “So that’s why I didn’t tell you Lexa. You blindly put your faith in that asshole and I can see you slowly pulling away from the people whom always always had faith in you.” She sighed. “Don’t talk to me about keeping secrets, when you have been secretly communicating with that asshole for a week then lying to my face about it.” She shook her head. “I’m done. I’m going back to the cabin.”

When Clarke walked away Lexa growled. She turned and seen that Lexa’s eyes were red. “Great.” She mumbled. “Just awesome.”

“Clarke.” She growled. “What’s happening?”

“Well Lexa. You want to shift.”

Lexa rotates her neck. “No. No I don’t.”

“Yup. You’re angry-“

“No wonder why!” She roared so loudly the the birds above them fly out of the trees.

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah well. Truth hurts doesn’t it Lexa.”

“Not! True!”

Clarke sighed, there was hardly any point in arguing with Lexa in this state. This is what Lexa wanted help with and no matter how angry or disappointed Clarke may be she promised Lexa. So she walked towards the brunette. “Take control of your wolf. Be calm. Think of something that calms you.”

Lexa growled and closed her eyes. 

Clarke took another step towards her. When Lexa opened her eyes they were green once more but she was still huffing and growling. She moved towards Clarke and held her hips tightly. “You don’t understand.” She said in a low tone.

As Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes she seen not an angry women, or a scared women, she seen her friend whom look genuinely confused and lost. “Help me to?” She said softly. “Help me understand what is is about him Lexa.”

Lexa growled and buried her face in Clarkes neck. She started breathing in her scent. Then she let her teeth come out and gently bit down on Clarke’s neck. Not drawinging blood.

Clarke gasped. “Lexa. No.”

_”Need to taste.”_

“Not like this.” She said gently. “I’m saying no. You hear me?”

_”Sha.”_

“Let go.”

“Sha.” She pulled her mouth away. 

“You need to shift.”

“No.”

Clarke pushed her back a little, the brunette was not happy with that. She growled. “Think about your wolf and then you will shift.”

Lexa snarled and took a step toward?

Clarke stood back then growled as she changed into her wolf. “Your turn.”

Lexa got down on her knees and ran her hands through her fur. “Beautiful.” She said softly. Then closed her eyes. Lexa screamed as she shifted.

When she was her wolf she stood up on shakey legs and stalked towards Clarke and growling. _“I’m not scared of you Lexa.”_ Lexa paused and then shook her head. _“Come to me.”_ Lexa slowly walked to the blonde and sniffed her. 

_“Clarke?”_

_“Sha.”_ The blonde nuzzled the brunette. 

_“That hurt.”_

_”It’s ok. It will get easier.”_

Lexa stood back. _“Clarke. You smell different and I don’t like it.”_

Clarke sat on her hind legs. _“What do you mean.”_

Lexa sniffed her again. _“I love your scent?”_

_“But....”_

_“But. I need you to smell different.”_

_“How so.”_

_“Like.....Bellamy and Octavia.”_

_“Oh.”_ Clarke nuzzled her again. _“You want me in your pack.”_

_“I have a pack?”_

_“Yeah.”_ She chuckled. _“You unintentionally scent marked your parents, Anya, Bellamy, Octavia and thier mother.”_

_“Oh. I want you in my pack.”_

Clarke nuzzled her again. _“I already have a pack. I can’t leave them.”_

 _“Oh.”_ The brunette said. She lied down and huffed. _“That’s sad.”_

Clarke lied down next to her. _“Packs have joined before.”_

Lexa’s ear perked up. _“Really?”_

_“Yeah for sure. I’d be honoured to be in your pack Lexa?”_

_“But?”_

_“But not yet?_

_“One day?”_

_“Yes.”_ She stood up. _“Come on lets go for a run.”_

_“A run?”_

_“Catch me if you can commander.”_

The blonde took off. 

..................

When Clarke and Lexa got back they walked though the cabin and everyone froze. Just like pure white wolves, Pure black wolves were also rare. 

Once shifted and changed they sat in Clarke’s room. “So are we going to talk?” Lexa asked.

“Are you going to lie?”

“You lied too Clarke.”

“Actually. I withheld information. You lied straight to my face and in this very room.”

“Don’t act innocent Clarke what you did was wrong as well.”

“Yes well I told you the reason why I didn’t tell you.”

Lexa sat next to Clarke. “You’re right I lied.”

“Why?”

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed. “My wolf is telling me that he is not lying.”

“My wolf tells me he can not be trusted.”

Lexa groaned. “You don’t control who I can and can not talk to.”

“I know. I never said I did which is why I’m confused as to why you had to lie to me about it.”

“Because I knew you would have been upset and I don’t want to upset you.”

Clarke stood from her chair and walked to the opened door looking out at the stars. “Your right.” She sighed. “I would have been annoyed.” She turned back to Lexa. “But you shouldn’t be afraid to tell me things just because of my reaction. I want you to tell me things Lexa.” She said softly. “Even if it upsets me, I’m a big girl I can take it. I said I would respect what ever decision you come to. You have to trust me.”

Lexa stood and asked towards her. “I do Clarke. I don’t trust him more then I trust you or anyone really. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you can’t tell me stuff.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and hugged her. Leaning her head in her shoulder. “I don’t know what I’m doing here Clarke.”

“That’s ok.”

“And Mom and Dad....it’s just awkward like I feel I should be more angry then what I actually am. I love them so much.” Her voice trembled. “So much Clarke. I just don’t know where to begin.” She sniffled.

Clarke pulled her back and held her cheek. “Hey, it’s ok to be confused about all this shit but if we want to figure this out together then we have to be honest with one another.”

“I agree, so when you knew I lied why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know. I guess it hurt. I’m not good with feelings.”

“You are better then you think you are.”

The blonde smiled. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Ok?”

“Call your parents? Start there and please just help me understand what it is about him.”

“Raven said my wolf is like...an instinct?”

“Yes.”

“My wolf is telling me that what Cage is saying is truth Clarke and he is a key to finding out the truth to my past.”

“I told you that I would help you get answers.”

“I know but you have to also accept that at some stage our answers....they are going to come from the mountain.” Lexa took the blondes hands. 

Clarke sighed. “You’re right, I have been doing some digging and yes it all leads back to there.”

“I want you there beside me Clarke.” She said softly

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Clarke place her hands at the back of Lexa’s neck rubbing her thumbs softly. “I want you to listen to me Lexa. I’m not perfect. Far from it. I will make mistakes. I get grumpy in the mornings and a little snappy if I’m hungry. I do have a short temper from time to time especially when it concerns the health and safety of the people I care about. I will absolutely get annoyed at you if you do something that I don’t agree with or understand but....I want you to listen very carefully to what I am saying and I want you to remember it. I want your wolf to remember it. Lexa...I will be where ever you want me to be in your life. Whether it be by your side fighting together, behind you letting you take the lead or In front of you to shield you from harm. You have to trust me Lexa.” Lexa lent her forhead of Clarke’s. “There is nothing in the world that you can’t tell me. I may not understand but I will Always....always listen.”

Lexa nodded and buried her face into the blondes neck once more. “I want to go back to school.”

“Done and I know you are frightened and Lincoln...he will be right beside you.”

She sniffled. “I want Bellamy and Octavia back.”

Clarke held her tighter. “I know.” she pulled back and wiped away the brunettes tears. “Why don’t you call your mom and dad and work your way from there.”

Lexa smiled. “Will you stay with me.”

For the first time in Clarke’s life, there was no maybes or questions. No ifs or buts. For the first time she had never been so certain about anything before in her entire life as she was right now looking into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that were filled with worry and fear. Eyes that were so caring and kind. Eyes that she could look into forever and never not be amazed by the person standing before her. For the first time in her life she felt her wolf roar with pride...with dedication, with purpose. They had an understanding. They agreed. They came together. They were not clashing. It was like her wolf and herself finally became one. It was so shocking that Clarke’s hands trembled and she felt water fill her eyes. It was so overwhelming. It was like the clawing she had felt from her wolf since she was a child finally stopped and she knew that she wouldn’t claw at her again. She held Lexa’s cheeks in her hands and she swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away her tears. “Always.” She said with the upmost certainty that she has ever felt.

And Clarke meant it. With every fibre that made her whole.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa had decided that she would leave the cabin Sunday night and Clarke offered to drive her...insisted actually to which Lexa agreed as she enjoyed the her company.

It was strange. Ever since Clarke and Lexa had a talk she’s felt lighter somehow. She looked over to the blonde whom was watching the road carefully. She thought it was cute how she was always on alert, not many people could tell but Lexa could. Clarke turned her head and smiled softly.

God she was beautiful.

Lexa had meant a lot of attractive people in her life but Clarke.....she’s something else. It’s not just her looks. 

It’s the way she carry’s herself.

Even now all they were doing was driving but the blonde looked so confident, so sure, so protective. 

It was hot.

She sighed and looked at the passing scenery to get her mind off going home.

She was nervous.

First off....She hates the thought of being away from Bellamy and Octavia.

She will miss the cabin and she will miss the new friends she had made.

And she will miss sharing a bed with Clarke.

When they pulled up to her house, she played with her fingers nervously. 

Clarke held her hands getting her attention. “Hey. It will be ok. They’re your parents.”

Lexa smiled at the blonde and squeezed her hands back. Ever since there talk she got this very overwhelming sensation that everything would be ok.

She looked at her window and could see her mother and father waiting by the door.

Clarke hopped out of the car ran around to the other side to open Lexa’s door. She held out her hand for Lexa to take which she did happily. Clarke held both her hands and looked at her seriously. “I mean it Lexa. It will be ok and if you ever need to.....get away, I’ll be here.”

“I know.” She smiled.

“Good. Now I need to know what and when you meet with Cage.”

“Clarke-“

“Please Lexa.”

“Fine but I’m not lying to him about it.”

“I understand.” 

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders and sighed in content. “Thank you Clarke. For everything.”

The blonde chuckled. “I didn’t do anything.”

She pulled back and frowned. It made her sad that Clarke thought so low of herself. She cupped the blondes cheeks. “I wish you could see you the way I do.”

Clarke blushed. “Maybe some day.”

“I hope so.”

Clarke waved to Indra and Gustus then got back in her car. “I’ll text you.”

“You better.”

She watched the car drive off then turned to her parents.

Gustus moved down the stairs and held opened his arms.

Lexa smiled with tears and her eyes and ran towards him. She forgot though that she had new super strength and end up hitting him to the ground. 

Lexa knelt by her father whom was looking at her with wide eyes. “Indra...Indra...I think I’m dead.” He groaned.

Indra walked down the stairs laughing.

He looked at her and burst out in laughter. He stood up and wiped his eyes. “Now let’s try this again little one.” He held opened his arms. She took one step. “Nope. Too fast.” She smiled and took another stop. “Nope stop right there.”

“Dad!” She laughed and walked to him holding him tight. 

Indra wrapped her arms around them both. “We are so glad you are home honey.”

“Me too.” She sighed.

“There’s a guest here for you.” 

She smelt the her surroundings. “Raven!” She ran past them both then up the stairs to her room. She opened her door and found Raven was snoring away. “Really?” She chuckled. She walked towards Raven. “Make yourself comfortable Raven.”

The woman groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, still deep in a sleep. “No...I don’t want pineapple on my pizza you sick fuck.” She mumbled.

Lexa left the rooming laughing. She walked back downstairs. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Can we get pizza and um. Get ham and pineapple.”

Indra smirked. “Raven?”

“Yup.”

All three laughed.

It felt good to be home.

................

They were all sitting and eating when they heard thundering footsteps. “Lexa!” Lexa stood as Raven tackled her to the ground and sloppily kissing her cheek.

Lexa laughed. “Hey Raven.”

Raven stood and held out her hand to help her up and then They both sat at the table. “What’s for dinner?” She asked excited. 

Lexa smirked. “Pizza, We left you some.”

“Oh cool thanks.” She said opening the box. Her eyes were wide then she started gagging. When all three laughed at her she picked up a slice of pizza and through it at Lexa hitting her in the face. “Gross Raven!”

“Yes! I know! But you bought it in!”

Lexa got ravens pizza from the fridge and they all sat down laughing and talking. It felt so good.

Later after they had showered Raven was lying on her bed. “So do you live here now?”

“Yeah. Hate to break it to ya lexie but your mom and dad love me more.”

She laughed and got in the bed beside her. “I’m just joking Raven. You can live here if you want.”

Raven turned towards her. “You mean that don’t you?” She asked seriously. 

Lexa turned towards her. “Of course.”

“And it’s not out of pity?”

“Raven.” Lexa looked taken back. “No...of course not, I don’t pity you. I just mean that, well, you are my family now and my home is your home.”

She smiled. “That’s sweet but I have a free ride at Polis. I want to take advantage of it.”

“Plus it’s closer to Anya?”

“Yup.” She grinned. “So?”

“So....”

“Have you and Clarke done it yet.”

She blushed. “What?”

“Come on the sexual tension is just pissing everyone off.”

. “She’s a friend. That’s all.”

“For now.”

She smiled. “Maybe. We did share the same bed though.”

“Yeah!”

“Nothing happened though.”

“Boooo.”

Lexa smiled. “Raven?”

“Yeah.”

“I have feelings for Clarke.”

“Finally! So what you gonna do about it.”

“Nothing right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just have to find some answers and settle in to my new life as a wolf.”

“That’s fair.”

“Clarke told me she put a tracker on Cages car.”

“Smart.”

“You think so.”

“Yeah. I do. I don’t trust him Lexa.”

“No one does but only cause he’s from the mountain.”

“That’s what you think?”

“Isn’t it?”

“Hell no! Fuck Lexa.” Ravens eyes watered. “I watched as he stuck a needle in the side of your neck. I literally latched on to his car like that scene from terminator! He was trying everything to get you away from me. It was so scary.” She said softly. “And when I realised that he had you.....” Lexa held her hand. “Man...it was the worst feeling.” She took a deep breath. “It wasn’t till I heard clarkes howl that I knew everything was going to be ok. One way or another. I trust Clarke. With my life and with yours. Ever since she found out for sure that you were a wolf. She has only ever tried to do what was right for you. She had a plan. She sat us down and she told us. She planned every detail. From telling you, to your reaction. To your shifting. To the place you would shift. She had already started looking into your biological parents.”

“She’s so much more then she gives herself credit for.”

“Yeah. She is. I trust her fully and I trust that even if I doubted her...plan or ideas that I could voice them. She’s not a dictator. She’s a good leader and a good friend and if she says that she needs to track Cage, then I have every faith that her reasons behind that are just.”

“I know but I’m not lying to him about it.”

“That’s fair too.”

She sighed. “I’m so glad to be back home.”

“Me too.”

“Where’s Anya.”

.....................

Clarke walked into her room. 

“Hey bitch.” Anya greeted her.

Clarke smiled. “I gave you a key for emergencies.”

“Yeah I was out of chips. So.” She shrugged. “Wanna watch a movie.”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Do you think I should call-“

“Nope.”

“But she-“

“Nope.” Anya said getting the lap top ready.

“Anya-“

“Nope. No wolf talk. Let’s eat junk and watch this terrible movie.”

“What is it?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Oh yes!” She jumped on the bed beside anya. “Lets watch all of them!”

Anya grinned. “I hope you have enough food then.”

Clarke lent over her bed and pulled out a box and put it in anyas lap. When Anya opmed it her eyes widened. It was full of junk. “I knew there’s a reason why I keep you around Griffin.” She looked up at Clarke. “Do not tell Raven about this stash if she gets hungry she will literally break down your door and steal this.”

Clarke laughed. “Noted.”

................................

When Lexa arrived at school she made her way to her first class. Sitting upfront was a girl with long wavey blonde hair. 

The girl caught her eye. “Hey.” 

Lexa sat down next to her. “I’m Lexa.”

“Josephine.”

Lexa shook her head. It was weird but Josephine smelt awfully familiar. It was on the tip of Lexa’s tongue. “Have we met before.”

“No.” She smirked. “I’m new to town actually.”

“ so am I actually.”

“Yeah, my mom talked a lot about this place.”

“Does she like it here.”

“She passed away.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. When?”

“When i was little. Ugh sorry, you don’t need my life story I guess I’m just nervous.”

Lexa smiled softly. “Hey it’s ok. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Can I see your time table.”

“Yeah.” She handed it too her. “Are we in anymore classes together.” She said looking over her shoulder.

“Actually yeah. All the same.”

Josephine smiled. “Awesome. You seem nice and I need a fresh start you know.”

“I do actually.”

She lent in. “Plus you’re the first wolf I have talked to.”

Lexa smiled at her. “I’m new to this wolf thing, so.”

“Cool. A late bloomer.” She grinned. 

“Something like that.”

Lincoln walked in and sat on the other side of Lexa and frowned looking at the newcomer. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Josephine waved.

“What clan are you from? I can’t tell.”

“None. I’m a nomad.”

“Everyone has a clan they originated from.”

She shrugged. “Don’t know what to tell you....”

“Lincoln.” Lexa nudged him.

“Lincoln.” Josephine sighed. “My mother never talked about her past much to anyone.”

“Oh.”

Lexa blinked. “Well it doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks Lexa. Is everyone going to ask?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“It’s private.”

Lexa held her arm to calm her down. “I agree. Just tell them so. It will be annoying but I think you can handle it Josephine.”

She took a deep breath. “Just call me josie.”

...................

Abby sighed going over her paperwork. She looked out her big office window, she could see the ocean from there. She remembered when she first showed jake this office and he was so proud of her. 

Past.

“Honey. This is unbelievable!”

She smiled. “Thanks to you.”

He frowned. “No. This was all you abs.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you though jake. I can’t do a lot of things without you.”

She held her shoulders. “Honey. We both know that’s not true. You are amazing doctor and an amazing wife and mother.”

“Just took me a long time to get there though.”

“Hey.” He said softly pulling her gently near the lounge chair. “Where’s all this coming from. This is the moment you have worked so hard for honey. You should be over the moon! You did it!”

She looked at him sadly. “I’m worried about Clarke.”

He sighed. “Honey-“

“Jake......she is having internals battles with her wolf...I have never heard of that and neither have you. The poor child is beside herself most the day. I have never-“

“Hey.” He said holding her hand softly. “Hey. Listen. It’s going to be ok.”

“How can you say that....”

“Because, she’s special abs and she just doesn’t know it yet. My wolf can feel it and I know yours does too.”

She sighed. “What if that’s just our paternal instinct.”

“It’s not. Trust me. It will be ok.”

Present.

“Hey mom.” Clarke sat down at her mothers desk.

Abby blinked it had been a long time since she got a visit from her daughter at work. “Clarke? What a nice surprise!”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

“What brings you here?”

“You haven’t been to the Cabin. I need you to check over the Blake’s and also I need you to sit down with Lexa.”

“About.”

“Her biological parents. I won’t have anyone dragging dads name through the mud.”

Abby sighed and placed her sandwhich down in front of her. “I’m glad you’re here actually. I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“About?”

“Your father.”

“Ok...”

“He....we weren’t perfect. You don’t know everything.”

Clarke looked at her mother confused. “What? What do you mean?”

“Just as I said. You don’t know everything.”

“Mom-“

“Me and your father separated a couple of times.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Excuse you...what?”

“Yes, it was when you were younger. I think you were just a baby. Then again when you were 5 maybe 6.”

“Why?”

“At first.....I guess if I had to pin point the issues, I would say it was My job. His job. The pressures of being a parent. Heaps of things. We got back together and then when you were 5-6 It came to a boiling point and we decided to seperate.” 

Clarke sat down shocked. “What..how can I not remember?”

“It was a long time ago.”

“You both got back together?”

“Of course. We never stopped loving each other Clarke we never stopped loving you. We took a break from one another. I believe it was suppose to happen.”

“How so.”

“Because I took for granted your father.” Clarke looked taken back. “Don’t looked so surprised clarke. I can admit my flaws....I took for granted your father in the way I always expected him to do the things that I couldn’t because I chose to work instead and that included responsibilities that involved you.”

“Oh.” Clarke blinked.

“And he realised that he didn’t appreciate how hard I worked to get where I was...well am. His words. Not mine.”

“Wow.”

“Yes. I needed that time Clarke. I really did. I learnt that I had missed so much when it came to you and your dad. So much and I only learnt that as he wasn’t there to do the things that I was all the sudden in charge of doing. Like the school pick up drop offs, parent teacher interviews, just generally spending time with you...and him. I know it sounds strange but I became a better mother when we separated.”

“What about dad?”

“Your dad got a little lost when he left. He realised that being here in Polis was his destiny and when he got back he worked part time and dedicated his time to helping the clans and being a father and a husband. You remember him as being...playful and funny, kind hearted and strong. He wasn’t always like that. It was that time that he took that made him the man he became. He was always a good man but more so when he returned.”

“Did it...I mean when he came back did you both get back together.”

“It was my birthday.” She smiled. “He turned up at the house. He was dressed in a suit and had a bunch of flowers. He then asked me out to a date and things took off from there. We had a very long chat. We were there as the restaurant was closing. They had to kick us out but we compromised. We came to a happy medium.” She held her daughters hand. “I loved that man Clarke. Very much. I still do. When he died. I felt the happiness drain from me. He was my mate. Marcus he made the happiness come back. He made me smile again and laugh.”

“I’m sorry mom.”

“It’s not your fault. I should have been honest with you. We both should have been, we just didn’t want to hurt you sweetie. We both love you.”

Clarke wiped her eyes. “I’m happy that you are happy mom.”

“Thank you.”

“I miss him.”

“So do I. You were robbed sweetheart. You should have had so much more years with him. You were robbed of your father. Marcus isn’t trying to replace him. He knows that’s not possible. He cares though. He’s a good man and you know it.”

“I know. I can’t ever say no when he asks for help.” She smiled. “He’s so damn nice!”

Abby laughed. “Yes. He is. We are so sorry we lied to you?”

“It’s ok mom. I would have reacted badly either way. I’m trying to do better.”

She smiled. “Let’s all have dinner.”

She smiled. “He’s already asked me mom.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “He also asked me to help out at the high school.”

“You can say no.”

“It’s like kicking a puppy.”

She laughed. “True. Now I’ll pop by after work and check in on the Blake’s. Aurora though is giving me daily updates.”

“That’s good mom but listen I know now that you and dad had issues but I still believe that Cage is lying to Lexa. Dad wouldn’t have associated-“

“Oh honey yes I agree. I knew them too. Alexander wasn’t like that.”

“What about Linda?”

“Linda. She was a private person but very lovely.” Clarke sighed and sat back in her chair. “What wrong?”

“Lexa believes that he is being truthful...why would he lie about them?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.” She sat forward. “He could have lied about Trikru as a whole. He could have lied about the clan they are... but his lie is specific to Lexa’s parents. Just Linda and Alexander. I’m trying to figure out what he wants from all of this. If he wanted to turn Lexa against Trikru or evening Skaikru wouldn’t he tell lies about both clans as a whole.”

“You have spoken to him. What is it he wants.”

“Well number 1. He believes that Lexa is his true mate. And number 2 he wants to put an end to all of the clans and have one clan.”

“The clans are not an issue? The clans in history have only been at war because of the mountain.”

“Exactly!” She stood up. “I have been thinking about this ever since I found out that asshole took Lexa. Mom. My wolf doesn’t trust him.”

“Your wolf has always....Ah... and I mean this delicately but she’s always been a bit unstable though don’t you think.”

“Oh yeah. That’s not an issue anymore.”

Abby stood and approached her daughter with wide eyes. “What do mean.” She said soflty holding her hand.

Clarke smiled. “We are good now.”

Her eyes widened. “Really? How? What! When....”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I would like to keep that information to myself if that’s ok.”

“Of course. My god honey. This is unbelievable. How do you feel.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “So unbelievably free.” She said smiling. 

Abby hugged her tightly. “Honey....I’m so happy. This has always worried me.”

“I know.” She said hugging her mother back. “I honestly feel the best I have my entire life.”

Abby pulled back and wiped away her tears. “I’m so glad, so what is it you are going to do about Cage?”

“I know what I have to do. It’s just.....doing it that’s the issue.”

“You have to go there don’t you.”

“Yes. For sure but not before I got to azgeda.”

“Who will you take.”

“My pack.”

“And Lexa.”

Clarke blushed. “Yes mom and Lexa.”

.....................

Clarke: hey. I’m coming to the school today to help Marcus. You want to have lunch?

Lexa: of course. I made a new wolf friend today by the way. Mixing it up with my people 😜

Clarke smiled. 

Clarke: Lol. You dork. Who is it by the way?

Lexa: her name is Josephine. She’s new.

Clarke: what clan?

Lexa: none.

Clarke paused. 

Clarke: I don’t understand.

Lexa: yes, lincoln was a bit shocked too.

Clarke blinked and text Lincoln. Clarke: who’s the wolf?

Lincoln: her name is Josephine Lightbourne. She claims to be a nomad.

Clarke: a what now! Wtf......

Lincoln: she’s really taken by lexa

Clarke groaned.

Clarke: for real can she not make boring friends.....no she has to make friends with a mountain man lunatic and a nomad...really who’s next....

Lincoln: Lol. She seems harmless. Bit secretive. Doesn’t want to answer any questions about her mother and father. It’s all a bit strange.

Clarke: she is in fucking Polis! She’s going to have to answer some questions!”

Lincoln: guess you are going to have to make a new nomad friend 😏

Clarke: find out who her parents are.

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to Lexas text. 

Clarke: tell her I’m coming to lunch.

Lexa: are you going to be nice to my new friend Clarke? 

Clarke: of course Lexa who do you take me for? 😏

Lexa: 🙄 just be nice.

...................

Lexa sat with Josephine at lunch. When Raven came over to her sat down and started eating her food. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks.” She said with a full mouth and looked up to Josephine. “Who the hell are you?”

Lexa budged her. “Raven!” She shook her head and looked at Josephine apologetically. “I’m sorry she has no filter.”

The women shrugged. “All good. I’m Josie.”

Raven swallowed her food. “Raven. You new?”

“Yeah.”

“Same.”

“Really?”

“Yeah moved here the same time as Lexa.”

Lexa sighed. “Raven shouldn’t you be in class....at Polis University....”

“Nah.” She said. “I’m so ahead of everyone the teachers don’t know what to do..” she chortled. “Dumbasses.”

Clarke ran to the table. “Ugh sorry I’m late Marcus kept me.” She rolled her eyes and sat beside Lexa. “He’s so nice it makes me want to puke rainbows.” she looked at Josephine. “You must be Josephine.”

“Just call me Josie.”

“Mm. So where you from?”

“Oh. I’m from the place called nun ya. Ya heard of it.”

Everyone at the table paused. 

Just as Clarke was about to growl Lexa calmly placed her hand on her arm. “Clarke. Josie is a very private person.”

“Well.” Clarke crossed her arms in front of her. “Josie....I am also very private but I’m also very protective.”

“I’m not here to hurt anybody.”

“I never said you were but you are an unknown wolf in my territory, it’s my job to know who you are and what you want. I already know more the you would probably like. Like how your father works on the police force?”

“How-“

“A member of my pack has a uncle who works there.”

Josie rolled her eyes and sighed. “Are all your friends this nosey Lexa.”

Lexa sighed and got up and walked around the table to sit next to Josie. “Hey.” She said gently. “Clarke is the leader of two clans here and an alpha. A very powerful one at that. It’s her job to know these things.”

Josie nodded. “Fine. My mother left journals before she died. In her journals she mentioned how much she liked this place so I begged my father to come here. It makes me feel closer to her. I don’t know what clan she was in and as you probably already know my father is human. You happy now.”

Clarke looked ar her sadly. “I’m sorry about your mother. Truely.”

“Yeah.” She shrugged.

“May I ask how?”

“Car accident.”

“Oh.” She frowned.

_”I’m sorry my father died in a car crash as well.”_

_”thanks.”_

Raven snorted. “So let me get this straight. All of our parents here died in a car accident.”

Clarke blinked. “What? Raven...”

Raven waved her off. “They were not good people.”

“Ok.” She shrugged. “Lexas didn’t.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “We are not talking about that.”

“Right.”

Josie looked at Raven’s leg. “Is that how...”

“Yup.” She shrugged. Raven stretched. “Ugh I’m so hungry.”

Lexa pulled out a protein bar and threw it to Raven. “Thanks Lexie.” She stood. “Well I better be off. Got a hot date.”

She walked behind Lexa and held her shoulders. “Do you want me to drive you to the cabin tonight?”

“Sure.” She smiled sadly thinking of Bellamy and Octavia.

Raven bent down and kissed her on the head. “See ya bitches.”

Josie raised an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend is kinda crazy.”

“Raven? She’s not my girlfriend...she’s my...um.” She looked to Clarke. “Clarke what is she to me?”

“Your friend...”

“Come on I can never explain it right.”

Clarke smiled. “Lexa is a true alpha and Raven is her protector. Their wolves are connected but nothing in a romantic way. Raven can feel certain things that Lexa does so she can protect her better.”

“Whoa. I thought a true alpha was a myth.”

Lexa shrugged. “Apparently not.”

“Cool.” She stood. “I’ll see you in class Lexa.”

“Ok.”

Clarke lifted her eyebrow. “So she seems nice.”

Lexa smiled. “She is.”

Clarke moved around the table so she was sitting next to the brunette. “I have missed you.” She said quietly.

“Me too.”

“So. I have done some digging and we have to go to the mountain but first i was hoping that you would accompany me to Azgeda territory.”

“Of course.” She smiled.

“Cool. Well I better go help kane.” She stood. “I’ll text you later.”

“You better.”

.....................

Clarke left Lexa and ran after the new girl. When she got close she held her elbow and pulled her into the janitors closet. “What the actual f-“ Josie growled.

Clarke growled stopping the Josie me from talking. Once she calmed down she took a deep breath. “Ok.” She said calmly. “Look. I understand you are a private person. Ok. I get it I am too but you have turned up at a really fucked up time....and I need to know why?”

“I told-“

“Lies. Yes I know. I can smell them from a mile a way.” She stepped closer to the blonde. “I’m the leader of two clans. I’m alpha. I don’t care if you are a nomad you are in my territory and if you don’t explain things to me then other leaders that are not as kind as me will question you. It’s in your best interest Josephine.”

Josephine stepped back and lent against the wall. “Look. My father wanted to come here.”

“Your human father.”

“Yes. Clarke my human father. It was his idea but....I agreed. My mother is from here...I just wanted to feel close to her is all.”

“And Lexa.”

“What about her?” She frowned. “I mean she was the first person I seen today. She’s nice and hot by the way but totally not my type and I think we will be good friends. I like her.”

Clarke sighed. “Everyone likes her.” She waved her hands. “It’s Lexa.”

Josephine smirked. “You like her.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Like I said. Everyone likes her.” She stood back. “Ok. Alright. You seem sincere.”

“Thanks I guess...”

Clarke smiled. “Listen What was your mother’s name I can find what clan she was in. I know you said you are a nomad but...I can help if you want.”

She smiled. “Her name was Simone lightbourne.”

Clarke nodded. “I’ll look into it.” She held out her hand. “I’ll put my number in your phone.”

“Sure.” She handed to the blonde. 

Clarke opened the door and let there out. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and walked off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update. I kept going back to the chapter to fix things up then I would add things take some things away. This happened so many times! But I think I’m finally happy with the chapter now.

The week had been a learning curve for Lexa but luckily she had freinds as school who were also wolves.

She had to learn to play without her new found strength and speed.

And She had to learn how to control her aggression on the field.

It wasn’t an easy task. It’s been.....new. So she’s glad the week is over. It’s now Saturday and Clarke and her pack were picking her up at her house to take her to Azgeda.

She was excited to visit another clan and looking forward to meeting the queen. Even though she hasn’t heard good things about her. As a child before she was adopted no one had time for her, they seen the clothes that were to big, hair that was too messy, shoes that were worn out and an empty lunch box and assumed she was uneducated, distance and cold. So Lexa always kept her judgments till she had actually meant a person herself.

The Blake’s were the first to give her the time of day. 

They truely did not see a poor helpless foster kid. 

They just seen her. 

She felt herself grow a little sad at the fact that Bellamy and Octavia were at the cabin, still unconscious. 

It made her feel guilty that she had moments of happiness when they are not able too.

Like now. She felt herself laugh at the scene in front of her.

Right now Clarke was huffing and puffing because of the extra people coming, aka Anya, Raven and Josie. 

It was amusing watching Clarke get all worked up. 

“Anya.” Clarke threw her hands in the air. “It’s a wolf matter!”

The woman shrugged. “My girlfriend is a wolf. My cousin is a wolf...actually every damn person I know if a Damn wolf. So it matters to me Clarke and you better get used to it.”

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the sky. “Why can’t my life just be easy!”

“You would get bored Griffin.” Anya teased. Clarke growled at her but Anya walked up to her and slapped her in the back of the head. “As if that shit works with me.” She said getting into the car.

The alpha rubbed the back of her head with wide eyes shocked that someone would do that to her. 

Lexa chuckled because she would expect nothing less from her cousin.

The blonde looked at her. “This isn’t funny Lexa.”

“It’s a little funny.”

Murphy stuck his head out the window. “Can we go?”

There where three cars all together.

In Clarke’s car would be Lexa, Clarke and Lincoln.

In the second car which would be driven by Murphy had Emori, Raven, Anya and Josie.

The last car was Miller and Jackson.

Murphy would stick his head out every now and then and say something just to tease the blonde.

Josie was already sitting in the car. Lexa had invited her because they had become good friends over the last week and she felt compelled to have Josie be part of her pack or Clarke’s.

Raven watched on with wide eyes. “Griffin.” She said watching Anya get into the car. “I’m going to marry that chick and have kids with her....”

“I really don’t have time for your lovey dovey bullshit right now Reyes!”

Lexa placed her hand on her back. “There’s nothing to worry about Clarke.”

“Nothing-...are you ser-“ Clarke took a deep breath. “I’m about to enter Azgeda with my pack....a true alpha...fucking Raven fucking Reyes.”

“That’s me!” Raven cheered getting in the car.

“A human and a fucking nomad.”

Murphy popped his head out of the drivers side window. “And a partridge in a pear tree.”

Every chuckled, including Lexa.

Josie who had already been sitting in the car with Murphy and Emori pulled herself out of the window so she could see Lexa and Clarke over the roof.  
“In my defence, Lexa insisted and you can’t really say no to Lexa.”

Clarke glared at her. “I say no to her all the time.”

The blonde rose her eyebrow. “Did....you say no to me coming....”

“I didn’t get the chance.” She said through grit teeth.

She chuckled and sat back in the car. “Whipped much.”

Raven laughed. “Right.”

Clarke growled and walked towards the car but Lexa blocked her path. “Let’s go.” She said gently grabbing her hand. Clarke nodded and turned around.

Josie made a whipped sound.

Clarke turned ready to pounce but Lexa dragged her to the car. 

She huffed as she sat in the drivers side. When Lexa sat down she started the car and turned to her. “You know.....it would really help me out if you made really boring friends.”

Lexa smiled softly. “Then I would have never meant you Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled.

She looked back at Lincoln whom was sulking in the back. She rolled her eyes.

Lexa noticed and looked at the man. “Hey.” She said getting his attention. “I want to be at the cabin with them too but this is important.”

“No ones talking about them.”

Clarke sighed. “They are not dead Lincoln.”

“They have been unconscious-“

“Yeah I know!” She snapped. She sighed and took a deep breath. “I know.” She repeated softly. “Mom said it isn’t bad news.”

“She didn’t say it was good news did she....”

“No but I’m choosing to be positive about it.” She turned and looked at him. “Something I have picked up from you.” She smiled softly. “Lincoln...you are my second in command. I need you with me. The Blake’s are in good hands. I would never leave them otherwise.”

He smiled slightly. “I know.”

“Ok.” She turned to the front. “Let’s get through this day.”

Murphy pulled up beside them. He didn’t say a word as he reached over to his radio and turned up the music. 

I say whip it  
Whip it good  
I say whip it  
Whip it good

The whole car cackled and took off.

Lincoln covered his mouth snickering.

Clarke gripped her steering wheel. “I’m going to kill-“

Lexa placed her hand on her thigh. “They are just teasing. Let’s no murder our friends.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and put the car into gear. “Fine. I won’t kill our friends but only because I don’t want to not because you suggested it.”

Lexa smiled. Clarke was adorable.

........

Azgeda was cold. Colder the the rest of Polis but that wasn’t why they got the name ice nation. 

No. In general the people of Azgeda seemed cold. Very stand offish and no emotion. 

When some of the Azgeda clan teamed up with the mountain men in the Great War no one was surprised. 

Clarke stood at the front of the Azgeda castle. 

Yes. It was a castle. 

On the a cliff by the shore.

She rolled her eyes because of course queen Nia would live in a castle.

She always knew of course but when she heard the phrase “queen Nia in her big castle” she just thought people were kidding.

She thought her father was kidding.

Then as she got older she accepted that yes queen Nia of Azgeda lived in a castle but in her mind she thought it was roughly the same size as the cabin.

But no......this was a big ass mother fucking castle.

As she was standing there with her hands on her hips looking at the castle in awe and if she was being honest with herself....a little envy. Lincoln stood beside her. 

“It’s a fucking castle.”

He looked at her then back to the castle then back to Clarke. He then burst out in laughter.

She rolled her eyes. “Shof op linkin.”

“I’m sorry.” He chuckled. “But you should see your face.”

“See who’s face!” Raven skipped up to stand beside them. “Wow! It’s a fucking castle...” she nudged Clarke playfully. “I think I made friends with the wrong side.”

Clarke scoffed. “No one else will put up with you Reyes.”

“Not true.” 

Anya and Lexa walked up to them together. If Anya was impressed she didn’t show it. “What’s not true.”

“Oh.” Clarke shrugged. “Just telling your girlfriend that no other clan would put up with her shit.”

Anya smiled and wrapped her arm around Raven’s shoulders. “You thinking bout switching sides babe.”

Raven lent in and kissed her cheek. “Only if you come with me baby.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Raven sighed dramatically. “But we can’t....because your cousin prefers the blonde grumpy one.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Raven don’t make me kick your ass....again.”

She held her hand to her chest dramatically. “You DID NOT beat me thank you very much.”

“Fine. Then I won’t feed you if you don’t pipe it down.”

Murphy and Emori walked up beside Clarke. “Castles are creepy. Like ice nation.” He drawled.

She elbowed him and smiled.

Josie walked up beside Lexa and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Pipe it down...” she laughed. “Who talks like that. Just tell her to shut the fuck up.”

Miller and Jackson walked hand in hand. “Jesus help us.” They looked between Josie and Raven. “There’s two of them.”

Clarke looked at Josie and Lexa and felt a little jealous. She held back her growl. “Look as entertaining as it is that Lexa can’t come up with phrases from our generation...or that Josie and Raven are both assholes we are here on business.”

Josie raised her hand. “I’m actually not here on buss-“

“Josie!”

“Ok ok. Gees.”

“Ok every needs to behave.”

Miller side. “Clarke....this is ice nation....aren’t you a little nervous.”

She turned towards the castle and noticed Echo and Roan walking down the steps with Nia. “I would be but Echo and Roan can be trusted.” She looked over her shoulder. “So you need to trust me.”

_”Sha alpha.”_ they all replied. All except Raven, Josie and Lexa.

Nia stood in front of them with Echo and Roan in the back. “Clarke Griffin.” She looked at everyone else and noticed Anya. “ human.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Old lady.”

Instead of looking offended Nia just smirked and looked back to Clarke then grabbed her arm in the coalition handshake. “It’s good to finally have you in my humble home.” She looked around at the rest. “All of you.”

“Humble.” Clarke raised her eyebrow. “It’s a castle Nia.”

Nia smirked. “That it is.”

Clarke smiled. “Nia. I would like you to meet Lexa woods.”

Lexa held out her arm. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Nia raised her eyebrow and held her arm. “Is it? Surely all you have heard about me must be terrible.”

Lexa shrugged. “I don’t need people telling me what to think or feel. I can make my own mind up.”

Nia looked impressed. “Well then, come. let me show you around.”

Clarke nodded. “I’ve never been inside a castle before.”

“Well.” She smirked. “You are in for a treat then. I showed your father once.”

“I remember but I must admit when he told me you lived in a castle I thought he was exaggerating?”

Echo laughed. “Clarke....you should listen more. I have told you about my mother’s castle.”

“I thought you where being sarcastic!”

When they walked inside they all gasped and stood in awe. “It’s just like from...a movie or something.” Raven frowned. “Echo why the hell don’t you live here.”

The women shrugged. “It’s cold.”

The castle was full of Azgeda wolfs. Literally, there wasn’t one wolf that was in their human form. 

Nia must have noticed. “My people would prefer to be in their natural state.”

Clarke nodded. “They are Lucky.”

“Are they?” The older woman frowned and directed them to a big table with an assortment of food on it. “Why are they lucky to be in their natural form?”

“Because we don’t all get that privilege.”

Nia sighed and sat up straight. Clarke could see Echo rest her hand on her mother’s hand as if to ask her to settle down. “It shouldn’t be a privilege....it’s our right.”

Clarke sighed. “Nia.....the humans....they would be frightened of us...surely with your...experience you would know what people do when they are scared.”

“It doesn’t make it right.”

“I never said it did.”

Nia shook her head. “Your father believed we should run free.”

Clarke clenched her jaw. “Don’t dictate to me what my father wanted Nia.”

“Well he did. And so did Alexandria and Linda.”

Lexa frowned. “You knew them?”

“Yes.” Nia nodded. “Visited with Jake and obviously we met at clan meetings.”

Clarke places her hand on Lexa’s thigh. _”Please let me ask the questions.”_

Lexa nodded.

“What were your impressions of Linda and Alexander?”

Nia rubbed her chin. “They were adored by their clan and others too.”

“What about Azgeda? What do you think of them?”

“I liked them. They too thought that wolves should run free. They were proud of their heritage. It’s their advisor I didn’t like?”

“Advisor?”

“Yes.....what was his name?. He was bald...tattoos on his head.... Oh that’s right. His name as Titus.”

“What didn’t you like about him?”

“He has a lot of distain for the Azgeda. More so then any person I have ever meant. He told me in private that he despised me and my clan and that it was insulting to have two great clans such as trikru and skaikru walk in this castle.”

Clarke sat back....Nia story about Titus matches with cages. “I’m....so sorry that he spoke to you that way and in your own home.”

“He was more sorry.” She smirked. “Your father happened to walk in on the conversation....it was not pretty.”

“What happened?”

“There was a fight.” She smiled. “Was quite entertaining really. Your father made him submit and then Alexander and Linda relieved him of his duties.”

“My father wasn’t violent...”

“No he was not but he was very very passionate about the clans. Anyway. So.” She looked at Lexa. “You are the true alpha?”

“Sha.”

She looked at Raven. “And you the protector?”

“Yup. What of it.”

Nia held up her hands. “It is just very hard to believe.”

“Mother!” Both Roan and Echo said toghter.

“What?” She shrugged. 

Raven stood up quickly. “I could beat any of you assholes anytime anywhere!”

Clarke growled and stood. “Raven. We have talked about this! You will show respect whilst in another leaders quarters!”

Raven sat down in a huff glaring at Nia whom just looked calm and relaxed. “I did not mean to offend but I would like to suggest a challenge.”

Clarke sighed. “What sort of challenge?”

“A sparring session between the true alpha and one of my own.”

Lexa sat forward. “My name is Lexa and I accept you challenge.”

“Good I’ll have it set up.”

Once Nia left Echo stood. “Commander you don’t have to do this.”

“Do you doubt my strength.” She growled. She made Echo sit down in her seat.

“No.” She said trying to fight the submission.

“Lexa.” Clarke said calmly. “Stop.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “I apologise Echo.”

Echo took a big breath. “Can you stop doing that!”

“Moba.”

Murphy smirked. “And here I thought this trip would be boring.”

Josie piped up. “Yup I agree this is awesome. Thanks Lexa!”

Clarke sighed. “Fuck....why...” she said starting towards the ceiling. “Why.....”

..............

Lexa and Clarke made their way to the bathroom. 

“You don’t have to do this Lexa.” Clarke said closing the door.

Lexa turned towards her with her hands on her hips. “I can’t walk away from a challenge like that.”

“Why..”

“I don’t know exactly.” She frowned. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

“Is it your wolf or you who wants to do this?”

“Me but more so my wolf. She’s a little.....offended I think?”

Clarke chuckled. “Your wolf is proud.”

“Isn’t yours?”

“Not particularly.” She grinned. “Bit of a bitch honestly.”

Lexa grinned. “I doubt that. My wolf trusts yours and well.” She shrugged. “I trust you.” She walked up to Clarke. “It’s only sparring beside I think you kind of wanted this.”

“For you to fight?”

“No for them to see I’m a true alpha.” Before Clarke could argue Lexa cut her off. “It’s ok Clarke, I’m not angry just....a little confused as to why you wouldn’t tell me.”

Clarke moved towards her and held her hand. “Because I didn’t want you to think that that was the only reason. I really do want to be a more open minded leader Lexa. I want to do better, I don’t want any hostility between the clans anymore and coming here...it helps bridge that gap. Echo is my friend and I want to know her family. So yes I bought you here so everyone could see you are true alpha but that’s not the only reason it’s only a small reason, I would have come if you didn’t want to come with us. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lexa smiled. “I get it but just know I could never think badly of you Clarke. I would never have seen you as you using me in anyway, I would have understood.”

“Ok.” Clarke stood straight. “Then there’s something else I need to tell you.”

“Ok.” Lexa raised her eyebrow.

“I’m still unsure of Josephine and I’m concerned about the attachment you have made with her.”

“What? I haven’t made an attachment-“

“You invited her, she’s in neither one of our packs.”

“She’s new!”

“Exactly!”

“Ok.” Lexa took a deep breath. “I don’t know why but I have to have her in either your pack or mine, or both of ours when we join.”

Clarke smirked. “Wow you are very sure that our packs will join?”

Lexa shrugged. “Aren’t you?”

Clarke chuckled. “The only sure thing in life is death.”

“Comforting.”

“Look. I’m not saying that Josie is bad or anything just...be cautious is all and I promise I will be more upfront with you when it comes to stuff like this.”

Lexa grinned. “Plan on showing me off some more Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head and smiled. “I’m not......This is going to end terribly.”

Lexa smiled. “Worried about me?”

She chuckled. “No. Not you.”

“Can you turn while I change I don’t want to drive home naked...”

Clarke smiled. “Of course.”

Lexa looked down to their joining hands. “I will need my hand back then?”

Clarke blushed and turned. Lexa took a deep breath And the blonde heard her shift. When it was quite she turned around.

Lexa walked up to her in her wolf form. _“It gets easier.”_

“Told you.”

Lexa huffed. _“You going to open the door.”_

“Ok.” She shighed. “I believe I would really enjoy a boring life.”

Lexa walked up beside her and nudged her with her head. Clarke smiled down to her and ran her hands through her fur. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

When Lexa walked out there were murmurs everywhere.

Even Nia looked shocked. “A black wolf.....”

“Yes.” Clarke said. “She’s gorgeous isn’t she.” She looked around the room. “Who is your champion.”

A brown wolf walked forward and snarled. 

Clarke looked at Lexa and nodded then walked over to her pack and her friends. 

Lincoln sighed. “Clarke are you sure about this.”

Clarke smirked. “Yes am besides Lexa made her mind up. I don’t speak for her.”

Lexa walked to the middle of the ring and both wolves circled each other.

Nia cleared her thought. “It’s just sparing no blood.”

Murphy scoffed. “Well that’s reassuring.”

The brown wolf leaped at her but Lexa moved out of the way then quickly ran at him making him slide across the floor.

“Yeah Lexie!” Raven cheered.

The rest of the pack and their friends clapped.

The brown wolf got up slowly and growled, he looked at Raven and curled his lip and started running at her full speed.

Raven sighed. “Really?” She braced herself and growled waiting for impact. 

Clarke mind linked with everyone and looked at Lexa who was about to attack. _“Lexa. Stop trust me It’s a test.”_ She then turned to Raven. _”Make him looked like an idiot Raven.”_

Raven nodded and Clarke pulled anya towards her moving her out of the way. The wolf leaped at Raven and she stood calmly catching him by the throat stopping him in his place and threw him across the room.

If it wasn’t for the situation Clarke would have found it quite humorous seeing a wolf be throw high in the air with his legs going in all sorts of directions trying to stop it from happening with his tongue out of his mouth like a dog. He landed on some other wolves and it seemed to lessen the blow.

Anya laughed. “Babe that was so mean.”

She looked at Anya and raised her eyebrow. “What! He went for my neck!”

“Yeah but babe come on.” She pointed at the wolf getting up slowly. “It’s a bit unfair I mean he’s no match for you.”

Raven smirked. 

Lexa looked at Clarke. _”I thought it was me being tested.”_

_”Raven is your protector Lexa. People have to know that she can not be messed with. You are a duo.”_

The brown wolf stood and shook his head looking at Lexa. He ran at her and this time Lexa didn’t move. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. 

Lexa lowered her head and growled. Her eyes red.

The brown wolf slowed down till he came to a stop. Getting his head down in submission. Lexa walked up to him slowly and paced her teeth around his throat.

Every one stood silently till Clarke stood forward. “Well Lexa won.”

Lexa let him go then walked away but when her back was turned the brown wolf ran at her and bit her leg. 

Clarke ran towards the wolf and held him up by his throat. “You dare attack another wolf with their back turned! Coward!” She threw him across the room to a wall knocking him out.

Raven had already changed and tired to run after him but Anya and Lincoln were holding her back.

Nia stood. “Enough!” 

But no one was listening. It was absolute chaos.

Lexa stood on her four legs and growled so loudly that the widows started shaking. 

Everyone was fighting her submission but it only took seconds for everyone to be on their knees baring their Neck.

All that was standing was Clarke, Raven and Josie.

Lexa howled so loudly that the windows shattered. 

After she howled. She calmed down and Everyone started to stand slowly looking at her in awe.

Lexa then froze looked at Clarke and bolted to the bathroom.

Clarke walked up to Nia. “Nia?”

“He will be punished.” She said with wide eyes. “I can’t believe it. A true alpha.

“We will talk later yeah?”

“Of course.”

Clarke and everyone else ran towards the bathroom. Lexa came out trying to catch her breath. “We have to go now!”

“What?” Clarke walked to Lexa and held her arms. “What is it?”

Lexa had tears in her eyes. “It’s Bellamy and Octavia.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update.

Clarke thanked Nia as Everyone ran to the cars, she trusted that the queen would punish the wolf that acted foolish. She couldn’t think about that right now. Right now Lexa needed her.

As she sat down in the car Lexa looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks

“Tell me what you are feeling?”

The brunette sobbed. “Overwhelmed.”

“Do you have a good feeling or a bad feeling?”

Lexa sniffled. “Both...”

Clarke held her hand and started to reverse until she looked forward. 

Echo was running down the castle stairs to the car. Without a word she got in sitting beside Lincoln who looked just as concerned as she was.

She looked over her shoulder. “Lincoln call my mother, Echo call Aurora.”

Each nodded and started making the calls. Whilst Echos went to message bank Lincoln got through to Abby. “Abby we need you to go to the cabin now. Something is up....we don’t know...Lexa’s wolf...look just go to the cabin.”

Lexas leg was bouncing up and down. “I need to get there now.”

“It’s ok-“ but before Clarke could say anything she jumped out of the car and shifted. “Fuck-seriously.” She groaned. 

Raven must have shifted as well because she watched as she went in the same direction as Lexa went.

“Shit come on!” Echo hit her phone. “She’s not answering Clarke.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “It’s ok. I’m going as fast as I can.”

..........................

Dreams were funny. They don’t really make much sense. Are they thoughts that you have subconsciously, are the fears that you have....desires. 

Bellamy had a hard time remembering any of his dreams. 

The bad ones though they stuck. 

And he always had a hard time waking up from them.

Except once.

It was just like any other day. School was tough because of the bullies. He came home wishing he was someone else. Wishing that his father was home. He always made Bellamy feel stronger. So to pass time he went for a nap.

He was having a bad dream about his bullies when all of the sudden heard a scream and instantly woke from his nightmare and shot up from his bed and ran downstairs.

That scream though....

Bellamy has never heard anything so horrific then his mother screaming that day.

Not in anger.

Not in pain.

In fear or fright.

No. This was a scream of loss and It came so deep within her soul that Bellamy could feel her pain. He remembered Octavia running down the stairs past him to their mother. 

His sister froze at the sight and started crying as she wrapped her arms around their mothers shoulders from behind. 

She looked at Bellamy and pleaded with him with her eyes to make it stop.

It was then that he snapped out of it and ran to the both of them. He held his mothers face in his little hands. “Mommy?” But she wasn’t responding, she was still screaming. So he felt the tears run downs his cheeks. “MOMMY!“ He yelled. 

It was then that Aurora blinked and what ever was told to her she shook her head and stopped. She took both of them rocking them back and forward telling them that everything was going to be ok. 

When things settled she took back the phone and asked him and Octavia to go wait in our room. 

It was later she had sat them down and told them that their dad had passed away.

He felt so alone and like the world was on his shoulders that was until he had meant Lexa. She was so loyal and kind. The only other person that he knew that had that type of loyalty was his father.

He remembered once, they had only know each other for a month and Bellamy was doing chores around the house and getting dinner started from himself and Octavia as their mother has to do double shifts. he heard a knock on the door. With Lexa on the other side and with out a word she started to help him do all the chores and helped him cook.

She did this every single day.

One day bellamy had to ask. “Why do you help?”

The girl just shrugged. “No one should do things on their own all the time.”

“You don’t have too though.” He frowned.

“No.” She smiled. “I want to, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world Bell. I’d do anything for you.”

He smiled. “Can you do the gutters cause that’s gross.” He scrunched up his face.

She laughed. “If we do it together I bet we can get it done so quick!”

He nodded. “You’re right lexie!”

She stayed some nights and she treated Octavia like a sister.

His sister didn’t talk much until she meant Lexa.

Don’t know what it is about her or what Lexa had said to Octavia but one day she came down the stairs with Lexa with a smile on her face and Bellamy knew she would be alright. 

He asked her though what she said. Lexa being the loyal person she is replied. “That’s between me and O, Bell.”

Life seemingly got easier after his fathers death and after meeting Lexa but....He still had nightmares about that day. 

Nightmares that sometimes Lexa had to wake him up from.

Like now.....he was stuck in a nightmare, where he could hear his mother scream over and over again, he could hear Octavia crying.

He was trying to wake up and it feels like he has been trying to wake up for a long time.

Then he heard something....a calling.....it wasn’t clear to him but he knew it was Lexa.

His eyes opened and he looked around the room he was in. To his left he noticed his sister who was waking up as well. 

Their mother on a chair sleeping. “What...” he blinked. “Mom?”

Aurora stirred and rubbed her eyes. She looked forward and her eyes shot opened. “Bellamy!”

Octavia groaned. “Mom?”

“Octavia!”

Then it happened again. The calling but this time he could hear it clear as day. It was a howl. He started to breath quicker. He looked to his left and seen that Octavia was faring no better. “Mom.” He said. “Get out of this room now.”

“What...”

Octavia growled. “Mom! Go!” 

Aurora tuned and ran out the door.

“What the fuck is going on!” She got off the bed on jittery legs. 

He felt something in the pit of his stomach then let out a deep growl. When he stopped he got up. “What...” 

“Bell.” Octavia said leaning on the bed. “Some ssssoommme thing isn’t right. My bones....they feel like br brrrr breaking...”

“Ugh!!!” He fell to his knees as he felt his legs break and bend. “Fuck!”

.........................

Lexa felt Raven run beside her. _“Lexa. This is so weird but I feel really powerful right now. I think you are making me powerful.”_

Lexa growled. _“I know. I can feel it too.”_

_“We are going faster then normal.... I can see things before we reach them....how?”_

_“Questions for later.”_

_“Ok.”_ She growled and ran even faster.

When they ran inside the cabin she could see wolves holding the door that she Knew Bellamy and Octavia were in. She could hear them and they were scared.

She growled making them back away. 

Once they did the door flew of its hinges.

Two wolves ran out. 

Lexa felt the emotions take her over. _”Bell, O...”_

_“Lexa-“_

_“It’s ok. She said walking towards them.”_

Octavia snapped at a wolf.

Lexa jumped in front of her an growed. _“Calm down no one is here to hurt you.”_

_“What the fuck Lexa!”_ She growled.

Bellamy snapped ar someone near him. 

_“Bell! Listen to me!”_ This wasn’t working. _“Raven go up stairs change and bring some blankets. One for each of us, meet us out in the woods.”_

_“Ok.”_

She looked back at the Blake’s. _“Follow me.”_ She turned and walked out fo the cabin.

She could hear the two of them following.

After catching a rabbit each Raven found them.

She looked at both the blakes. _“I need you to think of your human form-“_

_“Human form?”_

_“Yes. Just do as I ask.”_

She watched as both the Blake’s shifted. Bellamy went first and Raven gave him a blanket to cover himself. Next was Octavia.

They all sat in silence.

Raven sat next to Lexa and Bellamy and Octavia sat away from the pair of them.

After telling them the story of what had happened and the fact that they were werewolves they both sat thier stunned.

Octavia grined. “Cool!”

Lexa smiled and looked at Bell whom was frowning.

“Bell?”

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “I’m just taking it all in.”

“I’m sorry.”

Both Bellamy and Octavia moved towards her and took a hand each. “Hey no. This isn’t your fault.”

“It is-“

“No.” Bellamy shook his head. “No. Lexa. None of it is on you.” He sighed. “I just don’t know how to tell Echo.”

She grinned. “Echo is a wolf.”

His eyes lit up. “Yes!”

“Is lincoln.” Octavia asked excitedly.

“Yeah.”

“Nice!”

“Come on let’s go back your mum....it’s been hard on her.”

...................

When the seen the house in the clearing their mother ran down the stairs. “Bellamy! Octavia!”

Both of them held their blankets while their mother held them tight. “Mom.” Both of them said.

She was sobbing. “I knew you would pull through. I told them....I told them all that you were both strong.”

She kissed their cheeks.

The door to the cabin opened and Clarke walked out with Lincoln and Echo behind them.

Lincoln ran down the steps and took Octavia in his arms and spinning her around.

Echo however walked down the steps hesitantly. It wasn’t till Bellamy moved forward that she sunk into his warm embrace and cried into his chest. “I’m ok.” He kissed the top of his head. 

He looked up and Clarke whom was standing on the steps.

“Brendon.” She grinned. “I knew you would come back to piss me off some more.”

He smiled. 

She walked down the stairs and tapped Octavia. on the shoulder. She girl turned and hugged her. “Glad you are ok o.”

“Just me?”

“Yup.” She grinned.

Lexa walked up beside her. “Be nice.”

“I am and by the way we legit got here 5, 10 minutes after you....so maybe next time don’t jump out of a moving vehicle.”

Lexa smiled and held her hips. “Sorry?”

She huffed. “No your not.” She pouted. Lexa hugged her and sighed. “Didn’t I tell you.”

She smiled into her shoulders. “Yeah you did.”

“I’m always right. Must suck being my friend.”

Lexa laughed. “No, it’s pretty awesome.”

................

Everyone decided to stay in the cabin that night.

Bellamy lies awake staring at the ceiling. He had Echo in his arms and he felt...happy. 

He loved her. 

He gently got up out of bed to look out his window, he had to admit, it was beautiful out here.

He could see people walk around the grounds, Lexa assured him they were on watch duty.

He seen Clarke walk out into the bushy landscapes so he made his was down.

.................

Clarke sat and looked over the water, it was a beautiful night.

She heard someone walking towards her. “Took you long enough.”

Bellamy sat down beside her. “You we’re expecting me?”

“Well brendon.” She looked at him. “When ever I am relaxed you seem to find me and annoy me.”

He shrugged. “We have to talk.”

Clarke sighed. “About..”

“About what the hell you are going to do about this Cage person!”

She looked at him. “You don’t trust him either?”

“Fuck no!” He growled. “He fucking kidnapped my best friend Clarke!”

“Ok.” She said camly. “Take a deep breath.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He said with tears in her eyes. “I know you hate me...I know you think I’m overprotective but they are all I have. Mom, o, aunty indra and uncle Gus...anya..” he took a deep breath. “Lexa, I can’t...I can’t lose them. I can’t lose anyone else.”

Clarke sighed. “Iisten-“

“No you liste. Lexa....she has the biggest fucking heart. She’s so incredibly loving and forgiving. She has this....unique ability to to see....to see-“

“The good in people.”

He loooked shocked. “Yes and that’s awesome but it’s also her biggest flaw. This cage....I get this...” he held his hand to his chest. “Worst feeling at the mention of his name.”

“That’s your wolf.”

“My wolf....what’s he...”

“He is telling you that you don’t trust him either.”

“Either... you mean-“

She chuckled. “Let me catch you up to speed Brendon...I don’t trust that fucker....he abducted Lexa and forced her wolf to the surface. In doing so Lexa found you and o and bit you almost killing you both. He then ran us of the damn road again almost killing you, your sister, Raven, your girlfriend and her brother...and some of my pack. I know you don’t trust me....but trust when I tell you that I do not by any means fucking trust that man.”

“Then why haven’t you done anything?”

“She had a choice that day.....she chose him. Like you said. She has the biggest heart and the story he is telling her, she believes him. I would love nothing more then to take my two clans and Storm the mountain....but Lexa...she says her wolf believes him. We can’t do anything that will make her run to his arms...we have to be smart. And that means listening to you alpha and you have to trust me...I would rather die then let anything happen to her.”

He frowned. “You mean that don’t you?”

“Yes.” She sighed. “I have to ask.....Do you have feelings for her?”

“No.” He chuckled. “You know. My dad was a cop. He left journals in case something ever happened to him.” He frowned. “He said in one of his entries that if you find a good friend, a loyal friend that friend will become your family. If you are lucky enough to have this, Cherish it, fight for it, don’t ever take it for granted.”

“Good advice.” 

He smiled. “My dad and uncle Gus knew each other since preschool, grew up together, like me and Lexa. They went to the same schools, same police academy. In his journals he always always refers to him as his brother. The best memories in his life were shared with him. They were like-“

“Platonic soulmates.”

He chuckled. “Yeah....is that a thing?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

He smiled. “I love Lexa. Lexa is my family. There’s....nothing beyond...that. I have never felt any attraction to her. When we share a bed....it would be like um.....I dunno like you sharing a bed with Anya. Do you know you know what I mean?”

“I think so.”

“I think she’s my platonic soulmate too Clarke.” He held his hand to his chest. “I feel it in here....deeply. If anything was to happen to her I would feel so-“

“Broken?”

“Yeah....” he blinked looking at her wide eyed. “How...how do you know that Clarke.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just do.”

“No....you feel the same, don’t you?”

“I’d do anything for her brendon. Anything. You have no idea....the lengths that I would go too...it frightens me more then you will ever know.”

He looked away. “Shit.”

“Yup.”

He looked back at her. “You visited Azgeda...”

“Yes.”

“Echo told me the tension between azgeda and the clans.”

“And?”

“What was your purpose for the visit?”

“I didn’t have one.”

“Bullshit. Knowing what I know now....you went there for a reason. Why?”

She looked at him with his jaw clenched. “History has a way or repeating itself sometimes. I have to make sure that if it does I have all the clans behind me.”

His eyes widened. “You mean war? Why?”

“Lexa is a true alpha Brendon. Regardless of what clan she may or may not have originated from....the clans want her. The crave her. They will fight to the death for her. They will go to war for her.”

“No...there has to be another-“

“There’s not. Cage wants Lexa for himself that much is clear, Lexa can’t see it but I can. I seen it in the way he looks at her. He believes with every fibre that makes him whole that Lexa is his true mate and when he realises that she won’t join him.....that’s not going to go down well.”

“How do you know she won’t join him?”

“I don’t.” 

“What makes you any different from him Clarke?”

“The difference....if she chooses him...I will stand by her. He won’t.”

“What the hell are we going to do?”

“Going to Azgeda was important. It was import for everyone to see Lexa as a true alpha. Now I just have to figure out why Cage is doing what he is doing and that means I will have to visit the mountain next.”

He turned to her. “I want you to look me in the eyes Clarke and tell me you won’t let anything happen to her.”

Clarke turned towards him looking him dead in the eyes. “ I have made many mistakes....I have been unsure about a lot of shit in my life but Lexa is special and I’m not talking about that true alpha shit I mean Lexa as a person is special and I would rather die a horrible painful death then to see her hurt in anyway, the thought alone makes my wolf want to crawl out of my skin. I swear to you on my fathers grave, I won’t let anything happen to her.”

He took a deep breath. “Ok.” He said softly. “Ok, good.” He grinned. “Doesn’t mean I like you.”

She smirked. “You will like me even less when you see your bedroom Brendon.”

“Wait....what?” She stood up and walked away laughing. “You touched my books didn’t you!”

“To wake you up brendon.... you are welcome.”

......................

Clarke made her way back to the cabin, she went ot knock on Lexa’s door that was slightly ajar but stopped when she heard Lexa on the phone.

“Yes Azgeda was nice. No I don’t mind the queen....yes Cage I was careful. Clarke was with me anyways.”

Clarke rolled her eyes annoyed. She couldn’t help it. She stepped back quietly and made her way to her room.

After changing she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was. “Come in Lexa.”

Lexa walked in and smiled closing the door behind her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Clarke said getting the bed ready.

“Where were you? Did you go for a run?”

“No. I went to sit by the lake.”

“Oh....why didn’t you say something I would have kept you company.”

The blonde shrugged. “You sounded busy.”

Lexa sighed. “You can’t get angry everytime I talk to him Clarke.”

“Do I look angry to you?”

“No. You look annoyed though.”

Clarke sighed and stopped what she was doing to look at Lexa. “I’m not going to pretend that I like him Lexa.”

“I’m not asking you too.”

Clarke shook her head. “It’s been a long day ok.” She said softly. “I don’t want to argue. I’m tired.”

“Ok.” The brunette said softly. “I still would have come with you.”

She smiled. “I know. I guess I just needed some time alone beside Brendon found me.”

She grinned. “Oh and you’re both still alive....wow.”

Clarke smiled. “He’s distraught.”

Lexa sat beside her and laughed. “He found out about his books didn’t he.”

Clarke laughed. “Yup.”

Lexa smiled. “Can I stay in here....”

“Of course. You don’t have to ask?”

Lexa smiled. “Of course I do it’s your room Clarke.”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Well you are welcome to stay whenever.”

Lexa got into bed and Clarke followed. The brunette turned towards her. “You seem different.”

“Different?”

“Yes. Not in a bad way.” Lexa said softly reaching for Clarke’s hand. The blonde smiled taking it and linking their fingers together. 

“In what way then?”

“Like you are...I don’t know...lighter...”

Clarke cocked her eyebrow. “That’s the second time you have told me I am heavy.”

Lexa laughed. “No not like that. You know what I mean.”

Clarke chuckled. “I do.” She sighed and turned to face the brunette. “My wolf and I have always been disconnected, since I was....well since my wolf came to the surface I suppose and now....I...we are connected and we feel so free.”

Lexa moved closed and held the blondes hip. “Yeah? That’s so good Clarke I’m happy for you. What made you connect.”

The blonde smiled. “It’s...I want to keep it to myself. Is that ok?”

“Of course.” She smiled. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything?”

“In the Azgeda castle you made everyone submit but myself Raven and Josie. Why not us? I can understand Raven, she’s your protector....but Josie?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t.”

“I really don’t....my wolf respects yours Clarke. I respect you. You are my equal.”

The blonde smiled. “That’s nice. Why Josie?”

“I don’t know.”

“You must have some idea. Do you have feelings for her?”

“God no!” She laughed. “Joise! No...she’s just a friend Clarke but she’s...familiar.”

“Familiar?”

“Yeah. I can’t explain it but she is.”

“That’s excellant and I’m not jealous at all.” She turned away from the brunette. 

Lexa laughed and spooned her. “I can’t explain it.”

“Ok.” She closed her eyes. 

“I have a question.”

“Mmm.”

“Does your pack know that you are the little spoon.”

She huffed. “Lies. I’m letting you be the big spoon.”

“Ah Ha.” The brunette giggled into her neck.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this is long...

Lexa and her pack had moved back to their homes to get used to their new life style.

Meanwhile Clarke was pacing the Living room of the cabin with her pack watching on.

Murphy was sitting with Emori. Emori looking nervous while Murphy looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

Lincoln sat by himself tapping his foot.

Jackson and Miller held hands talking about sweet nothings waiting for Clarke to address them.

When lexa had returned home she called Clarke to tell her that soon she and her pack would be making their way to the mountain. As advised by Cage.

Clarke was supportive of course. She not stupid enough to deny that the answers that they need lie in the mountain but.....

She was concerned for Lexa.

Emori sighed. “Clarke. It’s a trap.”

Clarke stopped pacing and rubbed her face. “Lexa would never hurt us. She wouldn’t lead us to a trap.”

Lincoln agreed. “Yes. I agree with Clarke. We can trust Lexa.”

Miller and Jackson also nodded in agreement. 

Murphy however stood and rolled his eyes. “Our alpha is not questioning Lexa’s loyalties she’s questioning the mountain mans.”

Clarke smiled at him appreciatively. “I just can’t figure it out....And it’s driving me fucking insane.” She shook her head.

Murphy moved closer to her. “Figure what out?”

“Murphy-“

“Listen.” He sighed. “I’m new to this pack, actually I’m new to having friends and people I can rely on.” He shrugged. “Maybe you should stop doing shit by yourself and talk to your pack. We want to help too.”

She nodded. “Ok.”

“So talk.”

“Alright. My wolf is telling me that there is flaws in Cage’s story. I can not figure out why it is that he would make up those lies about Linda and Alexander, why them! It makes no sense and to make shit worst...Lexa trusts that what he is saying is true!”

Murphy frowned and looked away.“Ok.” 

Clarke noticed the hesitation. “What? What is it?”

“What?” He said not able to keep eye contact with her.

“You want to say something?”

“Its private.”

“Murphy, like you said we are your pack. You can trust us.” She said softly/

He sighed and looked around the room then back to Clarke. “What ever I say doesn’t leave this room?”

“Yes.” She looked around her pack whom all nodded. “You have our word.”

“Ok.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well. When I was a young pup...I was small and lanky and to be honest with you I had a real shitty self esteem and self confidence, it got to the point where I wouldn’t get out of bed to go to school because I was bullied pretty bad.”

Clarke growled. “Who! Who bullied you! Give me their names I’ll make each and everyone of them beg for death!”

Murphy grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok Clarke. They were just children at the time but thanks for having my back.”

She frowned. “Of course I’m your alpha I would die for anyone in my pack.”

He smiled softly. “Anyways. My dad, it was just me and him, Mom had left us ya know that’s another story but yeah just us two and he....he had to figure out a way to get me to school.”

Lincoln smiled softly and leaned forward in his chair. “What did he do?”

“Well he is an artist you know.” He smiled at Lincoln then looked at Clarke. “Like you Clarke...he is an artist and he got this singlet and he drew Wanheda on it. Well his version of what Wanheda looked liked.”

“Wanheda?” Miller frowned. “The old legend? The commander of death.”

“Yeah. My dad use to read me all the tales about Wanheda, The great white wolf. I always looked up to Wanheda. I wanted to be like her she was so fierce and strong and stubborn as shit.”

Jackson frowned. “I’m not familiar with the stories.”

“Seriously.” Emori chuckled. “I think you just killed him.”

Everyone looked towards Murphy who was frozen and looking at Jackson like her grew another head. “Are you serious....you never heard about Wanheda and the children from the other world? Or Wanheda and the city of light? Wanheda and the tales of the great Pauna! Or my favourite Wanheda and the commander of blood!”

Clarke smirked. “My favourite is Wanheda and broadleaf invasion.”

“Right! She strode into broadleaf like she owned it and took the child that they were hiding and starving and made her her own!” She smiled sadly. “That’s one of my favourites too, she was a good nomon. Like I had wished mine was.”

Clarke held his shoulder. “You were saying.” 

“Right anyways. My dad found a singlet and he drew this beautiful version of what he thought Wanheda looked liked onto the singlet and he told me that if I wore this under my shirt I would bare the strength and wisdom of Wanheda.”

Lincoln smiled. “He sounds like a good man.”

“He is.”

“Did you believe him?”

“Yes I did. I absolutely did. It took me a couple of years to figure out that he was in fact lying but it worked. I went to school and became the excellent wolf you know of today.” He smirked.

Clarke laughed. “What’s this got to do with our current situation?”

“Think about it Clarke.” 

Clarke frowned and thought over what Murphy was saying. His father lied to him to make him believe he held some sort of power.... she gasped in realisation. “Holy fuck!!!!”

“What!” Everyone but Murphy said.

“She lied to him! She did...I can’t believe I didn’t-“

Lincoln stood. “Clarke what are you talking about.”

“Cage’s mother! She fuckin lied to him...she was the one who told him everything! She lied to him! And the reason why Lexa thinks he is telling the truth is because-“

“It’s the only truth he knows.” Lincoln said softly. “Shit.”

Jackson blinked. “The trust is in the eye of the beholder....”

Clarke turned to Murphy and placed her hand on the back of his neck leaning her forhead on his. “John Murphy...you are a fucking genius...”

He shook his head and went to pull away but she pulled him back. “You look at me.” She said sharply. “You are smart and kind and the best tracker I have ever come across. I am fucking proud to have you in my pack.” His eyes watered. “Don’t you let anyone fucking tell you otherwise. John Murphy....you are more like Wanheda then you will ever know. Do you understand me.” He gulped and let a tear fall down his cheek. She pulled back and wiped it away with her thumb. “I want those names.”

He smirked. “No way.” 

Emori smiled and took his hand. “What’s the plan then? We tell Lexa?”

“Yes but I’ll be the one to tell her.” She stood with her arms behind her back. “Lincoln I want people on watch near the mountain. Our best wolves. They will be our plan b.”

“Sha alpha I will go organise it now.”

“Everyone else this stays between us, ill let you know when we leave.”

“Will he invite us?” Miller asked.

She grinned. “He wont have a choice. Knowing him....he will formally invite Lexa and i will be there when he does but besides that Lexa would want us there.”

Everyone left except Murphy. He lent against the wall with his arms crossed an a grin on his face. “I know you care for Lexa but is telling her wise?”

She sighed. “I trust that if I tell her this information she will keep it to herself.” She looked at him softly. “I’m trying to be more....honest with her.”

“You mean feelings and shit huh. Doesn’t it suck.” He drawled.

She grinned. “It’s....an adjustment. Not that I’m not an honest person but she wants me to be completely open with her, I’m not used to it. She said I could have told her why it was important for ice nation to see her as true alpha.”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah you probably could have, knowing Lexa she would have understood. Was she angry?”

“No. She was-“

“Understanding.”

She smiled thinking of the brunette. “Yeah.”

“That’s Lexa for you.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah.” She looked at him. “Can I tell you something?”

He moved closer. “Of course.”

She sighed. “My wolf....has always been-“

“Against you?”

She looked at him shocked. “How did you know?”

“You always walk about like you’re in conflict with yourself I guessed it was your wolf. It’s the perks of being a loner ya know. People watching...they don’t see you but you see them and you learn to take notice of things.”

She nodded. “Well yeah but she’s-“

“Not anymore?”

“How-“

“I take notice of these things. So what changed?”

She moved closer so only he could hear. “My wolf....she found a .....a.....purpose..”

“Purpose?” He frowned. 

“Yeah. Um.” She rubbed her face up and down. “I think...no I know...well I’m pretty certain...most certain-“

“Clarke?”

“I think Lexa is my mate.” She rushed out.

His eyes widened. “What?”

“Don’t tell-“

“I won’t but...explain?”

“I think my wolf, myself....I think we have always known.” Clarke sighed and moved to sit on the chair. Murphy sat next to her. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Well.” He said leaning forward with his elbow on his knees. “I’m all ears and we’re not in a rush.”

She sighed. “Ever since my wolf came to surface..I have always felt like something was missing. I always felt so alone but at the same time I was ok with that loneliness because.... I felt like that what ever was missing wasn’t far. Does that make sense?”

“Not really but continue.”

“Then I meant Anya and her scent...it was off but not in a bad way but she had a slight scent on her that I found....comfortable and at first I thought I May have been attracted to her but you know...”

“It’s Anya?”

She chuckled. “Right! Anyways I kind of forgot about it until she called me and asked to help her move her cousin and friends in.”

“Then what happened?”

“I stepped out of my car and that scent that I smelt of Anya hit me full force, it was so strong and it was everywhere. It made me feel dizzy. Then I meant her and I realised that yeah Lexa was what I had been intrigued by on Anya but then I thought she wasn’t a wolf....”

“Yeah that would have been confusing.”

“It was! I mean she gave out a scent like she was but...you know.” She sighed. “I was so confused and when I figured that she was a wolf things started to become a bit clearer, I felt like it was all foggy but slowly very slowly it was becoming clearer. Then me and Lexa had a conversation and she said something to me.”

“What she say?”

“She said she wanted me beside her and that was the moment my wolf and myself found our purpose. We became one.”

“So you think she’s your soulmate.”

“I felt a pull that night....but...”

“But what?”

“I ignored it.”

“Clarke...why?”

Clarke stood and threw her hands in the air. “She’s so new to all of this Murphy. She’s got one wolf telling her they are true mates. I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

He groaned and rubbed his face. “What a mess.”

“I know.” She said sadly. 

He looked at her then with a serious expression. “I know Emori was my mate the moment I met her. What is your wolf telling you.”

She looked him dead in the eyes. “That she is my everything.”

He nodded and stood in front of her. “It must be hard for you then to see her grow close to the mountain man.”

“Only because I know he’s lying Murphy not because of this.”

“I don’t doubt that, I’m just saying, it must be difficult.”

She sighed. “its not only that I care about her.....deeply. Lexa, she’s special, she’s important-“

“I know.”

“You do?”

He nodded. “You know how I’m good at tracking?”

“Yeah I can pretty much say you are the best in all the clans.”

He smiled. “Well having a good nose, the fact that I can read people pretty well has... heightened instincts.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup. Lexa is important Clarke. Her scent is like nothing I have ever encountered before. It’s extremely powerful-“

“Yeah I know I just said-“

“No....I know her scent is powerful to you. That’s a mate thing and a wolf thing, This is different.”

Clarke frowned. “I don’t understand?”

“When she stepped foot in Polis. I smelt her. I didn’t know her but I knew someone powerful entered Polis. When I first caught sight of her it was at college and she was with Anya and.....”

“And what?” She asked softly.

“Clarke, I don’t know how to say this without sounding insane.”

“Just tell me.”

“He scent is so strong it was effecting humans.”

“........That’s impossible.”

“I’m telling you I seen it with my own eyes. I sat there and I watched every person she walked by. Every single person slowly but surely make their way near Anyas room where she was.”

Clarke blinked. “What...”

“They weren’t dazed but they just...moved towards her. They all stood around. Just waiting, whether it was reading or studying these people were doing this sitting on the floor near Anya’s room, standing against the wall. They all group together. I have never seen anything like it my entire life.”

Clarke stood up. “What the fuck....” she looked at Murphy. “What the actual fuck!”

“And that’s not all.” She stopped pacing and looked at him. “She’s starting to effect the wolves too not just the wolves she has come across.”

“No....no I-“

“They are drawn to her.”

“No-“

“Josie wasn’t suppose to be in Lexa’s class that day Clarke. She told me herself.”

“What-“

“She went into that room because and this is her words not mine. Because she felt safe in that room, she liked the smell of it. Look at her Clarke she’s a nomad and she blindly follows her around.”

“Maybe she thinks she’s attractive.”

“Well yeah she’s got eyes! But she isn’t attracted to her.”

“What are you trying to say here Murphy...I mean I haven’t been effected like that, you haven’t?”

“First off....you are an extremely powerful alpha. Clarke only a truely strong alpha could keep two clans in tact and keep together a very fragile coalition. Second I kinda have been effected?”

“How?”

“That night for your birthday I wasn’t going to go. The only reason why I did was because I felt like I needed to be there and look how it turned out. I’m now part of your pack-“

“You earned that Murphy-“

“Hey.” He said softly. “I’m not....bagging on myself here. I’m just letting you know.”

“Is this a true alpha thing I don’t remember reading about this.”

“Clarke..” he sighed. “You are getting your information from recounts of recounts of previously clan members.”

“So?”

“If you want to know truely about a true alpha they are not in any books written they are in our legends.”

“Legends.”

“Yeah. All legends are real in some way. The stories of wanheda...they are real and the true alpha is mentioned many times In her legends just not those exact words.” She frowned trying to remember. “Think of the lines in the stories Clarke. ‘Wanheda made men bow before her, Wanheda had wolves follow her where ever she roamed, Wanheda was a big beast bigger then any wolf, Wanheda was-“

“Loyal, kind but fierce....”

“My favourite story is the Wanheda and the commander of blood let me remind you.”

Story 

“Wanheda was a lone wolf, she was lonely, loyal and fierce but lonely she was. The burden of being the commander of death itself lied heavily on her shoulders, but hers to bare alone so no other wolf would have to. Wanheda wandered for years and years some say she went feral from loneliness. So feral she forgot her own name. She had forgotten herself. That was how she got caught walking through forest thick and green. She had lost all of her senses and was taken over by a pack of wolves. They knocked her out the first and last time ever to happen to the great Wanheda. For when she awoke the first thing she seen was eyes as green as the forest she was caught in. It was then the mighty Wanheda came to herself. She had remembered her name she had remembered her title. She shook her head offended that this wolf....no mater how gorgeous of a creature she was she was offended to be handled in such a way so she growled so loudly that it shook the trees around her. But the beautiful creature sat there unmoved. She tilted her head and held a blade in her hand. This was shocking to Wanheda....no one could resist her, everyone bared there neck. Everyone submitted. So she tried again. She howled so loudly that she could feel the hundreds of wolves submit all around her...all but one. The green eyed woman sighed. “So You are the one that attacked the wolves in one of my villages.

Wanheda blinked remembering that yes she did. “You are the one whom sent them there to kill me.” 

she listen as the women chuckled, her small laughter made her feel something. What she wasn’t sure.. “I suppose so. Word of a feral wolf reaping havoc on my lands will have me do that.” She tilted her head to challenge her.

Clarke nodded. “I suppose that would be an issue.” The green eyed beauty smiled. “Who are you?”

“The commander of blood.”

“You are not like anyone else.”

“No. Neither are you.”

“No.” She said sadly.

The women walked to her and cupped her cheeks. “You are my equal.”

“No one is equal to me.” She said softly.

The woman laughed and stepped back. “Well I am. So you will stop this nonsense and go bath, go hunt, then Come back to me when your head is clear.”

“What makes you think I’ll come back.”

The women smirked. “You will. If you don’t I’ll come find you.”

“Is that a threat?”

The women grinned. “No.” She stood nose to nose with the beast and slowly lent forward and gently kissed her lips. Wanhedas breathe hitched and she felt her wolf try to crawl out of her. She felt her soul ignite. “No....that’s a promise. Wanheda.” As she watch the green eyed beauty walk away and calmly sit on her thrown smirking, Wanheda knew that she would be back and she knew that she would never leave.

For she found her mate.

Clarke frowned. “What are you trying to say?”

“Clarke, I have read those legends over and over. I know them off by heart. I have researched the shit out of them. Wanheda was a true alpha. So was the commander of blood and I believe that The commander of blood was also trikru “she got caught walking through forest thick and green” and legends say that the true alphas came together when they were needed.”

End story 

“But we don’t need...a true alpha we have a coalition.”

“A fragile coalition.”

“Hey.”

He put his hands up. “It’s fragile Clarke and you know it. I’m not trying to offend you here, I’m just saying what you already know. Something big is coming i can feel it. Everyone can.”

“What else are you trying to say?”

“Look. I can only tell you what I believe from what I have read. Which is a lot.”

“Ok. Tell me.”

“From all of our books and legends, Wanheda and Heda where the first and only true alphas any other writing about a true alpha came after them, there’s been none since. I believe that Lexas wolf is the commander of blood.”

“What...Murphy that’s insane.”

“What’s sane about any of this shit. Really Clarke. We are humans who turn into fucking wolves. Nothing about us is sane. Stand there and tell me that Lexa is just a regular wolf and I will think you are NOT sane.”

“No. She’s special.” She frowned. “Does that mean that if Cage isn’t saying he’s her equal that he is Wanheda.”

“I don’t know. There’s something off about his smell Clarke.”

She sighed. “What the Fuck do I do with this information.”

He shrugged. “Tell her. I mean, she’s a big girl.”

She turned towards him. “I know she is.”

“Look. It’s just a feeling I have I could be wrong but it’s good for her to know right?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “What a fun conversation that will be.”

He laughed. “You can handle it, I’ll give you everything I know about the commander of death to, I know a guy a really renown historian actually he will help us.”

“Thanks Murphy.”

.............................

Lincoln had wolves watching the mountain and let Clarke know that Cage was on the move. The only reason why he would leave the mountain is to see Lexa.

So Clarke thought she would kill two birds with one stone.

First she was going to tell Lexa all that she has learnt and she would be present when Cage formally invited Lexa.

Clarke held up her hand to knock on the door but the door swung open. Lexa was standing their with a smile on her face. She was wearing a loosely knit Polis sweater. Her sweater actually and a some black leggings. Even in the most simplest clothes Lexa was radiant. 

But....

The fact that she was wearing Clarke’s clothes actually made her lost for words. She felt her wolf stirring.

Lexa waved her hand in her face. “Hello...”

The blonde blinked. “Ah. Hey.”

Lexa opened the door and laughed. “Come on.”

Clarke nodded and stepped into the house. 

Indra and Gustus where watching a movie they waved at her. “Clarke Griffin!” The big man said. “What brings you here?”

Indra grinned. “Maybe she’s here for my food Gus.”

He scoffed. “She’s not Raven, Indra.”

The blonde laughed. “I came to talk to Lexa. Um but you can all hear it too.” She smiled and looked at Lexa. “Maybe you could get Raven-“

“I heard my name!” The woman came bounding down the stairs.”

Lexa looked at her concerned. “Is everything ok.” She said gently holding her arm.

“Of course, lets sit.”

Lexa and Raven went and sat next to Indra and Gustus.”

“What’s up buttercup.” Raven said sitting forward.

“Ugh. Where do I start.” She sighed.

“Hey.” Lexa said placing her hand on her knee. “Take your time.”

She nodded. “Ok. I have been doing some research with Murphy and we believe that your wolf is Heda jus drein.”

Raven frowned. “The commander of blood from the Wanheda legends.”

“Yes.”

She smirked. “Cool.”

Lexa frowned. “What? Who is Wanheda and the Heda.”

Clarke sat back. “Wanheda is a legend that has been with our kind since the dawn of time. I too thought they were just stories but Murphy pointed some things out. Legends come from some sort of historical fact but can’t be confirmed. Through out our history we have kept records of events and important wolves but wanhedas legends....I never realised that she was a true alpha until Murphy had pointed it out.”

“What’s that got to do with this...commander of blood.” Indra sat forward.

“There’s so many stories about Wanheda starting from when she was young and all the way until she was old. When she was mid 20s 30s she lost her way. She had sacrificed so much of her sanity to protect the wolves that she became a lone wolf and from the legends she went a bit feral. She was over taken by a pack of wolves and bought to an alpha they called the commander of blood. It was then that she meant her equal.”

“What makes you think this commander of blood is Lexa.”

“I went over the stories with Murphy and we got advice from a trusted historian. Wanheda was European. On her travels as a feral wolf she ended up here. The commander by all means was trikru and both Wanheda and Heda jus drein were true alphas. The only two in history. Stories about true alphas have originated from the Wanheda legends.”

Raven sat forward. “What’s the purpose of the true alphas. Like why now. Why not come about with the war.”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t know. I really don’t.”

“What does this mean?” Gustus asked.

“Nothing?”

The brunette stood. “Great. Just great so not only am I a true alpha I’m this legendary wolf and you think it means nothing!” She walked up the stairs and slammed her door

Clarke stood and followed her walking into the brunettes room and shutting the door. “It means what you want it to mean Lexa.”

The brunette turned towards her and laughed. “Really? God this is so like you Clarke you take everything with a Grain of salt and I love that about you but this is not nothing. How can you say that right now.”

The blonde shook her head. “I don’t believe in fate or...everything happens for a reason. You know what I think Lexa. Shit happens. That’s life. There is one thing we have no choice in and that is being bought into this world. We have no control over that...no say. We are just born and we a dealt what ever hand it is that is give to us.”

“What’s that got to-“

“I was born into a relatively wealthy family with two parent whom loved me. I was lucky.”

“Clarke-“

“You want to know why you are here Lexa. You were bought into this world by an act of love..... Linda and Alexander loved each other-“

“That’s no what Cage-“

“I don’t give a flying Fuck what he says!” She roared. “They loved each other! I know they did.”

“You don’t-“

“Stop Lexa and just listen! What happened to them was fucking terrible. The hand that was given you was a rough one. They are the reason why you were bought in this world but you are the reason you are here right now.”

“What-“

“It was your good kind loyal nature that bought you to the Blake’s and because of that the Blake’s lead you to the Woods...your mother and father. Its their love for you and It’s their good kind nature that bought you here.” Clarke took a deep breath. “I don’t know why all this is happening Lexa. I don’t have all the answers I just know that it doesn’t mean anything to me because....well I always knew you were special the first moment I caught your scent. When I thought you were human...then when I found out you were wolf. I mean being the commander of blood means nothing to me, neither does being a true alpha because you will always just be Lexa to me.”

Lexa swallowed. “I....i-“

Clarke walked over to her and took her in her arms. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke tightly. “I know this must be confusing.” she pulled back and held the brunettes shoulders looking in her eyes. “But you aren’t alone.”

Lexa sniffled. “Can we join our packs yet?”

Clarke felt her wolf ignite under her skin, she closed her eyes to calm down. “I want that-“

“But...”

“Its not the right time.”

“Oh.” Lexa looked away.

“Lexa?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke held her cheeks. “You don’t know how much I want that.”

“Then tell me.”

Clarke nodded and opened her mouth to talk but the door barging opened made them both jump.

Raven ran in and jumped on the bed. “Lexie, Cage is down stairs.”

Clarke growled.

“Clarke.” Lexa held her arm. “Its ok.”

The blonde sighed.

When they got to the door Cage was standing there smiling. “Lexa.” He said softly. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping by-“

The blonde huffed. “Its really inconvenient, ever heard of a phone?”

Lexa nudged the blonde. “Clarke, thats rude.”

She rolled her eyes as she watched him walk in the room. 

“So.” Raven said plopping down on the chair. “Lexa is the commander of blood huh.”

Cage paused. “Ah.” He said sitting down next to Lexa. “I was hoping I’d be the one to tell you.”

Lexa frowned. “You knew.”

“Yes I wanted to tell you at the right ti-“

“So more secrets.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shocking.”

“I don’t think any of you can talk-“

Clarke stood up. “Ah yes we can actually scar face. You see my pack member informed me of his suspicions and after consulting with probably the best historian in polis I came straight here to tell Lexa.” 

Gustus stood with his arms crossed next to the blonde. “And we appreciate your honesty Clarke.”

She grinned at him and he winked at her.

“Then I guess you have also discovered that I am wanheda.”

Clarke chuckled. “No you are not.”

He stood and growled. “Yes i am.”

She growled back. “Show me then. Oh great wanheda.”

Lexa stood between then. “That’s enough!”

“So tough around Lexa aren’t you Clarke. You could never match me in a fight!”

“Maybe scar face! But I wouldn’t go down with a fight and as you probably remember from our first encounter, not even tranquillisers can stop me!”

Lexa roared making everyone stop. “I said that is enough.”

Clarke and Cage backed down. “Sorry.” The blonde said.

“Apologies Lexa.” Cage said calmly.

Raven laughed. “This is fun.”

Everyone stopped when they heard a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Indra rolled her eyes and walked to the door when she came back Josephine was behind her.

“Lexa I have been trying to contact you all da- she paused. “Who’s he?”

Cage turned towards her. “I am Cage Wallace and you are?”

“Josie.” She looked over at clarke and mind linked with her. _“Who is this asshole.”_

The blonde smirked. _“He claims to be lexas true mate.”_

Josie looked at him then burst out in laughter. She walked over and sat next to Raven. “He knows you are gay right Lexa?”

Cage frowned. “I wasn’t aware that you have made friends with a nomad Lexa.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that I am suppose to report to you who I make friends with.”

He nodded. “I’m not trying to be intrusive, I swear but nomads are dangerous even Clarke with back me up on this.”

Clarke stood back and held a hand to her chest. “I’m absolutely offended that you think we would see eye to eye on anything scar face. Ill have you know that Josie is an asshole but she is harmless.”

“Says you.”

Josie raised her hand. “I’m standing right here and thank you Clarke. I’m a proud asshole ill have you know.”

“Lexa.” He said softly. “May we speak alone?”

She nodded. “Let’s go out the back.”

Clarke went to follow but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Josie was grinning at her. “I don’t know what the hell is going on but I’m thinking maybe you need to let them talk alone.” She nodded. “Alright who want to catch me up to speed?”

Raven chuckled. “This will take a while.”

.........................

“Cage, you cant come to my home and speak to my friends like that.”

“What about clarke-“

“Ill talk to her too.”

“I’m sorry Lexa I am concerned for your safely especially now I know you are friends with a nomad.”

“She’s fine, I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“Yeah I am completely overwhelmed.” She sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I....this is all just a lot.” He nodded. “Why did you come here today?”

“I wanted to see you and to invite you and your friends to the mountain this weekend.”

“That’s nice.” She smiled. 

“It will get easier. I know people say that a lot but it is true. You are special Lexa. If anyone can get through this its you. I can feel it.”

She smiled softly at him. “Thanks, so how are you doing?”

He shrugged. “I’m ok, just tired lately.”

“Not skeeping well?”

“Yes, I believe it has something to do with being away from you.”

“Oh.”

He smiled gently

...............................

When they walked back inside Clare jumped to her feet. “Calm down Clarke....please.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “So scar face, what brings you here?”

“Well.” He stood tall. “I came here to formally invite Lexa and her....friends to the mountain.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow and smirked. “By friends...I’m assuming you mean her pack?”

“Yes.” He grinned. “But as you and others but especially you are not part of her pack which is why i said friends.”

Clarke scoffed. “I will be soon scar.”

He frowned. “You have your own pack.”

“True however.” she smiled at him condensedtely. “Packs can join and become one and Lexa here.” She smiled towards the brunette. “Has made it very clear that what she wants is for my pack and hers to merge. Isn’t that right Lexa?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Are you both done with this pissing competition.”

She shrugged. “It isn’t a competition.” She looked at the mountain man. “Right Cage?”

He smirked. “Why not at all, after all, as Lexa is my true mate your pack....her pack and my pack will become one.”

Clarke growled and walked towards him in a threatening matter. 

It was Indra that stood in front of her. She placed her hand on the blondes shoulder. “Clarke. Let’s settle down in my home thank you.”

“He-“

“Enough.” She said gently. The older women turned towards Cage. “Cage we are about to have dinner, so...perhaps its time for you to leave.”

“Oh, is anyone else leaving?”

Gustus huffed. “Just you.”

“Dad!” Lexa stood forward. “This is ridiculous!” She threw her hands up in the air. She took a deep breath. “Mom, dad, Cage is my friend may he please stay for dinner.”

Indra rolled her eyes. “Fine. Anymore bullshit people will be leaving.” She looked at Clarke. “Clarke?”

“Understood.”

“Cage.”

“Yes Mrs woods. Ill behave.”

“Good, now lets all sit and eat and none of that warewolf telepathy shit either, we are all going to sit and eat and engage in conversation with one another. Understood?” Every nodded. “Good.”

Josie raised her hand. “Ah mrs woods did you make dessert?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes Josephine.”

Raven whooped and gave Josephine a high five.

Cage spoke up. “Is it ok if i sit next to you Lexa?”

Raven walked up beside Lexa and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Sorry dude, i always sit next to Lexa.”

Cage nodded. “That is to be understood. There is another seat though.”

Clarke was about to say something but Josephine cut her off. “Im going to stop you right there mountain man, I’m sitting next to Lexa to stop an argument some of us want to eat thank you very much.”

Lexa sighed. “Can i not choose-“

“No.” Gustus and Indra said together. 

Clarke quickly sat across from Lexa and Cage reluctantly took the seat beside her.

Everyone sat in silence all except Josie and Raven. Who were acting as though you couldn’t cut the tension with a knife. 

When Indra came in and served dinner the blonde alpha smiled. “Wow Indra this looks awesome.”

“Thank you Clarke’. I actually got the recipe from Aurora.”

She looked across from her and smiled at Lexa. “How was school today Lexa?”

She smiled. “Good, Bellamy got in a bit of trouble.”

“With who?”

“Echo.” She chuckled. “He forgot her birthday and it was not pretty. I’m certain he’s going to get her birthday tattooed on his arm.”

Raven laughed. “Amateur!” She pulled up her sleeve. “Did that from my girl the first day I met her.”

Clarke looked and grinned. “No way.”

Indra rolled her eyes. “Was that really necessary Raven?”

She looked at Indra like she grew another head. “Have you meant Anya?”

Gustus laughed. “She has a point dear.”

“Gus!”

“What!”

“Do not encourage her.”

“Alright alright......its just better to be safe then sorry.” He smirked flexing his muscles. Right there on his bicep was a date.

Every laughed. 

Cage smiled at him. “How long have you both been together.”

The table went quiet. “Since we were 16.”

“Thats nice.”

“What about your parents Cage?” Clarke asked beside him.

“A very long and sad story I’m afraid.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “What about yours Clarke?”

Lexa cleared her throat. “Its probably not a good idea-“

“My mother is the chief at polis hospital and she is dating a kind man named Marcus Kane, my father was killed in a car accident.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“So....your parents?”

“My father left myself and my mother and my mother committed suicide.”

Clarke frowned. “Your father left?”

“Yes but you already know that.”

“Yes but you say it with disdain and I’m wondering why?”

“Am i suppose to talk about the man the abandoned us with glee?”

“No...but i am curious what type of man he was compared to what your mother told you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Clarke!” Lexa said with wide eyes.

“We are all here Lexa talking civilly and I’m just curious?”

“Sound likes you are trying to accuse my mother of something?” 

“Am i?”

“Yes.” He snarled. “You didn’t know him.”

“You are right. I don’t but he cant be half as bad as what you are saying he is. I mean he took Lexa and raised her for a while, then put her into foster care.”

“I don’t think that is anything to brag about.” Lexa sighed.

“Of course Lexa, I’m not saying that he was an angel. Foster care was shit. I get it but Gus here.” She waved towards the big man. “Actually meant him and his impression of Dante is a lot different then what you are painting.”

Cage turned towards Gus. “You meant my father?”

“Yes.”

Clarke lifted her eyebrow. “Now Gus here has been a cop for most of his life and from what Lexa has proudly told me about her father is that he’s a good cop. His instincts are good. So Gus what was your impression of Dante Wallace.”

Gustus smirked. “Wait hold on go back...Lexa talks proudly about me?”

“Ugh dad.”

Gustus held up his arms flexing his muscles. “Don’t worry little one, I’d be proud of me too look at these.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah yeah old man, answer the question, please.”

“Alright.” He looked at Dante. “I believed him to be sincere in wanting to protect Lexa.”

Clarke crossed her arms. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Flash back.

Gustus walked into the hospital. It was a very classy one. He could tell only the rich came here. He walked up to reception. A middle aged women looked at him. “How can i help you.”

“My name is detective gustus woods, I’m here to see a patient, his name is Dante Wallace.”

She blinked. “Oh.”

“Does he not go here?”

“Oh yes. I’m...he just doesn’t get any visitors and I’m afraid he’s....on his way out.”

“Am i able to see him?”

“Ah well i would have to ask him? Hopefully he’s coherent enough to answer.”

“Tell him its about Alexandria.”

“Ok.”

When the women came back she took him to his room. The old man was hooked up to machine, he barely opened his eyes. “Lexa.” He croaked.

“Yes. Why did you give her up. You were her father.”

“No I wasn’t. Her father....her mother....polis.”

“Polis?” He wrote down in his notepad. He sat next to the old man. “Do you know of her condition?”

“Wolf.” He grinned.

“Yes. Are there more?”

The old man coughed. “Yes. So many more.”

Gustus looked at him sadly. “Why?”

“Not....safe...”

“From who.”

“Lexa....special.”

“Please i need to know more.”

He coughed and held gustus hands tightly. “Safe?”

Gustus smiled and pulled out his phone and showed the man a photo of Lexa. “Safe, healthy and very happy.”

The old man smiled and then closed his eyes. Then flatlined.

Present.

The table was quiet waiting for a response from Cage. 

Cage blinked and looked at Lexa. “Do you remember him?”

“Sometimes...when i dream, i see a man with kind eyes, his face isn’t clear but when dad told me about Dante i figured it was him.”

“Doesn’t sound bad to me.” Clarke looked at Cage.

“Like i said you didn’t know him.”

Clarke shrugged. 

Dante stood. “Thank you for dinner mr and mrs woods. I think i might be on my way now.”

Josie chuckled. “But its just getting-“

Lexa elbowed her. “Shh.” She stood. “I will walk you out.”

Cage nodded and followed her out the door. When they heard the front door shut raven whistled. “Well that was awkward.”

Gustus grunted. “Don’t trust him.”

Indra nodded.

Josie shrugged. “Lexa trusts him.” Every looked at her. “What she does!”

Raven sat forward. “Josie is right. Lexa does trust him.”

Clarke sat forward looking at raven. “And what about you Raven? Do you trust him?”

“No and i told Lexa so but she is my alpha clarke...”

“I know. I actually am not questioning Lexa’s wolf.”

“Just Lexa then?”

“No. I believe that Cage believes what he is saying.”

Gustus sat forward. “I see where you are going with this.”

Indra rolled her eyes. “Can someone fill the rest of us in.”

“It her.” Clarke snarled.

“Who?”

“Cages mother. I believe she has lied to him.”

Gustus nodded. “I have seen many cases like this. I think you could be right Clarke.”

“Hmm.” Raven growled. “Would explain why Lexa’s wolf trusts his word.”

Lexa walked in. “What?”

Clarke stood. “Can we talk?”

Lexa nodded.

Clarke looked at Indra. “Thanks for dinner Indra.” She then looked at gustus. “Thanks for....what is it that you did.”

Indra chuckled. “Nothing dear.”

Gustus grinned. “I disagree, i sat here and i looked pretty just for you love.”

Lexa groaned and pulled Clarke up the stairs. 

Once they got in her room Lexa sat on the bed and Clarke sat next to he and bumped her shoulder. “You ok?”

Lexa smiled softly. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Clarke nodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

Lexa took her hand in hers. “You are doing it but you have something you want to tell me so go ahead.”

“I believe that cages mother lied to him Lexa, I don’t think he is a true alpha i think he was made to believe he was.”

Lexa blinked. “We will need to go to the mountain.”

“I know.”

“I was actually think maybe its best if just myself and my pack-“

“No.” Clarke said firmly 

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.” She stood. “You either take me with you or ill find my own way.”

“You don’t even like him.”

“Yeah but i care about you!” Clarke took a deep breath. “She turned towards Lexa and sat down beside her taking her hand. “I care about you Lexa. My pack is coming and if you want our packs to join then you will need to get used to us all being around.”

Lexas eyes went red and she hurried her face in Clarke’s neck and growled. Clarke chuckled and pushed her away playfully. “Settle down Heda.”

Lexas eyes widened. “I’m so sorry.”

Clarke laughed. “Its fine, really.”

“What is that!”

Clarke looked at her seriously. “You are suffering.”

“What...”

“Yes its uncommon and it only effects you.” Clarke had a glint in her eyes. “Its my incredible eyes-“

“Oh my god!” Lexa laughed and hit a Clarke in the head with a pillow. 

Clarke fell off the bed laughing. “You should have seen your face!”

Lexa growled playfully and pounced on her. She ended tackling her to the ground and straddling her waist. “You asshole! I thought i had some weird wolf disease or something!” Lexa pinned the blondes hand over her head. “That was mean Clarke Griffin.” The laughter settle and they were staring into each others eyes. “Clarke?” Lexa said softly.

“Yeah.”

“My wolf....she....we...we feel such a pull towards you.”

Clarke smirked. “Really I couldn’t tell.” Lexa looked down at herself and realised she was straddling the blonde. Her cheeks went warm and she went to sit up to move off the blonde quickly but clarke sat up with her stopping her. “Wait!” Lexa looked at her. “I...i feel it too Lexa. It um.” The blonde sighed and placed her hands on the brunettes waist. She looked into lexas eyes that were looking at her curiously. “It scares me a bit.”

Lexa relaxed and wrapped her legs around the blondes waist. Now fully sitting in her lap. She cupped the blondes cheeks. “You don’t have to be scared of me Clarke. I’d never hurt you.”

“But i have hurt you....”

“I trust you clarke.” 

Clarke took a deep breath. “I know there’s a lot going on right now Lexa but I was wondering if....um. When there isn’t a lot going on if you would like to get....some dinner one time.”

“We just had dinner??”

“Yeah...we did, I just mean like go out and get dinner.”

“Like we did last week with our packs, that was fun!?

Clarkes eyes widened. ”oh yeh that was fun...I mean if you count going anywhere with Josie or Raven fun...but-“

“But?”

“Ah. You know we can go out-“

“With our packs?”

“Ah. Well. No-“ Lexa laughed. “Oh you!” She said tickling the Brunettes sides. 

Lexa laughed . “Just ask then!”

“Lexa will you go on a date with me.”

Lexa smiled. “Yes. I’d love too.”

Clarke could feel her self blushing and she looked away. “Cool.”

Lexa laughed and placed her hand on Clarke’s cheeks turning her face so she was looking at her. “Yeah cool.” She smiled.

Clarke smiled back and rested her head on lexas shoulder. Her scent was calming. Clarke doesn’t know how long they stayed like that for but there was a knock at the door and Lexa stood up and held out her hand. 

Clarke took it and stood up.

Gustus stood at the door. “Lexa.....littlle one....why is it when you have guests you just....” he waved his hands around. “Leave them where ever you please.”

Lexa smiled. “They annoying you old man.”

“Oh no.” He scoffed. “I love hearing Raven and Josie argue over who gets the last bit of cake.” He held his hand to his chest. “I mean i got no cake but am i here complaining that your friends keep eating all my food.”

“Sounds like it-“

“Nope i am a gentle man after all.” He held his head up high. “A very good looking gentleman at that but....if you could just....hmmmm I don’t know tell them to get out that would be fine with me.”

Clarke chuckled and walked to the door. “RAVEN! JOSIE! GIVE THE OLD MAN THE LAST BIT OF CAKE!”

“ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS ASK!” Raven said.

Lexa laughed. “COME UP STAIRS THE BOTH OF YOU!”

He grinned. “Not exactly what I asked for but i will take it.”

Josie and raven walked into the room. 

Josie rolled her eyes and smiled. “Your dad is adorably dramatic.” 

Raven jumped on the bed with her hands behind her head. “Its gross isn’t it.”

Lexa laughed and lied down next to raven. “You’re gross. So what you have planned for the rest of the evening?”

Josie shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. “Luna invited me to a party.” She looked away.

Clarke sat down next to her. “Why do you look guilty?”

“Psss. I don’t.”

Raven pointed at her. “Yeah ya do.”

“Ok but Lexa you have to promise not to get angry...”

Lexa sat up. “Ok.”

“Since i have got here i have had multiple packs approach me wanting me to join-“

“No.” Lexa growled.

“Ok see thats the exact opposite-“

Lexas eyes went red as she stood. She cracked her neck from side to side.

Clarke got up and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Hey.”

Lexa shook her off. “No.” She took a deep breath to try and calm down. 

Raven stood up and cuddled the brunette from behind. “Calm down Lexie. Let’s talk about this.”

“No-“

Clarke cupped the back of her neck. “Lexa. Sit down.”

Lexa nodded and sat.

Josie stood up. “Look seriously Lexa. Why me. Why did you make everyone else submit at ice nation every one but us three. I understand raven, clarke obviously but why not me?”

Lexa shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“You attracted to me?”

“No.” She answered quickly.

“Ouch.”

Lexa rubbed her face. “Mine or Clarke’s.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Clarke crossed her arms. “What?”

“Thats your choice.”

“So you are giving me a choice to make a choice. Gees how generous.”

Lexa stood and walked directly in front of Josie. “Josephine. I don’t know why....i just know that my wolf...i want you close to us. I have to protect you and i cant give you the answers you want cause I’m learning as i am going but if you join a pack that is neither mine or Clarke’s.....i feel like.....like...my wolf will hurt someone...” she looked at clarke. “Clarke?”

Clarke stood. “Lexa. Josie can choose which pack she wants to join. Its her choice one that you can not take away from her.”

“But-“

“But if you lose control of your wolf then we will deal with it. You wont hurt your friends Lexa.”

Lexa nodded. “Sorry Josie.”

She smiled. “Its ok. My dad doesn’t want me joining any packs.”

Clarke sat down. “Well either way you cant choose flukru. Cause you are skaikru.”

Josie stood. “Excuse me.” She loooked at her wide eyed.

“What?” Clarke cringed. “Oh did i not tell you?”

“No!” All three yelled. 

“What the fuck Clarke.” Raven huffed. “What about me?”

“Skaikru...”

Lexa chuckled. “Clarke how long have you known.”

“I don’t know...there’s too much information stored up here right now.”

“Well.” Raven frowned. “How comes i am allowed to be in lexas pack.”

“Because Trikru and skaikru are basically like brother and sister. Just the way it is.” 

“Oh.” 

Josie stood. “I’m skaikru.”

“Yeah.” Clarke shrugged. 

“My mother?”

“She was a doctor?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah her name comes up quite a bit in some journals i read. She worked with my mother.”

“Well shit clarke is there anything else i should know!”

“Um....nope.”

“Ugh you suck!”

She looked at Lexa. “My bad?”

lexa smiled. “Soooooo.” She looked at Josie.

“Fine. Ill join your pack.” She rolled her eyes but smiled. “It was never up for debate anyways.”

Lexa smiled. “Awesome. Now how do i do this clarke.”

“You want to do this now.”

“Absolutely.”

“Ok. Lexa stand in front of Josie.”

“Ok.” She smiled towards Josie.

“Now you hold your hand to her neck.”

Lexa held her hand to josies neck and smiled at her. “Now what.”

“Your wolf will do the rest. Just close your eyes.”

Lexa looked at clarke confused but did as she was asked. She felt her wolf ignite beneath her skin making her growl. Her hand pressing gfirmly on Josies neck. She pressed her forehead agasint hers and she could feel Josie shaking. When she opened her eyes the women’s eyes were trained on her and her lip was curled growling. She could feel herself scent marking Josie. It was coming from her hand that was on the back of her neck. She then placed her other hand on the back of her neck growling some more. Her eyes started to go red. “My pack.” She said lowly. 

Josie growled. “Yes. Until death.”

Both were panting. She felt her wolf settle and she pulled back a bit. “Until death.” She said softly.

Josie sniffed the air. “I like this smell.” She smiled. “Thanks alpha.”  
Lexa hugged her tight.

Clarke was against the wall with her arms crossed smiling at the interaction. “Now lexa. I don’t want you scent marking every Tom dick harry and sally ok? They will one day be in our pack....and now I’m stuck with Josie.”

Josie smirked. “Gees thanks clarke.”

Clarke shrugged and walked to lexa and wrapped her hand around her shoulder. “No more.”

lexa grinned. “Ill think about it.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

Lexa walked into the Blake’s house and made her way up to Bellamy’s room.

Once everyone left her house she had to see her best friend and tell him all that happened.

She had a strange feeling. Not in a bad way but a good way. Like she could walk on air and she needed to talk about it....about Clarke and the fact that Clarke had asked her out on a date. The thought made her wolf want to howl.

She smiled thinking of the blonde. Clarke was the last one to leave and Lexa walked her to her car. At the car Clarke got shy all the sudden and starting rubbing her neck. A nervous habit Lexa had noticed. The blonde smiled and bought her in for a hug and Lexa felt....at ease. It reminded her of the first time she meant the blonde and she also walked her to her car. Even then she knew the blonde was special. 

She stood in front of her best friends bedroom door and knocked. “Yeah?” She heard from the other side.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “It’s me you ass.”

“And....”

She laughed. “You decent?”

“Of course!”

Lexa smirked and walked in the room. Bellamy was lying on bed reading. She jumped on beside him. “Well I don’t want a repeat of what I walked into that one time-“

“Hey!” He said holding up his hand. “We said we would never talk about thay again!”

She laughed. “Bell it’s natural-“

“Nope nope nope.” He shook his head. 

She smiled and propped herself up with her hand. “What are you doing?”

“Reading, not what i want by the way, some of my books are missing. what are you doing?” He looked at her.

“Well dinner was interesting.” She picked at the threads on his blanket.

Bellamy smiled and put down his book. “Did Reyes take your fathers dessert again?”

She huffed out a laugh. “Well, yes she did and also Clarke turned up told me I’m some ancient true alpha, Cage showed up there seemed to be a pissing competition between him and Clarke, Josie turned up we all had dinner everyone was uncomfortable, Clarke asked me out on a date and Josie is now in our pack.”

He sat up quickly. “Whoa...what the hell!”

Octavia came in the room. “Hey losers.” She said sitting on his bed. “Listen I don’t know if this is a wolf thing butI have been extra horny-“

Bellamy covered his ears. “Lalalalalalala nope nope nope!”

Lexa laughed and hit her with a pillow. “Thats just an Octavia thing.”

Octavia laughed. 

Lexa nudged Bellamy. He looked at Octavia carefully to make sure she wouldn’t talk about that stuff again.... “First off. Yuk. Second off.” He looked at Lexa. “What the fuck! start again!” 

Lexa filled them both in on what had happened.

“Wow.” Octavia said.

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah wow-“

“Clarke asked you out on a date!” Octavia almost jumped off the bed in excitement.

“Thats...” he looked at Octavia like she was crazy. “Really that’s what you’re concerned about!”

“What! It’s Clarke! She’s hot!”

Lexa smiled. “Yeah.”

“Tell us how it happened.”

“Well, it was so cute she-“

“No.” Bellamy stood. “Lexie really happy for you blah blah blah but lets go back a bit.”

Lexa sat up and shrugged. “Clarke said it doesn’t change anything.”

“She...no from what she has said it doesn’t change things for her about you but this does change things Lexa.” He looked at o. “O. Back me up here?”

Octavia sighed. “Look Bell. I trust Clarke.”

“Its got nothing to do with Clarke. Lexa could be in danger with this new found information.”

“That’s why Clarke has asked us to keep it between our packs, which means you can’t tell Echo.”

Bellamy frowned and he looked hurt. “Do you not trust Echo?”

Lexa grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed. “Of course I do Bell! The least amount of people know the better though right?”

He sighed. “Yeah that makes sense.”

“I’m sorry.” She said sadly.

“No! Dont be sorry Lexie I don’t care if you are this Heda wolf or whatever i just care that you are safe.” She smiled at him. “Now when are we going to the mountain and can i bring echo?”

“I don’t mind but you’re best off asking Clarke.”

.....................................

“No brendon.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she shuffled through papers on her desk.

“Why!”

Bellamy went to the cabin to meet Clarke a couple days later. They are currently in her office. “Do you think this is like a couples retreat or something Brendon....i need everyone on their game.”

“More reason to bring echo!”

Clarke slumped back in her chair and for the first time since knowing Clarke, Bellamy noticed she looked tired.

Really tired.

He sighed and sat down in the chair. “What’s wrong.” he asked softly.

“Nothing.”

“Clarke you look like shit.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Thats for the observation brendon.” 

“Nervous?”

“Yes.” She answered honestly. 

He leant forward his elbows on his knees. “Same.” He said softly, he felt it all come to him and he too found himself to be very.....tired.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Part of the reason why I want Echo there with me I guess. What are you worried about?”

Clarke stood and walked to her balcony looking over the lake in the far distance. She placed her hands behind her back. “He has been convinced that he is a true alpha and he truely believes that Lexa is his mate. My concern is what he will do when he finds out that all of that is bullshit.”

Bellamy made his way to Clarke and stood next to her. “I’m not here for a personal favour Clarke. I legitimately want echo there so that if shit goes south we have the extra help. You are not the only one concerned about her or this trip. Its making my wolf very anxious.”

“I know.” She looked at him. “We will have the extra back up. Just not in the mountain. Echo can be with those wolves but she can not be with us. I need her on the outside. Ok?”

He sighed. “Ok.”

She smiled at him. “So Josephine is part of the pack now huh.”

He groaned. “Dont even get me started.” She smiled and looked back out over the lake. “Hey. Look. I...i know we don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things but i know we both care for lexa. I know you won’t let anything happen to her clarke and you can bet your life that I won’t let anything happen to her either.”

She grinned. “Thanks brendon.”

“Its o-.” He looked at the desk and noticed the missing book he had been looking for. “Is that my book!” She raised her eyebrow and smirked. “You don’t take a nerds bookmclarke!”

She chuckled. “I was helping beside it was boring-“

“Excuse you! This is a book about the Roman Empire! It is not “boring.” As you so adequately put it.” He snatched it up off the desk and pointed it at her. “You Crossed a line.”

He could hear her laughing all the way out of the house.

.......................................

Lexa: what did you do.

Clarke smirked at her phone: who? Me?

Lexa:🙄 clarke....

Clarke: lexa....

lexa: why must you antagonise each other?

Clarke: well i cant speak for brendon but for me....its fun..

Lexa: lol. You are so weird clarke griffin.

Clarke: thats ok lexa do you know why?

Lexa: huh

Clarke: because i have incredible eyes...😏

lexa:🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️🤦♀️ you suck.

clarke laughed: anyways my incredicble eyes aside...and i know that must be hard for you but what are you doing right now?

lexa: 🙄 its not as hard as you think

clarke: 😏 suurrrrre lexa woods. suurreeee.

lexa: 🤦♀️

clarke: 😆

Lexa: I’m doing homework by the way. Almost done.

Clarke: Would you like to come to the cabin for dinner, we can go for a run after?

Lexa: sounds nice

Clarke smiled and put away her phone.

“Griffin.” Clarke heard Anya call her. She rolled her eyes cause she knew what this was about. 

Anya pushed her door open. “Anya. What a unpleasant non surprise.”

“You aren’t allowing me to go to the mountain!”

Clarke sighed. “Anya...”

“I have every right to be there!”

“Your not a wolf Anya!”

“So! I shouldn’t be discriminated against because I’m fucking human!”

“Anya-“

“This isn’t your call! I am a part of Lexa’s pack not yours!”

“You are human Anya!” Clarke took a deep breath. “I’m trying to protect you i am trying to protect everybody..”

“I didn’t ask for your protection.”

“I have to be on my game I can’t be worry about you-“

“I can take care-“

“You don’t have the same speed or strength as us. Do you understand that!”

“I don’t care.”

“Well i do! And so does Raven and Lexa...”

Anya blinked. “You all made this decision.”

“Yes.”

Anya walked backwards hurt written upon her face. She shook her head and looked up at Clarke. “I see how it is. I’ll never really be part of anything to do with Raven, Lexa or you now cause I’m human.”

“Anya please its not like that try to understand ok-“

“Oh no. I understand perfectly well.” She turned and stormed out of the cabin.

..............

Clarke waited out the front of the cabin for Lexa to arrive. 

The brunette was dropped off by Bellamy who flipped her off and vice Versa.

“One day you two will love each other.” Lexa grinned.

Clarke scrunched up her face in disgust. “Thats disgusting lexa. Truely..i might not be able to eat dinner.”

Lexa laughed and walked forward hugging the blonde. She pulled back but clarke held her a bit tighter. When they pulled a part clarke put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “You have been busy.”

Lexa held her hand and pulled her in the cabin, looking over her shoulder she grinned at clarke. “High school is a bitch.”

Clarke smiled. “College is no better.”

“So.” She turned to the blonde. “What’s for dinner?”

Clarke ran her hands though her hair and blushed. “Um...so i tried cooking-“

Murphy walked pasted her out the door. “And epically failed.” 

Clarke glared at him as he left the cabin. “Don’t listen to him he is so dramatic.”

Emori came around the corner. “She almost burnt down the house.” She skipped out the door.

“No-“

Lincoln walked past them both. “She’s banned from the kitchen from now on. Its the first time in history that a leader has been banned from anything.”

Clarke growled at her pack walking out the door. She ran to the door to yell at them. “I followed the instructions you assholes!” She turned towards Lexa and was blushing. “So um. Lincoln made hot dogs is that ok?”

Lexa laughed and hugged her. “Thats fine! Come on I’m starving.”

Clarke followed her. “Stupid pack.” She grumbled. Lexa got them both their hot dogs and their plates and moved towards the table. “Have you heard from Anya?”

“No.” She sighed. “She just needs to cool down. Raven hasn’t heard from her either. She’s a bit on edge so i told dad to take her out to one of his stake outs. Just to keep her distracted.”

Clarke grinned. “Poor Gus....”

Lexa laughed. 

When they finished dinner they both changed and went for a run. They stopped near the river. 

Clarke lied down next to lexa. “I like this river.”

“I can tell. Is there any particular reason.”

“This is where i first changed.”

“That’s nice clarke. Its beautiful here.”

Clarke smiled and turned her head. “One day when i have children....if i have children, i will bring them here like my father did.”

Lexa moved closer to her. “You think about stuff like that?”

Clarke smiled softly. “I like kids, its not something i have thought a lot about but i was out here not too long ago thinking of the future and thinking of that day like i usually do cause it’s such a happy memory and i had this....vision i suppose and in this vision i was running around here with some pups...my pups and...”

“And what?” Lexa asked softly.

Clarke sighed. “My dad he...he gave me something that day, something that i would like to give if i ever have children.”

“What did he give you.”

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. “Unconditional love. Hope. Pride. Even on my darkest days i think of that day and those feelings come back and its like i was there and i am a child again. So free and that’s irreplaceable. Its such a gift one that i will treasure till the day i die and.” Clarke shook her head and wring her hands together. “I’m so angry at myself lexa. So angry that i also failed to give that to you...”

“Clarke....thats not your fault...”

“It is.” She sighed. “I should have told you sooner. I should have followed my instincts but I didn’t.” She looked at lexa with tears brimming her eyes. “And i will never forgive myself for not being able to give you That gift.” 

Lexa cupped her cheek. “Clarke stop.”

The blonde shook her head and took her hand holding it softly. “I had it all planned. I was going to bring you here. Your parents were going to be here. So was Anya and raven. I’m so sorry lexa. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” Lexa said moving closer to her and held her stare. “I am not angry at you clarke-“

“You should-“

“Yeah well I’m not!” Lexa swallowed her anger. “I’m not ok. You may not forgive yourself but i feel like i have nothing to forgive you for. Stop this ok. What’s happened has happened and theres nothing we can do about that now. Stop beating yourself up over it. Please.”

Clarke sighed. “Dont worry I don’t take all the blame...”

“Clarke...”

“He’s to blame too and i suppose since i can’t forgive myself ill also never forgive him.”

Lexa sighed. “Clarke please....can we please just move on from what has happened.”

“I have. I’ll just never forget.” She shrugged. “Ever.”

“So damn stubborn.”

Clarke grinned. “Yup. So do you want to stay tonight.”

“Sure I’ll just let mum and dad know.” The brunette stood and help her hand out for clarke to take. “Let’s go back to the cabin. Watch some movies.”

....................................

Nia stood at the stairs and smirked watching Anya walk up the driveway.

“I knew you would be back.”

Anya sighed. “I need you to bite me.”

Nia raised her eyebrow. “It might kill you.”

“I don’t care. I need to be able to be there for the people i care about and i cant be if I’m human.”

“The Blake’s took weeks to change...”

She huffed. “I am a million times stronger then the Blake’s.”

“Why do you want it?”

“I may be human but even i know that something big is about to go down. I can feel. I want to help i will always be put on the side line by Griffin. Do i look like the type that sits on the sideline.”

Nia smirked. “No. You will be Azgeda if you live to survive it.”

Anya looked around at all the wolves. “So. I have no qualms with Azgeda. From what i have seen you are fair and you are loyal..”

Nia smirked. “Alright. Come in.”

“Thanks.”

She huffed. “Don’t thank me yet and i am recording this conversation so I don’t get killed for it.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because you are wolf at heart and to be honest with you, ice nation needs more wolves and if you are willing I don’t see why not. If you die though....”

Anya handed her a letter and sighed. “My mother gave up everything for me. Her time, her energy, her money...i am doing what she wanted me too which was go to college but the most important thing she taught my was family comes first before all that shit. I don’t care if my cousin is an true alpha, she is in danger by simply existing and so if raven, i need to be able to help them. If that means I sacrifice my life to do so, then so be it. Lexa might not understand but i know griffin will. I’d rather be dead then sit idly by why the people i care about are in danger and i cant do shit to help. Fuck that and fuck them for thinking i would. If i die, give this letter to griffin. Not my cousin and not my girlfriend.”

“Why not?”

“They wont see Cleary at first. Clarke will.”

“Very well.” The older women said. “If it means anything. I hope you live Anya woods.”

Anya grinned. “Trust me. I will live.”

.....................

It had been a week and Raven was on edge. No one had heard from Anya.

Clarke had told her that she is most likely sulking....

Which could be true but no matter what Anya always communicates with raven even if it was to tell her to back off. 

But nothing. 

She burst into the cabin. “Lexa!”

Lexa came bounding down the stairs. “Raven...”

“Its been a week lexa. A week!”

“I know.” She held her arm gently. “I’m worried too.”

“Where the hell is griffin!”

“She has gone to do some investigating, turns out she is worried too.”

They heard a car pull up and walked out the front. It was clarke, she stepped out of her car with echo and Bellamy.”

“All i am saying clarke.” Bellamy slammed his door. “Is that we need to hear her out.”

Clarke growled. “Shut up brendon.”

“Hey.” Lexa walked down the steps and placed her hands on Clarke’s chest. “Let’s go inside.”

Clarke huffed and walked off.

Everyone followed. 

Once inside clarke started to pace.

When everyone was sat clarke took a deep breath. “Echo.....” she turned to the ice nation wolf. “Me and you have come along way. You are my friend for better or for worst and i know you know something about anyas where about.”

“What!” Raven growled.

Lexa stood. “Stop raven and listen.”

Raven nodded and sat next to lexa.

Echo rubbed her face. “Clarke...i.....i cant betray my clan...”

Raven was about to ark up but clarke looked at her and growled making her sit back down.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Ok. You’re right. I’m sorry for asking and I completely understand. So I’m going to ask some questions and i want you to answer the best you can without betraying your clan. ok?”

“Ok.”

“Anya was last seen in azgeda territory. Can you confirm this?”

“Yes.”

“Is she in danger?”

“Ice nation would never hurt anyone like that.”

“Ok. Is her life in danger? Not by ice nation but just in general.”

“Yes.”

“Is she at the castle.”

“Clarke-“

“Ok....i want to re visit the castle, is it worth my time?”

“Yes.”

Raven jumped up. “Let’s go-“

“No.” Echo said firmly. 

“Excuse the fuck-“

Clarke pushed raven back down. “Explain echo.”

Echo stood and ran her hands through her hair. “Clarke, trust me please. Just you.”

“No fucking way!-“

Lexa stood and walked in front of echo. she frowned and held her shoulder. “Echo. Are you saying we can’t go or that we shouldn’t go.”

Echo held her hand. “I know I’m asking a lot but i know that it would be better if it was just clarke going.”

Lexa nodded and walked back to raven. She held her friends neck and left her forehead on hers. “We trust echo and we trust clarke. Let’s just see how this plays out.”

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “We should have never told her she couldn’t come.”

“We are only trying to protect her.” Raven nodded. “Let Clarke take care of this. Ok?”

.........................

When clarke arrived at the castle Nia was waiting with her. She didn’t looked pleased.

“Was it my daughter?”

“You underestimate her loyalty to her clan Nia.” The blonde sighed. “Anya was last seen driving through here.” She pointed over to her car. “My sources were correct obviously. I did ask echo about it. I told her i was coming here regardless and she advised me to come alone.”

Nia nodded. “Perhaps i have underestimated her.”

Clarke walk closer to the older women. “She’s good you know.”

“Yes.” The older women sighed. She handed clarke a letter. “Read this before you come in my home.”

She nodded and waited till the older women was out of sight then sat on the stairs. The letter had clarke written on it and she knew Anyas hand writing. She sighed. “Anya what did you do.” She said softly as she ripped the letter open.

Griffin.

If you have this letter then no doubt you are at the ice nation castle wondering why the hell i am here.

Before i get to that i just want to say a couple of things and its emotional. So yay for that. 

You have seen me at my worst point in my life. Losing my mother was what in thought the worst thing that has ever happened to me. It left me feeling empty and broken. I also felt like i was under a lot of pressure because fuck clarke, I’d didn’t want to let her down. I wanted to achieve all that she wanted me to so it wouldn’t seem like she gave her all for nothing. I think that’s why me and you we get along and why you stuck by me because you also the the pressures of living up to the image of your parent which by the way as i am sure you have figured out, is impossible. My mom was my hero. I will never be as strong and smart, kind or loving as she was. I will sure as hell try though. And you get that because from what you tell me and others your father was damn near perfect. 

I thought i felt my worst when she passed. I was wrong.

When you told me I couldn’t come to mount weather, when you had all decided that i was strong enough, smart enough to be there with you all, that was a new low for me.

Lexa is my cousin. My family. 

I love raven more then i have ever loved any one my entire life. I never knew i could do that, i never knew i would do that but i do. Every time she jokes but not so jokes about marriage, i see it too. I see us and our future and it feels like a happiness i have never felt before. She is my family. My future. My love.

And You clarke. You are my sister. You are my family too. 

Whether would want to admit it or not something big is about to happen. Good or bad I don’t know. All i know is that i was told yesterday by my family that I couldn’t be apart of that. 

And that feeling, is something i cant express in words. 

But i can tell you it cut. Deep.

I cant sit aside while my family fights whatever the hell it is they are fighting. 

I cant sit aside Clarke. I just cant. 

So here you are now at the ice nation castle.

I freely made my way there. 

Being here and now is my choice.

Mine.

I asked nia to bite me cause frankly I’d rather be dead then sit idly by. 

It was a chance i was willing to take.

I will not be put aside like i am nothing.

I will not have my choices made for me I don’t care if you are the leader of two clans. I don’t care if lexa is a true alpha. 

I will not sit aside.

Anya.

Clarke wiped the tears from her face.

She wasnt angry at Anya.

More herself.

She sighed and walked up the stairs. The doors opened and nia was standing there.

“Can i see her?”

“Of course.” Nia lead the way. “Her vitals are good. She will live.”

“Strange isn’t it”

“What is?”

“Over 100 years nia. No one survived a bite. Now 3...it’s strange...”

Nia stopped at the door. “We have a true alpha in our mists, its not that surprising.”  
“What’s lexa got to do with this?”

“Legends say that true alphas bring gifts with them, better weather, better health for all. This is not surprising.”

“I do remember reading that.”

“Yes. Tell me. Do you feel stronger since the true alpha stepped foot into polis.”

“Yes.”

“You are not the only one.” She grinned. “Trust me clarke having a true alpha is a blessing for all.”

Clarke nodded and walked in the room. Anya was lying hooked up to machine but from what Clarke could tell her vitals looked good and she looked reasonably healthy. “She looks good.”

“She is. She will be a grand addition to ice nation.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Are you angry.”

“Yes but more so because she didn’t come to us.”

“Would you have done what she had asked?”

“No.”

“Anya did what she had too. I knew she would be back. You all treated her as though she was fragile. I did not see anything fragile about her.”

“We are were just trying to protect her.”

Nia frowned. “Its a waste of energy protecting ones that do not need it. You should save your efforts for someone whom truely does.”

Clarke frowned. “Are you speaking about someone in particular?”

Nia walked out the door and clarke quickly followed. She was lead into an office with a big oak desk. Nia sat at that desk and asked clarke to take a seat.”

“Tell me clarke? What is it that you knew about Titus Kom Trikru.”

“He was a fool and now he is dead.”

Nia smirked. “True. But even foolish people gain followers.”

“What are you saying?”

“Titus has a following he always has. Roan my son infiltrated these followers.”

“By your order?”

“No. He did so himself.”

“Where are you going with this nia?”

“These followers have been kidnapping Nightbloods.”

“What!” She stood. “What the fuck!” She shook her head. “Hold on there are Nightbloods!?”

“Only recently....like i said a true alpha brings gifts....they do not have black blood anymore but the nightblood is still present in their blood.”

Clarke sat back down. “Why haven’t you informed the other clans nia.”

“You know only what people tell you about the last war. I had a family member who lived it. The wars didn’t just start because of the mountain men. It started when clans started stealing Nightbloods in hope they would become a true alpha.”

“Holy shit.....how did i not know this...”

“No one liked talking about it. i had relatives that were taken.”

“Nia...I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t want war again clarke. Believe it or not.”

“How many children are there.”

“Just 2. Tris and Charlotte. One is Trikru the other skikru.”

“how old?”

“3”

“Their parents....”

“Dead.”

“Who is the leader?”

“You are not going to like this.”

“Tell me.”

“I am told the man and the women are both from the mountain.”

“Fuck.”

“Thats not all.”

“What else.”

Nia opened her draw and pulled out a folder. “When i found out that there were Nightbloods and the fact that we now have a true alpha it got me thinking about how many more there might be and i found that polis and outer cities close to polis had a couple of cases of kidnapping and attempted kid napping. One case in particular caught my eye. A case from 10 years ago. A car accident.” Clarke felt the air leave her lungs. “The accident that killed your father.”


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke sat their stunned looking at the older women gauging whether or not she was lying. “What....”

Nia tapped on the folder. “Would you like the file?”

Clarke looked at the folder then back to nia still looking for some sort of dishonestly in her face but couldn’t find any. She looked at the folder again and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Um...just...just tell me.”

“Very well.” Nia paused as if thinking of how to approach clarke.” I know what you think you know. What everyone thinks they know but what you were told was only half truths.”

“How so.”

“For example. Your father was driving back from sanctum city but he was not alone. He was travelling with a women.”

“What.....Do you know who the women was?”

“Yes. He was travelling with Simone lightbourne.”

Clarke frowned. Her mother spoke of Simone Lightbourne not to mention the fact that that was Josie’s mother. “The doctor?”

“Yes. And it is true that there was another vehicle, a blue sedan, however, that car did have a man a women and a child but those people were not drunk and the main thing you don’t know....there was another car.”

“What the fuck.” She said softly her eyes wide.

“Yes a black suv, The occupants of that car were the same man and women who have kidnapped those two children.”

“I.....I.....I don’t understand....”

“You can look yourself but from these reports that I have found....it seems as though your father was leaving sanctum and the blue sedan was following your father and Simone and the mountain men were following both cars. There were bullet holes found in the tires on the blue car same with your fathers car.”

Clarke stood. “How was this all covered up! Why was it all covered up?!”

Nia chuckled. “You are naive clarke if you believe that the humans don’t know about us. This was hidden for a reason.”

Clarke froze. The wolves have always always kept their existence secret always. She never thought in a million years that they would have an inkling. She shook her head at the thought. “Why though? Why would the mountain men want my father.”

“They didn’t want your father....”

The blonde blinked thinking. If they didn’t want her father.....they didn’t want Simone....her eyes widened in realisation. “The child....why?”

“Your father ran a project for...gifted children in sanctum. In fact he lived there for a while.”

“Yes I know I just found that out recently, my mother and father had separated.”

“This child was....well she was a genius and from all the information I have gathered including security cam footage. Street cameras.... research on the people that were murdered and the child that was almost stolen I have put it altogether.”

”Ok....?”

“That child was taken to your fathers program and he found out she was a wolf and wanted to bring them to polis but I suppose the mountain men found out as well.”

“How do you know this...”

“Ike i said Video footage.” She opened her drawer and placed a USB in front of clarke. “You can see it for yourself. The whole event. From the moment your father arrived, the moment he found Simone and they left to talk intensely on the balcony of the building and the moment he was introduced to the child and her parents. Even when they all left.”

Clarke looked at the USB...the footage was her fathers last moments. The thought made her sick. “Who was this kid......” she said looking back at Nia.

“Think clarke. Who is the smartest person you know......who is standing by Lexa’s side-“

“Raven......” she said softly.

“Yes.”

“Holy shit! but she’s not a Nightblood.”

“No, I don’t have all the answers Clarke. I suppose you need to do some more research.” She slid the folder towards Clarke.

Clarke blinked and took the folder. “I’m....thank you Nia. I...I don’t know what to say.”

“No need to say anything. Just find those kids Clarke.” She sighed and shook her head. “I know you think I am harsh Clarke but I like to think of myself as a realist. I know there are good humans. I’m not that ignorant but the fact of the matter is...the humans know of us. They know and they have done nothing about our existence. That means one of two things. 1. They don’t know what to do with us and they are thinking of ways to get rid of us. Or 2. They are using us. There has been missing reports of our kind for a very long tim.. We need to prepare. We shouldn’t have to hide.”

Clarke nodded. “We will discuss this next clan meeting. Until then my concern is those kids.”

“Agreed.”

...................................

Clarke sat in her car outside of the castle. She looked over the file. Over and over. Everything checked out. Everything nia had said was true. She rubbed her face and did a text to both Lincoln and Murphy.

Clarke: Meet me at my mothers house. ASAP. No questions asked. Tell no one.

Lincoln: Sha alpha.

Murphy: Got it.

She then called Lexa. “Hey Clarke. We have been worried.”

Clarke smiled at the sound of her voice. No matter the situation lexa always seems to settle her nerves. “Sorry.”

“What is it? is it Anya...”

“She will be fine. Look.” She took a deep breath. “I need to tell you in person not over the phone but I have somewhere I need to be, it’s important. I promise you, Anya is safe. She’s fine. Can you trust me Lexa?”

“Of course Clarke. Are you ok?”

The blonde laughed sadly with tears in her eyes. “No I’m not and I’ll talk to you about it just not right now. ok?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks. Ill see you soon.”

“Ok. Bye Clarke.” Before she could hang up lexa spoke again. “Hey?” She said softly. “Whatever is going on. We will get through it together ok.”

Clarke smiled. “Ok”

............................

Clarke waited at her mothers. The first to arrive was Abby. The older women took one look at her and new something was wrong. 

Murphy and Lincoln arrived not too long after.

They sat waiting for her to say something but she found it hard to find a place to start. So she stood and slowly walked to the window overlooking the forest that was behind her yard. “I always found looking out at the forest so calming. I was always so grateful this was my home. I am very lucky.”

“Honey? What’s wrong.” 

Clarke sighed and turned towards them. “Where the do I even start.” She said softly.

Lincoln stood. “Clarke. What ever it is we will get through it. You can trust us.”

She smiled. “I know. ok well first thing is first. Me lexa and raven came to the conclusion that Anya couldn’t come to our trip to the mountain.”

Murphy lent forward. “Makes sense. She’s human.”

“Yeah no not anymore. She went to nia and asked nia to bite her.”

“What!” Everyone said in unison.

She shrugged. “Yup. She’s fine. She’s actually much better then the Blake’s.”

Abby frowned. “How odd....three people bitten, no one has survived in over 100 years...”

“Right! Thats what i said! Nia said though the only reason why is cause theres a true alpha near.”

Murphy nodded. “Yeah true, its been said that they bring good fortune and health.”

Lincoln sat back down. “Have you told lexa and raven.”

“No not yet there’s something else.” She looked at her mother. “Mom....have a seat.”

“Ok.” She frowned. 

Clare sat on the coffee table in front of her mother. She held her hands. “Mom. There is some shit going on right now and because of that nia came across some information....information about dad.”

Abbys eyes widened. “What information.”

Clarkes eyes watered and she held her mothers hands tightly. “Mom, dad was murdered.”

Abby gasped and Murphy and Lincoln’s eyes widened. “No no. Honey he died in a car crash.”

Clarke reached behind her and gave her mother the folder. “He was on his way home just like we thought. Those people that the police say were drunk...”

“Yes with the child-“

“They were not drunk mom. There was nothing in there systems. They took their child to dads program. They were invited. Their child was a genius. The child was raven.”

Murphy jaw opened. “What....”

Clarke though she was looking at her mom. “There is cctv footage of him leaving with raven and her parents. They were all laughing. They were happy. My guess is that dad could smell raven was a wolf. Same as her parents and invited them here. There’s something else.....dad wasnt alone.”

Abby frowned. “I don’t understand...”

“He was with a women...dr Simone lightbourne.”

Lincoln spoke up. “Josies mom?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Again Clarke’s hands never left her mothers or her eyes. “Mom. You said you and dad were separated? Was he seeing anyone?”

Abby eyes filled to the brim with tears. “Kind of.”

“Mom. Why was he bringing her back here?”

She tried to pull her hands away but Clarke gently held on. “It doesn’t matter now....”

“Yes it does. Mom please. Please be honest with me. He was coming back home for my birthday and he was bringing her why?”

“Because.....look why does this matter now. Who killed your father! Why was he killed!-“

“Mom! Why? Please tell me?”

Abby looked at Clarke. She moved her hand and gently wiped away a tear that fell. “Because one of the times we were separated, Simone was also seperated from her husband. They were together once. Just once honey. In a moment of great sadness your father and Simone drunk to much and one thing led to another. She fell pregnant but didn’t tell your father. He found out the weekend the program was on he called and told me straight away. He said he was bringing her back here so we could all talk but when the police told me your father is alone i just assume she backed out of it all....”

Murphy raised his eyebrow. “You telling me that clarke and Josie are sisters?”

Abby nodded. 

Clarke sat back stunned. Everyone just sat in silence taking it all in when all of the sudden Murphy burst out in laughter. 

Everyone looked at him. 

He held up his hand. “I’m sorry.” He chuckled. “None of this is funny. I was just thinking of the conversation that clarke is going to have with lexa raven and Josie and i just lost it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but grinned. “You’re an asshole you know that.”

He laughed. “Yes, ah so is your sister so-“

Clarke threw a pillow at his head. Making everyone laugh. When it settled down. Abby sat forward. “Who did it?”

“The mountain.”

“Shocking.” Both Murphy and Lincoln said together. 

“Yup, roan in undercover. They are kidnapping Nightbloods or children they be live are Nightbloods and it has been happening for a long time.”

Murphy blinked. “They didn’t want your father did they?”

“No. They wanted raven. Right now they have two kids. Killed their parents.”

Abby held her daughters hands. “Whats your plan honey.”

“Same as yesterday, go to the mountain to find answers.”

“Do you belive cage has something to do with this.”

“I have no idea.” She sighed. 

“I want to come.” Abby said.

“Mom no-“

“They killed your father clarke. I want to help.”

She sighed. “Ok.” She looked at Lincoln and Murphy. “I need to be here with my mom for a while i need you two to find out all that you know about ravens parents. Go to gustus and ask him to help.” They both stood. “Tell no one.”

“Sha.”

When they left Abby pulled Clarke up and held her tight, they both cried. “I’m sorry honey. I just thought that Simone if she didn’t come with your father that day that she didn’t want anything to do with us and i respected that. So i never bought it up.”

clarke sniffed. “I understand. Can we just sit a while.”

Abby sat and opened up her arms. Clarke nestled into her side and held her tightly. “You can talk to me about anything honey. Anything.”

Clarke cried. “There’s so much going on right now mom i feel like it’s weighing me down and the one thing that can make me feel lighter i just don’t think i deserve the right to ask of it.”

“Lexa?”

“How did you know?”

“Your scent is mixing with hers. Is that why your wolf settled.”

“Sha.”

“And you don’t want to tell her because she’s already overwhelmed.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh honey.” She held her a little tighter. “How about we lay here and we watch a movie. Just sit for a while. Just breath.”

“There’s so much that needs to be done-“

“Yes and those issues will still be there in an hour of so. Ill make pop corn.”

“Ok.” She smiled. “Grilled cheese?”

Abby smiled. “Ok honey. Sit here ok don’t move and just relax.”

“Thanks mom.”

......................

It took at least four hours for Gustus, Lincoln and Murphy to find out what clarke had asked.

Those hours she spent in her mothers arms. Watching a movie then having a much needed nap. It was the most relaxed she had been in a long time.

Now she was pulling up to the cabin, she had asked Josie to come over and as she was pulling in noticed that Josie was already there.

once she pulled up, lexa ran to the car pulled open the door pulled her out and hugged her. “I have been so worried.”

Clarke inhaled her scent. “I’m ok. Come on.”

Lexa pulled back. 

When she got inside raven was pacing. “You better have a damn-“

“Reyes.” She said tiredly. “I do have a good reason. Sit please.”

Raven sat and lexa sat next to her.

Josie walked up beside her and nudged her shoulder. “Women huh.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Sit down Josie.”

Clarke sat in front of them. “There’s no beating around the bush-“

“Thats what she said.” Josie grinned.

Raven groaned. “Josie although that was a perfect delivery of that phrase and any other time I’d high five you but right now i need to know where my girl friend is!”

She held her her hands. “Fine.”

“As i was sayijng. Anya went to queen nia and asked her to bite her which she did and she is recovering.”

Raven gasped. “What....go back and start again!”

“Basically Anya is a wolf now. She’s unconscious but healing nicely.”

Lexa sat back with wide eyes. “Anya...” she shook her head.

Raven shot up from her seat and marched towards the door. 

Clarke held her elbow. “Here. Before you go.” She handed the letter to raven.

Raven took it and stood in the corner of the room reading it. She smiled with tears running down her face. When she was done she wiped her face and gave the letter to lexa who did much the same.

“Stubborn woman.” Raven smirked.

Lexa nodded. “Can we see-“

“Nia is expecting you both.”

Raven practically sprinted to the car. 

Lexa turned to Clarke. “There is more isnt there.” Clarke nodded. Lexa hugged her and kissed her cheek. “We will be back ok.”

When they left it was just her and Josie. “Wow. What a day huh.” 

Clarke smiled. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Is that why I’m here?”

“Yeah.” She smiled sadly and sat beside her. “So i can across some information that involves your mother.”

“Oh.”

“And my father.”

“Huh.”

Clarke rubbed her face and turned towards Josie. “I’m going to tell you something I have told my mom and Murphy.”

“Ok.”

“I believe that Lexa is my mate.”

“Ooooookay. What’s that got to do with anything.”

“Family members become pack members. Its just the way it is. You once asked why Lexa was so protective of you-“

“Is she my family?”

Clarke shook her head and took Josies hand in her own. “No. Not lexa.”

Josie blinked then looked at Clarke, it took a couple of seconds and then it sunk in. “You....”

“Yup.” She grinned.

“How.....”

Clarke groaned. “Basically your mom was seperated from your dad same with my parents. They did it once and here you are.”

Josie eyes widened. “First off ewww second...Did he, your father, did he know about-“

“You?” Josie nodded. “No he didn’t not till you were 7-8.”

“Shit....my dad i mean Russell...ummm my dad...-“

“Russell, is your father Josie. He is.” She smiled softly.

Josie swallowed the lump in her throat. “Did he know.”

“I don’t know. Maybe? There is something else.”

“There’s more!”

“Your mother died in the same accident as my....our father. They were on their way back here to talk about things.”

“No she was killed by drunk drivers.”

“No. Those people were not drunk. They were also coming here and they were also Raven and her parents.”

“What the fuck.” Josie stood. “What the actual fucking fuck....”

The blonde sat back in her chair. “I know......”

“Wait. If they weren’t drunk...then was it an accident.”

“No.” Clarke said sadly. “It was murder. They were murdered and the cops covered it up.”

“Why!”

“Nia believes humans have known about our existence for a long time.”

“Not all humans are bad Clarke my father...I mean...” she stopped and looked around sadly.

Clarke stood up and took her hands. “Hey. Russell is your father Josie.”

“I know...I’m just.....so confused right now.”

“Thats ok. Me too really.”

“Who murdered them?”

“The mountain men.”

“Why Clarke! We are going there this weekend we have to make them pay! We have to take what they took from us!”

Clarke held her shoulders. “Hey. Listen to me.” She said softly. “We can never take from them what they took from us. Ever.”

“I could have had a mother....i could have grown to know him! Them...”

“I know.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry you didn’t.”

“Me too.” She said. “Damn it Clarke.” She cried. “Me too.”

Clarke pulled her closer and hugged her, at first Josie tensed then after a minute she relaxed and held on tight and cried in the blondes shoulder. “I’m going to rip apart the people who took them from us Josie. Trust me, i will. It will take time. I’m asking you to please just, wait.”

Josie pulled back and wiped her face. “Ok. I trust you.”

“Good.”

“We are sisters after all.”

Clarke smirked. “Poor me.”

Josie laughed. “More like poor me bitch!”

Clarke hugged her again. “Do you want me to come and talk to your father with you?”

“Nah. This is something that i have to do myself.” She smiled. “But thanks.”

“Listen. I know this is a shock for both of us but if you ever have any questions about him.....dad. I’d be happy to talk to you.”

“Thanks.”

...............................

Clarke was sitting in her room at the cabin when she heard Raven and Lexa return.

She stood and watch them walk into the house. They seemed to be in good spirits. 

Clarke had to tell Raven all that she knew. She deserved to know the truth.  
“Yo griff!” She heard Raven yell.

Clarke smiled and walked down the stairs. “Reyes.”

“My girl looks good.”

“I know.”

“Sorry for snapping at ya Griff.”

“Is Lexa making you say this Reyes.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat down. 

“No, i mean it you....you are good, dude and I’m happy to have you as a friend.”

Clarke sighed. “Raven i have something to tell you, well the both of you. Can you sit.”

“Ok....”

Clarke sighed. “So when i was visiting nia she informed me that nightbloods are being stolen and well that they have been for a long time. Not just nightbloods also children believed to be nightbloods.”

Lexa eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, roan has infiltrated himself. They have two right now. Charlotte and tris. Both 3. Parents are dead.”

“Fuck.” Raven said shocked.

“Yes nia had to do some digging and found that there had been attempted kidnappings and successful ones for some time but one in particular caught her eye.” She sighed. “You both know that my father was killed in a car crash he died trying to save a little girl.” She looked at raven. “That little girl was you Raven.”

Raven blinked. “No, no my parents died in a car accident they were drunk.”

“No.” Clarke smiled sadly. “They weren’t.”

“You don’t understand they were not good.”

“Who told you that?”

“The.....the doctors and nurses and the police men.”

“You’re parents were good people-“

“No-“

“They were. They were so good raven.” She smiled sadly. “They both were born here, i already told you that. Your grand parents from your fathers and mothers side were wolves but they weren’t. Its very rare but it happens. Your mothers side moved to tondc and your fathers stayed. They both met in college at tondc. They got married 4 years after. They had you but they didn’t know you were a wolf. I suppose they thought it wouldn’t happen as it didn’t for them.”

“I...i don’t understand.”

“They loved you.” She handed raven a folder that gustus and linkin and Murphy put togther, it was photos. Of her with them. “They loved you. You were there world.”

“Why can’t I remember.”

“Mom told me sometimes these traumatic things can make you forget to protect yourself.”

raven blinked. “They told me they were drunks. That they were bad.”

“They lied.” She said softly. “You got accepted into a program do you remember?”

“No.”

“My fathers program for gifted children. When you went there he caught your scent and told your parents you were a wolf and asked them to come back to polis and they agreed. My father at the time was also driving back with a women. A women he was with when he was seperated from my mother because he found out that she had a child his child. That women’s name was Simone lightbourne.”

“Josie-“

“Yup.”

“Does that mean she is your sister.”

“Yup.”

“You told her.”

“Yeah of course.”

“Fuck.”

“They were ran off the road by the same people who have kidnapped charlotte and tris.”

lexa frowned. “They wanted raven?”

“Yes.” She said softly.

Lexa blinked. “I don’t think cage know-“

Raven shot up from her chair with her fists clenched. “I swear to fucking god! If you defend them right now m done! You hear me I’m fucking done!”

Lexa got up with her hands held up. “Raven.” She said softly. “Thats not what i was saying.” She walked towards her friend. Her protector. And lent her forehead on the brunettes. “I’m not saying that.”

“They were good.” She sobbed. “They were fucking good!” She growled.

Lexa nodded and held her friend. 

Clarke got up and placed her hand on ravens back. Raven pulled back and wiped her face and turned towards the blonde. “This is all true.”

“Yes. Gus looked into it for me. He’s good.”

She sniffled. “I know.” She looked at clarke and frowned. She then placed her hand on Clarkes shoulder. “I’m sorry bout your father clarke.”

“Thanks.”

“Also I’m really sorry you are related to Josie.”

Clarke laughed. “I know right.”

Lexa pulled clarke into her arms. “Are you ok?”

she held her. “No. I’m so fucking exhausted.”

“Let’s all go upstairs and lie down.”

Raven sighed. “I’m gonna go be with my girl-“

Raven-“

“I’m fine....ish. Look.” She took a deep breath. “I just want my girl back ok. I trust clarke.” She looked at the blonde. “I trust ya griff. I know you will have a plan and obviously i want in on that but right now...i just want Anya. So I’m going to go sit by her bedside so that when she wakes up i can tell her i love her and to also yell at her for being such a stubborn woman. Ill call you both later.” She said walking towards her car. 

Lexa looked at clarke. “Just wait here ok.” The blonde nodded

Lexa caught up with raven. “Hey.” She said making her stop. “Do you need me to come?”

“No.” She smiled. “Beside i think clarke needs you more then me and lets be honest this is where you want to be.” She held her arm. “Its cool. I get it. Truely. I got Anya you take care of the blonde ok?”

“And who takes care of you raven.” She said softly. 

“You, clarke, your parents, my crazy ass girlfriend. Josie...my family.” She smiled. “I’m not avoiding-“

“Yes you are.”

“Ok i am a bit. Just one thing at a time. Anya first. Ok?”

Lexa held raven. “I love you raven.”

She smiled. “I love you too lex.”

................................

When lexa returned Clarke wasnt where she left her so she made her way upstairs to the blondes office.

When she walked in clarke was going through some papers. “Hey.”

clarke looked up. “Raven ok.”

“Yeah she will be. Just wants to be with Anya.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Want to go have a nap.”

“There’s just too much going on right now lexa.”

Lexa sighed and walked in front of the blonde. “When are you going to realise you don’t have to do this all alone clarke.”

She chuckled. “Dont see anyone else raising a hand to help.”

“Dont see you asking for a helping hand.” She snapped back. Lexa shook her head. “Clarke after the day you have had i think you deserve a breather.” She cupped the women’s cheek. “What’s going on in that wonderful head of yours.”

Clarke smirked and placed her hand over lexas. “This trip to the mountain is....I feel like its going to be bad or very bad.”

Lexa stood back and frowned. “Why?”

“Lexa. Roan has infiltrated these monsters. This is without a doubt mount weather.”

“Clarke I don’t think Cage is capable of this sort of thing. He talks about pups and how important it is to teach them to embrace their wolf. For him to take children against their will...its just not the man i know.”

Clarke sighed and sat against the desk. “I agree.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Cage told you what Titus is responsible for. He’s somewhat responsible for his mothers unhappiness. I do not believe that he would knowingly and willingly allow Titus followers anywhere near the mountain.”

“I’m so glad-“

“But.” Clarke said holding up her hand to stop lexa. “But.” She said more softly. “This may go higher then him. If his people are indeed responsible then lexa.....clans will want retribution.” She stood up and walked towards the brunette. “Including me.....lexa.” He said sadly. “They killed my father. They took josie’s mother...”

Lexa walked towards her. “I know.”

“You need to keep this from cage. We cant give them any warning that we know. It might be our only chance to help those kids.”

“Of course. I know.”

Clarke smiled. “Thats a relief.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t back you clarke?”

Clarke looked at her sadly. “Lexa....i trust you but I don’t trust your judgement of him. Can you blame me?”

Lexa looked away deep in thought. “You know.” She said looking back at the blonde. “Its funny cause he says the same.”

Clarke slumped back on her desk. Defeated as she didn’t want to hurt lexa. Far from it and right now she seems a bit hurt. She looked back at the brunette. “What would you do if you were in my shoes. I mean really lexa. Think about it. You are the most empathetic person i have ever meant or probably will ever meet. Please tell me what you would do.”

Lexas took a deep breath then sat by the blonde. “First off. I wouldn’t go it alone not when i knew i had so many people that love me and support me and second....i would also do what you are doing. I would keep this information from cage as the only thing that matters right now are those kids. So...we have to push our personal beliefs aside....for them. Doesn’t matter about clans or revenge....our loyalites. All that matters is getting those kids out of...wherever they are.”

Clarke grabbed her hand. “Thank you.”

“I would also sleep.” She grinned.

“No you wouldn’t.”

She smiled then looked at her seriously. “You would tell me too and I’d listen to you clarke, i am listening to you.”

“Alright then. Let’s go nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think so far.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You are probs wondering why this chapter took so long and I apologise for that, its just every time i thought i was going to post it i ended up adding more, taking some away, editing. I think I’m finally happy with it..... i think. Its a long one as well. I hope you like it, drop a comment it makes my day, truely.

The day has come.

The trip to the mountain.

Clarke had one goal in mind and that was to find those kids.

What lies were hidden within the mountain were not important...not right now. 

Lexa, Clarke has learnt, can take care of herself. Cage is lying to her, Clarke knows this but at the end of the day Lexa can make her own choices, her own decisions. The truth will come out eventually but the most important thing right now was those missing kids. 

Lexa is trustworthy, special...The blonde believes now without a doubt that Lexa is her mate. 

She knows in the way Lexa holds her at night. 

She knows in the way the brunette will glare at anyone who looks at her the wrong way.

Clarke knows it and so does her wolf but when it comes to telling the brunette that...well there was a time and a place for everything and right now was not the place nor the time. 

It makes Clarke wonder though if Lexa feels the same as she does. If she lays there at night while holding each other with such calm, such ease, so much love. Clarke wonders if Lexa does realise it, What she thinks if she does know it. What she feels. The unspoken dedication that sits between them, she does wonder if Lexa doesn’t know that they are mates, what exactly does she think it is between them.

In fact for the past week, Lexa has never left her side.

Lexa worked it all out. See they both had to still go to school. So the brunette had Clarke stay at her house so Clarke wasn’t alone at night and help Marcus around the high school during the day when she wasn’t in one of her classes just to keep her busy and close by.

She frowned thinking how that went down. What Lexa had said to Kane because he spoke very highly of her and Clarke wondered How it was that they become friends.

So Clarke does wonder...all the effort that Lexa had gone to, she wonders if Lexa had done that for Clarke or really for her own piece of mind. 

She shook her head to get back to the task at hand.

It was decided that everyone would meet at the cabin. 

It was hectic, she was so incredibly glad that Lincoln was part of her pack because the organising thing....he had that down pat. 

Than man was standing in front of her waiting to report. “How many wolves are outside the mountain?” She asked him.

“100, alpha as you requested.”

“Echo is one of them?”

“Sha.” Clarke sighed in relief, Echo was very trustworthy and if anything was to go down she knew echo would lead well. “Good.”

Clarke looked at lexa. “Raven and Anya?”

“Are going to meet us there.” The brunette looked at her amused. 

“I don’t understand why Anya didnt come here once she woke up?”

“Well i think shes still angry?”

“How do you know that?”

“Because i called her and she answered with a “fuck you and fuck clarke too.”

Clarke pinched the crease between her eyes. “Great just....excellent.”

Lexa nudged her. “She will get over it.”

“Mmhh listen...I don’t care what situation we are in i am never again not inviting your cousin to anything...” lexa snickered. “Oh I’m not joking...I’m even going to invite her on our date.”

Lexas eyes widened. “What...no....”

“Yup. I’m going to invite her to every single thing ever going on till the day i die.”

Murphy walked up to them and snickered. “I’m gonna record that shit.”

Clarke shrugged. “Where is Emori?”

“She is going over our gear.”

“Good....my mother?”

“On her way-“

“I’m not driving with her!” She cut him off.

Josie walked up the steps. “Well I’m not sis that shits awkward and although i get a kick out of awkward situations this one is even a little too much for me....for now....maybe in a day or so.” 

Josie also never left her side. Apparently the talk with her father went well. He knew of her mother being a wolf that was never a secret between them and he was supportive when she wanted to come to polis. Josie told her he knew that Jake was her biological father but that didnt change the way he felt about her. 

Josie admitted that there is a part of her that feels empty at not knowing jake or her mother but she is incredibly grateful she had Russell. 

He sounded pretty awesome and Clarke wanted to meet him. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Really Josie.”

She smiled widely. “Oh yeah. Got so many thats what he saids lined up.”

Clarke laughed. “You are a bitch fyi, you are riding with me and lexa.”

“Really?”

Clarke looked at her seriously. “Of course Josie you are family you ride with me.” She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. “As if you would be anywhere else.”

Josie grinned.

Clarke shook her head and got back to the task at hand. “Lincoln you will ride with emori and Murphy. Miller and Jackson will ride with my mother.”

“Good choice. Your mother likes Jackson.”

“Well who doesn’t.”

Josie raised her hand. Every one looked at her. “What...hes so annoyingly kind...” she griminced.

Lexa shook her and and pulled Josie down the stairs to their car. “Yes what an asshole.” Clarkes heart skipped a bear at the fact that lexa and Josie were good friends.

“I know. Like honestly he sets a standard for the rest of us and its like Eric i cant be that nice all the time. Fuck.”

Clarke smiled following them to the car. 

Just then bellamy and Octavia pulled up. Octavia rolled down her windows. “Sup bitches!”

“Ready?”

“Yeah where’s Lincoln.”

“Already left.”

“All good. He will meet us there right?”

“Yes.”

Lexa lent in the drivers side window to speak to bellamy. “You ok Lexie.”he asked her softly.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just want to get those kids.”

Bellamy held her hand. “Hey. We will get them back. I may not like clarke that much based on the fact that you know shes a bitch.” Clarke rolled her eyes and gave him the finger and sat in the drivers side of her car. “But.” He lent in so only she could hear. “I trust her with this. I trust her with you.”

Lexa smiled lent in and kissed him on the cheek. “Ill see you both there.”

Lexa sat in the passenger side and watch as clarke fiddled with a radio. “Why do you have a radio in your car?”

The blonde smirked. “Barely any cell phone range out here.” She held the radio to her mouth. “Echo, you there?”

“Yes. Roan called me just now. Hes worried about those kids.”

“Why?”

“He wouldn’t say. Too many ears but pretty much told us to hurry?”

“Where is he?”

“In the mountain....but not where anyone else is he says deep in the mountain.”

“Ok over.” Clarke looked at lexa and Josie. “Deep in the mountain. What the fuck does that even mean?”

Lexa frowned. “I think it means the lower levels.”

“There are lower levels?” Josie asked.

“Yes but they are abandoned...well so Cage says.”

Josie scoffed. “How could he not know that there’s a whole ass part of the mountain up and running.”

“I don’t know.” Lexa answered honestly.

“Well we are going to find out.” Clarke said starting the car.

....................

When they pulled up to the mountain Cage was waiting. 

It was interesting to Clarke as she had never actually been to the mountain. She had had people take photos of the mountain for her but never actually been.

If she was to think about she doesn’t know anyone but Lexa whom has been to the mountain. 

Not even her father.

Cage was standing near a big circular metal door, it looked like a door on a safe and it was opened. 

When the pulled up Clarke, Lexa and Josie where the first in the group to get out.

Cage genuinely smiled. He looked thrilled, happy, ecstatic. 

And it instantly pissed Clarke off. 

He walked to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. She felt her wolf starting to growl until Josie wrapped her arm lazyily over her shoulder. “Calm down. Ok? Let’s get inside first.”

She knew her new found sister was only trying to help but the fact of the matter is there is two kids inside that mountain....and Cage was acting like everything was normal but Josie was right. They had a task to do so she nodded and walked with Josie towards both Lexa and Cage.

She looked behind her and watched as everyone else started getting out of their cars including Anya and Raven.

She turned her attention back to Cage. “Cage? Thank you for having us.”

“Thank you for coming.” He said kindly. 

Raven walked up beside Lexa. “Everything ok?”

“Yes.”

Anya then walked up beside Raven. 

Cage looked at her. “You are a wolf now.”

“Yes.”

“Who bit you?”

Anya crossed her arms. “A person by the name of...none of your fucking business.”

Clarke growled at Anya. _be angry, be pissed but if you stop me from getting in this mountain knowing whats at stake ill make you a nomad. Am i understood.”_

Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry.” She looked at Cage. “Still a little on edge I guess. Queen nia of azgeda bit me at my request.”

He nodded. “So you are Azgeda.”

“Yes.”

“I like Azgeda.”

Murphy rolled his and looked at Clarke. _”Of course he does.”_

Clarke smiled at him. 

“Well.” He clapped his hands. “Come, i can’t wait for you to see my home.”

Emori raised her eyebrow. “You litteraly live in a mountain.”

“Yes.” He smiled over his shoulder. “Come, you will see.”

.........................

Clarke thought it was strange. Really strange how....the mountain actually felt like a home. 

And how big it was.

They were at the back of the mountain and there the whole side was made out of glass so you could see everything. It makes her happy she put her wolves at the front of the mountain. 

There were people walking about and they looked....normal. Happy even. They would all smiled and nod politely. Clarke could see now how Lexa may believe the things that Cage said. She’s been here and shes seen and meant these people. 

Bellamy mind linked with her while Cage was droning on about something. _“There are no wolves here Clarke?”_

_“What do you mean Brendon you see them.”_

_“They aren’t in their wolf form though....”_

Clarke thought about that and looked around again. Bellamy was right. No one was in their wolf form. Not one person. 

If you were to visit any clan not everyone would be in their wolf form obviously but some are as its the only place were wolves feel free enough too, but not here. 

_“Strange....”_

“Clarke-“ Lexa said getting her attention.

“Hmm?”

She smiled. “Cage asked if we want to eat.”

“Sure.” She said.

Cage smiled. “Its not what you imagined?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and followed them.

They passed a door that in big red letters saying “NO WAY IN”

Octavia stood by it. “Where does this lead?”

Cage stopped and looked back. “Lower levels.”

Clarke and everyone else looked at each other. She looked back at Cage. “Do we get a tour down there.”

“There is nothing down there. Not been used in years.” He said walking forward. 

Clarke followed. _“Octavia, Lincoln and Anya stay back and get in that door.”_ she didn’t have to look back to know they would do as asked. 

_“Raven find a way in to the control room.”_

_“What am i looking for exactly?”_

_“I’m not sure. I just know if theres any answers it would be there.”_

_“ok.”_

_“Bellamy, Emori talk to people, distract them so they can get it.”_

Cage lead them to his own personal dining room and as it was his house so to speak he said next to lexa. 

Josie sat next to her and held her arm under the table reminding her to keep her head in the game. Cage looked around. “Where did your friends go lexa?”

Lexa looked and realised that they had missing people. “I’m not sure.”

Clarke shrugged. “Knowing them probably exploring.”

If cage was upset about this he didn’t show it. “Thats fine.” He smiled. “I figured raven might be interested in the engineering that has this place up and running.”

Abby sat on the other side of clarke. “My late husband was an engineer.” To be honest clarke had been so busy she forgot her mother was there. She was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Oh?”

“Yes. He always wondered how this place worked....perhaps you have heard of him. Jake griffin.”

Cage frowned thinking. “His name sounds familiar but then again it might be just his last name as I’m so well acquainted with you daughter.”

A servant bought out food for everyone. Lexa looked at her and smiled.

“Clarkes father knew my biological father. Alexander.”

“Yes she has mentioned that.”

“He was a good man.” Abby said softly.

Clarke held her hand under the table. 

Lexa smiled at clarke softly. “I have to admit abby, clarke talks so often about him i feel as if i know him.”

Abby frowned and looked at clarke. “You talk about him.”

Clarke shrugged. “Only to Lexa and now Josie.” She smiled towards the brunette. Then turned her gaze to Cage. “We tell each other everything.”

He cleared his throat. “Yes. You are a good friend.”

Clarke smirked at him about to say something but lexa mind linked with her. _”clarke not now we have more important matters going on._

Lexa was right.

As usual.

“Yes i am.” She said softly. “So Cage. Tell me about your people.”

...............................

Raven walked up to a door that said control room. “Hmm that was a easier then what i thought.” She pushed opened the door slightly to see who was inside. 

It was clear. “Ok. So they have a control room but no one is in.....control.” She frowned as she walked up to the monitors. They were all turned off. “Weird.” She looked back to the door and quickly locked it. “If I’m going to do what griffin said i need to do it alone i suppose.”

She sat in front of the monitors in front of here was what looks like a sound board. She looked around and seen a green button. “This will do.” She said as she pressed it. All the screens turned on. It seemed as though there was a camera in every main room in the mountain all except what she assumes is the lower levels. She huffed. “Yeah thats not suspicious at all.” She moved to a monitor that had coming on it and a keyboard with letters. 

“It seems as though our mountain friends have a mainframe here.” She clicked the keys. “And its passcoded.” She clicked some more keys and found that it was an archive. “This is a good start.” She cracked her knuckles. “Now time for my mad hacker skills. Finally a reason to use them.”

She looked at a monitor that caught her attention. It was Anya, Lincoln and Octavia near that door. She grinned. “Babe...you are so hot.” She smiled at herself. Let’s see if i can help you.” She smiled and moved to another section. All the buttons were labeled a-z along with the monitors. “Ok. So it looks like a is that big ass door that let us in. So...” she said looking at the motions. “Looks like that door is d...for big dick energy bitch.” She said as she tapped it.

................................

Octavia, Lincoln and Anya stood near the door. “Why don’t we just go in it.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Look at the light above it. Its red. Its clearly locked.”

All the sudden the light turned green. Lincoln frowned. “What the hell.”

Anya looked at the camera above the door. “Raven.” She said winking at the camera. “Come on. We have some kids to save.”

Lincoln looked concerned. “You sure you are both ready for this.”

Anya and Octavia looked at each other and smirked. “Bitch.” Anya said looking at Octavia. “You need to tell your boyfriend that my uncle is a cop and we have spent more time learning to defend ourselves then actually attending school.”

Octavia smiled at her boyfriend. “We are good Lincoln. You have been to a gym with me. I have beaten you a couple of time yes?”

“Yes.” He said proudly.

“Well i have never beaten Anya or lexa so trust me. We are good.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

........................................

Anya lead with Octavia and Lincoln behind her. They walked down a stair way that was rounded. They were walking for at least 5 minutes before they reached the bottom. Anya held up her first making them stop. They came to a lit hallway. “Non operational my ass.” She mumbled under her breath. 

Octavia looked around the corner. “Where do we go?”

“I don’t know.” Lincoln frowned. “This is so far down. I think they may have been using the caves to get in and out that is if cage is actually being honest and he didnt know about it. I mean that door is off limits.”

“You really belive that?” Anya asked.

He shrugged. “He’d never know.”

Anya nodded. “True, come on we have to find those kids.”

Octavia walked passed another door that said stairway down. “Seriously how many levels are there.”

“Shhhh.” Anya said holding her hand up to stop them. “Can you hear that.”

It sounded like a murmur.

They walked towards the sound and the closer they got the more clear the sound was. It was chanting. 

“Love is weakness. Love is weakness. Love is weakness.”

They looked at each other and slowly walked towards the noise. It was coming from behind a door with a little window. They looked in and seen that there was at least 50 people all chanting to a man on a podium.

“There’s too many...” Anya shook her head.

Lincoln looked over her shoulder into the room. “I cant see the kids which means they are down here somewhere. Can you see Roan?”

Octavia looked in. “No.”

Anya nodded and they all turned to be face with guns to their heads. A man and a woman stood there grinning. “Well well well.” Said the man. “Looky here Lorelei. More subjects.”

She grinned. “Now now Emerson. They are too old.”

Octavia took a deep breath. “I’m going to kill every single one of you.” Octavia said calmly.

Anya looked and Octavia and nodded. 

Then each of them acted quickly pushed the arms up and they disarmed the man and the women. Then they heard the door open and made a run for it

“Where the fuck do we go!”

“Just run!”

Lincoln looked over his shoulder and seen that the people had shifted. He gasped at the sight for they were not normal. The one in from had 3 rows of teeth. Sharp like razors and his back looked like his spine had spikes that were almost protruding his skin and they were big. 3 times bigger then an average wolf. “What the hell! Run!”

Anya and Octavia looked over her shoulder. “Fuck!” They both said.

They ran until they came to a room they pushed in and closed it shut. “Its got a lock! Push so we can lock it!!”

They all grunted then pushed it shut. “They all sighed in relief that should give us a couple of minutes.” Anya said. She turned then froze in her spot losing colour to her face. “Fuck...”

Octavia and Lincoln turned and saw two kids hooked up to machines. They were pale, skinny and unconscious.

Anya ran to their sides. “Fuck..” she said hovering her hands over them afraid that if she touched them they would crack.

Lincoln ran to the other child. “They are barley alive.”

The little girl beside Anya opened her eyes. “No.” She said quietly.

“Hey.” She smiled. “I’m gonna get you out of here ok.”

The little girl started to cry. Anya held back her tears and unhooked the girl and held her. “Fucking sick fucks.” Anya said shocked. “We have to get them out of here.”

Lincoln wiped the tears from his face and picked up the other girl. Lincoln placed the girl in octavias arm and took a deep breath and howled. Over and over. 

Anya and Octavia looked at each other and had tears rolling down there cheeks and did they same.

...............................

Clarke rolled her eyes at the stolen glances cage had towards lexa. He was talking about something to do with the air filtration system. 

Josie loooked at her and smirked. “ _its almost like he doesnt understand that she is gay as the day is long.”_

Clarke chuckled. _“shof op.”_

She looked back at lexa and was about to say something...but then they heard it.

Both lexa and clarke looked at each other and jumped from their chairs. 

She growled as she ran out of the room with everyone following her.

When she got to the door she threw it opened and ran down the stairs. She could hear a commotion. “No one down here hey Cage!” She looking behind her.

He scowled at her. “News to me!”

Clarke growled and jumped shifting in the air to her white wolf. She couldn’t see but she could feel Lexa change too.

When she got to the bottom there was a crowd of people all dressed in white gowns and what clarke can only describe as beasts......They turned when they heard her.

Lexa stood beside her and growled.

She got lowly to the ground and snarled and mind linked with them all. _“My pack is behind me. If i were you, I’d move. If you don’t you will be killed.”_

The one that weren’t beasts started to shift but before they had a chance Clarke ran at them snapping and biting anything that got in her way. 

She ripped flesh and broke bones and she could feel blood that wasn’t her hit her fur.

She heard lexa Yelp behind her but Before she could turn to help Cage had killed the wolf that big Lexa’s leg. 

There was too many and she could feel the Anya, Lincoln and Octavia behind a door the mountain men seemed to be blocking.

_”Murphy, Bellamy! get though! Ill hold them off!”_

Murphy stood there and looked at Clarke like he had seen a ghost. 

Clarke didn’t have a lot of time to think why but maybe it was to do with the fact that she was covered in blood and flesh.

Lexa growled beside Clarke to her his attention. _“Murphy! Snap out of it!”_ he shook his head and nodded and then looked to clarke. _”And Clarke, you are not doing anything alone!”_

Clarke rolled her eyes at the stubborn wolf. 

They fought while Murphy and Bellamy made thier way through the middle.

A man in a white coat can running towards Clarke. She growled and waited for the impact. When he jumped on her she used the momentum to flip him on to his back knocking him out. She looked up there was still so many of them. “ _There’s too many and they are too strong! We need to make them submit!_ she turned towards Lexa and stood beside her. 

The big black wolf shook her head. Her eyes went red as she looked up towards the beasts. It started with a low deep growl...

The beasts froze. They tried to shake it but found it harder the louder Lexa got. 

The pack stood back including cage. The beasts started to bare their necks frozen in their spot.

_“hurry! I cant hold them much longer!”_

Her mother stood back about to change. _“No mom not now! Come with me!”_

There were two people at the door and Clarke didn’t know how but she knew that these people were the ones that killed her father. Josie stood beside her with blood dripping from her mouth and snarled. It seemed as though she knew too.

Bellamy stood beside Josie trying to calm her down with no success.

Clarke shifted and stood naked, then bent down and picked up one of the white coats covering herself. She heard everyone else behind her change too. 

She walked past Josie who was putting a coat on herself and making her way to the two people that killed their parents. “Sister. Not now.” Clarke walked to the door and banged on it. “Anya open up!” 

The door opened and Clarke froze at the sight before her. Anya was crying and the little girl was barley breathing. Her friend looked up from the girl to Clarke with defeat. “Clarke I don’t think shes gonna make it.”

“Mom!” 

Abby ran into the room and looked them over. “We have to get them to the closest place that has medical supplies.”

Cage stepped forward. “We have stuff on the upper-“

Clarke growled and grabbed him by the throat smashing him into the wall. “You think we fucking trust you you lying sack of shit!”

Raven had joined them. She doesnt know when but she was here and ran to Anya’s side. “The cabin is the closest.” 

Murphy came into the room with Roan leaning on him, he wiped blood from his mouth. “Clarke we have to leave now.”

She looked at Roan. “Why.”

“They have been using their blood to make wolves and they don’t come out right as you seen. I found out then they locked me up and beat me.”he looked over his shoulder. “Lexa cant hold them off much longer and believe me there are more of them.”

Clarke snarled and looked back to Cage. “I didn’t know.” He said struggling to breathe.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” She squeezed a little harder

Cage looked at her sadly. “Please...I didn’t know.” Clarke looked from the child to Cage. “Please!”

Clarke snarled in his face. “I am officially setting up a kill zone. Anyone who steps past this kill zone will die. Until i figure out what the fuck I’m going to do with you.”

Lincoln held her shoulder. “Come on Clarke. We have to save those kids. We will deal with them later.”

Clarke nodded then pulled Cage back and hit his head against the wall Knocking him out. “Lincoln bring him!” She walked past Josie and Murphy who had the two leaders bound. 

“Bring them too! They will answer for their crimes.”

Clarke ran out of the room and directed everyone in front of her. “Raven when me and Lexa get past the door fucking lock it!” 

she stood beside lexa. “I’m not leaving Lexa!”

Clarke approached her carefully. “Raven I promise I wont let anything happen to her. You need to go with the others, Make sure they get through the door.” Raven stood their hesitantly. Clarke held the back of her neck. “Trust me.” She said softly. Raven nodded ran off, leaving her with Lexa. The black wolf was trembling. “Ok lexa when I say, we have to run up the stairs. Do you understand?”

_“Yes. I cant hold on much longer Clarke.”_

Clarke place her hand on the wolfs head running her fingers through it gently. “I know you are doing so good. I’m just giving the others a head start. Ok...one....two...three, now Lexa!” 

She ran up the stairs and she could feel Lexa behind her. She could hear the beasts gaining on them. Lexa was lagging. She must have used a lot of energy. 

She slowed down allowing Lexa to run past her. 

She felt something snap at her feet. “Fuck!” She swung her arm back hitting a beast making it hit into the ones behind it giving her a little leeway to catch up to Lexa. 

They both seen the door and as they jumped through everyone slammed the door but it would shut all the way as the beast were pushing against it.

She growled and pushed through everyone and used all her strength to help once they heard the door click into place the light above it went green. 

Clarke stood there with her first instinct to find Lexa. She felt fur touch her hand and knew it was her. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her fur. “Someone find Lexa some clothes. 

Emori ran back and called Lexa over to her around a corner. She could hear her shifting. 

Clarke walked towards Octavia and Anya who had the children. Her mother looking over them.

Abby looked determined. She was not her mother in this moment she was a doctor. “We need to go now.”

Clarke nodded and took one of the children from Octavia and everyone started making their way out. The childs barely opened her eyes, she looked panicked. “Hei stikon. Yu ste klir. Ai laik klark Kom skaikru. Ai laik her gon sis au. Soo ste gon hon daun Yu gon trikru. Hou.” (Little one. You are safe. I am clarke of the sky people. I am here to help. We are going to take you to trikru. Home. What is your name?”

The little girl blinked. “Charlotte.”

“Thats a nice name. You want to go home little one?”

“Sha, Safe?”

“Sha”

Lexa caught up to them looked at her sadly. “Hey.” Clarke said. “Its goin to be ok. Let’s get these kids to a safe place ok?”

“Sha.”

As they walked past occupants of the mountain they looked horrified at what they were seeing. Absolutely horrified. 

Clarke growled at them. “This happened in your home!” She yelled at them. “I hold your leader responsible!” 

They all knelt. “I set up a border. If you care for your life do not cross it!”

Lexa looked back at them. “They seem shocked.”

They got outside and headed to the cars. “If they have nothing to be guilty for then they have nothing to worry about.” She looked at Bellamy. “Call your mother and Indra and tell them to bring medical supplies to the cabin!”

“On it!” He said running to the car. “Lexa, Octavia got with him. I’ll drive as fast as I can but I also have to take it slow, you will be there before me help set up.”

They both nodded and ran after him.

“Murphy, Josie and emori you are in charge of those two.” She said pointing to the man and the women. “I want them alive.” The nodded and walked off. She held Josie by the elbow. “Alive...”

Josie nodded. “Of course.”

Lexa looked at Cage’s unconscious body. “What about him.”

“He stays until i can figure this shit out.”

She nodded. “Ok.” She took the blondes hand. “You kept him alive.”

Clarke looked at her softly. “I didn’t do it for him.”

Lexa smiled and kissed of on the cheek. “Come on.”

Jackson and Abby sat in the back of Clarkes Jeep. She handed the child to her mother gently and Lincoln did the same to Jackson. She turned towards Anya whom was being comforted by Raven. she walked up to the older blonde who looked out of it. She held the back of her neck. “Hey.” She said gently. Anya blinked and looked at her. “This is what we came here for.”

“They are just...they are just kids...”

Clarke lent her forehead on hers. “I know.” She said softly. “I need you to go with Roan to your queen-“

“But-“

“You need to inform your queen of our findings. You need to tell her there is a kill zone around the area. You need to be with your clan right now and wait for her orders.”

“Those barstards-“

“Will pay. Now go help Roan.” Anya pulled back and helped him to her car. 

“Raven, I need you at the cabin.”

Raven nodded and kissed Anya before she got in the car with Miller. 

Clarke got in and started up her car she picked up her radio. “Echo?”

“Clarke.”

“Echo tell everyone if anyone comes out of that mountain they are to be killed on sight. You got snipers right?”

“Yup they are hidden in the tree

“Good, make someone else in charge and go to your mother.”

“Clarke?”

“Anya and Roan will explain. Over.”

Once they arrived at the cabin, Abby quickly explained their condition to Indra and Aurora and quickly took them to the room where Bellamy and Octavia were once place. She was about to follow when she felt a big hand placed over her shoulder stopping her. She turned to see Gustus. “Let them do their job.”

“I can help-“

“They are good. Trust me. Ok?”

She nodded and took a deep breath. Lexa was standing standing near the door with her ear up against it and Bellamy beside her holding his arm around his shoulder.

She walked up to them both. “Brendon. Good work today.”

He grinned. “Don’t sound to surprised.” She grinned back and looked at lexa sadly. Bellamy cleared is throat. “I’m going to go call Echo.” He said walking away.

Clarke walked up to her and gently turned her around and took her into her arms. The held each other taking it all in.

Clarke pulled back and rested her forehead on lexas. “Talk to me?”

“I need to speak to-“

“Lexa-“

“Clarke. I need to make this right.”

Clarke took a deep breath and held her hands. “I can’t make you stay Lexa. I’m asking you too though. I’m asking you to stay....with me.”

Lexa smiled and cupped her cheek. “Ok...”

“Ok?”

“I feel responsible Clarke-“

“Listen.” She held her hand and pulled her in to a corner of the room and turned to Lexa. “Look. I don’t think Cage knew.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. I seen it in his eyes. He was just as disturbed as us.”

“But...”

“But it happend in his clan under his nose. If....Murphy for example was to go on a drunken rampage somewhere I would be held responsible for that. He will have to too.”

Lexa nodded and looked at her sadly. “What now?”

Lexa followed Clarke out of the room everyone was standing around sombrely.

She looked at Lincoln. “Lincoln, arrange an emergency coalition meeting!”

“Sha alpha.” Octavia followed behind him. 

“Murphy, Emori and Brendon get our clans ready for a battle. It might not happen but it could.”

“Sha.”

“Miller I want you to ready the wolves near the mountain. They are already on alert but they need to know what has happened. Echo is in azgeda. I trust you to do this.”

“Sha alpha.”

“Where the hell is Raven?”

Reven walked in. “Here the hell I am.”

“You said you have news?”

“Yes but...I think its important for everyone to be present.”

“Fine. Josie?” Josie was staring out to the shed that held the two wolves responsible for their father and her mothers death. She didnt respond so she moved behind the women and gently held her shoulder. “Sister.” She said softly. Josie held the hand that was holding her shoulder.

“They need to die.” She said without looking back at Josie.

“They will. We will do this right though.” She turned Josie towards her. “We are not the only ones they have hurt.” She nodded. “I want you beside me in the coalition meeting ok?”

“Ok.”

Gustus stood by Lexa. “We need to let authorities know-“

“Absolutely not. This is a wolf matter.”

He huffed. “They.” He pointed to the room where the children were being attended too. “Are kids Clarke. They might have people-“

“Their parents were killed Gus, you know this. You also know they have no living relatives. You also know that the cops can not be trusted.”

“I’m a cop!-“

“And you are a good one.” She interrupted him. “But clearly there are some shitty ones in this area.”

Lexa nodded looking at her father. “I know its your natural instinct Dad, to be all copish but Clarke is right.”

“They could easily be adopted Clarke-“

“They are wolves Gustus!”

“So! What’s that got to do with anything. My daughter is a wolf! It doesn’t bother me!”

Lexa held her fathers hand. “Dad....you aren’t like other people. You’re special.”

Tears pooled in his eyes. “Those kids deserve parents whom love them little Lexie. Like me and your mother love you.”

Clarke walked up to him. “And they will have that. Trust me...please.”

He nodded and sat down on the chair. “I do.” 

Clarke and lexa were left looking at each other. “Can you be with me in the coalition meeting.”

“Of course, where else would I be? I’m with you Clarke.”

Clarke smiled. “Text cage and tell him I want him there.”

“What-“

“Please?”

“Ok.”

“Just text. Ok.”

“Ok.”

...............................................

Lexa thought it might do her some good to go for a walk.

It was there she had found Murphy.

“Hey.” She said sitting next to him.

“Hey.”

“You ok.”

He shrugged. “Not really but are any of us?”

She sighed. “Yeah.”

He took a deep breath. “I have to tell you something.”

She frowned at him. “What’s wrong? Does this have to do when you froze at the mountain.”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“Its Clarke.” He turned his head towards her. “She is wanheda and she is in danger.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is long too. Hope you enjoy it

Lexa sat their stunned. “What....how? Are you sure?”

“Do you know why Wanheda died?” Lexa shook her head. “Because it is said that if you kill Wanheda you gain her power......”

“I don’t understand? I would never let anything happen to Clarke.”

He smiled sadly at her. “That’s what the commander of blood said as well.”

“Murphy.... how the hell do you know all this?”

“You are Lexa right? but the commander of blood is your spirit. She’s your wolf.”

“Yes.”

“I am the flaimkeeper.....except unlike all of you I can remember my wolf’s past life.”

“When did this start?”

“I started having dreams the day you walked into polis but that’s all I thought they were. Just really weird dreams, they were messy and they weren’t always clear. Then they started to make sense. My devotion to Clarke makes sense. My...interest in the Wanheda legends make sense. I thought it was you that drew me to Clarke’s party but..it was her.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

He looked away and ripped up some grass throwing away. “I finally feel a part of something, I am useful, people actually appreciate my existence.....I didn’t want to ruin that. I didn’t want anyone to think I was crazy.”

She held his shoulder. “Hey.” She tugged him getting him to look at her. “None of us would have thought that. None of us. You don’t ever have to hold back with anyone in my pack or Clarke’s.”

He smiled sadly. “Its always just been me and my dad you know. Then I found Emori and it became the three of us for a long time. It’s...just really hard to...to-“

“Let people in?”

He huffed. “Yeah.”

“Well.” She smiled at him. “When all this shit is over I want to meet your father.” She looked him in the eyes with the most serious expression. “I’ll protect him murphy I’ll protect all of you. With my last dying breath.”

Murphy chuckled. “Anyone ever tell you that you have a dramatic flare.”

She laughed. “Anya all the time. So tell me more, What was it that the flaimkeeper did.”

“He was the voice for wanheda. He helped her keep things....settled. It was his job to ensure of her survival.. but he failed.”

“What happened?”

Murphy took a deep breath. “The wolves asked to much of her. So she left.”

“Like the story you told Clarke....”

“Yes. When Wanheda went farel the flaimkeeper followed her trail but he was always one step behind her and when he found her long after she had left she was with the commander of blood, she was different....happy.” He smiled.

“Well that’s good isn’t it?”

“Yes. From the memories I have seen they were deliriously in love. Soulmates. True mates. All the above.”

“Tell me what happened Murphy not the story...not the legend tell me what you have seen.”

The flaimkeepers memory.

He was dragged to the camp fighting and spitting at anyone whom dare touch him. 

He was the flaimkeeper! Second in commander to the commander of death!

He growled, kicked and punched. 

He was taken to a camp and in the middle was a large tent that had guards all around it. Who ever it was he was meeting he figured they must be important.

He smelt the air to see if he knew this wolf but the scent was unfamiliar.

They stopped at the entrance of the tent and then they threw him in. 

He landed face first in the dirt and growled. “That was rude.” He grunted as he stood up.

A women laughed. A husky laugh that he hadn’t heard in a long long time. 

When he looked up Wanheda was laying on a throne made out of trees. She had her feet propped up and was playing with a blade. To her right stood another woman with war paint across her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. She stood beside Wanheda and she looked amused.

“Wanheda?” He said

The blonde sat up and laughed again. “Flaimkeeper.” She said softly and smiled at him. “You found me.”

He felt tears sting his eyes and he nodded. “I’m sorry it took so long but I got lost.”

She laughed and stood making her way to him. Then she took him in an embrace full of warmth and full of protection. “You are the best tracker in all of the lands.” She said pulling back.

“Yes but I was not following some low level wolf I was following Wanheda. You did well to keep yourself hidden. Even your scent is different.”

She smiled and looked at the women behind her that now came and stood by her side. “That would be my mate.”

His eyes widened. “Mate?”

“Sha.”

Murphy sniffed the air and yes he can now sense that both of these women’s scents were the same. 

The women with dark hair smirked at him and held out her arm. “It is nice to meet you flaimkeeper.” 

Before he could respond a women with dark haired stormed into the tent walking straight past them and was throwing things around seemingly looking for something. When she found what was needed which was a sword she walked past the commander and knocked her shoulder. “It would really help me out if people stopped trying to kill you both.” She rolled her eyes and left again.

The flaimkeeper looked out the entrance confused.

The commander chucked. “Never mind her. She is my protector.”

Murphy nodded. “I am Wanheda’s protector....well I was until she left but perhaps it was for best....you seem stronger...better.”

Wanheda smirked. “Yes i am.”

It had been 5 years since that day that he found Wanheda. He was pacing his tent with the true alpha protector. “Can you believe these rumours....to gain the spirit of Wanheda by killing her! Ridiculous!”

The protector sat there sharpening her knife. “I know.” She looked up at him. “ Heda is now in danger as well! What are we going to do? These rumours are getting out of control.”

He shook his head. “The issue is the clans. The separation...I agree with Heda. We have to become one.”

She stood. “And how the hell are we suppose to do that....”

“A common enemy.”

“The mountain.”

“Yes.”

She shrugged. “As long as Heda is safe anything is worth a try.”

Both Wanheda and Heda did it. The united the clans somewhat. They all had a treaty to band together to stand united against the mountain men. 

But that didn’t stop the rumours. That didn’t stop Wanheda being in danger and to make matters worst now Heda was in danger.

He was woken by a scream like no other he had heard in his life. 

He ran towards The commanders tent. 

The sight before him made him fall to his knees. 

Wanheda was being held by the commander. Her life less body. Blood dripping out of her chest. Behind them the protector stood there with a bloody blade.

The commander cried and screamed shaking the blondes body.

He crawled over to them with tears pouring from his eyes. “No no no.” He mumbled.

He looked up to the protector. She looked remoursful. “The rumours wouldn’t stop-“ she said softly. Like she couldnt believe that she had done this. 

“Why!!” He yelled as he cried.

The protector has tear drop down her cheek. “She was always going to be in danger. As long at wanheda lived. Her life would always be in danger. She has to live flaimkeeper. She has to live.”

The brunette was screaming for the blonde to wake up. The she started to howl.

He looked back up to the protector. “This will mean your death.”

She nodded. “This will mean her survival.”

................

Lexa had tears rolling down her cheek. Murphy wiped his to hide it but Lexa could see. “I can feel his sadness. His pain, her pain. The sorrow and the regret.”

“Raven would never hurt Clarke.”

He shrugged. “I know.”

She stood and shook her head. “We are not them Murphy.”

“How-“

“Look. From your dreams am I anything like the commander of blood.”

He frowned as he thought. “A little.”

“In what way?”

“You are strong, fast, big-“

“That’s my wolf. I am asking you if me, Lexa.”

“No.”

“What about Clarke? Is Clarke like Wanheda?”

“No.”

“What about you? Are you like the flame keeper?”

“No.”

“Raven and the protector?”

“No.”

“Tell me something Murphy you know more about our wolf history. Tell me back when....Wanheda and Heda were in command were they more wolf or were they more human?”

“Wolf.”

She sat next to him. “You see. From that story, the protector decided to kill Wanheda. That was all wolf. While Raven’s wolf my be protective of me I know that she, my friend, my family would never hurt me like that because her human side and her wolf side are equal.”

“Ok.”

“You are not convinced.”

He smiled at her. “I know Reyes would never hurt Clarke, there will still be a target on her head. She’s Wanheda.”

“I would never let any harm come to her.”

“I know.”

“Trust me Murphy. If the time comes I will always choose Clarke over anyone including myself.” She frowned. “Do you think Clarke knows she is Wanheda?”

“No.” He smiled. “She just thinks she is regular.”

She chuckled. “She’s not....what does this mean for her and for me?”

“Only you both can answer that.”

“Cage thinks-“

“Cage is wrong. He is not Wanheda and I have known that even before I figured that Clarke was.”

She looked away sadly. “He will be so upset.”

He sighed. “You are a very empathetic Lexa. Heda was not.” He smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. She was very closed off. She had one goal in mind and that was to unite the wolves. She only ever had love for two things. Uniting the wolves and....Wanheda. She was broken when she was killed. I get sad thinking about the dreams I have had.”

“The flaimkeeper stayed.”

“Yes. He stated to ensure that Wanheda’s legacy lived on and he could only do that with the Heda. Also....they were friends. Family. She was never the same after. When one loses a mate, especially a true mate. The pain stays until your last dying breath. But she pushed on. She did what both her and Wanheda wanted to do. She was incredibly strong. I see that strength in you and in Clarke.”

Lexa had tears pool in her eyes and sat closer to him. She lent her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry you have to re live that.”

He sighed and rested his head on top of hers. “It’s not all bad. They were pretty awesome and they did great things. Like I know you and Clarke will but...you are right. We are not them. We carry part of them and you should do what makes you happy. We can learn from their mistakes.”

She lifted her head. “I need to tell him...I need to tell him he’s not who he thinks he is.”

He looked at her. “You need to tell Clarke-“

“Murphy-“

He held up his hand. “Listen Lexa. I don’t know what is going on between you both but it’s clear in some way you are both partners whether its romantic or not is not the point. You are both in this together.”

She smiled. “I was about to say of course I will tell her. I don’t want to lie to her and I also don’t want to hurt her. I just feel bad for Cage, I know you all don’t believe me but he truely just wants the best for his clan and the wolves in general. He’s not a bad person.”

“You can say that after everything we seen tonight?”

“He didn’t know. That makes him negligent not guilty.”

“Hmm. I guess we will see what happens then but I trust you but let me say this. From the flaimkeepers memories it was Wanheda and Heda’s trustworthiness that got them killed in the end. It was their loyalty that made their legends live on.”

....................................

When Lexa went and found Clarke she was in her office slumped forward on her desk sleeping. 

She chuckled at the sight but also felt how tired she was and that made her a bit sad. 

Sad that Clarke takes on a lot by herself.

She walked up behind the blonde and gently held her shoulders. “Clarke?” She said quietly.

Clarke sat up and rubbed her eyes looking behind her at Lexa. “Hey” she smiled.

“Hey yourself. You know your bed is much more comfortable then this desk.”

“Ugh I know I just lost track of time. How are the girls?”

“Abby says they will make a full recovery. They have a long road ahead of them. They are sleeping right now but when they wake I think you should go see them.”

“Definitely.” She smiled. 

Lexa got a chair and pulled it around to sit next to Clarke, that got the blonde looking at her worriedly. “We need to talk.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Ok. What is it. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Clarke.”

“Then what is it?”

Lexa took the blondes hands in her own, rubbing her thumb over her palm.

“I have been speaking to Murphy.”

“Oh, Is this about why he froze at the mountain.” She frowned. “I’m not angry or anything, I get it, it was rough down there. Is that why he has been avoiding me? He should come straight to me I would never hurt him-“

“Clarke.” She said gently. “He knows that. He also as you are aware is a very private person and he has been going through some things for quite some time now.”

“What? What sort of things is he ok.”

“He has been having dreams about his past life.”

“Oh.” She said with wide eyes. “Out of all the things I was expecting that was not it.” She sat forward squeezing Lexa’s hands gently. “His past life? And who was he in his past life.”

“The flaimkeeper.”

“What! He was the flaimkeeper!”

She laughed. “Yes.”

“Well.....why didn’t he say anything?”

“He didn’t think much of it at first and he didn’t want anyone to think he was crazy.”

“I would not have thought that at all. some wolves have that ability.”

“There’s something else.”

“Ok.”

“The reason why he froze at the mountain was because he realised that he was near Wanheda.”

“Who? Oh god please do not say Cage-“

“It’s you Clarke?”

Clarke pause then laughed.“What, Lexa I think I would know if i was Wanheda?”

“Would you? I didn’t know I was Heda?”

“That’s because you are know to all of this.” She said softly. 

“Your wolf is white. You lead two clans, you are stronger then any wolf out of all the clans, the biggest too from what I hear.”

Clarke stood and walked to her door. “Well....that kinda explains some things.” She sighed. “But I can’t be a true alpha because....well I simply don’t have the power that you do.”

Lexa smiled and walked to the blonde turning her around. “You are more powerful then you think Clarke.”

She smirked. “Are you talking about the power of my incredible eyes Lexa?”

The brunette blushed and playfully pushed her away. “In all seriousness. You can’t see how powerful your are how great you are like the rest of us can.”

The blonde looked away bashfully. “I’ll take your word for it then..... are you worried about him? Cage..”

“Yes.” She sighed. “I feel bad for him. He lived his whole life believing something and it’s all lies. I know what that’s like but..... in his case it’s so much worst.”

“I’m sorry Lexa. I know you care for him.”

She nodded. “I don’t like hurting people Clarke.” She said softly.

The blonde held her hand. “I know that too.” She sighed. “That’s why I think it’s best if he hears it from a friend.”

She looked up at the blonde. “Really?”

“Yes. After the coalition meeting. After we figure out what to do. The most important thing now is putting a stop to what ever those assholes at the mountain are doing.”

“You’re right.”

“I know its shocking isn’t it.”

Lexa smiled. “I can’t wait to go on a date with you Clarke.”

The blonde blushed. “Oh shit that reminds me!” She ran to the door. “Anya!”

“Oh my god Clarke?” Lexa said laughing.

“What do you want blondie!”

“I need you up here a minute!”

They heard footsteps and Anya stood there with her arms crossed. “Yes...”

“So I’m just letting you know way in advance that Lexa and myself are going on a date and asking if you would like to be a part of that?”

Anya blinked. “What?”

“I’m going to invite you to every single thing to the day I die.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Is that right?”

“Yes.”

The older women smirked. “You’re an asshole.” She walked away and flipped her the bird over her shoulder.

Lexa smiled at Clarke fondly as she followed Anya down the stairs taunting her. 

She stood lent on the door frame as Anya and Clarke continued with their banter.

Clarke had push Anya then quickly shifted running out the door. Anya then shifted chasing each her out the cabin. 

When she got the the bottom on the stairs she found Raven on the balcony laughing watching as Anya circled Clarke. 

She stood next to her protector. “You know.” Raven looked at her and smiled. “Clarke doesn’t know what she’s in for. My girl bites.”

Just as she was about to respond there was a yelp. 

They looked down as Anya sat proudly and Clarke looked at her paw in shock.

Raven and Lexa laughed. “See.”

A crowd had formed around them and Clarke stood up in challenge. 

But Anya remained unmoved.

.............................

Clarke looked from her paw to Anya. _“You bit me!”_

Anya tilted her head. _“Yes.”_ Clarke stood and growled. Anya huffed. _“Shit doesn’t work with me Griffin.”_ She turned her back and started to walk away.

Until she felt a weight hit her from behind and fell to all fours. When she got up she turned around. _“Is this what you want? To fight me?”_

Anya growled. _“We have fought before Clarke I have beat you every single time.”_

_“News flash Anya. I let you win.”_

Anya growled and jumped at the blonde hitting her to the ground. _“Liar!”_

_“I have never lied to you!”_ She stood.

_“More lies!”_ She growled. 

Clarke huffed and circled the older women. _“I kept my wolf a secret as have many other before me but I have never lied to you Anya.”_

Anya started circling with her. _“You said you were my friend.”_

“ _I am!”_

_“Is that why you wanted to leave me behind....friend...”_

Clarke growled at her. _“I wanted to protect you.”_

_“I don’t need your fucking protection!”_

_“Tell that to the Anya I meant that day on the bathroom floor!”_

_“Fuck you!”_ She said running towards the white wolf. Clarke had jumped out of the way and Anya skidded to a stop and turned. _”Fight you coward.”_

_“No.....I drove that asshole out of this town! I did that! Because you are my friend! I will not fight you Anya.!_

_“Why are you scared oh great leader of two clans.”_

Clarke stoped and looked at her. _“You are one of my best friends Anya. Tell me. Tell me if you knew I was going somewhere and you knew I would be in danger would you let me go? Would you? Freely let me go?”_

_“I would have had your back!”_

Clarke paused and walked towards the wolf. They were now nose to nose. _“You were there. You seen those kids. You seen those beasts. Do you think a human you could have defended themselves.”_ Anya huffed and relaxed a bit. _“I’m sorry we made you feel like shit Anya. We wanted to protect you. Nothing more nothing less. We love you.”_

Anya sat. _“It all worked out right?”_

_“Yes. It did. You seem to like ice nation.”_

_“I do. I like Nia, Roan and Echo. Some others I have meant as well. I fit in well there.”_

Clarke walked towards her and nudged her head. _“I’m glad.”_ Then she quickly bit her paw. _“Got ya bitch!”_ She yelled running away.

Anya growled and ran after her. 

................................

Raven laughed from the porch. “You get her babe!”

Lexa smiled. “At least that’s over with now.” 

Raven looked at her. “It’s one issue. I still have things I need to tell you both.”

“Should we wait till they get back.”

Raven wrapped her arms around her shoulder and pulled her into the house. “Yeah let em burn off some energy. Plus I feel like you have something to tell me?”

“I do. Let’s go inside.”

She looked over her shoulder where she knew Clarke and Anya ran off too.

She could not wait to date Clarke griffin.

................................

Raven stood in front of everyone. 

Clarke and lexa sat side by side on an arm chair. 

Josie sat on the arm chair leg near clarke. She hasn’t really left the blondes side. Both of them are starting a strong bond as sisters. Both were very protective of one another.

Anya sat with Gustus and Indra waiting patiently.

Abby stood with aurora discussing the children,

Miller and Jackson’s were cuddled up to eachother sitting on the floor waiting for Raven to start.

Murphy was leant against the wall with his arm wrapped Emori’s shoulders.. 

Lincoln was sitting Octavia

And Bellamy sat near lexas legs, he looked up behind him and she squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

Clarke was getting impatient. “Raven?”

“Oh right. Sorry just taking it all in.”

“What?” The blonde rolled her eyes. “Just....” she looked at Anya. “You speak her language? make her work???”

Anya smiled. “Come on babe.”

“Ok.” She said taking a deep breath. “I hope you have time cause I have a lot of shit to tell you all. I broke into the mainframes and was able to download their archives. There is some shit you all need to see.”

“Just tell us Raven. We trust you.” Clarke said gently.

“Alright it took me all night and all day but I went back to before Lexa was born cause I figure that’s when it started to get messy. Now as you are aware they have security cameras every where. There is hours of footage so everything I am about to tell you I have seen through those cameras so if you don’t believe me you can look for yourself-“

Lexa interrupted her. “We will believe anything you tell us Raven.”

“Ok well anyways there is one night in particular that got my attention.”

“What night?” Clarke asked.

“The night Linda voluntarily went to mount weather.”

**Past**

Linda entered the cave. She held her stomach that held her baby and took a deep breath. It had been a long walk and now she felt safe.

She sniffed the air trying to find any danger but smiled when she caught wind of a familiar scent, one that she had known since she was a child.

Donna Wallace rushed to her and took her in her arms. “Linda.” She said softly hugger her a little tighter. “You are here.”

She smiled and pulled back. “Yes.” 

Donna held her hand over her stomach. “Are you well. Is the baby? I was so worried.”

“I’m fine Donna. Just hungry is all. This little one.” She smiled rubbing her stomach. “She is a feisty one. Quiet but feisty.”

Her friend smiled. “Come then. Let’s get you looked after.”

“How are you going to manage this. What about your husband?”

“My husband just wants to help you get away from that manic.”

“Yes.” She shivered. “Titus.....he has plans for this little one.”

“Hey.” She said stopping. “This is what you came here for Linda. I will protect you with my life. You have my word.”

They walked trhough the caves and came to a steel door hidden behind some rocks. It had a pad on it that linda put her hand on. It scanned her hand then made a peep noise and the door opened.

Linda walk them through the mountain and opened a door that would be Linda’s room.

Linda sat down and let out a relieved sigh. She was so tired. “Alexander....he doesn’t understand. I tried to tell him about Titus but he is very proud he belives he can protect us. But he can not.”

Donna sat beside her. “Why?”

“Because...my child is a true alpha Linda and I don’t know how but Titus knows. He knows.”

“You said you think your child in a night blood? Now a true alpha? Linda? There hasn’t been any true alphas for hundred of years, how are you so sure?”

“I don’t know what it is, I have always had very strong instincts. Very strong. It’s what I am known for but since I have been pregnant it has increased ten fold.”

“Well from what I have read about true alphas they increase their packs strength and health. In fact they do that for all the wolves but mostly their pack.”

She sighed. “Well having my instincts increased... I have found that There is another true alpha, I can senses them, feel them. This little one...she gets very....lively when I am near them.”

“You know who it is?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “I know who it is. Alexander, he demanded to know. He wanted to know, not for bad intentions, good intentions but in doing so it would put the child at risk and I refuse to-do that. He was not pleased.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.” The women chuckled. “He is a good man. He would never harm me or Lexa?”

“Lexa?”

“Yes it is what I will call her.” She smiled. “I had to leave. My instincts told me I had to leave. I belive Titus was coming close to taking me. Alexander will understand because he loves me and I him.”

Donna looked away sadly. “Ok. Well let’s get you settled then.”

“Donna....am I safe here?”

“Of course.” She held the women’s hand. “I would never let any harm come to you or your child. I just want to help. Thats all.”

...........................

Present.

Lexa stood quickly. “What! She went there willingly!”

Clarke stood and placed her hand on Lexa’s back to calm her. “She would have been safe I don’t understand?”

Abby sat back on her chair deep in thought. “No...Titus had a lot of followers. A lot. They were constantly trying to get to her. I....I honestly don’t blame her.”

“Mom.” Clarke turned to her mother. “Skaikru and Trikru would have protected her.”

“Honey.” She said softly. “You don’t understand yet...the bond between a mother and their child. The things you would do to protect them. You don’t take chances.”

Lexa shook her head. “It didn’t help though.”

Raven held up her hand. “I’m not done.”

.................

Past.

Donna walked into the room, Linda was lying there quietly rubbing her stomach. “Hey how you feeling.”

“Ugh...pregnant.”

The women chuckled and sat beside her. “Can I do anything to help?”

“No.” She smiled. “And besides, you have helped more then enough Donna.”

“I can help some more.”

She held the woman’s hand. “I think I’m getting close though.”

“Yes i can tell.”

The door opened a little feet ran into the room. “Mama.”

Donna laughed and picked up her son. “Hello Cage.”

The little boy got of her lap and sat next to Linda placing his hand over her tummy. “Baby?”

“Sha, Goufa.”

“No baby.”

The women laughed and ruffled his hair.

Donna stood. “It’s time.”

Hours later.

Donna held Lexa and walked her to Linda handing her the baby.

“She’s beautiful.”

Linda cried. “Yes.”

“And she is most certainly a true alpha.”

“Sha.”

Later that night Donna came went to Linda’s room, Linda was putting the baby down to sleep. She stood and faced the women. “She’s a good sleeper.”

“Thats nice.”

Linda nodded. Before she knew what was happening, Donna closed the distance between them and kissed her. 

And for a moment Linda kissed her back, she held the woman’s kips and pulled her closer to kiss her some more. When she realised what she was doing she pulled back. “Donna...” she said trying to catch her breath.

“Don’t.” She the other woman said softly. “I’m sorry. I know you love Alexander. I know that, I just....I wanted to kiss you, it has been an emotional day and what you did was amazing. You are amazing and I’m Sorry.”

Linda held her cheeks. “I’m sorry too.”

Linda blinked away her tears and smiled sadly and she felt those words. Linda really was sorry and if things were different there is not doubt that they could continue this. She looked over at lexa sleeping soundly. Fact of the matter is, she was married and so was linda and she just gave birth to a baby....Alexander’s baby. “Don’t be. I’m just glad you are safe, you and Lexa. That’s all that matters to me.” She turned to walk away but was pulled back into Linda and the women held her tight. 

“I do love you....”

“I know but....you love him more.”

“Yes.”

Donna buried her face into Linda’s neck inhaling her scent, she took comfort in it. “Can I lie in here with you. Just for tonight?”

“Of course.”

....................

**Present**

Josie was sitting next to Clarke and sat forward. “So what Cage said was true. His mother did love her.” 

“From the footage I have seen and heard yes.”  
“How did Dante handle this?” Clarke asked

Raven sighed.

............................

**Past**

“She must go.”

Donna stood there staring at her husband in shock. “I’m not sending her back out there to those savages!”

“She is a savage!”

“No she isn’t!”

He laughed humourless. “I know you care for her-“

“No-“

“I’m not blind. Or stupid. You think me, your husband doesn’t know that your affections lay elsewhere.” Donna looked away remorseful. “I’m not angry.” He said softly. “Her and her daughter are special. She’s special. She’s kind and fair. She’s gorgeous. I am not angry that you have fallen for her but.”

“I knew there was a but.”

“But.” He repeated. “She is one of them honey. She will always pick her people. Her husband. She would allowed them to kill us in a drop of a hat. Its the way it has been since the beginning of our people. I have spies everywhere. They tell me they are blaming her disappearance on us. They tell us they will start a war.”

Donna shook her head. “No she wouldn’t hurt us! They are not what we think they are-“

“Honey-“

“I know it Dante. It isn’t in her nature! She wouldn’t hurt us. I can’t send her back. They will kill her and that sweet little baby.”

“That sweet little baby is a true alpha honey. They will slaughter every single one of us to get to her.”

She blinked. “This isn’t about Linda is it?”

He sighed tiredly. “No. It isn’t. Lexa is a true alpha and if what you say is true than this Titus. He will drain everything from her....he will turn her into a killing machine. It will be the end of us all. My spies tell me he has a big following. Big Donna.”

“What do you suggest we do?”

Dante held her hands gently. “Send them home. Please.”

She shook her head and pulled away. “No. I will not send them to their deaths.”

“This isn’t about them Donna. This is about you. You wanting her. You know she loves her husband.”

Donna squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her tears away. “I know.” She said softly “But my answer is the same.”

Later that night when Donna was busy, Dante made his way to see Linda.

If she was surprised to see him she didn’t show it. She just sat their holding her baby and smiled at him gently. “I was expecting you a lot sooner.” He nodded and sat down beside them. He ran his finger gently over Lexa’s cheek then loooked at Linda. “I have outstayed my welcome.” She said sadly.

He sighed. “I like you Donna and Lexa but yes. You have.”

“And Donna is being the stubborn women she is won’t allow it.”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what’s happening.”

“They are blaming us for your disappearance.”

She sighed. “Damn it.”

“I can’t allow my people to be killed for something we haven’t done.”

“I understand.” She sighed. “Let me talk to her. Can you give me five minutes with Lexa and then I’ll go find Donna and sort this out. Can you watch her while I do?”

“Of course.”

When he left the women looked down to the baby and cried. “I love you Lexa you never forget it.” She said holding her close to her chest and putting her back in the bassinet.

Linda walked into the kitchen. “Hey.”

Donna turned towards her. “Hey.” She smiled. “What are you doing up. Are you ok?”

“Yes. I spoke to Dante.”

She growled “Don’t listen to him Linda. Its fine.”

“Donna....they are blaming-“

“So let them I don’t care.”

“I’m not worth dying for.”

She shook her head. “You are to me. I am not sending you back knowing good and well you will be in danger.”

Linda walked up to her slowly and cupped her cheek. “Remember when we first met?”

“Linda..-“

“Remember?”

“Yes. Of course, We were children.”

“Yes. What was the first thing I said to you?”

Donna grinned. “You said you are a mountain man.”

“And you said?”

“I’m not a man I’m a woman.”

“And you held you head up so high.” She chuckled. “Then what happened?”

“We ran together.” She looked at her softly. “And never stopped.”

Linda sniffled. “Yes. We have always been friends. Always been family. When I met you I didn’t feel threatened by old stories of the mountain. I seen a girl who just wanted a friend. The same as me. Don’t you see. We should all feel like this. The actions of our ancestors shouldn’t write our future. We do. I don’t want to fight anymore or hide you in a corner I want to proudly tell people that Donna Wallace Is my best friend and the people in the mountain are not bad people. We should all be one. We all want peace. For goodness sakes Donna I consider queen Nia of azgeda a friend. She’s ice nation. It shouldn’t matter where we come from. It shouldn’t be an issue.”

“But it is.”

“So lets change that. I’m going to go back to Trikru. I’m going to kill Titus and banish his followers and I’m going to have the mountain be part of the coalition. We can fix this.”

“Its too risky! No!”

Linda lent her forehead on Donna’s. “I knew you would say that. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Linda pulled out a syringe and put it in the women’s left butt cheek. Her eyes widened. “No....”

“Take care of Lexa.......We will meet again.” She kissed her forehead.

.................

Present. 

Lexa wiped the tears from her eyes. “She wanted peace.”

“Yes.” Raven said firmly. “She belived that we could all live in peace and was willing to bet her life on it.”

Clarke held Lexa’s hand again. “Donna and Linda knew each other as children?”

“Yes. From the footage I have watched they always talking about when they were kids. Donna used to sneak out of the mountain to venture. You mother use to leave trikru to venture. They met and kept on meeting. They were friends. Donna was in love with her but from watching the footage Linda didn’t feel the same but she did love her, deeply. I think if she had never have meant Alexander....I think that would have been something that she would have explored.”

Abby frowned. “Huh. Interesting. Now that I think back to my conversations with Linda she always use to tell me about a child she would play with. She referred to her as her life long friend. I always thought she was talking about Alexander.”

Clarke shook her head. “What happened? Did she get back to Trikru.”

Raven sighed. “This is where shit gets messy. I obviously don’t have footage of Linda making her way to trikru but I have the footage of the news she had been killed. From what I can tell there is a two hour window from where she left and when a messenger came and informed Dante that she was dead. Not that he needed a messenger.”

“What do you mean.”

“Donna was in love with her Clarke so she went after her and this is what I know.”

............................

Donna woke up on a cold floor she looked around her. “No no no!” She stood up and growled. “No!”

Dante ran to the room with Lexa in his arms. “Don’t do this please.”

“Get out of my way Dante!”

“Please.”

She shifted then ran past him. She made her way down to the caves and ran out. 

She she heard a scream and she knew whose scream it was. She howled and ran not caring about what danger she would be walking into.

When she came to the clearing she changed to human. Uncaring about her naked form...and what she seen made her loose her breath and fall to her knees. It was Linda. She was not whole. She crawled through the pieces until she got to the torso...and cried. She held her upper body and screamed and screamed. 

She ran her hands gently over Linda’s face and kissed her forehead. It was then a bald man came out from the bushes but she didnt care. She just kept staring at the brunettes face. Unable to look anywhere else. She felt her life drain from her body. Her soul slowly dying. Her wolf howling in pain so much so it make her skin hurt.

“Why.” She asked still not looking at him.

“She wouldn’t tell me what I wanted to hear.”

She then looked at him with deadless eyes. “Leave us.”

He huffed. “Where is the baby?”

“Dead.” She lied. 

He left without a word.

She cried again and held her unaware of time that had passed. 

The next thing she knew a man fell to his knees beside them. 

She blinked and looked up. He had familiar green eyes, green eyes like Lexa’s and she knew in this moment this was Alexander. 

A blonde man stood behind him. Holding his shoulder. Looking pale. “My gods.....Alex....my gods...what....”

Alexander then howled so loud and strong that Linda backed away. 

He looked at her then. “You did this. Mountain men did this.”

“No-“

“Jake-“ Alexander cried. “What do I do? Jake.....”

Jake fell to his knees beside him and held his hand over his mouth. He didn’t say anything. He just held him to his side while he screamed.

Jake then looked at Linda. _“Run.”_ He said gently. _“Even if you are innocent you were found here. The mountain will be enemies for the rest of time. run and prepare your people.”_

_“I didn’t do this. The mountain didn’t do this I would never allow it.”_

_“Run.”_ Jake said again. , _“I wont be able to stop this anymore.”_

She took one more look at Linda then shifted and ran towards the mountain.

......................................

Present. 

There wasn’t one dry eye in the room.

Raven looked at them sadly.

“She wasn’t the same. After I mean. When she returned she wouldn’t eat or drink, she didn’t sleep. Wouldn’t speak. When she finally did all those things She became cold. She slept but was constantly waking from nightmares. She left Dante and she didn’t have anything to do with anyone but her son. She lost her mind after about 4 weeks. Kept on walking around frantically. That’s when she started taking blood from Lexa. She believed that she could make everyone a true alpha and if anyone came for Cage she would have him protected at least. I seen Dante with Lexa. He cared for her and when she started to take more and more and he was getting in her way, she planned to kill him. So he left with Lexa before she could.”

Clarke stood. “Do you think she would have hurt Lexa?”

Raven frowned in thought. “Well afterwords she wouldn’t go near Lexa. She looked to much like Linda so she kept her distance but....I think that she wasn’t thinking clearly and that she lost herself. I think the Donna before Linda was killed would have never hurt Lexa.”

“Hmm.” Abby nodded. “It would have been traumatic for her, after that night Jake, he had to see someone about it. It helped but he also had nightmares.”

Raven nodded. “Clarke’s suspicions were right. She kept telling Cage he was a true alpha but she kept on putting Lexa’s blood in him. Then she took her life.”

Lexa growled, flipped over the coffee table and ran out the door.

Clarke went to follow but Raven stopped her. “Just give her a minute ok?”

Indra and gustus stood. “We will go to her.”

“But-“

“We will go to her Clarke.” Indra said softly.

....................

Indra and gustus found their daughter sitting by the lake.

She looked over her shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Gustus sat on one side and Indra the other. “Honey. If you were fine after all that I’d be worried.”

“I can’t talk about this with you.”

Gustus placed his arm around her shoulders. “Why little one?”

“Because I feel...guilty.”

Indra held her hand. “About what?”

Lexa wiped the tears off her face. “That I’m sad that she’s gone and that I never knew her or him, I feel guilty because I love you both so much but I miss them. I mourn for them.”

Indra held her chin and turned her towards. “You listen to me Woods. You need not feel any guilt. I will forever be indebted to Linda and Alexander. They gave us you and they were taken from this world. From you. You don’t ever ever have to feel guilty about missing them.”

Gustus nodded and kissed her head. “Never little one. You can tell us anything. We can talk about them. Find out more about them. I didn’t know them but damn.....I loved them.” Lexa wiped her face and looked at him. He gently wiped away her tears with tears in his own eyes. “They gave us you sweetheart.” He said softly.

Both Indra and Gustus held her tight and let her cry. When the tears subsided they sat there looking out at the water.

Indra turned her head and was meant with the eyes of a big white wolf. She screamed. “Jesus Christ Clarke! Give us some warning!”

She huffed and walked in front of Lexa lying her head in her lap.

Gustus cackled. “You should have seen your face!!”

Lexa covered her mouth hiding her laughed. 

He turned and was meant with the eyes of a light brown coat. He screamed too.

“Anya!” they couldn’t tell but they were pretty sure that Anya was laughing. The brown wolf sat beside him. 

He felt something nudge his back. He looked behind him to find a black wolf. “Go away Raven.”

She growled and pulled at his pant let. “I’m not wrestling with a damn wolf.”

She then licked his face and pulled his pants trying to drag him into the lake. “Get off Raven!” He chuckled.

Clarke got up then and started pulling his other leg. “What no! Get off me its freezing.”

Two other wolves started to help. “Damn it! O and Belll back off! Indra stoped laughing and help!”

The then was a growl. Lexa had shifted. Bell, o, raven and anya backed off so he stood up and dusted himself off. “See, knew my daughter wouldn’t- aghhhh”

Lexa had stood up on her back legs and pushed him in the water. 

He got up soaking wet,from head to toe. “You are all uninvited for dinner.”  
...

After running around with everyone Lexa sat alone taking it all in.

The wolves chased each together around and were soon joined by everyone else. 

It was some time after that Aurora and Abby carried the two little children out. They still looked a little sad and a little frightened but they both had colour in their cheeks now.

Once everyone realised that the children arrived everyone stopped with baited breath.

Abby and Aurora sat down with the children sitting in thier laps.

It was Clarke that approach them. She sniffed them and licked them and it made both the little girls giggle. Clarke backed away and lied down. 

The girls both stood up on shakey legs then they walked to Clarke and lied on her back.

Both girls lying there giggling at the things that were happening around them.

Like Anya chasing Raven.

Bellamy and Murphy wrestling.....in mud.

Emori rolling her eyes and helping Bellamy.

Octavia and Lincoln sparing.

Indra and Gustus were holding each other watching on.

Jackson and Miller ran into the lake then got out shaking themselves out near Gustus.

Him chasing them with a stick.

Josie came out too. Her coat was golden brown and she nudged Clarkes head with her own in greeting then sat next to Raven and Anya

Lexa looked to her side at Clarke. The little girls were lying on top of her back still but looking at Clarke in the eyes. She doesn’t know what is being said but the little girls lip dropped and they hid their faces in Clarke furs and cried. When they were done both of them looked up and whatever sadness was there before was gone. She seen pride. Determination and most importantly...happiness. 

The white wolf looked at her with her sky blue eyes. She lied her head down on the grass and just looked at her.

What her friends and family didn’t know about Lexa is ever since Lexa found out she was a wolf she felt herself keeping her wolf on a leash, never fully letting go as she doesn’t know what her wolf is capable of. She always found her wolf really wants to be let loose when she is around Clarke but she never allows it as she’s so frightened as the prospect of potentially losing control of her wolf and Clarke getting hurt but in the moment looking into Clarke eyes she felt her wolf stir. As she looked at Clarke laying there with the children on top of her so at ease she realised that even her wolf wouldn’t hurt the blonde so she decided to let her wolf loose just a little. It was in this moment that she felt an incredible sense of belonging washing over her and it took her breath away, literally she felt the air rush out of her lungs and she felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around her and that warm blanket was safe, loving and protective.....and it was then that Lexa had realised that Clarke was indeed her mate.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. So busy this time of year. Hope you enjoy and have a merry Christmas. Remember if there is anything you want to see or you are not happy with leave a comment. Or if you just want to say hi.

The coalition cabin had been around for so long that it has even been linked back as far as the commander of blood as she was the one whom created the coalition. 

Its central to all the clans including the mountain. 

Its used for not only the meetings that are held every full moon but in case of emergencies. 

The cabins main area where all the meeting take place has thirteen seats. Those thirteen seats hold a clan leader and sometimes an ambassador but it was rare for a clan leader not to turn up to a coalition meeting.

Behind those chairs stood delegates from each clan. 

At the head of all those chairs was a podium with 3 steps. On that podium sat a chair made out of wood and that is where Clarke sat currently. 

As she is the leader of two clans she was in charge of the coalition. She’s also the only known decendant of a night blood. 

There was really no other choice and although Clarke took on the role with a heavy heart. It is what it is.

As she sat in the chair waiting for clan leaders and delegates to take their place she couldn’t help but feel differently from the last time she was here.

To her right was Lexa, Who was watching on in wonder. 

The brunette made things seem so easy.

Even standing there watching on it was interesting to Clarke that she looked like she had been here the entire time. 

Like this is where she belonged and always has.

Her chin was held high and she stood proudly watching their fellow wolves come in.

It was amazing how at ease she was.

On her left was her sister. When she looked at her she also looked at ease but at ease in a way she was bored.

She sighed as everyone had taken their place and chattering amongst themselves.

She noticed that Anya was stood behind queen Nia. 

“Anya has already worked her way up the ranks.” Clarke said softly so that Lexa and Josie could hear.

Lexa smirked looking at her cousin proudly. “As if she would be anywhere else.”

Josie checked her nails without looking up. “True. Bitches always rise to the top.”

Clarke chuckled. “Shof op sister.”

Josie looked at her and grinned. “If I am anything sister, it’s brutally honest.”

Clarke shook her head and smiled. 

Lexa grinned at the both of them. “Let’s focus on the task at hand shall we.”

Clarke stood. “Thank you all for being here.” She looked around the room

Luna sat forward. “Is it true Clarke? Did the mountain capture children?”

Clarke nodded. 

The room ereupted in yelling and howling and growling.

“Enough.” She said making everyone stop. “First of all I would like to give my gratitude to Queen Nia of Azgeda and her son.” Everyone looked at them both wide eyed. “Prince Roan of Azgeda went undercover putting his own life at risk and was there till the very end and Queen Nia of Azgeda told me as soon as she was able. Let me make one thing very clear. Without the Queen and her son those kids would be dead long before we got there. So Queen Nia, Prince Roan. Please stand.” They both did. “Those two kids will live and that is thanks to you.”

Everyone in the coalition starting thumping their feet. Both the Queen and her son looked on proudly.

When it all settled down she looked around the room. “The leader of the mountain swears he didnt know-“ again the room bursted in arguments. She held up her hand stopping them. “I have invited him here so he can tell us his side. Then we will decided whether or not we want to belive him”

“Why!” Everyone was shouting.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at Lexa. “Because our true alpha asked of it.”

Lexa nodded and stepped forward. “We need to hear what he has to say.”

Anya stood beside her queen. “Why should we. He’s full of shit.”

Lexa looked at Anya. “Because what if he is not guilty?”

Anya laughed. “Seriously.” She shook her head. 

Queen Nia placed her hand on Anya arm. “Settle.”

“This isn’t you Anya.” Lexa frowned. 

Luna huffed. “Well she is ice nation now.”

Anya growled. “Don’t you dare speak of my clan that way.”

Echo stood beside her and pulled her back puffing out her chest. “Maybe you should sit down Luna! Wouldn’t want to get into the history of your cowardly clan!” She spat.

Queen Nia stood. “All of you stand back.” She looked to Lexa. “She is the true alpha after all. We should listen to what she has to say.”

Clarke nodded. “I agree. Let’s not turn against each other. From what I understand this has been happening for a long time. In fact we can trace it back as far as the murder of Linda kom trikru.” Everyone looked shocked. “I say we hear what Lexa kom trikru....the daughter of Alexander and Linda has to say.”

Nia nodded.

“But-“ Anya tried.

“But nothing Anya kom Azgeda. Let’s see where this leads.”

Lexa sighed and stood beside Clarke. “Look.” She looked around the room. “I seen those kids, I know....I feel the same anguish and disgust as the rest of you. I have people in my pack that have been directly affected by these actions. I also want retribution. If you all decide that he is guilty I will stand by you all. All I am asking is that you hear him out.”

“Why?” Luna asked.

“Is this who we are really? A pack of wolves that kill people they “think” is guilty. If we are going to punish anyone we should at least get to the bottom of it.”

Clarke nodded. “Bring him in.”

Cage walked in with his hands behind his back. Clarke sat back down and Lexa moved to stand beside her. 

“Cage Wallace of the mountain, two children were found at your compound on your lands in near death condition. Both starved and had blood loss. Their parents were killed. This happened under your watch. How do you plead?”

Cage looked around the room. “Guilty.”

Everyone gasped then started shouting profanities at him. 

Clarke held up her hand. “Explain.”

Cage sighed. “I knew nothing of what was happening but you are right....these thing happened in my compound on my lands and under my nose. Those that are guilty are from my clan. They are my responsibility. So therefore I am guilty of negligence.”

Clarke tilted her head wondering where the mountain man was going with this. “And what would you have us do with you?”

he scoffed. “I don’t know Clarke, My clan is already being punished for the crimes of our ancestors. We live lonely lives in the mountain, stock is hard to get and our children don’t get to go one hundred metres from the mountain, how else can you possibly punish us?”

“You just admitted guilt to these crimes Cage.”

“I admitted negligence but I knew nothing of the crimes from below the mountain. I was just as horrified for those children as anyone else, if any other leader had wolves that did wrong what would you do to the leader?”

Clarke spoke. “They would be in charge of their punishments.”

“Then that is what I ask.”

Clarke stared at him silently. “You will not be granted that request.” She said firmly.

Everyone in the room starting stomping their feet and howling.

Clarke stood calmly and she could feel everyone’s energy as she walked up to him. 

When she stopped in front of him the room went quiet.

“Those two assholes have been doing this for years!” She yelled in his face. “They took pups! They stole their lives and the lives of their parents.” She snarled and looked him up and down. “They literally drained the life from them!” She stood nose to nose with him. “You think you are in charge of what happens to them....your clan are not even part of this coalition!” She yelled. “They will die! They will die while tied to a tree!”

He looked at her with so much anger then look to Lexa, pleading with her. “Lexa...please.”

Lexa stood proudly. “I agree with Clarke, their crimes go back way to far to have you be in charge of what happens to them.”

“This is outrageous! I am standing here once again defending my clan and this atrocity started with in trikru!”

Everyone stood up yelling and screaming. 

Nia stood with a scowl on her face. “Lies! I may have my differences with each clan but none would ever do such a thing!”

Cage went to talk but clarke cut him off by growling. She looked at Nia. “Titus.” That one word and one name and Nia understood. She looked back to Cage. “Titus was outcast from Trikru how dare you stand there and accuse Trikru of these horrendous acts!”

He looked angry then hurt. “What of the remaining wolves that were down there! They are mutated-“

“What!” Luna snarled. She looked at Clarke. “What does he mean?”

Clarke shook her head. “They were taking the blood and bone marrow from the yongons then experimented with it. Making wolves that are not....right.”

“That’s blasphemy!”

“Yes it is and They will die!”

Cage snarled. “There are are over fifty of them left Clarke.”

“Then fifty of them will die. They knew what they were doing. You will bring them here by sedating them and they will die with the other two monsters.”

Cage looked away. 

Lexa stood forward and held Clarke’s shoulder. “You don’t agree with what they have done. I seen your face you were just as disturbed as the rest of us. Why all the sudden do you want to save them?” She looked at Clarke. “Something has happened.”

Clarke growled and grabbed him by the throat. “Speak!”

“.........They got away.” He chocked out

Everything in the next thirty seconds happened so fast. 

There was a monsterous growl.

Everyone watch as Clarke jumped and shifted mid air. 

Cage also shifted. 

The white wolf hit him with a thud and he stood baring his teeth. _“You don’t want to do this!”_

_“You let them get away you fucking idiot!”_

_“Not on purpose they found there way out of the caves!”_

Lexa growled. “Both of you stop! We need to find them now.”

Clarke looked at Echo. “Contact the wolves near the mountain let them know. They will need weapons-“ 

Everyone stopped in fear of the noise they heard.

It was a howl but it didnt sound right. It sounded more like a siren.

And it was close.

Clarke mind linked with everyone. _“They followed Cage. Shift now!”_

Lexa shifted behind her. _“Echo do what Clarke says tell them they are needed here.”_

Nia walked up to Clarke. _“What do we do?”_

_“Get ready for war. Everyone alert their clans and their packs.” She looked behind her at lexa. “Lexa you need to call everyone.”_

Lexa shook her head. _“I don’t know how?”_

Nia stood in front of her and nudge her head. _“You are a true alpha we are all linked to you. just close your eyes and you will be able to feel it.”_

Clarke watched at lexa closed her eyes. She then howled and stood on her back legs. Its was so loud that everyone in the room had to step back.

Cage stood near them. _“I can help-“_

_“No.”_ Clarke moved past him. _“Josie?”_

Josie walked up beside them. _“What do you need me to do?”_

_“You need to go back to the cabin pick some wolves and keep those kids safe.”_

Her sister blinked. _“They want the kids......”_

_“Yes.”_ She glared at Cage. 

_“I should be here fighting with you.”_

_“I want you fighting beside me too Josie but I need to be here and I need to know that those kids are safe. I can’t do what needs to be done unless I know that. I trust you. I trust you. Go now....please.”_

_“Ok.”_ She sighed and started walking away.

_“Sis.”_ Clarke said softly nudging her head. _“Be safe.”_

Josie nudged her back her back and ran out the door.

_“Lexa you should-“_

_“Stay here. What an excellent idea Clarke.”_

_Anya go back to the cabin.”_ Nia said.

Anya walked up to her queen. _“My queen...you need to be protected.”_

Roan stood beside her. _“Mother I agree.”_

The older wolf huffed. _“I’m stronger then I look. Now go.”_

Nida nodded. _“Go. Roan you go as well.”_

_“Mother...”_ he looked sad. 

_“Roan....you have to protect those kids. They are all that matters right now.”_

He nudged her head and ran off with Anya.

Lexa and Clarke ran out of the cabin, Cage was beside them. _“I can help I am wanheda.”_

Clarke huffed. _“Stay the fuck out of my way I’ll deal with you later.”_ She looked at Lexa. _“Stay with me?”_

_“Of course.”_

Clarke seen the monsters come through the tree line. _“Everyone they want the children! We have to stop them here let none get out alive!”_

.............

Lexa felt something shift. She looked beside her and noticed that clarkes eyes were glowing blue. It was happening. Wanheda is coming to the surface. Looking at clarke she doesn’t seem to know this is happening. But she could feel the blondes energy which means everyone else could too. The blonde howled and the ran full speed at the monsters coming through the tree line. She ran beside the blonde and she could hear the thundering noise of paws hitting the ground behind her.

Clarke ran ahead and leaped at the closed monster knocking it Down and using her teeth to rip out his throat.

The rest of the wolves seen this and howled while they all jumped into action. 

Lexa could feel Cage beside her. She looked away for a second and felt her self being hit from the side. 

Cage had knocked her out of the way of a leaping monster.

He was pinned and Lexa jumped on its back and bit into the back of its neck pulling it off and used her strength to swing it from one side and let it go. It died hitting a tree.

Cage got up and she turned as she watched a big monster with razor sharp teeth bite into Nia’s leg.

She roared running at it.

She startled the monster and gave wolves the chance to get Nia out of the way. it quickly got into to stance and Lexa circled. _“You will die.”_ It said to her.

Lexa huffed. _“You are mistaken beast.”_ She growled. _“I am the commander of blood!”_ She leaped at it and caught it around the through ending its life.

She ran back to the queen. _“Nia!”_

_“Go. I’m fine.”_

She looked at the ice nation wolves. _“Get your queen to safety!”_

_“Sha Heda.”_

She turned when she heard a familiar growl. Three of them where circling Clarke. When one went to jump at her cage jumped on to it and stopped it. 

Clarke looked at him shocked but she did didn’t have time to react as one of the wolves was charging for her. Clarke planted her feet but it wasnt enough. The air left her lungs as she hit the ground hard.

_“No!”_ Lexa yelled growled towards the wolf. The wolf backed away and started running so Lexa chased it. She could feel a wolf beside her and knew it was Cage.

They were both gaining on it they looked at eachother then jumped on its back. 

Cage broke its neck. Lexa turned around to head back. “I’m sorry.” She heard softly behind her. She turned and she seen cage in his human form with a rock in his hand. She was about to growl but he was quicker hitting her over the head and knocking her out.

...........................

Clarke stood up and shook her head. “Asshole!” She turned to look for Lexa. 

She couldn’t see her anywhere. Emori ran next to her. _“Clarke. Ten of them are heading towards the cabin._

_“Fuck! Where is Lexa! And when did you get here?”_

Murphy ran towards them. “We got here as soon as we Lexa called on us and I’m sure she’s fine Clarke, we have to stop them!”

“I know. I...how are we suppose to catch them.”

“You are Wanheda! No one but Lexa can match your speed and strength. Run with us. Lead us and your power will be shared, only briefly.”

Clarke howled. “Everyone with me!”

She ran. She pushed as hard as she could. She could smell the beast but they will still no where near them. As she felt her paws hitting the ground she could feel her wolves paws hitting the ground. Then something happened that made her stumble..her wolf...she could feel it tickling her skin. Just when she was about to give up..When she couldn’t push herself any harder her wolf growled and then she felt a power she never felt before. It took her over and she felt could run faster and she felt her wolves running fast. She could smell the monsters now. They were gaining on them. She let out a loud monstrous growl. 

Then they came into sight the 10 beasts. _“Kill them!”_ she got the nearest one and jumped on it and ripped out its throat. 

The other wolves took them down.

When they were killed she turned around. 

_“Is that all of them?”_

_“Sha....wanheda.”_ Murphy bowed.

“Wanheda!”

“Wanheda!”

“Wanheda!”

She growled when Bellamy, Octavia and Raven crashed through the bushes. “Clarke its Lexa! Some one just radioed in....she was seen being carried through the forest!”

Clarke growled. _“Fucking Cage! Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Murphy! With me now! Emori go back to the cabin and check on everyone!”_ She started running. _“Murphy!”_ She yelled over her shoulder.

_“I’m on it!”_ He lead the way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for a late update and its super short but i wanted to close part one of this story.

Lexa groaned feeling a pain in her head. She open her eyes her and held her head maybe thinking that it would help a bit.

She was wrong.

“Sorry about that.” 

Lexa snapped her head up to the voice. It was Cage and to his credit he actually did look sorry. She looked around and found she was in a room mostly of dirt. It looked like a cave.

“Cage what did you do?” 

“Clarke was lying to you Lexa. I had to get you away from her.”

She stood slowly as her head made her feel dizzy. Her knees were a little weak but she felt stronger as she stood there looking at him in disbelief. “What the fuck!” She growled. “God damn it Cage, Clarke is going to kill you this time! I will not be able to stop her!”

He stood quickly. “But you want to right! If you didn’t feel anything for me you wouldn’t feel those things! You wouldn’t care if I lived or died!”

Lexa sighed. “Cage-“

“I know you can’t be physically attracted to me but we are soulmates I can feel it and so can you. Whether you want to admit it or not...”

Lexa rubbed her hands up and down her face. “Yes I feel something for you but you are not my mate-“

“Only because you think Clarke is-“

“I know she is-“

“She’s lying-“

“She hasn’t said anything to me Cage! I can feel it!-“

Cage growled. “She has tricked you!”

There was a laugh growl and Lexa knew it was clarke and their friends. Clarke skidded into the room breathing deeply. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Murphy behind her. She growled and jumped but was held back by everyone.

“Wait!” Lexa yelled

Clarke glared at her. “You are protecting him! Again!”

Bellamy huffed. “Damn it Lexa! He knocked you out! He abducted you again!”

Lexa started pacing while everyone argue. “Everyone shut up!” Everyone stopped and looked at her. “Just shut up a second and let me think.” She said softer. 

Cage smirked. “See-“

“You too Cage!” She roared at him.

He stepped back and held up his hands. 

Clarke walked to her and hugged her. “I was so worried.”

Lexa sighed. “I know I’m sorry, I ran after one of them and stopped them then I woke up here. The children?”

“Are safe....Wanheda came to the surface.” She smirked.

Lexa smiled. “That’s great Clarke. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“I know.” Clarke glared over her shoulder towards Cage.

Lexa stood back. “I’m so tired of this.” She said softly. “If he wants to try and mark me then let him.”

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock. 

Clarke laughed. “I’m sorry. What? You must be joking right now.”

Lexa looked at Clarke softly. “Do you trust me clarke?”

“Yes...but?”

“Trust me. Please. My wolf is telling me to do this and I don’t know why. Just....trust me. Trust my wolf.”

Clarke stood back with tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. “Ok.”

Everyone but Cage was yelling but Clarke held up her hand. “Let’s trust her, besides....he saved my life today...so I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt.” She said with her voice cracked.

Cage nodded at Clarke and looked at Lexa. “Finally.” He walked to Lexa and held his hand gently around the back of her neck bringing their foreheads together. He shut his eyes and felt the energy around them. A green light surrounded them and everyone stood back, then as quickly as it was there it was gone.

Cage stood back shocked. “I...I don’t understand.”

Lexa’s eyes were glowing bright emerald green. She blinked and they went back to her normal colour. “Its not your love.” She said to softly.

“What?” Cage said with tears in his eyes. “I...I dont understand?”

Clarke lost her breath and looked at him with pity. Then she stood next to Lexa. 

“Fuck....it all makes sense now.”

Murphy huffed. “Someone want to let us in or....”

Lexa walked up to Cagw and held his shoulder with her hand. “Everything you told me about your mother and my mother was true. She did love her and her death was because she died a little inside when Linda was killed.”

“What’s that got to do with this?”

Clarke stepped forward. He snarled at her. She held up his hands. “Let me explain? Please.” She asked softly. He nodded. “Raven looked at security footage of when Linda came to the mountain. She did come willingly, she had Lexa in the mountain. She was afraid for her daughter, a man named Titus was going to harm her. He is the one that killed her. Your mother told Alexander and my father that the baby had died. When she started to take blood from Lexa it was with good intentions-“

“No my mother wouldn’t have done that!”

“She did.” Raven said calmly. 

He looked sadly at Lexa. “After a while she lost herself Cage.”

“Because of my father, he left.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “No. She lost the love of her life-“

“My father-“

“Linda.” She cut him off. “She was in love with Linda.” Clarke blinked. “When Raven was telling us that she lost herself I thought it was just because she had lost Linda but now....now I understand she was suffering from mate loss.”

Raven frowned. “I don’t understand Clarke, they weren’t mates.”

“They were. They just hadn’t mated. How can I explain this.” She looked at Bellamy. “If Brendon was to...die. Lexa would suffer from mate loss.”

He frowned. “We are not mates though.”

“No, but you are connected, your souls are connected as You are both platonic soul mates.”

Octavia shook her head. “So what if Lexa was to die my bother would suffer for the rest of his life-“

“No.” She shook her head. “There’s a ritual. When you have lost a mate you shift on a full moon and you stay that way for a month. The moon takes some of the loss. That...imprint, that connection. The loss will always be there but it doesn’t go....deep within our souls.”

Cage growled. “What has this got to do-“

“First off. Your mother injected Lexa’s blood into yours.”

“Is that why i feel connected to her?”

“No.” Clarke said sadly and softly. “No. Your mother didn’t do the mate loss ritual....so her imprint....it had to go somewhere.”

He stumbled back. “No....nononono.”

Murphy gasped. “Holy fuck.”

Bellamy frowned and looked at Clarke. “I don’t understand.”

Lexa looked at Cage. “The love that Cage thinks he feels and that connection, its his mothers love....for mine. Because she is a part of me.”

Cage fell to the floor. “No no no.”

She knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand. She put it over her heart. “Look at me.” She said softly.

Cage had tears running down his cheeks. He felt a warm sensation take over. “Thats not you.”

“No. Its my mother. My mothers love for me and thats what your mothers love was hanging on to.”

Cage put his face into his hands and cried. Lexa went to hug him. But he pushed her away. “No don’t touch me!”

She backed away sadly. Clarke sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. He started crying uncontrollably. Clarke pulled him a closer and held him tighter. “All of you go back to the cabin. Lexa....you are in change till I get back.”

“Get back?”

She nodded. “I’m going to go through this ritual with him. Its a full moon. He shouldn’t have to go through it alone.” She said with a tear running down her cheek.

As they all left they could hear Cage screaming and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the story will start when clarke returns.


End file.
